Bar Girls
by MyThirdAlias
Summary: Lilly has heard of being emotionally unavailable but Miley is in a league all her own. With beauty, brains and a quick wit on her side Lilly is up for anything including conquering the challenge that is Miley Stewart. F/F AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Transcription piece. I do not own Hannah Montana and I take absolutely NO credit for this work. I'm simply borrowing both the characters and story for my own personal entertainment. All credit goes to Jules Kurre, the author of this work of fiction.

Warning: Rated M, femslash

**Bar Girls**

By Jules Kurre

**Chapter One**

Miley looked at her apartment with distaste. The place was a mess and she only had an hour to clean up. If Mikayla got there and saw the assortment of old newspapers, empty Coke boxes, and random clothing strewn about Miley would hear nothing but complaints all evening. "I'll never get this done in time." She rushed about throwing the trash away with alacrity. Dashing into the bathroom she gave it a good once-over. Her CD player blared Led Zeppelin's, "In the Evening." As she listened to the music, Miley considered why she was going to so much trouble for Mikayla when she could barely tolerate her presence. They went on two dates, Mikayla spending an indecent amount of time criticizing Miley. Mikayla was good for one thing: providing material for a story she was writing. The character's main trait was vindictive cattiness, and Mikayla's personality was a perfect match. Miley frowned at the thought of another evening with her.

"So what the hell." She turned Zep down, picked up the phone, and dialed Mikayla's number. After three rings, she heard the answering machine: "Hi, this is Mikayla. My heart goes out to you because your fondest wishes of the moment, being talking to me, are not going to be realized. Leave me a message and maybe I'll fit you into my schedule and return your call. Beep." Miley's face showed part disgust, part nausea. Hoping to sound ill, she cleared her throat noisily, talking more slowly than usual. "Hi, it's me, Miley. Um, I'm not going to be-"

Mikayla picked up the receiver. "Miley, you sound awful. Are you done cleaning yet?"

"Oh, no. I'm sick and won't be able to go to dinner with you tonight. Sorry." Miley coughed horrendously for several seconds.

"Hmm. Too bad. Well, feel better and finish up that cleaning, hon! Bye!" Click.

Relief flooded through her as Miley headed to the back room where her computer was. Calling up the file of her current story, she skim read the first chapter's opening paragraphs. With a frustrated sigh, she took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. Figuring her mental block was due to fatigue, she closed the file.

She went into the bedroom to change into a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. If she couldn't tackle her writer's block, she could at least do her daily workout. That was something Miley could immediately accomplish. Returning to the living room, she picked up the 10-lb. dumbbells lying on the floor. She purged her mind of thoughts while lifting, the feeling of muscles stretching and her heightened breathing being more than enough for her to focus on. Her wish to clear her mind was thwarted, however, when her thoughts turned to how important writing had become to her. As a child she had used it as an outlet from reality. But as an adult, it had become her life's ambition. Her one fear was that she would never accomplish anything. As her arms rose and fell in the replaying of this ritual, Miley felt her thoughts turning negative in spite of the usual comfort and escape lifting weights gave her. Regaining focus, she pushed the possibility of her fears coming true from her mind.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on Miley's forehead as her workout continued. As she focused on breathing, she considered what her night's objective would be. Miley always had specific intentions when going to the bar. Although her goal was usually to write about the people there, sometimes it would be to play pool, spend time with friends, or simply get drunk. Getting picked up was never on her agenda. She dated people like Mikayla because that personality type provided character material for her writing. Whenever a date wanted something more serious, Miley ended the relationship.

After showering, Miley dressed in black. She tied the laces to her combat boots, smiling to herself, already knowing what her choice of perfume would be. In the volatile mood she was in, it had to be Polo. There was something about that scent and her being on edge. They went together. Concluding that she needed new ideas for her story and the bar would be a good place to get them, she decided her aim for the evening would be to write.

Miley walked into the Grotto, not spying the usual crowd because it was early. She sat down in her favorite spot without getting a drink, knowing Mabel would be over soon. Looking to the pool table, she happily noted Char's absence. The self-appointed womanizer of the bar frequently hit on her, and Miley wasn't in the mood to spar.

She glanced up to see Mabel walking toward her table. "Hi, Mabel."

"Hi, hon. What'll ya have?" She smiled at Miley who grinned back. Mabel was peppy, constantly clearing tables or taking orders, and lending an ear to patrons in the process.

"Just a water." She indicated her notebook.

"Ah, a writing night. And what are you writing about? A woman who's going to walk through that door and change your life perhaps?" She smiled devilishly.

"Oh, I don't think so. But if she arrives, you'll be the first to know."

Mabel chuckled. "Okay, honey." She headed back to the bar to get the water. When she returned, Miley had a frown on her face and stared at the far wall deep in thought. She set the water in front of her. "That boss of yours giving you a hard time again?"

Miley looked up with nonchalance. "Nothing I can't handle."

"What happened this time?"

"I got a review full of lies, that's all."

Mabel nodded sympathetically. "How can she get away with that?"

"It's easy enough. She knows I won't complain and that even if I did, nothing would be done. I'm just a little fish in a big pond." Miley laughed at the bad metaphor.

"But don't they have a higher up manager you can tell?"

Miley snickered at Mabel's ignorance of retail practices. "It's commonly referred to as inhuman resources. Oh, I mean _human_ resources. My complaint would be on the bottom of the list. It's not considered important. They have bigger fish to fry, if you know what I mean."

"But why would your boss do this?"

"Mabel, you will find this very hard to believe, but I'm a big troublemaker."

Mabel looked skeptical, knowing Miley to be neither a troublemaker, nor someone devoid of a work ethic. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want. It's true. You see, I had the gall to complain when she cut my hours and gave them to her cronies she goes out with." Miley sipped her water.

"How can that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they've let this evil woman run amok for years. My theory is that she hails from a far off universe, one devoid of all logic, reason, and sensitivity. But her own kind tired of her machinations and banished her to earth as punishment. In response, she's made her life's goal to take revenge on humanity because she can't take revenge on her own kind. Years ago, when I started working at Gigantic, she singled me out, determining to make my life a living hell. Through me, she would achieve the greatest satisfaction she ever knew. This, of course, all culminated by giving me a review that was six points lower than my last. The only question now is what will be her next evil deed?"

Mabel laughed and ruffled Miley's hair affectionately. "You are something else, you know that?"

Miley sighed. "So, I've been told. The question is…what?"

"That'll be revealed in time, I'm sure. Now, why don't you try to enjoy yourself and forget about work for awhile."

"Thanks, Mabel." As the barmaid left, Miley shook her head wryly, appreciating that she took the time to ask her about work.

The sound of music came from the jukebox since it was the DJ's night off. The bartender controlled the sound level and sometimes it got so loud that Miley couldn't think, much less write. It was on these occasions that she switched her nightly plan to getting drunk. Tonight wouldn't be such a night because the bartender was Cody, her frequent confidant. If it got too loud, she'd give Cody a look and the music would be turned down. She looked over at the bar and waved to her friend who winked back.

Miley scanned the bar for potential material when she saw three women come in. Two she recognized as Eileen and Tate, regulars who had been dating for three years and held the "token couple of the bar" title. Miley didn't know the young woman with them and so began writing about her. She glanced up periodically to take in the developing scene.

Eileen and Tate sat at the bar with their young friend talking quietly. Miley watched as the young woman smiled or laughed. She couldn't tell her eye color due to the distance between them, but this newcomer was beautiful. Several inches shorter than herself, Miley pegged her as quite young also; not more than twenty, she guessed. When the young woman caught her eye and smiled, Miley realized she was staring. She looked away, embarrassed as Char sauntered up. Miley, so occupied with the young woman, hadn't noticed her nemesis enter the bar.

"Hi, Miles. Notice the new meat at the bar?" Char grinned and directed a purposeful leer toward the young woman.

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm into teenagers." Miley didn't care for the way Char looked at the young woman. She had a reputation for seducing all the newly out women and then dumping them.

"She's not that young." Char's brow crinkled in worry. "You think?"

"What do you care? You don't look like her type." Char wore a red flannel shirt, old stone washed jeans and cowboy boots. A key ring hung from her belt loop, the keys of which jingled whenever she walked. Miley often wondered if Char realized that she was providing a built-in alarm for her potential prey. In contrast, the attractive young woman had on khakis and a white, long sleeved blouse. Her shirt buttons were undone, allowing Miley a view of the tight fitting stretch shirt she had on underneath.

"Opposites attract," said Char.

"Not in your case."

"What is it? You want her for yourself or somethin'?"

"No. Char, can you go away, please? I'm busy tonight." Miley, surprised at her own bluntness, ignored the fact that it stemmed from her eagerness to continue writing about the beautiful woman at the bar.

"Writing? Why do you do that here, anyway? This is a bar. You're supposed to have fun here."

"This _is_ fun to me."

Miley winced at the odor as Char leaned closer. The smell was a combination of Old Spice aftershave and tobacco. Not at all pleasing to the olfactory nerves. "I could show you a different kind of fun." Her voice held a suggestive lilt that made the writer cringe.

Miley directed a menacing glare toward Char. "And I could show you many things all of them involving pain."

Char retreated. "Touchy tonight, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You just need to get laid." Char chuckled as she walked off.

Miley shook her head in disgust at the insinuation that sex was the answer to her problems. Turning her mind back to the woman, she named her to make things easier on her writing. Since she was a strawberry-blonde, Miley called her La Roux, a French name meaning red-haired. She watched as La Roux got up and headed toward the jukebox. Miley's eyes weren't the only ones following her. Char's joined them. When La Roux returned to the bar, K.D. Lang could be heard singing, "Big, Big, Love."

Miley watched Eileen and Tate head for the dance floor. True to character, Char zeroed in for the kill not five seconds after they left. Miley rolled her eyes and watched the proceedings.

"Hi, I'm Char. You're new here, aren't you?" She held out her hand to La Roux who shook it gingerly.

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Char leaned against the bar and gazed intently at the young woman. Her keys jingled a bit as she shifted.

"I'm Lilly."

"Ah. Short for-?"

"Lillian."

"That's a very pretty name. Would you like to dance?"

"Um, not really, thanks." Lilly had come to the bar to socialize, not get picked up. And she could tell Char wasn't looking for just a dance.

"Oh, come on, what can one dance hurt?" Char leaned against the bar and put her hand over Lilly's. "C'mon, hon, you've probably never had the opportunity for any real action, have you?"

Lilly's stomach fluttered. She had never encountered a woman that came on this strong. "I don't think-" She noticed a hand placing itself on Char's shoulder. It was the woman who had been looking at her earlier.

"Char, I think Cody wants to buy you a drink...down there...at the other end of the bar."

"Tell her later." Char turned to face Miley. Her voice tone and facial expression told Miley that she wouldn't retreat easily.

Miley put her arm around Char and ushered her away. "C'mon, c'mon, Cody's waiting." Char glanced longingly back at Lilly. "But, but-"

"Char, she's a young kid, leave her alone for god sakes. Haven't you scarred enough of them for life?"

Char's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head at Miley. "I'm that much of a heartbreaker, huh?"

"Whatever. Just keep your distance from that one." She retreated back to her booth in the corner.

Char stewed for awhile but accepted the drink from Cody. She knew it wouldn't be wise to upset Miley so she scouted around for another target.

A disappointed Lilly watched Miley retreat to her secluded corner. She wanted to thank her as well as get a better look at those stunning blue eyes. "Cody?"

Cody looked over to the young woman Eileen and Tate introduced to her earlier. They had chatted and Cody found her to be intelligent and witty. She returned to Lilly's end of the bar. "Yes, Lilllaayy?" Cody had begun teasingly drawing out the syllables in Lilly's name during their talk earlier.

"That woman over there, the one in the corner, what's her name?"

"That's Miley. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"Why's that?" Lilly asked, intrigued.

"She's pretty introverted, keeps to herself, likes to write. I don't think she's looking for anything."

"Maybe someone needs to introduce her to the concept of serendipity, then." Lilly's eyes twinkled.

"What's that mean?" Cody hated it when people used big words.

"When you find something you're not looking for. What does she like to drink?"

Miley watched Cody and La Roux talk. After the incident with Char, she lost her concentration and quit writing, La Roux distracting her too much. When Miley found herself wanting to look into those beautiful green eyes again, she stifled the feeling.

Cody came over with a rum and coke. "This is for you, my dear, compliments of Lilly."

Miley's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Lilly. The lovely young strawberry-blonde knockout sitting at the bar. The one you helped earlier?" Cody chuckled. "She asked about you."

Miley's brow arched in skepticism. "Tell her I said thank you. Wait a minute. She's not old enough to buy alcohol."

"21, Miles."

"Hmm. She looks younger."

"Oh, yeah. If I was about fifteen years younger-"

Miley laughed. "Thank her for me, please, Cody."

"You can thank her yourself, darling. That's how these things usually work."

"Not interested."

"Not interested? She's gorgeous, Miles. Plus, she's really nice. I've been talking to her. She's funny, and she's new, probably doesn't have any baggage. Perfect for you."

"Why are you guys always trying to set me up?"

"Because, deep down, you want to be set up and you know it!"

"Oh, sure. Justify your manipulations by saying I want it!" Miley glanced at the bar, her eyes meeting those of the young woman in question. Lilly gave a short wave to Miley who couldn't help but smile back. She shook her head in disgust at her own weakness. It was time to leave.

"Can you sneak me out the back, Cody?"

"Hell, no! What are you so afraid of? She likes you."

"Damn! I just wanted a nice, sedate, evening."

"A what? You know I hate it when you use words I don't know!"

"Why don't you write me a list of all the words you _do_ know, and I'll be sure not to use any others around you!"

"Snarl, snarl, growl, growl! You just need to get laid, honey!" Cody chuckled as she walked back to the bar.

Miley sighed in frustration. "I really wish people would quit saying that!"

Cody returned to Lilly, enjoying her role of go-between. "Miley says thanks."

"Hmm." Lilly wondered why Miley didn't say so herself. She looked over at the solitary woman who scribbled in a notebook. Lilly didn't know that Miley only pretended to write.

Miley eluded Lilly until the bar got busier. She noticed the strawberry-blonde looking at her, but averted her eyes whenever she did.

By the time her friend Oliver Oken arrived it was approaching midnight and Miley considered leaving. She had enough material for the night. "So what are you writing about?" Miley liked Oliver for his loyalty. He was a good person to confide in and she couldn't think of one person in her life, including her family members, about whom she could say that.

"I picked out this cute girl at the bar, a new girl, and I've been writing her story all night." Miley indicated Lilly. Oliver turned and looked toward the bar.

"Whoo! Hot stuff. If I was a horny young lesbian, such as yourself, I'd be asking her to tell me her story up close and personal, if you know what I mean!" Oliver raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am not horny! What is it with you people? First Char, then Cody, now you. Maybe you all need to get some. Maybe _you're_ the ones with the problem."

"Hmm. You might have a point there."

"So, how's it going with Ted?" Ted was a cute, young man that he met at the bar the previous week. Oliver actually went out with him more than once.

"Who?" Oliver looked confused.

"Teddy. Cute, little, blonde Teddy? Remember, you were calling him your teddy bear?" Miley recalled the good-looking young man.

After a few seconds, Oliver spoke. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, well, he and I discovered we didn't have one very important thing in common."

"And that was?"

"A belief in monogamy?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Miley laughed at her friend.

"Telling?"

"Someday, you'll date someone more than three times. Then you'll move in together and I'll be coming over for dinner. I can see it."

"I think it would sooner happen for you. Like little hot stuff at the bar up there."

"Nope." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why do you come here anyway, if you don't want to meet anyone?"

"You know why."

"To find a story? Nah, I don't believe that!"

"Okay. Peace and quiet?"

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, look, girl, here she comes. She's coming over." Oliver jumped up to leave. "Later, girlfriend!"

Miley grabbed his arm. "No, no, no, wait-" As Oliver left, Lilly came over and sat down in his place across from her in the booth. Miley froze, wondering what La Roux wanted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How can you see?"

"Hmm...?"

"To write. Isn't it too dimly lit in here?"

Miley expected a typical come-on, not a logical inquiry. "I see all right. I have good eyesight."

Lilly smiled at the straightforward answer. "Good. You wouldn't want to miss anything worth looking at, would you?"

An uneasiness settled in Miley's stomach, but it was the good type. "No, I wouldn't." The two women continued to stare at each other until Miley spotted Mikayla coming into the bar. She didn't like confrontations but knew there would be one when Mikayla noticed her. She ran her hand through her dark hair and tried to steel her resolve. Her eyes focused on the front of the bar where Mikayla stood. "Lilly, there's somebody here I need to avoid."

"An old girlfriend, perhaps? I suppose you want me to help you make her jealous?" Lilly was only joking, but the mischievous look in her eyes indicated a willingness to play along.

Miley allowed a slight grin, not wanting Lilly to know that she found her question amusing. "Yeah, why not." She took her notebook and pen off the table and placed it on the seat beside her.

Lilly turned around, looking toward the front door. "Is that her?" She indicated a drunken, brown-eyed blonde beginning to make her way over.

"How ever did you guess?"

Lilly got up and planted herself next to Miley, sliding close, and putting her arm around her. Miley inhaled the pleasant smell of her hair and perfume. The scent was subtle, not overbearing. As Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder, she found her soft touch welcoming.

Mikayla stomped over, making a sincere attempt to avoid falling. It was obvious she was drinking. Her entourage stood behind her. Miley referred to them as the Mikayla entourage: her group of followers that went wherever she did. "So, Miley, feeling better?"

"Oh, much better, thanks." Lilly raised her head from Miley's shoulder and regarded Mikayla.

"And what have we here?" Her eyes looked Lilly up and down. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"Hi, I'm Lilly, nice to meet you." She smiled at the woman and offered her hand, which Mikayla refused. Lilly ignored her lack of manners and continued. "You haven't seen me before because this is my first time here."

"That's obvious. Look, little girl, you're way out of your league here. I wouldn't mess with this one, if I were you."

"Why not? She seems nice to me."

Miley remained silent, hoping the ordeal would end soon. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed Lilly's attentions, but would not let it go any further.

"Let me give you some advice. She's a liar. She was supposed to go to dinner with me tonight and instead she faked being sick to come here. She can't be trusted!" Mikayla glared daggers at Miley, whose eyes focused back at her with calm.

"I can't imagine why she wouldn't want to go out with the likes of you." Lilly tired of being nice to this social pariah.

Mikayla got up in Lilly's face. "You little slut! I oughta-"

Miley leaned over and grasped Mikayla's arm. "Be nice." Hardened, cold blue eyes stared into brown, daring Mikayla to make one more move.

Mikayla backed away. Her entourage did the same. "You'll pay for this, Miley. You could have had the best, and you blew it!"

"Well, I blew you off, that's for sure." Miley smiled icily at her.

"I'll get you back for this!" She stumbled away. Her entourage followed.

"I'm shivering in my boots." Miley gave a mock glare to Mikayla as she left.

"I was wondering…" Lilly got a contemplative look on her face. "Do you think I have a shot at getting into her group?" She stared guilelessly at Miley.

Miley couldn't help it and laughed. "Yeah, but you would need to stay away from me."

Lilly grinned, knowing she wouldn't agree to that stipulation. Thinking it best to change the subject, she scooted away from Miley, not wanting to invade her space. She continued to sit next to her, though. "That was fun."

"That's your idea of fun?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes, I don't think I have enough excitement in my life. That really got the old adrenaline going, let me tell you!"

"I could suggest something else that might get your adrenaline going, too."

"Oh?" Lilly smiled, and appeared interested.

Miley thought furiously to come up with a quick answer to cancel out her verbal blunder. "Rock climbing! Yeah, ooh, what a rush!"

"You've rock climbed?" Lilly couldn't picture Miley rock climbing. She could, however, picture her reclining and listening to classical music, something like Bach perhaps.

Miley gave up. "No. I haven't rock climbed. I have a friend who does it and says it's a real rush. It was nice to meet you but I have to go home. I have to work in the morning at six."

"Oh. Okay." Lilly rose, allowing her to get by. Miley stood awkwardly for a few seconds, bid Lilly goodbye, and then stopped at the bar to say goodnight to Cody and a few of the others. As she headed out the door, someone touched her arm. It was Lilly.

"You almost forgot your notebook." She grinned and handed it over to Miley, who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

Lilly smiled and watched her go, thinking she'd be the type to go home and listen to classical. She was right.

**Chapter Two**

The cold, late January air made Miley shiver as she headed to her car the next morning. She grinned, even as her teeth chattered. No snow. It was one of the things she liked about living in Columbus. Usually, there was little of it in that part of Ohio.

She waited for her car to heat up, reflecting on the previous night. Lilly was attractive, charming, and funny. But when she confronted the fact that Lilly might be interested in her, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

When Miley got home from work that afternoon, she opened her notebook and read over the previous night's notes. Coming to the end, she noticed something scribbled in an unfamiliar hand. The note read, "So, do you think I should go out with Char or not? Lilly." Next to that, she had left her phone number. At first, Miley feared someone had read her notes, but when she recognized the author as Lilly, she knew the young woman wouldn't have had time to read anything. She was only separated from her notebook briefly.

Lilly's handwriting was neat and orderly for being rushed. Wondering if that revealed anything about the woman herself, she paused in thought. Was everything in Lilly's life as organized as her handwriting? Or did the handwriting indicate a disorder in her life that she tried to compensate for? Miley chastised herself for her tendency to analyze everything. But she almost regretted not seeking the answers.

Miley tore the note out and tacked it onto her corkboard in the kitchen. She didn't know why she did it, except to torment herself. Shaking her head wryly, she glanced a last time at the note, and exited the kitchen, her heart heavy. And then the phone rang.

The answering machine kicked in. Miley never answered her phone before screening the caller. On those rare occasions when she did answer, it was always someone trying to sell her something or attempting to collect on a late credit card bill. She found these types of people to be annoying more times than not, often finding herself ending such conversations abruptly. The machine was a great way to avoid all this tension. "Hi, Miley, it's me. I hope you're there. Pick up the phone, it's about mother." Miley's chest tightened. It was her mom calling to tell her about the latest family catastrophe. This happened at least once a week. She debated on whether or not to answer, before finally picking up the receiver.

"Helooo." She tried to begin the conversation on an upbeat note.

"Hi, I've got a problem. Your grandmother's out of control and Jackson's not answering his phone." Susan Stewart's tone was frantic. Miley knew to choose her words carefully or her mother might burst into tears.

"He never answers his phone when there's a problem. What's up?"

"I've had it! I can't live with this anymore! I'm not going to allow any more alcohol in this house. If she doesn't like it, she can move!"

"What happened now?" Miley softened her voice in an attempt to soothe her mother.

"She was supposed to go over to Blanche's house for that reunion party but when I got home from shopping, she was sitting there on the couch looking half gone! She drank the whole bottle. When I told her she was in no condition to go and said I wouldn't take her, she started screaming at me. We had a fight, I broke that heirloom vase of hers, and then I tried to call your brother, who as usual wasn't available. Now, she's in her room. I _hate_ the sound of that door slamming!" Susan's eyes filled up, on the verge of tears.

Miley felt trapped with no escape. She couldn't solve her grandmother's problems any more than she could make her mother happy. She could only listen and offer support. But it was never enough. Often, she had a hard time reconciling her strong feelings of love for her grandmother with the painful reality of her weakness. Her grandmother should have been one of the best people she would ever know. Instead, she was often one of the biggest disappointments in Miley's life. "You broke that vase? Which one?"

"You know, the one that's been in the family for over 50 years. I don't care about it. I just lost control when she called me a bitch!"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, honey, there's no need for you to do that. I know how busy you are. I just needed to talk. I'm sorry to bother you." Susan's voice conveyed genuine remorse. She regretted venting to Miley about an impossible situation, but she didn't have anyone else. A drunken mother was not considered an appropriate subject for her circle of friends.

"Please don't apologize. I told you I'm here if you need to talk. I mean that. She'll calm down later."

"Oh, yeah. The 'honeymoon phase.'" Susan laughed to dispel the tension. The honeymoon phase described the aftermath of an argument when the alcoholic offered no apology or acknowledgment of the emotional pain to the family. Things went on normally with false happiness, the wronged family members harboring resentment toward the alcoholic. Of course, another hurtful incident would follow as the pattern continued. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." As Miley hung up the phone, she could feel the tightness in her chest subside. It returned to the back of her heart where it commonly retreated.

She called her brother, Jackson. Maybe he would feel like going over to Susan's for awhile. His machine came on. "Jackson, it's me. Pick up."

"Yeah, what?" He had just gotten back from a long haul on the road and didn't feel like being bothered with family.

"Did you get a message from Susan?"

"Uh, huh."

"She and grandma had another fight. It seems to be getting worse, lately. She was pretty upset. Maybe you could go over there and talk to grandma or something."

"I don't want to get in the middle of this. In fact, there's no way I'm getting in the middle of this. I'm exhausted. I just got back from a 3-day trip. The only plans I have are for sleep."

"Well, Jackson, I sympathize with you, I really do. I have many things I'd rather be doing, too. Like writing my novel, for one. But—"

"How's _that _going?" Jackson had never understood his sister's fondness for that hobby. It seemed like an incredible waste of time to him. She could be out on the road, making $30+ an hour like he did. But instead she chose to pursue a profession that would surely bring her only one thing: nothing.

Miley considered not answering, but Jackson was the only one who ever asked about it. "I've had a bit of a block, lately, but I'll get through it. I'm having a problem establishing the plot, that's all."

He shook his head in response to her nonsense. "Once you figure out what you want to do with your life, it'll all fall into place. What is it you want to do with your life, anyway?"

Miley resented the question. She had told him repeatedly that she wanted to be a writer. He was in denial. She thought with amusement that wanting to write was very much like being gay. Only tell a select few. "I've told you before that I want to write. How many times do I have to say it?" Miley knew it was a mistake to show agitation toward her volatile brother, but she didn't care.

"Will you chill? You're too fucking sensitive! I have to get some sleep. Bye!" Click.

Enraged that he would hang up on her, she slammed the phone down. _Why did I even bother?_

She had an overwhelming urge to call Lilly, but stopped herself from doing it. She figured that Lilly might have more interesting things to do than listen to her unsolvable family problems.

Later that night, Miley went to the bar to forget her family problems. Her objective this night would be to get drunk. Not falling down, drunk, but pleasantly inebriated. Having the next day off, she determined to have a good time. No writing, no contemplation, no socialization. The new quarter began in a couple of days and she wouldn't be able to cut loose until it ended, so it was just as well.

She entered the bar with a flourish, determined to be happy, even though her family's problems were not far from her thoughts. Glancing to the bar, she spotted Cody. Avoiding casing the place for familiar faces, she sauntered over to Cody and gave her a smile. "Good evening."

"Hi, Miles. What'll it be?" Cody smiled back, keying in to the false mood her friend portrayed. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to pry into Miley's problems, she said nothing.

"Rum and coke. More rum than coke." The jukebox played "Big, Big, Love." Recalling that Lilly played that song the night before, Miley began to turn around.

Before she did, Cody spoke. "Oh, yeah, she's here. Over there, talking to Danielle." The bartender snickered.

Miley took a big drink of the rum and coke Cody brought her. "Oh?" Her voice drawled out the inquiry. "Who?" She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, although she knew quite well of whom Cody spoke.

"Very funny. Like you don't know. You better go stake your claim now before somebody snatches her up."

Miley ignored the comment and went to sit at the end of the bar. From her position, she viewed the booths, tables, and dance floor with ease. Her gaze made its way surreptitiously to where Lilly sat talking to Danielle. Miley knew of Danielle, but had never dated her. She was okay, Miley guessed, but never seemed to date anyone for longer than a couple of days or a week at most. It disturbed her to realize that Danielle was a female Oliver Oken. And she was talking to Lilly. Finishing up her drink, she motioned to Cody. "Another, please." She smiled sweetly.

Cody returned in a few seconds with another drink for Miley. "When she came in, she asked if you were here."

Miley gave up and grinned. "Who?"

"Don't even-" Cody gave her a knowing look. Sometimes she wished Miley could lay off the sarcasm. But the bartender knew it was a defense and she relied on it. "Then Danielle came swooping over and scooped her up, and they've been talkin' ever since. That was about a half an hour ago."

"You make Dani sound like a vulture." Miley took a sip of her drink and glanced over at Lilly.

"She is."

"In any case, thanks for the update. The _unsolicited_ update."

"Dammit!"

"The update I didn't ask for! Sorry." Miley looked back over to where Lilly and Danielle sat. They were both laughing. Danielle put her hand on Lilly's arm and squeezed it. She tried to fight down a wave of jealousy that rose in her chest upon seeing this. Without realizing it, she continued to stare at them. As Lilly caught her eye she looked away but didn't miss the smile that came from the young woman. It wasn't difficult for her to smile back and nod out of politeness. Lilly had one of the most endearing smiles she had ever seen. Of course, Cody was observing everything.

"Okay, so now you guys are doing the eye thing. Why don't you just go over and talk to her?"

"First of all, she's talking to someone else, and secondly, I don't see any reason to."

"How about, she's nice, she's sweet, she's attractive, and for completely unknown reasons, she seems to like you." Cody hit Miley playfully on the side of the head for emphasis.

"I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"I don't think she is, either."

"Or anything more." Miley reminded herself that there was a reason she didn't have relationships. Breaking her vow to herself would indicate that she couldn't trust her own judgment.

Cody left well enough alone and went to the other end of the bar. As Miley continued to sit alone, what she feared would happen, did. Lilly left Danielle and within seconds plopped herself down on the barstool next to her. "Hi."

"How's it goin'?"

Lilly smiled, almost as if she knew the affect it would have on Miley. "Pretty good. Pretty good." She continued to stare at her.

"Oh. By the way, my answer's 'no.'"

This appeared to catch Lilly off guard, as Miley hoped it would. "Your answer's 'no' to what?" She looked briefly confused before catching on. Miley referred to the note she left in her notebook. "Why not? Me, Char, we could get a little butch-femme thing going on, don't you think?"

"Nope."

"What? You don't think I'm femme enough?"

"Oh, no, that's definitely not it." Miley's voice took on an unconscious, sultry edge. "I just don't think she's your type."

"And what's my type?" Lilly found herself responding to Miley's closeness and shifted a bit. When she did, her knee touched Miley's. She neglected to move it away not wanting to appear rude. On the other hand, if she left it there, it might send another message. To her surprise, Miley appeared to ignore the action and continued talking.

"Oh, I don't know," she mused. When Lilly's knee made contact with hers, a pleasurable jolt shot up her leg. She wondered what would happen if Rudy replaced her knee with her hand. Forcing herself to abandon these thoughts, she continued. "You'd probably go for someone more stable, someone like Deb." She pointed out a woman with short, brown, hair sitting in the back by herself next to the dance floor. "Deb met her girlfriend about three years ago, here. That's Kristy." She indicated a tall, demure, blonde sitting at the other end of the bar. "That's Deb's girlfriend."

"But why aren't they sitting together, then?"

"Because they're picking each other up. Watch, you can see them looking at each other. Look." Lilly turned her attention to the two women. Deb caught Kristy's eye and smiled at her. The other woman nodded her head in response. Pretty soon, Deb indicated that Kristy should come over. In a few seconds, both women sat together at Deb's table.

"I don't get it."

"They do it to put excitement into their relationship. Deb explained it to me once. They agree to meet between the hours of eight and ten, but nothing specific. That way, whoever gets there first won't know when the other one will get there. I guess they find it fun. It's one of those relationship things." Miley shrugged. She had no idea why she disclosed that to Lilly.

"That's kind of sweet."

"If you say so. I think it's kind of sappy, myself. Either you've got it or you don't. No one should have to work that hard at it."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, though."

"Whatever."

Lilly sensed Miley retreating. She changed the subject back to their previous verbal play. "Well, you've convinced me. I decided not to go out with Char."

Miley took a long swig of her drink. "Good. You deserve better than that." It came out of her mouth before she realized it.

"I do?"

Miley focused on Lilly's green eyes, and sighed. A few years ago, she would have asked her out. But now dating wasn't on her agenda except to generate story ideas. And she knew Lilly would be more than that. "Yes," she replied. Before Lilly could respond, Miley rose and joined her friends at the pool table.

Lilly watched her retreat with interest. "Hey, Cody! C'mere!" The bartender turned, amused at the lesbian soap opera unfolding by the minute. "Yes, my dear?"

"How do I get a date with Miley?"

"You don't." At Lilly's sour look, she continued. "But you _can _get her attention."

When Miley spotted Joannie at the pool table, she saw it as a good excuse to relieve herself of Lilly's distracting company and went over to watch her friend play. Joannie was playing against Jackie. Several of the bar patrons nicknamed her "Jackie Daniels," due to her love of whiskey. "Hi, Joannie. Jackie Daniels, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. I love that name! It's great!" Miley grinned at the shorter woman. She found Jackie's pride in her nickname amusing. Joannie nodded to Miley, but was concentrating on her shot. It looked like it would be the final one of the game. "Eight ball in the left corner," Joannie called, as she prepared to shoot. The area around the table quieted as Miley, Jackie, and a few other spectators watched to see if Joannie emerged the victor. She aimed at the cue ball and brought the cue stick back to strike. Just then, Lilly appeared and stepped up next to Miley. "Who's winning?" She looked at the table, wondering if the balls were allowed to hit each other. Lilly didn't know anything about pool, but it seemed to her as if people enjoyed it. She had always wanted to know more about the game and saw this as her opportunity.

Unfortunately, she chose the moment that Joannie was shooting to speak. This break in her concentration caused the cue stick to slip out, barely tapping the cue ball. It didn't go anywhere near the eight ball. "Dammit!" the woman groaned.

"Yes! Yes!" Jackie jumped up and down, knowing she had another chance at winning.

Joannie turned her eyes toward Lilly with an ominous glare. "Who are you?" she drawled. She was the type of pool player who took the game too seriously.

Lilly gulped and her eyes widened, as she realized the woman was quite angry. "I'm really sorry." She glanced at Miley for support.

Miley rolled her eyes and tried to keep from grinning. "This is my friend, Lilly. Don't mind her, she can't help being a nuisance."

"Hey. I am not a nuisance!" Lilly's reply was indignant until she realized that Miley referred to her as a friend. "Friend?"

Miley said nothing, but stood watching Jackie shoot. The eight ball flew into the left corner pocket, winning the game. Joannie grimaced. She didn't like to lose. "Okay, friend of Miley, you owe me. You and me, now!"

Lilly's face showed confusion, until she realized that Joannie wanted her to play pool. "Um, I, I don't know how to play pool."

"Miley, you can show her how, I don't mind. I just want to beat her!"

Miley sighed, wondering how she got herself into these situations. _It's because Lilly keeps following me. _She said nothing and went over to the cue sticks aligned on the wall, picking a suitable one for Lilly, who stood looking back at her with disbelief. "Oh, no. I said I don't play pool."

"You only said you didn't know how. Not that you don't play at all." Miley had a mischievous look in her eye. She handed the cue stick to Lilly, who held it as if it was diseased.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can. It's easy. I'll show you." Miley regarded Lilly as if they were conducting a business transaction. What she didn't understand was the way her heart beat faster the moment the Lilly stepped up to the table. She ignored it.

"C'mon, I don't have all night. I would like to get in some real action too, not just play and beat some amateur." Joannie racked the balls.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure you can beat me?" Lilly took the cue stick in her hands with confidence and strode forward. "C'mon." She indicated Miley with impatience. "You said you would show me. So, show me."

Miley raised her eyebrows at Lilly's assertiveness. Joannie racked the balls and stepped back, indicating for Lilly to break. "Okay, La Roux, let's go."

"What did you call me?"

"La Roux. It's my fictional name for you. It's a French name meaning red-haired. I was writing about you last night, and I had to call you something." Miley deadpanned her whole statement, hoping to make light of the admission as she moved in behind Lilly, and put her arms around her to show her how to shoot. She told herself it wasn't out of line to share this information with Lilly. It didn't mean anything, certainly not that she had any prurient interest in the woman. Not at all.

Lilly's heartbeat sped up with Miley's closeness and her use of the nickname. If they hadn't been surrounded by a group of women watching their every move, she might have asked if that was akin to a pet name. She might also have asked what Miley was writing about. Instead, she nodded her head, regarding her companion with a hint of a smile.

"Right now, all you want to do is what's called breaking. You hit the balls with the white ball, the cue. Whoever gets a ball in first, goes first. You can pick stripes or solids, but most people pick the color of the first ball they shoot in. Got it?" As Miley talked, she positioned Lilly's cue stick to shoot.

Lilly was only aware of Miley's voice and her hands positioned on top of hers. The pressure Miley's fingers made on Lilly's hands distracted her. She tried in vain to clear her head and concentrate.

"Got it?" Lilly heard Miley repeating. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Gotcha. No problem."

"Okay then, shoot." Miley moved away from Lilly's body, telling herself she didn't miss the contact.

Lilly hit the cue and saw the striped four go into the right pocket. She looked to Miley expectantly. "Now all you have to do is hit the rest of the stripes in and hit in the eight ball last and you'll have this loser beat!" Miley directed a challenging look to Joannie, who smirked at her.

"Fat chance of that!"

"Um, I'm not sure I have the shooting part down right. Could you show me again, please?" Lilly turned around, smiling sweetly at Miley. She pretended it was serious business to hide the fact that she wanted Miley's arms around her again.

Blue eyes met emerald, as Miley regarded Lilly with suspicion. "Sure." She stepped forward and put her arms around her again. "Now, everyone, has their own style, of course, but really what you want to do is position the stick in the way that you have the most control in." As she said this, Miley glanced downward and noticed that she had a good view of Lilly's bra. Since her top two shirt buttons were undone, Miley could see that it had lace at the top. She wondered if the rest of the garment was lace. Her eyes traveled of their own volition to Lilly's breasts and she looked back up, hoping no one noticed. Joannie hadn't missed it, though, and directed an amused and knowing smirk to Miley. She glared at her and continued her instruction. "You can shoot like this." She put the cue stick on top of Lilly's index and middle fingers. "Or like this," she continued, positioning it between her index and thumb. "It all depends on what you feel comfortable with." She stepped back and allowed Lilly to decide which way she wanted to shoot.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Miley gave Lilly pointers as she played Joannie. She cut back on their physical interaction, though, because she enjoyed touching her too much.

Lilly, for her part, did well, in spite of her growing attraction to Miley. She put up a good fight, but every time Miley spoke it distracted her, making her lose all concentration. She lost the game, but didn't care.

"Good game, kid. I almost forgive you for messing up my other game!" Joannie shook Lilly's hand and turned to Jackie. "Doubles next with Sue and Jen," she told her. "We'll play again, sometime, Lilly."

"Okay. Thanks." Lilly turned away from the table and walked to the bar. Miley stepped in beside her.

"I think you won her over."

"With your help."

"Nah. You have a natural talent for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I thought you were quite good." Miley spotted an opportunity to leave the situation and took it. "I see my friend, Oliver over there. I'm going to go say hello. Later, Lilly."

"See ya." She sat down and Cody brought her a drink. She took a sip. "Thanks, Cody."

"I should keep my big, fat, mouth out of this, but what the hell. She was checking you out, big time, over at the pool table."

Lilly grinned. "She was, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I could see the battle being waged behind those gorgeous baby blues. She likes you."

"I like her, too. But if I tell her, I'm sure she'll bolt like a gazelle or something. She's not exactly approachable."

"Then don't tell her, _show_ her."

Lilly smiled and contemplated the bartender's words as she took another sip of her drink. "Hey, do you have any peanuts?"

Meanwhile, Miley bolted like a gazelle over to Oliver, who stood near the dance floor. The jukebox was playing, "Enjoy the Silence," by Depeche Mode. As the lyrics ran through her head, she greeted her friend. "Oliver, good evening."

"You're so damn polite, you're going to make a great catch for some lucky, young girl. Wait a minute!" His eyes darted to the bar. "There's a girl right there. How about her?" He indicated Lilly. "She's cute, she's hot, she's happenin'. Ooh, and she's lookin' this way!"

"Why don't _you_ go out with her, if you like her so much?"

"Because you'd kill me!"

"I would not. She can go out with anybody she wants to. I don't care."

"Oh. She doth protesteth too much, methinks!"

"Ouch! Did you actually _attend_ that Shakespeare class?"

"Why, certainly. That's where I met that cute guy from the video store, remember?"

"The one who gave you free rentals?"

"Oh, yes. And that's not all he gave to me."

"Didn't he give you about a weekend?"

"Why must you turn every one of my relationships into something sleazy?"

"I'm not the one who makes them sleazy!" Miley laughed at Oliver. She enjoyed their light banter, so devoid of tension.

"Ha. Ha." Oliver looked to the dance floor. "You want to dance?"

"You know I don't dance."

"I bet you'd dance for little cute stuff at the bar!"

"Nope." Miley leaned against the wall and stared at the dance floor feeling lonely, even though she was in a bar full of people. She didn't think twice about it because it was normal to her.

Closing time came an hour later. Miley abandoned her earlier plans to get drunk and sat around chatting with Oliver. He chose to shift their conversation from Lilly to easier topics, sensing that Miley's mood was getting worse.

After Oliver left, Miley was the last one in the bar. She got up to leave, and said goodbye to Mabel and Cody. As she stepped outside and zipped up her leather jacket, what she saw both surprised her and made her heartbeat speed up. There was Lilly sitting on the hood of her car, her scarf tied over her lower face, and her gloved hands intertwined. She looked up at Miley's approach and lowered the scarf from her mouth. "Hey."

"Would you mind telling me what exactly it is that you're doing?"

"I'm praying to Krishna, what does it look like I'm doing? I locked my keys in my car! Duh!" Lilly looked beyond exasperated. She had waited on Miley for awhile and received plenty of offers for help, but there was only one she wanted to accept.

Miley snickered. "You need some help?"

"Don't laugh at me! This is not funny! I never do these kinds of things!"

"Maybe something distracted you this evening."

"Maybe it did!"

Miley stopped laughing and assessed the situation. It was 2:30am, on a Sunday morning. Not a great time to call anyone for help. "I take it _all _your keys are in there?"

"Yes, my apartment keys, too."

"You live with anyone?"

"I have a roommate, but-"

"I could take you home, I guess. You could come back in the morning with your extra keys."

"My roommate's gone for the weekend."

Miley reassessed the situation. Lilly had no keys, her roommate wasn't home, it was the middle of the night, and freezing. She couldn't believe that she was about to ask this woman to spend the night with her. "I guess you could-"

"I could just spend the night at your place." She slid off the hood of the car, her green eyes staring expectantly at Miley.

"You planned this, La Roux!" Miley walked up close to Lilly, intending to stare her down and make her admit it. She underestimated her opponent.

"Ha! You are full of yourself, aren't you? I did not! And I resent you even suggesting it!"

"Yeah, I'll bet you do! How many offers for help did you get before I came out here?"

Lilly remained guileless. "None." She tried to inject sincerity into her voice.

"Oh, right. Here you are, looking so damn beautiful, sitting on the hood of your car and not one single person leaving that bar asked you if you needed help? You think I was born yesterday?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lilly's body heated at Miley's words, in spite of the dropping temperature.

"No! I mean, yes...no!" Miley threw her hands up in irritation. "Let's go!" She headed to her car.

Lilly followed Miley with a hidden smile on her face, and tried not to feel guilty. She didn't have to try very hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

"My car's a little old." Miley led Lilly to a 1989 dark burgundy Chevy Cavalier. "The lock on the passenger side is broken, so if you want to get in, you have to either ride in the back or climb over the driver's seat. I can't open the door at all because it might not close again." She shrugged, no longer embarrassed about the car. It got the job done.

Lilly found that endearing. "Oh, I can climb over." Miley opened the door and Lilly slipped in, climbing over the gearshift to the passenger side.

Miley got in and put her seatbelt on. She looked expectantly at Lilly. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?"

"Nope. I find them limiting in movement." She gazed at Miley, as if that should have been obvious.

"That's the idea. They're supposed to limit your movement...your movement from the seat onto the pavement with a very brief pit stop through the windshield."

"Are you a pessimist? Or do you just not trust your own driving?" She made no move to buckle her belt, much to Miley's consternation.

"I trust myself just fine. It's the other drivers I don't trust. Emphatically stated," Miley drawled out her words. "I'm a very careful driver, I trust my driving. I just think it's wise to exercise a bit of caution-"

"You're an English major, aren't you?"

"Lilly, put the seatbelt on now." Soon it would be three in the morning, and she hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot. And Miley didn't plan on moving until Lilly put her seatbelt on.

"I knew it! No one uses the word emphatically in common speech." Lilly appeared to totally forget where they were.

"Look, nobody rides with me without putting their seatbelt on. So put it on now!"

Lilly frowned. "Okay, okay." She buckled the seatbelt and quieted, looking like a recalcitrant child who had just been admonished.

Miley pulled out of the parking lot without a word and they drove down High Street. Normally, her mind would be on a thousand different things at once, the stillness of early morning allowing her thoughts free reign. But with Lilly sitting next to her, she found all her thoughts centered on the silence between them. She fought to say something sensible. "So where are your spare set of keys?" It wasn't poetry, but the question suited Miley as a way to break the silence.

"I have a set at my mom's. You could take me to get them in the morning. Unless, of course, you find you enjoy my company so much that you want me to hang out with you until my roommate comes home Sunday night." Lilly got a devilish look in her eyes.

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"Stranger things have happened."

Miley said nothing but Lilly saw a small smirk forming on her lips. Within a couple minutes, they arrived at Miley's apartment. It was a three-story house that the landlord rented as three residences. Miley lived on the second floor, and so had to put up with neighborly noises coming from both upstairs and downstairs. But the rent was reasonable so she didn't complain. He kept the house up and she could have had a garden, but left that to her downstairs neighbor, Rachel, who could frequently be seen outside doing yard work. All in all, Miley considered it a decent place to live for the time being. "You know I expect certain things from the women I bring home with me," she told Lilly, as they walked down the drive to the front door.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh, huh."

"And just what is it you expect?" Miley unlocked the door and they stepped in. She turned on the light and locked the door, putting the deadbolt and chain lock in place.

Miley yawned as a wave of fatigue swept over her. She knew she must be tired, to be flirting with Lilly. This would definitely not be a good time or place to do that. She glanced idly at the answering machine, but no light flashed. Fleetingly, she thought maybe Jackson had called to apologize. She laughed bitterly to herself. It wasn't his style to apologize, even for something he felt was his fault. And she was certain he would blame her for their previous squabble. Her mind focused back to Lilly's last question.

"I expect them to, um, always wear their seatbelts." She walked to the bedroom down the hall. The second bedroom was used as a study and the only other rooms were a large kitchen, a decent sized bathroom, and the living room.

"Even in the house?" She ignored Miley's blatant attempts to avoid following through with her flirting and remained in the living room, taking in the place. There was a couch with a furniture throw over it, and one bookcase lined the wall. As Lilly's eyes scanned the contents of the bookcase, a few titles stuck out: Aristotle's "Poetics", "The Elements of Grammar", and "The Selected Poetry of Rainer Maria Rilke."When she glanced into the kitchen, her eyes landed on the corkboard, where Miley had tacked the Lilly's phone number and note. She stored this information away for later. She heard her friend rustling about in the back. "What are you doing?"

"Changing the sheets for you. You can sleep in here."

"I won't kick you out of your bed. I'll be fine on the couch."

Miley came back into the kitchen. "It's okay, really. You'd be surprised at how many nights I sleep out here. Insomnia."

"I've never had that problem. I have a harder time waking up than going to sleep." She grinned sheepishly at Miley, who smiled.

"It's settled, then. There are some new toothbrushes in the bathroom drawer, if you want to use one. I also left you a T-shirt and pair of shorts on the bed to wear."

"Thanks." Lilly was impressed at Miley's attentiveness. "You keep a supply of toothbrushes?"

"Of course. As many women as I bring home, it's a necessity." Miley winked at her and then went to the living room, plopping on the couch. She covered her head with a pillow and tried to forget Lilly was there.

"Right. Right." Lilly smiled at Miley's sarcastic comments and went into the bathroom to find a toothbrush. After she brushed her teeth, she changed into the T-shirt and shorts Miley had provided for her. She giggled at the T-shirt, which said on the front, 2QT2BSTR8. Returning to the living room, she told Miley, "I _really_ like the shirt."

"I thought it would be appropriate." Miley still had the pillow over her head.

"I noticed you have a Rilke poetry book." When Miley made no move to take the pillow off her head, Lilly stepped over and did it for her. She glanced up with surprise. "Yes?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Sorry. When I can't sleep, like right now, I put a pillow on my head."

"What do you mean, sleep? You aren't even undressed yet."

"Oh. Yeah." She gave a half laugh.

"I'm not making you nervous, am I?"

"Oh, no. No. I guess I'll go get undressed now." With that, Miley got up and headed to the bathroom.

Lilly went over and grabbed the Rilke book. When Miley came back, dressed in a plain, black, T-shirt and flannel lounging pants, she heard Lilly reading aloud:

_At first a childhood limitless and free_

_of any goals. Ah, sweet unconsciousness._

_Then sudden terror, schoolrooms, slavery,_

_the plunge into temptation and deep loss._

Lilly glanced up and when she saw Miley standing still and transfixed, her eyes asking for more, she continued with the next stanza.

_Defiance. The child bent becomes the bender,_

_inflicts on others what he once went through._

_Loved, feared, rescuer, wrestler, victor,_

_he takes his vengeance, blow by blow._

"It's one of my favorites."

Miley smiled faintly, surprised to find Lilly recognizing the book "There's a bit more." She leaned against the wall and recited with pseudo fervor, almost as if she was making fun of the poetry she enjoyed.

_And now in vast, cold, empty space, alone._

_Yet hidden deep within the grown-up heart,_

_a longing for the first world, the ancient one..._

"I didn't know you were so poetic."

"I didn't write it."

"But you recite well."

"Thanks. We probably should get to sleep now."

"Hmm." Lilly and Miley looked at each other for a moment. "Miley?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't want to let me read any of your stuff, would you?"

Miley had wondered when that would come up. "I haven't let anyone read my stuff."

"Why write, then?" Lilly regarded the squirming woman, who sat down to avoid pacing.

"It's not that I wouldn't, I just never have. Except when I was a kid. I'd write these little stories on mini notebooks and let my best friend read them. But that's it."

"You've shared your work in your creative writing classes, though, right?"

Miley nodded. "It was the most frightening thing I ever did." At Lilly's expectant look, she held up her index finger to indicate for her to wait a moment. She retreated to the back room and came back a few moments later, holding her portfolio in hand. "Here's a couple things I've written for class, if you want to—"

"Thanks." Lilly took them with an enthusiastic smile.

Miley shrugged. "If you want to waste your time—" She let the phrase ramble off as she once again settled on the couch. "It's my portfolio I used to get into creative writing."

Lilly nodded and got up from the couch, heading for the bedroom. "Thanks. And I don't think it'll be a waste of my time. Good luck with the insomnia."

"Good night, La Roux."

"G'night." Lilly went into the sparsely decorated room and got in bed, pulling the blankets over herself. A soft light illuminated her surroundings as she looked around trying to get a better sense of the woman she had come home with. The room was immaculate, too much so. Lilly suspected Miley only spent as much time in it as it took her to sleep. The only things in the room were the bed, a nightstand with a light and alarm clock sitting on it, and a small television. Nothing on the walls. That was it.

She settled in and picked up the portfolio, opening to the first page and seeing a poem. It was called, "thebigjoke." Miley had intentionally run the words in the title together. The poem rhymed and was vague about its intention. It didn't tell a story, it merely expressed a feeling; one that Lilly thought would be appealing to different types of people for that reason alone.

She read it through three more times, wondering if the poem had a direct inspiration or not. In any case, it revealed another side to Miley she was grateful to have a glimpse of. In spite of the late hour, she proceeded to devour the rest of the portfolio. There were three more poems, two essays, and two short stories. Lilly found each one to have merit. She hoped Miley would agree to let her read more of her writing.

An early riser, Miley was up at 8am, heading to the kitchen to make coffee. She showered and changed, not waking Lilly. A little embarrassed at the messy appearance of her apartment, she began to straighten things up when she noticed Lilly's note on the corkboard. "Shit." She tore it down and stuck it in her pocket, hoping Lilly hadn't seen it. In half an hour, the dishes were done, and she had just finished vacuuming when Lilly walked into the living room. One of Bach's Brandenburg Concertos was playing. "I knew it," Lilly said to herself, as she stole a peek at the corkboard. "Good morning." She sat down.

"Morning." Lilly was already dressed. Miley admitted to enjoying the common interest they shared the night before but was nonetheless relieved that apparently she didn't plan on hanging around long.

"The big joke, huh?" Lilly smiled, as Miley perked up in recognition of the title.

"Don't hold it against me. It was the only poetry class I ever took and the assignment was to write a rhyming poem." She poured Lilly a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yes. Thank you." Miley handed her a cup. "And rhyme you did. I think it's quite good."

Miley laughed. "Thanks, but you don't have to say that. I'm not a poet."

"I don't say anything unless I mean it. You may not be a poet, but I enjoyed it." She took a sip of the coffee and averted her eyes from Miley.

"The only poetry I ever wrote, was because I was forced to," Miley muttered.

"Then, isn't the world lucky you were forced?" Lilly met Miley's eyes again, but quickly looked away in respect of her privacy. She knew that showing her writing was a deeply personal thing and that it would be wise not to overdo her praise. "I was wondering," Lilly began, hoping to steer them to a safer subject, "What happened to my note that was on your corkboard last night? Some pesky little varmint didn't sneak in and chew it up, did they?"

Miley froze in her tracks and returned the vacuum to the closet; happy to have left the poetry subject, but not at all content with the new one. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, Miley-" she began, "by the way, what's your last name?"

"Stewart."

"Thank you. When I'm ranting at someone, I prefer to use both their first and last names, for emphasis, you know." Miley remained silent, thinking she had never seen anyone talk that fast before.

"Now, you Miley Stewart, are some piece of work. Let me tell you not what I _think _happened, but what I _know _happened. You found my note and not only did you not throw it out, you actually pinned it up, to remind yourself. To remind yourself of me. And right now, I'll bet that note's in your pocket. I'll bet you got up this morning, saw it, panicked, and shoved it into your pocket. Yep, I'll bet that's exactly what happened!" Lilly stopped to take a breath.

"Delusions of grandeur."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what you're having if you think I'm pining away for you or something. You're delusional if you think you saw that note on my corkboard. I threw it out when I found it."

Lilly literally gaped at Miley's admission. "You are not going to stand there and deny this?"

Miley shook her head. "Oh, yes, I am."

"Miley, I know what I saw with my own two eyes."

"You were just tired."

"I was not! Well, I was, but I know I saw that note up there!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!" Lilly was becoming exasperated with this woman. She had never encountered anyone more stubborn. "Okay, then, fine. I'll believe you if you empty your pockets."

"I will not!" Miley was indignant.

"I'll just have to assume I'm right and you're wrong, then." Lilly smiled impishly, as she rose and headed to the door. "Ready to go?" She was not shy about letting her triumphant smile linger.

"Yeah." A defeated Miley admitted to herself that Lilly was both beautiful _and_ smart. Those two combined qualities made her more attractive all the time.

The phone ringing pulled Miley out of her contemplation. The machine clicked on and she heard Susan's voice. "Hi, are you there? I'll wait a couple of seconds. I guess you're not. Well, I told your grandmother that I won't allow any more vodka in the house, only beer. She still isn't speaking to me much. I'll talk to you later." The machine clicked off.

"That your mom?"

"Yeah."

"She sounds nice."

"She is nice, sometimes too nice. What she doesn't understand is that the only answer is to allow no alcohol in the house. Beer, vodka, it's all the same." She didn't know why she allowed Lilly that bit of information.

"Your grandma. I take it she's an alcoholic."

"Yep."

Lilly remained silent, knowing that Miley would offer more information if she wanted to.

"Some people have normal families and some people have what I've got. It took me a few years to realize that."

Lilly sensed that Miley didn't want to continue discussing her family. As she prepared to change the subject, her stomach growled loudly. The taller woman laughed. Lilly rolled her eyes self-consciously. "I'm _really_ hungry. Would you let me buy you breakfast somewhere? It's the least I can do, since you helped me out."

Miley returned Lilly's intense green-eyed gaze. She couldn't refuse and didn't want to. "All right. Where did you have in mind?"

Lilly's face brightened at the prospect of food. "There's a coffee house on High. They know me there."

Within minutes, they were seated in the restaurant, sipping cappuccino. On the way over, Lilly explained that The Coffee Table was one of her favorite haunts. She often stopped there to have lunch and study. "And every once in awhile, I have breakfast here." Her eyes twinkled as she looked over at Miley, who was letting her do most of the talking.

"Is this where you take your women after you're done with them?" Miley grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Every last one of them." Lilly played along. "But we don't usually get here this early."

"Oh. Yeah." Nervousness overcame her. Miley wanted to change the subject but her mind drew a blank.

"So, are you really an English major?" Lilly wanted to break the tension between them.

"Yes."

Lilly realized she was going to have to start asking open-ended questions or all she would get would be monosyllabic responses. "What a coincidence. So am I. I'm surprised we never ran into each other before. You go to Ohio State?"

"Yep."

"It's a big campus, after all." She laughed under her breath, guessing it came from nervousness because she hadn't found anything particularly funny. "So what classes are you taking this quarter?"

"The one I'm dreading is Traditional Grammar and Usage."

Just as Lilly was congratulating herself on getting more than one word out of Miley, the waitress brought their orders. Lilly got three large pancakes, four slices of bacon, two eggs, toast, a cream cheese bagel, and a large grapefruit juice. Miley got an orange juice, a bagel with strawberry jam, and a small side of hash browns. Taking in the slight frame of her companion, Miley wondered if Lilly could eat all that. She didn't wonder for long. They ate for a few minutes until Lilly broke the silence.

"So, why are you dreading grammar?" She finished up her pancake, which she had smeared generously with blueberry syrup.

"Diagramming." Miley took a bite of bagel. "I just can't do it. It looks like math to me. I'm terrible at math."

"I've made quite a study of English grammar on my own and I've taken Traditional Grammar. I can help you with it, if you want."

"What'd you get?"

"An A."

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer if I get desperate." Miley took a last bite of hash brown.

"I'm good with desperate women." Lilly looked down shyly. She reached for her glass of grapefruit juice for something to do, not because she was thirsty.

"You little flirt." Lilly blushed. Miley thought how adorable it was when she did that.

"I'm not usually a flirt. It must be you."

"Me, bringing out your deviant side, huh?"

"Must be." Lilly and Miley stared at each other briefly before averting their eyes.

Miley's gaze fell upon Lilly's lips the next time she looked at her. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Pulling herself out of her daze as her eyes met Lilly's again, she suspected Lilly had been watching her every move. She was right.

"You about ready?" Miley realized that they had been done with their food for a few minutes.

"Yes." Lilly paid the bill, but forgot about the change. Neither she nor Miley noticed. Later, there was a happy waitress who received a very generous tip.

Lilly gave directions to her mom's house as Miley drove, so there was little opportunity for further talk. Eventually they arrived and Miley pulled in the driveway. "Do you need a lift back to your place?" Miley hoped she did and didn't at the same time.

"Nah. I'll visit with my mom and she can drive me back. I've already put you out enough anyway. Thanks, Miley. Sorry about all this."

Miley wasn't sorry but didn't say so. "That's okay."

"Do you want to meet my mom?" It slipped out before Lilly realized the possible implications. "I just thought since you're here-"

Miley smiled tightly. "I'd like to, but I have some things to do." She paused, and then got out of the car so Lilly could climb over the driver's seat to get out.

Lilly stood awkwardly for a second, and leaned forward to give Miley a light kiss on the cheek. Lilly could see the shock register on her face as she stepped back from her. "Okay, then. Thanks." She smiled, gave a short wave, and then headed into her mom's house, leaving a flabbergasted Miley behind.

When Miley got home, she slipped into the den. Calling up her journal folder on her computer, she began to write. It was her usual routine to write in the journal only when she felt like it. Some people allowed themselves to be pressured into keeping one regularly but not Miley. She wanted the journal to have meaning and so only wrote in it when her inner voice told her to. Now, her voice was screaming for her to write.

Sunday, January 17, 1999, 10:12am

_I met this woman at the Grotto. She's attractive and witty. She'll also help me with grammar. Since it makes sense for me to let her help me, I may decide to. As for the attractive and witty parts, they have no bearing on further interaction with her. I've already concluded that she wouldn't be just a "story idea" acquaintance. The only other alternative is to befriend or date her, both of which would be bad ideas. She's got a killer smile._

Miley saved the file after deleting the last sentence.

She planned on avoiding the bar for a few days, until her crush on Lilly ended. When that concluded, she'd ask the young woman to help her with grammar. It was a succinct, logical plan. There was no reason for it not to work. Except that when Monday night came, she ended up doing the last thing she intended by going to the Grotto. Her friend Tracy called and begged her to come to the bar. She had broken up with her girlfriend and needed to talk. As Miley drove to the bar, she hoped not to run into Lilly.

She arrived around 8:30. As she pulled in, she looked around the parking lot but didn't see Lilly's car. Figuring she wasn't there, Miley walked in with confidence, and casually gazed over at the pool table. There was Joannie playing pool with Lilly. Char was standing near, but looked like she was behaving herself. And Jackie Daniels was standing nearby drinking a beer. Lilly was concentrating on a shot and didn't notice Miley, whose heartbeat sped up the moment she entered her field of vision. Miley hated it when that happened. It meant she was losing control of her body and made her edgy. With stealth, she headed to a booth near the jukebox where Tracy sat.

"Hi, Miley." Tracy was two years older than Miley, and was known for her ornery disposition. A rounded face, and semi long, brown hair framed her grey eyes. Everyone called her "Big Tracy" because while not overweight, she was big boned. She was also an heiress and didn't work, to the envy of many. Miley recalled wryly, that Tracy had once tried to buy her, after she drank a pitcher of margaritas. Miley had declined the offer.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, hon!" She motioned to Cody at the bar. "My friend needs a drink!" Her voice was loud pitched and obnoxious. As always, Miley ignored this characteristic of her friend.

"You sounded pretty upset on the phone."

"Miley, you know I don't like beating around the bush, so I'll be frank. I didn't break up with Kelly."

"Oh. Then why am I here?" Miley was beginning to get a sick feeling in her stomach. In apparent answer, Cody came over with a rum and coke. She winked at Miley and returned to the bar.

"You're here because of that cute, adorable woman at the pool table...Lilly. Joannie and the others told me all about it. We're setting you up, since you don't have the sense to do it yourself!"

Miley had a hard time controlling her rising temper. But somehow, she managed to do it. "I can't believe you guys would do this." Her voice was steady, easy, and almost disillusioned, instead of merely angry.

"Sure, you can!"

"You guys have never gone this far to set me up before. Why now?"

"We're tired of seeing you moping around here scribbling notes in your notebook. We decided you needed companionship." Tracy grinned with delight and glanced at the pool table. Lilly made no move to come over to see Miley, much to Tracy's distress.

Miley got up. "Guess what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions about what I need, but thanks. Bye." She headed straight for the door, without glancing back or looking anywhere else. Joannie had watched the proceedings from the pool table. "Miley?"

Reluctant to ignore her friend, even though she was a manipulative friend, Miley stopped and walked over to the pool table. The game had stopped for the moment. "Can I interest you in a game of pool?" Joannie tried to look innocent, even though her plan had been revealed.

Miley rolled her eyes and took in the scene. "Hi," she said to Lilly, who was standing next to Joannie holding a cue stick. "I didn't see your car out back."

"I parked across the street. I have to leave early tonight and didn't want to get fenced in. I didn't expect to see you."

"You didn't?"

"You're usually here by now." Lilly paused, sensing there was more to this. "Why would I expect to see you?"

Miley was unsure that Lilly was innocent of her friends' plan. Partially because she suspected that Lilly intentionally locked her keys up to get her attention. "_You_ tell _me_."

"What do you mean?" Lilly didn't know where Miley was heading with this line of conversation.

"As long as you're here, why don't we all play doubles?" Joannie indicated Jackie who was standing nearby.

Miley, thoroughly disgusted, didn't know whom to trust. They _all_ might have been in on it. "I don't think so. I was busy until Tracy called me down here because she needed to talk. Now that I've discovered she lied and manipulated me, I don't have any reason to stay."

"What did she lie to you about?"

"Okay, here's the whole story, assuming you didn't already know. Tracy told me she broke up with her girlfriend, Kelly, and needed to talk to someone about it, so I came down. When I got here, she admitted she was trying to get me here, while you were here, to set me up with you."

"Oh." It dawned on Lilly that Miley thought she had something to do with it. "You certainly don't think I had anything to do with this?"

"Actually, I do. Aren't you the one who locked your keys in your car on purpose?"

Joannie sensed that the situation might be getting out of control soon if she didn't do something. "Who cares about _why_ you're here. You're here. And for the record, it was us, not Lilly who thought this up. She didn't know anything about it."

"Of course you're gonna say that," said Miley.

"Okay, hold on a minute here. Yes, I locked up my keys on purpose, and for that I'm sorry. I just did it because I was having a hard time getting your attention."

"You already had my attention."

"I didn't know that!"

"I didn't want you to know that! But now, because of this contrived and manipulated situation, you do! Happy?"

"Not really, no." Lilly felt Miley's anger, regretting any part she had in it.

"I've been told that spending an evening with me makes women very happy, if that's what you're looking for." Char had been standing nearby, taking in the unfolding confrontation and waiting for an opportunity to step in. She smiled at Lilly slyly and winked.

"Shut up, Char!" Both Miley and Lilly said it in unison. At the shocked look on the offending woman's face, they burst into laughter.

"Okay," began Miley. "I believe you. I don't know why, but—"

"I have an honest face?"

"That must be it." Miley's response held a certain irony when the only reason she believed Lilly was because she wanted to.

"Okay. Now that we all understand each other, how about some pool?" said Joannie. For a brief moment, she feared she made a drastic mistake, by getting Tracy to call Miley. But now it looked like things were shaping up quite well.

"Thanks, but I have to go. School tomorrow." Her gaze lingered on Lilly briefly before she turned and headed for the door.

Lilly stared after her for a few seconds. "You really shouldn't have done that to her. I don't think she's the type that likes to have her decisions made for her like that."

Joannie was racking the balls. "Probably not, but sometimes you just gotta grab people and shake em', ya know? I'm speaking meta-, meta—"

"Metaphorically."

"Right. I'm just speaking metaphorically, but I'm sure you get my meaning."

"I'm sure I do. I just don't think Miley gets it."

"Oh, I think she gets my meaning exactly." Joannie lined her cue stick up to shoot. "That's why she left." She aimed and shot, knocking in a stripe, as the other balls darted around the table.

Lilly looked doubtful. "Maybe she doesn't really like me."

Joannie regarded Lilly, allowing herself a small, knowing, grin. "She likes you. Believe me, I've known her for a long time. She definitely likes you."

Lilly hoped Joannie's words were correct.

The next day, Miley got up earlier than usual for school. Her classes began at 7:45 and ran through noon. Being a morning person, this worked out well for her. Grabbing her black leather backpack, she unzipped it and threw a 70 page, single subject notebook into it. It was her last quarter and she was so thoroughly burned out by school, that she no longer cared about organizing her notes in a multi-subject notebook.

The weather had warmed up over the past few days so Miley left her gloves and scarf inside the apartment. As she made her way to the car, the brightly shining sun threatened to improve her mood from lousy to almost enthused. She glanced at her watch and noted that since it was currently 7:30, she would never make it on time for British Literature. She told herself that it didn't really matter since she hated British Literature with a passion.

Arriving at the university at 8:00, she entered Denney Hall, and began hunting down room 115. It wasn't much of a hunt, because she had taken several classes in the same room. Not feeling any guilt at entering late, she stepped in noticing that the class was full. She didn't see any empty seats as her eyes scanned the back of the room. The professor was lecturing about the usual first day things as she did this. Spotting a seat near the back, Miley trudged toward it. She tuned out everyone in her quest for a place to sit, and was surprised to feel someone touch her arm not a second after she sat down. She almost jumped out of her seat, when she turned to see who it was. Lilly sat directly next to her in the second row. "Hey, Miley, fancy meeting you here," she whispered. She chuckled as Miley stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you following me, young lady?"

"More like you would be following me. I was here first."

Miley just grinned. They both turned their attention back to Professor Parnell who was informing them that they would be required to do group presentations later in the semester. Miley grimaced. She hated working in groups. Parnell said that in a few weeks he would pick each group himself, after he had a chance to review each student's skills. He wanted the groups to be balanced well. Miley groaned. She didn't like oral presentations.

Parnell dismissed class early and Miley found herself alone with Lilly as the class filtered out of the room. "You know, this is really kind of funny," said Lilly.

"Oh, yeah. Ha. Ha."

"I mean, imagine the odds, the two of us, having just met at a bar, and with our little ensuing attraction and everything and then...voila, here we are again! Just think of the odds!" Lilly was talking fast again. Miley noted that she tended to do that either when she was nervous or when she felt strongly about something. Or both at once.

Miley stretched her legs out letting them rest on the seat in front of her. "Ensuing attraction? Nope. Never said I was attracted to you." She enjoyed toying with the beautiful young woman. Miley knew it was wrong to do, but couldn't help herself.

Lilly inched a bit closer to Miley, who sat smugly in her seat, her arms folded. The corners of Miley's mouth came up slightly like she wanted to smile but wouldn't let herself. She smelled Lilly's perfume, the same type she wore when she taught her pool. A memory flashed through Miley's mind of what it felt like to touch her. "But you said I got your attention."

"Attention. Attraction. Two different words the last time I checked, although similar in many respects. Similar looking, similar sounding-"

"That's it!" Lilly flashed her green eyes toward Miley. "You're impossible! Impossible!" As Miley inched away in mock fear at her outburst, Lilly rose from her seat and allowed a grin to surface. Miley was so sexy when she was putting up that sarcastic wall between herself and others. But she was also maddening.

"Nothing's impossible." Miley's eyes twinkled.

"Good. Bye." Lilly clearly enunciated both words as she started to exit the classroom. "I'll probably be at the bar tonight. Thought I'd be kind to you and let you know, so you could avoid me if you wanted to." She didn't wait for a reply and headed down the hall.

Miley sat, feeling a twinge of pain at Lilly's biting words. Interpreting this as a sign of her developing feelings for her, she considered how to regain control. She came to no good conclusion. Regardless of whether or not she kept showing up, Lilly was sinking into Miley's heart.

Later that day, Miley stopped by her mom's for a visit. Susan wasn't home yet, so Miley talked to her grandma. She had told her grandma about her sexual orientation five years before when she broke up with her girlfriend, Terry. Ruthie Stewart knew something had been bothering Miley, because her whole personality had changed. Where Miley used to be lighthearted with a very sarcastic but funny sense of humor, she was now subdued and quiet, the only words coming out of her mouth being ones that were rife with negativity. She almost begged her granddaughter to tell her what the problem was. Miley was reluctant to tell the truth, that she had a failed relationship with a woman and she was hurting. But Miley did tell her and never regretted it, because her grandma had been supportive. They had always been close and her grandma had come through for her when she needed it the most. Miley thought back to that time briefly, as Ruthie got her an iced tea.

Miley never told her grandma how much her support meant. It was one of the main things that helped her get through one of the most painful times of her life. Ruthie came back into the living room and handed Miley the iced tea. She sat down on the couch and her dog, Rosey, jumped up and sat beside her. Rosey put her head on Ruthie's leg and looked up with sweet puppy dog eyes. "Yes, sweetheart. You want a treat don't you?" She produced a dog bone from the pocket of her robe and offered it to the dog who took it and munched contentedly.

Miley sipped her drink and snickered at the dog. "Unruly beast."

Ruthie frowned at Miley. "She's not a beast, she's my sweetie."

"So are you and mom speaking yet?"

"Yes, but I can't have any more vodka in the house! I called Jackson and he's going to sneak me some." Ruthie laughed at this, completely oblivious to the possible consequences of such an action.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Ruthie put her index finger to her lips, indicating for Miley to be quiet about it. "Stewart family secret!" She giggled.

"Right." Miley didn't like keeping things from her mother, but knew the truth would come out soon enough anyway.

"So, how are you?" Ruthie took a sip of her beer.

"Fine. I, uh, met this girl at the bar." Miley didn't know why she brought this up.

"Ah. So, you two are...dating now?" Ruthie wasn't familiar with gay practices, but she guessed they must be pretty much the same as straight ones.

"Oh, no. No, it's not like that. I guess I don't really know what it's like." Miley looked down at her feet, feeling silly.

"You like this girl?"

"Yes." Miley drawled it out slowly, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to reveal this much.

"She pretty?"

"Beautiful." Miley said this somewhat shyly, not really used to discussing these things with her grandma.

"Nice?"

"Very nice."

"Smart?"

"Yes. She is."

"And she likes you, I take it?"

"I think she does, but-"

"Not buts, Miley. You must ask her out on a date as soon as you get a chance. What's her name?"

"Lilly." Miley knew she was about to get encouraged, but wasn't sure she wanted the encouragement.

"Call Lilly and ask her out, Miley. What have you got to lose?" Ruthie was concerned that her granddaughter had been cutting herself off from life. She wanted her to be happy again, and felt this was the way.

"Grandma, we kind of had an argument. I don't think she'd go out with me now if I asked."

"Forget about that. I have a feel for these things. Ask her to go out with you. I guarantee she'll say 'yes'."

"I don't think so." Miley appreciated her grandma's positive outlook, but she didn't share it. It was hopeless. She had no idea how to have a relationship. And she had no idea of how to treat a woman. That was obvious in the way she treated Lilly at school. "Thanks, grandma. I'm just not the relationship type."

Miley went to the Grotto that night intent on doing some writing. She took her usual place at the table in the back, hoping to see Lilly and apologize for her actions at school. Nothing more.

Cody came over to see what was going on. She had been involved in the manipulation of the previous evening and felt responsible. "How goes it, Miles?"

"Fine. In spite of you, Tracy, and Joannie."

"I didn't have anything directly to do with it except, uh, aforeknowledge."

"Malice aforethought." Miley laughed. "It's okay. I ran into Lilly at school today. We're in the same British Literature class."

Cody respected her friend's feelings enough not to make the sarcastic, teasing comment that was on the top of her tongue. "So, is that good or bad?"

"It's good. And bad. I haven't decided what to do about her yet. I mean, I think I would have a pretty good shot at a date with her-"

Cody laughed outright.

"What?" Miley looked confused.

She leaned over and touched Miley's arm, squeezing it in an attempt to make a point. "Lilly took one look at you and fell in love. I know. I was there."

Miley almost blushed. "Yeah, right."

"My friend, she is _so_ into you. It's so obvious." Cody smiled.

Miley looked over to the door and saw Lilly walk in. She felt a jolt of adrenaline surge through her system and her hands shook. Feeling ridiculous but not knowing what to do about it, she turned back to Cody. "It's not obvious to me."

"That's 'cause you've got this mental block against relationships. Get over it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Miley watched as Lilly's eyes scanned the bar. The young woman met her eyes and then looked away, almost as if she was trying to avoid her. Then she watched as Lilly spotted Danielle and started over towards her booth. She decided to sit back and observe for awhile before making her move. Miley watched as Lilly removed her soft brown, suede jacket revealing underneath a dark blue button-down shirt. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a French braid, which accentuated her green eyes. Miley thought Lilly had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. She watched for a few moments as the young woman chatted with Dani and then felt a strong surge of jealousy when Dani leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a friendly kiss and Lilly didn't seem to mind too much.

"Ouch," said Cody.

Miley remained silent, her brain trying to process the feelings she was having without success. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts but they were scrambled and filled with dread. "You don't think Lilly likes her, do you?" She asked it nonchalantly.

"Do you really care?"

"Just curious." A quiet response.

"I think she likes you, but you won't give her the time of day."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah."

"See ya later, kiddo." Cody returned to the bar having made enough attempts to prod Miley into action. The rest was up to her.

Miley sat brooding by herself for about an hour, her eyes never far from Lilly. Dani made no further advances, much to Miley's delight. Eventually, Danielle rose from the booth and left the bar. Lilly's eyes scanned the bar and landed upon Miley who was pretending to write.

Each table in the bar had a candle on it to make the setting romantic. The cynic in Miley thought it more likely so that people could see better. She never sought out more light than was provided by the one candle, and so was surprised when a smiling Lilly added two candles to her table. "What's this for?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd bring these over so you could see what you're missing." Lilly slipped into the seat across from Miley, with a mischievous smile.

"Ah." Miley wondered many things at this point. She wondered why Lilly was there when she tried to avoid her gaze earlier, why she was flirting with her, and why Danielle had gone when it seemed they were getting along so well. But instead of asking the person who knew the answers, she remained silent.

Lilly sensed Miley's dismay. "Actually, I thought these might help you see better. You know, to write."

Miley nodded, but her mind wasn't on the candles. "Why did Dani leave?"

Lilly was surprised at the abrupt change of subject. "I guess she got tired of me."

"I doubt that."

Lilly wondered if making ambiguous statements was the only way Miley could express any feeling for her. She hoped not. "She asked me to go out with her and I said I couldn't, so I guess she gave up." She indicated her indifference by shrugging.

"Why aren't you going out with her?"

Lilly stared into the questioning blue eyes and chose to battle Miley's vulnerability by exposing her own. "I didn't think it would be fair to go out with someone when there's somebody else I'd rather go out with. Do you think that would be fair?"

"No."

"Me neither, so I said 'no'." This wasn't going the way Lilly envisioned it. Now, Miley was supposed to ask who it was that she wanted to go out with and Lilly would declare in unequivocal terms that it was Miley. But she wasn't taking the bait. After a few moments, she realized that Miley wasn't going to say anything. "You make me so crazy, Miley, do you have any idea how much?"

Lilly's question, however rhetorical, conveyed to Miley several things: interest, attraction, and persistence. She also noted that Lilly's voice had dropped to a near whisper that she found appealing. Miley tried in vain to come up with a snappy comeback, but none was forthcoming. She was too focused on the nearness of the young woman. She smiled slyly. "How much?" Miley raised an eyebrow and regarded her challengingly.

Lilly almost gave in to her desire to show Miley how much by leaning over and kissing her, but couldn't let her have that satisfaction. "Actually, not that much." She averted her gaze, feigning non-interest, and tried with no success to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Oh?" Miley enjoyed the game and it was a great way to avoid her feelings.

Lilly had other ideas, though. Forgetting the game, she reached over and placed her hand on Miley's. Before long their fingers were intertwined. Miley gazed at her, doing and saying nothing.

"This isn't so bad is it?"

"No." Miley looked away to get a break from the intensity. As she did, her eyes betrayed her.

Lilly noticed her friend looking toward the door and wondered if she recognized someone. There were three women coming in the door. Noticing Miley's look of recognition, she asked, "Do you know them?"

Her protective mask settled in and she regarded Lilly coolly again. "Not all of them, just one."

"Oh. Which one?" At her question, Miley pointed out a tall woman with sandy, blonde hair. She had hazel eyes and a sharp expression and was beginning to look their way. "Her."

Lilly guessed this was someone she had a history with. "How do you know her?"

Miley pulled her hand away from Lilly's. She snickered. "Her name's Terry. I suppose you could say she's my ex-girlfriend."

**Chapter Four**

Lilly remained turned in the direction of Terry, wanting to get a better look at her. She tried not to make it obvious that she was watching her, but her curiosity about this woman from Miley's past was getting the best of her and she didn't care. After a few seconds, Terry sat down at the bar. Lilly turned back around, to find Miley regarding her with a puzzled smile on her face.

"So what were you watching her for? You think she's hot? I could maybe introduce the two of you if you want."

"Ha. Ha. As if."

Miley remained silent, and remembered where she and Lilly had been before Terry walked in. She missed the feeling of the young woman's hand in hers. Lilly's hands were soft, and the way she rubbed Miley's fingers gently, comfortingly, was a contact she reveled in. Somewhat hesitantly, she reached across the table toward Lilly who responded by reaching forward and holding Miley's hand again. Both women appeared to feel comfortable with this mutual action, not speaking about it, but continuing their conversation.

"I was going to tell you before Terry came in that I'm sorry about what happened at school. I was hoping to see you here tonight to tell you that." It was a simple statement, but Miley delivered it awkwardly.

Lilly was pleasantly surprised at her apology, but tried not to show it. "That's okay. I mean, I know you were just joking around. You do that a lot, you know."

"I know, but sometimes I take it too far."

"That's all right, really."

"No, quit making excuses for me."

Lilly sensed that Miley was leading to something serious. Her sarcastic demeanor had dropped, revealing a different side to her. She felt that her friend wanted desperately to tell her something, but was having a difficult time doing it. Lilly squeezed her hand. "Okay." She smiled, hoping to put Miley at ease.

"Despite what I said at school, I-" Miley stopped, not able to make herself go any further, especially not with Terry sitting at the bar. When her ex-girlfriend walked in, all of Miley's insecurities returned with her. She tried to push it out of her mind, but it was useless. She stopped and stared blankly at Lilly.

"It's okay. We can talk about it later." Lilly hated to see Miley so uncomfortable, and didn't want to be the cause of it. She suspected that Miley was about to profess some feeling for her, and didn't think pressuring her about it would be a good idea.

"All right. Later, then." Miley spotted Terry coming over to their table. She groaned under her breath, but loudly enough for Lilly to hear. A steady pounding began in her head. She put on her indifferent mask and smiled as Terry approached.

"Miley."

"Hi. Terry isn't it?" Miley grinned devilishly.

"Nice to see you, too."

Not wanting Miley to be embarrassed by their intertwined hands, Lilly pulled back. Miley looked over at her, giving her a mock frown, but accepted the gesture. Remembering her manners, she offered her hand to Terry. "I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you, Terry."

Shaking the young woman's hand, Terry smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, Lilly."

"I thought you moved down south," said Miley. Seeing Terry brought back only memories of hurt, not feelings. Miley wondered if she no longer _could_ feel and then glanced at Lilly.She had her answer.

"I'm back visiting my mom. I thought I'd visit Kate while I was here, too."

"Ah." Miley thought how typical it was of Terry to bring Kate up. Kate was the woman she had left Miley for. If Terry had an ounce of sensitivity in her, she wouldn't have brought it up. But, sensitivity had never been one of her strong points.

Lilly broke in, sensing the two might want some privacy. "I'm going to go get a water. You want anything?"

"No, thanks. You comin' back?"

"Yeah. I'll be back." Lilly gave her a wink, as she rose and headed off to the bar.

"So," said Terry. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"I see you're just as talkative as ever."

Miley smiled faintly, feeling both indifference and annoyance. She looked up to the bar, and saw Lilly chatting with Cody. She wished Lilly would come back. "If I remember correctly, the last time we spoke we didn't. Your choice, not mine. So, forgive me if I'm not real talkative or particularly overjoyed to see you."

Terry ran a nervous hand through her light brown tousled hair. "I deserved that."

"Is there some reason you're hanging around?"

"I just thought I'd come over and say hello." Terry's voice took on a defensive tinge.

"Interesting, considering you never had the decency to say goodbye. But don't worry. I got the message."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nobody ever means to hurt anybody, do they? It's no big deal." Once again, Miley belittled her feelings. It was a pattern she was loath to give up.

Terry was turned off by Miley's abrasive mood. "I've got to get back to my friends, so I'll see ya around."

"Right," Miley drawled, watching with relief as she returned to the bar.

Within moments, Lilly reappeared at the table with two glasses of ice water. Miley had been thirsty but hadn't realized it. She took a big drink. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"So, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes. But this sounds like it might be a long one. Can I go get some popcorn and peanuts, first?" Lilly's green eyes bore into Miley's inquisitively.

Miley recalled her voracious appetite. "I'll go get you a snack."

When she returned, she had a bowl of beer nuts, a bag of popcorn, and two pickled eggs. "Mmm, I love pickled eggs! I didn't know they had them here." Lilly grabbed one and took a bite.

"They don't. I kind of asked Mabel if she had anything in the refrigerator she could spare."

She smiled warmly at Miley. "Now do I get my story?"

"You get your story."

"I'm sure this will be a good one."

"Why?" Miley looked confused.

"Because it's about you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I thought you meant you were going to tell me about you and Terry."

"Ah." Miley leaned back in her chair and contemplated her options. She could bluntly relate the details of her previous relationship or she could make it more interesting. Noting that Lilly had left the other pickled egg on the plate in front of her, she realized it was being saved for her. "Please, have the other one. I'm not hungry."

She snatched it up with a grin. "Thanks." Miley watched as the young woman devoured the other egg. She found herself happy at her delight.

Miley smiled. "I'll tell you the story but first you have to tell me something."

"What's that?"

"I don't know your last name." Miley stared awkwardly at the table for a moment before her eyes met Lilly's again.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

Miley stared back at emerald green eyes that played with her. But instead of her usual denials, she waited patiently.

Lilly laughed. "My last name is Truscott. Lilly Rose."

"Very funny."

"No, really, it _is_ Truscott. Just, the middle name's not Rose. It's Jessica."

Miley chuckled. "That's kind of neat. _I sing the body electric, The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them, They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them, and discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of my soul."_

"_The_ soul," corrected Lilly.

"Oh, yeah." Miley looked sheepish.

"You know, that was pretty impressive. If you were any woman but you, I'd say you were trying to seduce me with poetry."

"Is that what it'll take?" Embarrassed, Miley tried to cover up her accidental flirtation. "Because there's a place called Xanadu. Maybe you've heard of it?"

Lilly effected a cool façade to hide her shock. The blush on her face and the pleasurable sensation she experienced in her lower body region told her it wasn't working. "You...you mean Charles Foster Kane's home in that movie?" She knew Miley hadn't meant that

"No, no. _In Xanadu did Kubla Khan_-"

"If you think reciting "Kubla Khan" is going to distract me, you're wrong." Lilly folded her arms and took a defensive stance, all the while trying not to smile. It was difficult.

"_A stately pleasure-dome decree_," continued Miley.

Lilly was not to be outdone. "_Where Alph, the sacred river ran. Thro_-"

Miley increased the tempo of her voice in order to get out the whole stanza before Lilly could. "_Through caverns measureless to man d_-"

"_Down to a sunless sea_!" Lilly flashed a triumphant smile, figuring she had won.

Miley was content to let her think she won, hoping her mind would focus on that instead of the flirting. "Now, I think I was going to tell a story."

"Fine. Tell your story, but I won't forget what you said."

Miley frowned, but wished she could grab Lilly and kiss her to shut her up. She took another drink of her ice water, having begun to feel warm.

"Feeling a little hot?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lilly began, licking her lips. "You just look a bit flushed. You're not coming down with something are you?" She reached over and pressed the back of her hand to Miley's forehead.

Miley gazed back with impassive calm. "So. How do I feel?"

"At last! They're touching!" Cody who had sidled up to their table unnoticed pulled both women out of their mutual flirtatious daze. Lilly pulled her hand back as Miley regarded the bartender with mock annoyance. Cody smiled warmly at both of them, almost regretting her rude interruption. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Yeah. How about taking you and your matchmaking ways outta here!"

"Miley!" Lilly's voice showed her embarrassment.

"It's all right, hon. I'm used to being treated with no respect around here. A person gives up their pickled eggs and not a word of thanks, and then a brush off. I _should_ be hurt."

"They were _your_ eggs? Gee, thanks." Just then, Miley spotted the "rose girl," as she was called. But Miley referred to her as Angelique. She was a woman who came in on certain nights and sold single, long stemmed roses. It was considered a nice romantic gesture to buy a rose for someone that one was interested in. The thought entered into Miley's head, but then disappeared. Lilly would get the wrong idea.

"Oh, you're welcome, dahling."

"Cody, could I have another glass of ice water, please?"

"Sure, Lilllaayy. Looks like you two are gonna need it." Chuckling at her own cleverness, she headed back to the bar, leaving Miley and Lilly staring at each other in silence.

A few seconds later, Angelique made her way over to their table. "Can I interest one of you in a rose?" She had a perfect selling face. Her eyes danced constantly, complimenting her mirthful demeanor. People felt guilty for turning her down.

Without hesitation, Lilly spoke up. "You got any yellow?"

Angelique produced a nice, crisp, full, yellow rose and presented it to Lilly, who smiled. "You can give it to my friend." She indicated Miley. "It's for her." The flower girl handed the rose to a rather startled Miley who took it graciously. After Lilly paid the woman and she had gone, she watched her friend put the rose to her lips and smell it.

"Nice. Thanks, La Roux."

"It comes with a price, you know."

"What's that?"

"My story?"

Miley laid the rose on the table, her face turning contemplative. "Ah, yes." She intentionally put on a dramatic air. "The story of a young, naive, nineteen-year-old. Her name was Lola Luftnagle. She was unaware of the evil ways of man and-"

"Lola Luftnagle?"

"Yeah. You know, like that song, "Lola," by the Kinks. _I'm not dumb but I can't understand why she talks like a woman but walks like a man, oh my Lola. La, la, la, la, Lola..."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know the song," said Lilly, laughing. "Go ahead."

"So, anyway, this is kind of an ill-fated love story, so beware. Here's my disclaimer: If you don't like sad endings, leave now. This may not be the story for you. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes." Cody came over and deposited two more ice waters onto the table and left, seeing that Miley and Lilly were involved in a conversation of some substance this time and not wanting to interrupt them.

"Okay, where was I? We have Lola Luftnagle. Most people just call her Lourdes, as a nickname. So-"

"Wait a minute. You mean, like Madonna's baby?"

Miley paused, once again having her train of thought interrupted. "Well, you know." She spoke with haste, anxious to get back to the story. "Kind of. Yeah. Except reversed, all right? May I please continue, now?"

"Yes, please." Lilly gave the lips zipped up sign.

"Lourdes was young, naive, and just coming out as a lesbian. She knew there had been something there ever since she was thirteen and had a hopeless crush on Princess Leia. Luke just didn't do anything for her and neither did Han. Hell, she found Yoda more attractive. But I digress."

Lilly snickered.

"Anyway, one day she was at a lesbian bar with a friend and she met the most amazing woman. Her name was Redd Alert, but people just called her Reddy. Or, Ready, if you know what I mean. Ms. Alert was devious and experienced and she set her sights on the young Lourdes, not realizing or caring how fragile her young heart was. Here's the tragic part: Lourdes's feelings ran deep for this woman who had first shown her what desire could feel like. Who had been the first woman to make her feel attractive. To Reddy, though, Lourdes was little more than a diversion, a distraction, and a reason to end her current relationship. When Lourdes's usefulness ran out, Reddy dropped her like a hot potato, and never looked back. This scarred the young Lourdes who logically maintained that her own rational judgment of people was sorely lacking. She made a vow to herself to have no more relationships, because they weren't compatible with her personality. She roamed the land, a nomad, wandering aimlessly from place to place, remaining a loner. It was a role that fit her well. The End."

"That's a sad story, but I think you could add to it."

"Oh yeah? What would you add?"

"During Lourdes's wanderings, she came across a waif, who latched onto her and followed her. No matter what Lourdes did, the waif, we'll call her, oh, I don't know...how about Gabrielle-"

"Gabrielle? She sounds like a sexpot."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. The sex comes later." Lilly's brow creased, and she looked away, trying to think. Looking directly at Miley was distracting and not a good idea during the creative process. Miley, for her part, was drawn in by the addition to her tale. She eagerly anticipated what her friend would come up with next.

"Okay, okay. Lourdes let her hang around, mostly because she was a good cook, but then, it turned into more."

"Don't tell me. They fell deeply in love and rode off into the sunset-"

"Oh, no, no. Miley, don't you know anything about dramatic tension? I thought you were supposed to be a writer." Lilly gently teased her as Miley laughed.

"But you're right," Lilly continued. "They did fall in love, but since Lourdes had spent years building up her emotional defenses and Gabrielle didn't have much experience in the fine art of offensive maneuvers, they kind of circled each other for awhile. This dragged on and on, until the smoldering passion between them built up to such a level that even if they had wanted to deny it they couldn't. It had to be satisfied. So, one night, both caught unaware, they made love right there, even though it was a totally inappropriate place." She stopped, looking puzzled.

While Lilly was relating the tale, Miley had unconsciously placed herself and Lilly in the roles of Lourdes and Gabrielle. "Well...where?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I can't think of where. But it has to be someplace outrageous, you know, to stir things up. The sex, the setting, the eventual release of unfulfilled passion..."

Miley thought for a moment. "How about an oceanfront beach?"

"Too stereotypical. That's been done a thousand times."

"Okay. How about a car dealership?" She snickered. Why that particular idea had entered into her head, she didn't know. Or care.

"Now that has some real potential."

Surprised at Lilly's comment, Miley frowned a bit. "It's just something I said off the top of my head."

"I think some of the best ideas come from that kind of thinking, though."

"Whose story is this anyway?" Lilly had taken her sullen tale and turned it into a triumphant love story. Being the cynic she was, she rejected the idea.

"It _was_ yours, but I guess it's ours now." Miley didn't miss double meaning of her words.

"I suppose." She delivered her words cautiously, in spite of her rising excitement. Part of it was sexual attraction but a larger part came from Lilly's willingness to play the game with her. No one had ever dared to meet her in the storytelling arena. Miley began to lose count of all the first times with Lilly. But instead of sharing her thoughts with her, she chose to escape from the current setting. "It's getting late. I should go. Work tomorrow."

Lilly nodded her head with no surprise. She had thought Miley would leave a lot sooner. "Okay. See you at school, then. Or, you could give me a call."

Miley grinned, knowing that her cover was blown on that subject. "Oh, but I threw your number out, remember?"

"You're sure that's what you did?"

Miley appeared to contemplate it for a few seconds. "You know what? It might have been salvaged after all." She couldn't help but smile at Lilly, who sat there regarding her with an adorable half-smile. "But, it's probably got a few wrinkles in it."

"I'm sure you'll get them ironed out."

"Yeah. Bye." And then rising, she picked up her rose from the table and sniffed it, her eyes meeting Lilly's once again. Nothing further was said between the two as she turned away, stopping at the bar to say goodnight to a few people. Then, Lilly watched as Miley scooted out the door, with a little more haste than was necessary.

As Miley drove to work the next day, her stray, unorganized thoughts took flight. _My job is meaningless and silly. I work at this place called Gigantic. I put up with rude and obnoxious people, some of whom are my supervisors. Thoughts run rampant through my head all day, and I have no way to satisfy them until I get home. All day I put out junk on a sales floor for people to buy. That's what I get paid for. I put out crap and people pay their presumably hard-earned money to buy it. Money they've earned much in the same way I earn mine. By doing some stupid, meaningless job. I contribute nothing meaningful to society. Except maybe helping Annoying Woman (or AW, as we affectionately refer to her as) understand the difference between the price points of two totally different teapots. Teapots, for godsakes! Who cares about teapots? Why should I? "But why is this one $9.99 and this one's $6.99?" I hold in my temper and smile warmly at her. The woman is a loon, she wears dark sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and a big sun hat all year round. She must think she lives in Maui or something. But I digress. "Well, you see, this teapot is larger and it's a different brand. That's why it costs more." She glares daggers at me and raises her voice to a loud, inhuman screech (all right, so it wasn't that loud, and not particularly inhuman, but these are just my random thoughts on the way to work and so I can exaggerate if I want to). "But they're THE SAME TEAPOT! That's FALSE ADVERTISING!" Yeah, at this point I wanted to bitch slap her. Not really, of course, because there's not a violent bone in my body, that I know of, but actually I just like the term 'bitch slap' and wanted to use it in my thoughts. Anyway, it's all so insipid and I have to learn the ten sentence patterns for grammar class (abrupt change of subject? Strange). And Lilly said she would help me. Lilly, Lilly, LILLY, LILLY. I have got to stop this interior monologue stuff. Why can't I just focus on driving when I'm driving? And why couldn't Lilly just be the normal type that just hits on me for sex and gets turned down? Why does she have to be so magnetic, intelligent, witty, alluring, sexy, and hot? Oh shit, I'm supposed to be going to work, I have to stop this. Stop thinking about her? Not possible. Not good. Because if it's not possible, it means I've lost all control. And if I've lost all control there's no hope for me and if there's no hope for me..._

A loud horn sounding interrupted Miley's thoughts. She jumped at the noise, and looked behind her to the driver who was making an obscene gesture and waving his hands in the air. When she turned back around, she noticed the light was green. She had been stopped at a red light and hadn't noticed when it changed. Embarrassed, she started up again. "Okay," she told herself out loud. "Put a lid on it, now." Miley reached for one of her cassettes, thinking music would turn off her head for awhile. Stepping on the gas with more fervor, she hoped to get to work on time.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Susan refrained from raising her voice, but Miley knew that her mom was angry. They were sitting in Susan's living room, discussing Ruthie, who was passed out on the couch. Miley took a blanket and covered her grandmother up, placing her hand near Ruthie's mouth to make sure she was still breathing. She did this with stealth, so her mother wouldn't see her concern. She knew it was silly to think her grandmother might be dead, but it eased her mind nonetheless.

Susan and Miley moved into the den. "I try to stay out of your business. She lives here and I don't. It wasn't my place to say anything."

"Is that how you see it? Well, this involves her health, do you realize that? She's drinking herself to death."

"She's been doing that for years. She's not going to stop."

Susan ignored Miley's comment. "I don't want Jackson sneaking her booze. And if you know about it, you have to tell me!" Her mom was on the verge of tears. Knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with that, she softened her voice and made sure she told Susan what she wanted to hear.

"The next time I'll tell you, I promise." Miley gave her mom a hug. "Is there anything you want me to do now?"

"Yes. Tell Jackson-"

"Where the hell is my bottle? Susan, you give me that back now or I'll make you pay!" Mother and daughter looked at each other with tense expressions. Ruthie had obviously awakened and wasn't too happy that Susan had taken her bottle. They walked back to the living room, but the blanket was crumpled up on the floor, and Ruthie was gone.

"Grandma?" Miley walked around the corner into the kitchen, in an attempt to find Ruthie. Susan followed behind with caution. Ruthie held a butcher knife, not in a threatening manner, but in a way that told Miley she might be prepared to use it if she didn't get what she wanted.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Oh my God! She's got a knife!"

"Calm down. She's just holding it. Grandma, will you come sit down so we can talk?" Miley didn't ask her to put the knife down, wanting to divert attention from it. She hoped that if Ruthie agreed to talk, she'd put the knife down on her own.

"The time for talking's long past! This has been building for years! Now I want it back now!" She raised the knife a little.

Miley knew that she was no longer dealing with her grandma, but with someone else that Ruthie became when she drank. Her mind tried to rationalize this, while her heart battled with it. Every time this happened to Ruthie, Miley's heart broke a little bit more.

"I poured it down the drain!" Susan's voice was full of contempt and since she tended to react emotionally, she failed to realize the bad choice she had made.

"You bitch! You don't have the right!" Ruthie raised the knife in a threatening position and started toward Susan, who was beginning to cry and retreat at the same time. Due to the fact that she was quite drunk, however, she tripped, and fell. Miley dashed over, as the knife fell harmlessly to the floor. She caught her grandma before she hit the floor and was surprised how thin and frail she was. "C'mon. It's time for bed." Her grandma didn't complain further. Miley led her stumbling form into Ruthie's bedroom and helped her lie down. After covering her up, she noticed that Ruthie had fallen asleep. Relieved, she returned to the living room to an extremely upset Susan.

Trying to comfort her mother, Miley put an arm around Susan who was now seated on the couch. She cried uncontrollably. Although Miley found such an emotional display distasteful, she reminded herself that Susan was her mother. "I'll go and talk to Jackson." Miley would do anything to make her mom stop crying.

After explaining the situation to her brother, Miley waited for a response. Jackson sat quietly, an indifferent look on his face. He was three years older than Miley, but might as well have been three years younger. Their maturity levels would never come close to meeting.

"I have to be on the road at six tomorrow morning. I don't have time for this. My answer's 'no.' If she wants a drink, I'm going to get it for her. Mom's so damn uptight about it anyway."

"She's just concerned."

"What's the harm if grandma needs a drink?"

"Apparently she's had a few of those already, thanks to you. And she came at Susan with a butcher knife. So I hope you're happy."

"Fuck you and your self-righteous attitude! You've got some skeletons in your closet just like the rest of us!" He glared at her.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miley wanted him to say it.

"Nothin'." Jackson always stopped himself before denouncing her sexual orientation.

"Why don't you just say it for once!"

"Because you're family, even if I don't understand it."

"Bye." She headed out the door, her emotions a jumbled mass of confusion. Getting into her car, she tried to block out everything that happened in the past couple of hours.

Jackson watched as she sped away with an annoyed look on his face. He wondered why Miley went around passing judgment on others when she lived the way she did.

When Miley saw Lilly at school the next day, she put some distance between them. This detached attitude was a shock to Lilly who thought she was making some progress with the beautiful English major. She also had to admit to some disappointment when Miley didn't call her. Part of her expected it, due to their growing rapport from Tuesday night. But back in class her responses to Lilly's attempts at conversation returned to monosyllabic ones.

Nevertheless, after class, Lilly traipsed along next to Miley, who didn't acknowledge her presence, but didn't tell her to leave either. The optimist in Lilly took this as a good sign. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Studying for grammar."

"How's it going with that?"

"Since you took it you know that the first thing we do is memorize the ten sentence patterns."

"Are you getting it, then?"

"No. It's going lousy." Miley stopped walking and went over to a nearby bench. Sitting down, she waited for Lilly to join her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She sat next to Miley.

"For hardly saying two words to you, that's what for."

Lilly smiled. "That's okay. I was kind of used to it anyway."

"It's not you. It's me. It has nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't?"

As Miley gazed at Lilly, she knew it had a lot to do with her. What she really wanted to say was that Lilly had done everything right and Miley didn't know how to react to that. Normalcy was something foreign to her. She had no frame of reference for it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"I mean a different question." Lilly grinned at her.

"Sure."

"Would you be interested in coming over to my place so I can help you study for grammar?" Lilly knew that Miley would find this less threatening than if she asked her out on a date.

Miley exhaled. "Tonight, you mean?"

"Yeah. Why not? You can meet my roommate, Courtney. She's pretty nice, but she doesn't know I'm gay, so, we'll have to keep the gay talk to a minimum."

"Your own roommate doesn't know?"

"No one knows. A few friends, but none of my family. They wouldn't understand. They think I'm the girl-next-door, or something."

"Aren't you? I mean the gay version."

Lilly laughed. "Oh, yeah, the gay version, of course. So, how about it?"

"If I tried, I could probably say no." Miley grinned.

"Then don't try." Green eyes gazed into blue.

"Okay, I'll come over." Miley's voice held a mock reluctant tinge to it.

"Don't sound so excited."

"It takes a lot more than that to get me excited."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Still full of ourselves I see. But I could see how someone as attractive as you are would be." Lilly mentally kicked herself for turning their playful flirting serious. But Miley didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"I don't know. You don't seem to be too full of yourself."

Lilly shivered. Miley had lowered her voice, which made it even sexier than it usually was. Having no response she blushed, and opened her backpack, getting out a notebook. After she finished writing down the directions to her apartment, she looked back up to Miley who she suspected had been watching her closely the whole time.

"You live on Forsythe? That's practically right behind me."

"And down a little ways. I just wanted to make sure you got there okay."

"I could walk, you're so close."

"Well, then walk. Be there at 7 and I might be nice and feed you."

"I thought this wasn't a date?"

"It's not. It's a study session. Complete with the necessary nourishment: pizza."

"Oh. Okay." Miley took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. They both rose from the bench. "See ya later," said Miley.

"Later." Lilly headed off in the direction of the library as Miley continued on to her next class.

At around 6:45 Miley still had no idea what to wear. She kept wondering why it felt like a date when it wasn't. She scanned the clothes in her closet again, finally deciding on a white tank top and a black banded collar shirt. Throwing on a pair of button fly jeans, she hastily made her way back into the living room and put on her boots. She went back into the bathroom and splashed some perfume on her neck. Feeling rushed, she grabbed her backpack and left, not wanting to be late. She tried to calm the excitement she felt, as she began the short trek to Lilly's apartment. She wasn't successful.

In a few short minutes, Miley reached the address on Forsythe that Lilly had written down for her. Surprised that it was a house, she walked up the front steps of the small porch. She rang the doorbell, and was greeted by a smiling Lilly who opened the door. "Hi. C'mon, in."

Miley took in the house. "This is nice." Lilly's "apartment" turned out to be a decently furnished two-story house. The furniture wasn't lavish, but it wasn't the most inexpensive type, either. It didn't look to Miley like the usual college student dwelling.

"I know. You're wondering how I can afford this. Dad pays for it. We have a deal. He pays for everything until I graduate and get a job."

"And that is when?"

"In May. And then there's grad school to look forward to." Lilly caught herself staring at Miley, who had tied her hair back in a ponytail. That was fine with Lilly, who got a much better look at her face. Admiring the finely chiseled features of her face, she thought that everything on it seemed to be in precisely the correct place. Mentally slapping herself for staring, she averted her eyes, hoping Miley hadn't noticed.

Miley had been too busy watching Lilly to notice. She wore an OSU T-shirt with jean cut-offs and looked absolutely adorable. Miley wondered if coming over to Lilly's house wasn't a mistake.

She sat on the large, overstuffed couch with Lilly next to her. "So, how many patterns do you know?"

Before Miley could answer, Lilly's roommate, Courtney, sauntered downstairs, clad only in her bra and underwear. Miley's eyes widened and met Lilly's. "Oh, Courtney, this is my friend, Miley. She's here to study."

Courtney was blonde, bouncy, and friendly. She came over and shook hands with Miley, who received a very close up view of the bouncy parts. Averting her eyes, she responded. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Well, you two have fun studying. I'm getting ready to go out, so you'll have the place to yourselves soon. Thursday night! It's party night, y'know." She continued on to the kitchen.

"Does she always do that?" Miley whispered to Lilly.

Lilly snickered under her breath. "We're both girls here, and she doesn't know about me, so what's the problem?"

"Right." Miley couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that a half-naked, very attractive woman was walking around in front of Lilly daily.

"So how much have you studied?"

"Hardly at all."

"Why don't you study the patterns and while you're doing that, I'll make up some sentences and then you can tell me what pattern they are."

"Sounds like a plan." Miley opened up her backpack and took out the grammar text, thinking things were going smoothly so far. She actually felt like she could study and not be distracted by Lilly.

Several hours later, they still studied. Lilly allowed a break and they ate pizza, while Miley complained about the yellow things on top. Lilly had calmly explained that they were banana peppers and that the only way she could eat pizza was if it had banana peppers on it. When Miley responded by saying that with her appetite she didn't think the lack of banana peppers would stop her, she got a face full of pillow. This escalated into a full-blown pillow fight, which Lilly won. Afterward, Lilly suggested a run through of the ten sentence patterns one more time, and when Miley rattled them all off smoothly, she had one more suggestion.

"I've got a few more sentences for you, and I think you'll find these fun."

"You sure can tell you want to be a teacher. You've hardly let me rest all evening." During dinner, Lilly had disclosed that she wanted to be a literature professor. Miley found it an admirable pursuit, if a difficult one.

Lilly grinned, as if she were up to something devious. "Okay, here's the first one. Now, I'm going to go through all ten patterns, so don't interrupt me no matter what. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Number one: _Lourdes is a lesbian_."

Miley laughed. "Um, pattern three." She thought it was cute how Lilly was using the name from her story.

"Sentence number two: _Lourdes yelled at Gabrielle for putting banana peppers on the pizza."_

Miley thought for a moment. "Six?" Sometimes it took her awhile to see the pattern in her head.

"Right. Very good so far. Number three: _Gabrielle considers Lourdes cute_."

Miley grinned. "That's nine."

Lilly looked down at her notebook and then up at Miley whose eyes were riveted on her. She stretched her legs and moved closer to her friend. Lilly smelled her perfume and something extra which must have been Miley's unique essence. She liked the feeling it gave her. "Okay, here's the next one: _Lourdes's muscles are well defined._" Lilly told herself she was crazy for doing this and should stop. In the next minute, she decided to continue.

Miley felt flushed and her palms began to sweat. It was becoming harder and harder to think with Lilly's intense gaze, as she rattled off the sentences. "Two."

"Yep." Lilly leaned closer to Miley, their faces mere inches apart. "_Lourdes looks hot_." They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Miley lost all concentration and guessed. "Three."

"No. It's four." Lilly leaned in closer and whispered, "Let me give you one more."

Miley's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. "Okay, one more," she breathed.

"_Gabrielle gave Lourdes a kiss_." Before Miley could even begin to think of a response, Lilly's lips were covering her own, gently. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but tentative, almost as if Lilly felt Miley would bolt. But she didn't and found herself responding with an equal passion. When Miley felt Lilly's tongue slip easily into her mouth, she moaned and returned the gesture, beginning to explore her mouth with fervor. When they parted, Miley spoke breathlessly. "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to interrupt you no matter what and it turns out you're the one who interrupts."

"That was the plan." Her body was still tingling from Miley's kiss and she longed for more.

"The plan? You mean-"

"Miley, will you please shut up and kiss me again?"

Miley thought it would be unwise to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

Miley leaned close to Lilly for another kiss, but pulled back. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. This is not happening. I just came over to study and, and-"

"And what?" Lilly sighed and leaned back into the overstuffed couch with languor. Her body felt like it was on fire, and her mind was just beginning to refocus on her surroundings. Recalling her kiss with Miley, she hoped her actions hadn't pushed the reluctant woman too far.

"It's past ten and I should probably leave." She began to put her grammar text in her backpack and grabbed her jacket. As she stood up, Lilly spoke.

"Okay. Can I ask you a question, though?"

"Sure."

"Did you enjoy it at all? Usually when I kiss someone they don't go running off. They usually stay for a bit." She grinned. "Just my ego, I guess."

Miley regretted that she might have hurt Lilly's feelings. She glanced toward the table and spotted Lilly's open notebook. Bending down and grabbing a pen, she scribbled something quickly. "This," she began, looking directly into Lilly's eyes, "is my number. I don't give it out to just anybody, because I don't like to be bothered. But for you, I'll make an exception."

Lilly's heartbeat sped up. "For me?"

"For you." Miley headed toward the door and Lilly followed behind to see her out. Leaning over she whispered into her ear, "Because you're such a good kisser." Lilly smiled at that, even as her friend's closeness sent shivers down her spine.

"Later." Miley left and Lilly watched her for awhile as she walked down the street. Then she turned around and headed back for the couch, collapsing onto it, with a silly grin on her face.

Miley's thoughts didn't stray far from Lilly during the short trek back to her apartment. She accepted her attraction to her, but told herself it was a fluke. One of those things that happened but shouldn't have. As she stepped inside her apartment and flipped on the light, Miley was hoping to purge her thoughts of Lilly for at least the rest of the evening. Taking off her jacket and throwing it onto a kitchen chair, she glanced at the answering machine, which indicated that there were five messages. There had been none when she left three hours before. Miley sat down and pushed the message button. "Hi, it's Lilly. Yep, she gave me her _real _number. **click**. You know, your message could use some revamping. Not that it's not good or anything, but there's no...subtext in it, you know. You just state everything precisely as it is_: Hi, blah, blah, I'm not available, blah, leave a message._ **click**. Can you believe your machine cut me off? It's not like I talk that much or anything. Do you think? Oh, well, never mind. Anyway, I was going to say that maybe I can help you come up with a more creative message, if you want. **click**. I got cut off again. You need to get one of those digital answering machines. I bet those don't cut people off. I can't believe you're not there yet. Oh, you left your grammar workbook here. That's why I was calling. Maybe we can- **click**. Hi, Miley. I think you need to call me when you get home." **click.**

After Miley stopped laughing, she dug out Lilly's number and dialed it. So much for forgetting about her for the evening. A few seconds later, Lilly answered in a deep voice. "Hello. You've reached the lesbian hotline. This is Mo speaking. How can I help you?"

Miley played along. "I just came out and I don't know anybody. I'm kind of scared. I'm not sure I know what it is women do with each other."

"What's your name, honey?" Lilly remained in character with the "Mo voice."

"Laura."

"Laura, that's a pretty name. I'd be happy to tell you what women do together. What are you wearing, honey?"

Miley held back a laugh. She made her voice sound timid and shy. "Okay, Mo, I'll tell you. I'm wearing really short shorts and a skimpy tank top that shows off my bulbous attributes-"

"'Bulbous attributes'?" Lilly dropped the Mo character. "You just can't help yourself, can you? 'Bulbous attributes'? Do you really think a shy, timid teenager just coming out would say that?"

"Oh, absolutely. _I_ would have."

"You're the exception to most rules."

"So what about the way you answered? What if it was your mom?"

"She never calls this late. Besides, caller ID."

"So, you're always going to know it's me calling."

"Does that mean you're going to keep calling?"

"We'll see. So what's up with using up all my tape with your messages?"

"I was just feeling kind of devilish." Lilly laughed. "It must have been your kiss," she added.

"You mean _your_ kiss. _You _kissed _me_, remember?"

"I didn't hear you complaining too loudly." When Miley remained silent, Lilly took a different route. She dropped the competitive banter in her voice. "Look, I like you. Is that so bad?"

Miley responded to it against her better judgment. "No. Not at this point."

Lilly's mind flashed with a potential book title: "Monosyllabic Women and the Women Who Love Them." She held back a giggle. "You want to go out with me tomorrow night, then? To dinner?" Lilly crossed her fingers.

"That would be like a date, wouldn't it?"

"I would hope so. C'mon, it won't be so bad. They say I'm a fun date."

"Oh, do they now? Who's they?"

"Oh, you know. All those women I told you about, who end up at The Coffee Table with me the next day."

"Ah." Miley knew she was joking, but wondered why she felt a tinge of jealousy anyway.

"I'll come by your place about 7. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Miley's response was cool.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Miley."

"Bye, Lilly."

Miley hung up the phone slowly and attempted to interpret what happened. She felt both foreboding and excitement. She wanted her and wanted to flee from her. Miley wished she could settle on _one_ feeling.

The next day, Miley had a difficult time concentrating at work. Not that her job required much thought, but there were a few simple things that needed attention. Things like putting a new blade into a box cutter without slashing one's fingers, for example.

"Ow! Shit!" Miley grabbed the index finger of her left hand that began to bleed. "Dammit!" Luckily, she was in the stockroom and there would be no danger of being accosted by a customer.

"You incompetent boob!" Her coworker, Jake, who stood near her pricing food, gave a laugh.

"Ha, ha! Thanks for the sympathy!" Miley glared at him and walked over to the utility shelf. Grabbing a few paper towels, she stopped the bleeding and reached into her apron for a band-aid. "Cool. One left."

"There'd be more left, if you weren't so incompetent."

"You're on a roll today. I wonder what you'd do if I cut my hand open."

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to find out!" His cackle was ornery, the devilment in his eyes affectionate. Jake had been a close friend for years, and their mutual teasing of each other was based on a need to brighten up the atmosphere at work.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." Jake grinned and returned to pricing. Miley affixed the Band-Aid. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Derek wants to go to the drag queen show at the Garage."

"Sounds like fun." Derek was Jake's boyfriend. Miley got together with them every once in awhile, but since it often involved some woman they were trying to set her up with, she hadn't seen them recently.

"And you?" He knew Miley hadn't been very social lately and suspected her answer would be that she was doing nothing.

"I'm meeting a young lady for dinner." Miley deadpanned the statement, but the corners of her lips upturned ever so slightly.

"A date? A _real _date?" His look was incredulous.

"Yeah, a real date. I can do that too, you know." Miley's eyes returned to her work, as she sliced open a carton with the box cutter.

"You mean, it's not a story idea date?"

Miley looked back up with annoyance. "No. A real, bonafide date. Gimme a break."

Jake cackled, seeing this a prime opportunity to tease his friend. "Where is Miley and what have you done with her?" he bellowed.

Miley smirked in response.

"What's her name?"

"Lilly Truscott. She knows a lot about poetry. She's an English major, too." Miley stopped, fearing she had started to babble.

"So. You really like her?"

"She's all right." Miley's look was indifferent.

"Sounds great."

"We'll see."

Later, back at her apartment, Miley lifted weights to alleviate the stress she felt about going out with Lilly. She tried to block out all of her insecure feelings and focus on nothing but exercise. As the phone rang, she listened to her own message with scrutiny. "Hi. I'm not available. Leave a message. Beep." Miley's brow furrowed as she considered that Lilly might be right. Maybe she did need a more engaging message. "Bonjour, mon amie. C'est Tracy VanHorn. Miley pick up."

She wiped the sweat from her brow and picked up the phone. "Hello. I can't talk for long."

"Okay. Neither can I. I was just calling because I'm having a party and I want you to come and I want you to bring, um, Leslie, is that her name?"

"Lilly."

"Oui, oui. Well, it's next Saturday around 9. Can you make it?"

Miley winced. She _hated_ parties. "You know I hate parties."

"But this is my big 80's party. You have to be there!" Miley could almost see her pouting on the other end of the line.

"Maybe if it was 70's-"

"All right. I'll see what I can do about gettin' some 70's in there, okay?"

"Fine. But I'm not staying long."

"Great. And invite Leslie! Bye!"

"Lilly." Miley hung up the phone, mentally adding the party to her list of dreaded things to do.

Miley put on some perfume, and glanced at the clock for the last time. She suspected the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She would go out with Lilly, they would eat dinner, and they would each go back to their respective residences and go to bed alone. Nothing would come of it. It was just a date.

At just around 7, Miley heard footsteps. She ran into her bedroom and checked her look once more. Her friends always made fun of her for wearing so much black, but she felt comfortable in the color. She figured it diverted attention from her, especially at the bar. Satisfied that her hair, which she had chosen to wear down, looked okay, she returned to the living room. Not wanting to appear anxious, she waited for Lilly to knock before opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Lilly stepped inside with a smile. "Something smells really good," she said looking directly at Miley.

"I'm not cooking anything. We're going out to eat, right?"

"I meant you."

"Oh." Miley looked to the side and grabbed her jacket, which was sitting on a chair.

Lilly smiled, charmed by Miley's apparent naivete. Taking her arm gently but firmly, she steered her out the door. "C'mon, I want to get you out with me before you change your mind."

Miley resisted the urge to argue.

They bantered briefly over whose car to take. Miley insisted that since her car must surely be considered an historical vehicle, it would be much more prestigious to take it. Lilly countered by saying that if they took her car, she was going to crawl into the passenger's side _after_ Miley was already seated in the driver's seat. They took Lilly's car.

They went to a gay restaurant Lilly had been to a few times before. She picked it because it had an inviting atmosphere, decent food, and pleasant service. And she wanted Miley to be comfortable. After they were seated, the waitress came over with menus. "Hi, my name is Brett. I'll be your server this evening. If there's anything you need, just let me know." She addressed them both, but Miley detected a distinct preference for Lilly in her mannerisms; like the way she winked at her after taking their drink order. As Brett left, she grinned and shook her head.

"What?" Lilly perused the menu. "Ooh. They have escargot!"

"She winked at you."

"Jealous?"

"No. And you are not eating snails in front of me."

"She was just being friendly. Why not? What do you have against snails?"

"They belong on the ground. Not in your mouth."

"So you think you know what belongs in my mouth?" Lilly had looked up from her menu to regard Miley mischievously.

Miley knew a challenge when she saw one. "No, but if you eat snails, I can tell you what won't be in your mouth."

"Shrimp cocktail, then?"

"That would be a definite improvement."

Brett came back with the bottle of Chardonnay Lilly ordered. Placing two glasses on the table, she poured a glass for Lilly, smiled at her, and then returned to the back. "Gee, thanks." Miley frowned.

"She probably thought the wine was just for me."

"Yeah, right. The whole bottle. You wino." Miley reached for the bottle, but Lilly stopped her. "Allow me." She courteously poured her a glass. "Thanks." She took a sip.

"Good?"

Miley nodded, impressed with Lilly's attentions. "But I still say this waitress likes you."

Lilly took a sip of her wine. "Is that so hard to believe?" She gazed guilelessly at Miley.

"No, but since I'm sitting here, it's kind of rude."

Lilly nodded. "Oh, 'cause we're together?"

"Well...yes, since we're sitting here together, eating, presumably, well, we're not eating now but we will be eventually, yes." Miley wondered where this conversation had sprung from and how she could end it.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you're really cute when you babble?"

"No."

"Hmm. Well, don't you worry about our waitress. I'll take care of her." Lilly winked at Miley and spotted Brett coming back to the table.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Lilly got a pensive look on her face as she regarded the waitress. "Since you asked, you forgot, earlier, to pour a glass of wine for my lover. She was feeling left out." Lilly smiled sweetly.

Miley, who had just been attempting to finish her glass of wine, had to swallow quickly and put the glass back down on the table to avoid spilling something. She looked up at Lilly who was looking particularly adorable at that moment and then over at the startled waitress who was regarding her cautiously. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll remember next time. Are you ready to order yet?"

"Two shrimp cocktails to start." Brett nodded and went off to get their order. "I told you I was a fun date." She gazed at Miley, who still had a look of shock on her face.

"I didn't really doubt you would be. I hope she doesn't poison my shrimp cocktail."

"I'll test it for you."

"Make sure she's standing there when you do." Miley and Lilly realized how silly the whole conversation had become and laughed.

A few minutes after that, Brett returned and took their dinner orders. She had turned extremely solicitous to Miley. "I guess you handled _her_," said Miley.

"I know how to handle women." The comment was delivered with false bravado.

"Oh, you do, do you? You're in for a surprise with me, then."

"I don't think I've done too bad with you so far. Let's see, I got you to teach me pool, I've spent the night at your place, I helped you learn the ten sentence patterns, I kissed you, and here's the big one: I got you to go out with me."

"Quite a list of accomplishments. You should be proud." Miley took a sip of wine and looked up to see Brett bringing the shrimp cocktail. She hoped the conversation would die down for awhile, as Lilly devoured the shrimp.

"Thank you." Lilly picked up a shrimp and dipped it into the cocktail sauce. She licked the sauce clean and gazed up to Miley, who watched her intently, wondering why she found it so erotic when Lilly ate shrimp. Miley glanced away.

Lilly popped the shrimp into her mouth. "These are _so _good." Noticing that Miley had not touched hers yet, she added, "What do I have to do? Feed them to you?" Before she could answer, Lilly reached over and plucked one of Miley's shrimp from the dish. Smiling with purpose, she dipped it into the sauce, making sure she got a generous amount on the piece. Then her eyes returned to Miley's who remained sitting quietly, waiting for her next move. Leaning over, she offered the shrimp to Miley, whose lips parted easily. As she drew her hand away, she felt the slightest sensation of Miley's tongue against her index finger. The tingling sensation of pleasure that coursed through her at this minor action alerted Lilly to the deepening attraction she felt for her. She blushed and returned to her own shrimp.

Miley reminded herself that they were in a restaurant and it wouldn't look nice if she began licking the sauce off of Lilly's fingers. "I must confess, I've never had so much fun eating shrimp before."

"There's more where that came from." Lilly mentally kicked herself, wondering why she lost her decorum around Miley.

Miley smiled. Usually someone who flirted the way Lilly did, had pre-planned sexual intentions toward her. But she didn't get that feeling from her friend. Instead, a refreshing innocence was conveyed behind her flirtation. Miley wondered how she did that.

"So, tell me about your family." They had just finished up the shrimp and Lilly wanted to get in some quality conversation before dinner came.

"As you know, my grandma's a drunk and my mom takes care of her." Miley laughed to break the tension. It was her usual way to make light of her family situation. Lilly wasn't laughing.

"How does that affect _you_?"

"It doesn't."

"Okay. I guess that's fortunate, then, right?" Green eyes studied blue and they seemed to be offering an invitation.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sure your family's much more interesting than mine. Why don't you tell me about them?"

Lilly accepted that the family was off limits. "You asked. My family's pretty boring, actually. My dad's a lawyer and my mom's in real estate. They divorced when I was 11. My dad was having an affair with one of his associates. My parents provided the perfect role model for me: what _not_ to do in a relationship." Lilly chuckled a bit to break the tension. After all, it was supposed to be a fun, light-hearted date. Not a disclosure of dirty family secrets.

"I never had any kind of role model for a relationship. I just had my mom. I don't know the first thing about it." Miley stated this matter-of-factly, not in a voice that expected sympathy.

"What happened to your dad?"

"He and my mom got divorced when I was three. He just disappeared from the picture." Miley took solace in the fact that this no longer hurt her, much like her relationship with Terry. All she had were memories that it had_ once_ hurt her.

"Do you ever wish you could see him?"

"I used to, but now it would be pretty pointless, don't you think? I'm 24 now. He doesn't know me and I don't know him. We'd be strangers. There would never be any way to get those years back that we could have had." Miley stopped, realizing that she was revealing too much. "And besides, I've come to realize that I never needed a father anyway. Ultimately, you don't really need anybody."

Lilly ignored the wave of sadness that washed through her at Miley's words. "Maybe not, but it can be a lot more fun _with_ somebody."

Miley reconnected with those beautiful green eyes. "Maybe."

Lilly smiled at her and Miley had to remind herself to breathe. She took a long breath, feeling relief when she saw Brett coming back with their orders.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Their conversation, although primarily directed by Lilly, tended to be revealing. They discovered that they both had an affinity for 70's music and classical. They both tended toward outdoor activities, such as hiking, swimming, and white water rafting. And they both _really _liked seafood, but to Miley's dismay, she discovered that Lilly had never had lobster. She considered whether or not to remedy that.

After they finished desert, the conversation steered back to seafood. "I still can't believe you've never had lobster."

"I guess I just never had the opportunity."

"You'll love it. There's nothing like it. When you dip that succulent piece of lobster meat into the heated butter and place it into your mouth, you'll just be in utter ecstasy." Miley grinned with mischief, realizing where the tone of the conversation was leading them.

"Really. You'll show me how it's done then?" She gazed intently at Miley. "I mean, I'm not sure how to get to the meat through the shells. I don't know how people do that."

"Sometimes you can use your hands, that's how I prefer to do it, you can just gently crack open the shell to get what's inside, or you can use a shell cracker, I guess it's called. Looks like a nut cracker to me, though."

"So, your hands play an important part in getting what you want?"

Miley actually found herself blushing. "Yes. And it's worth it. Once you taste that sweet meat, you'll never be able to get enough. I guarantee it."

Lilly nodded her head, and barely maintained her decorum. "Hmm, so when are you going to take me out for lobster?"

Miley's heartbeat sped up. "I haven't had lobster in a long time, so I'm probably a little rusty on the important parts."

"I'm sure we can figure it out together, don't you think?" This time, Lilly made her intentions clear by moving across the table and placing her hand under Miley's chin.

"Easily done." Lilly kissed her on the lips. Although it wasn't anything passionate due to their public surroundings, it affected her.

"Good." Lilly smiled. "I think it's time to go."

"Right."

Since it was still early, they decided to stop by the bar. Neither one of them felt like leaving each other's company just yet. They went over to Miley's usual table and sat down. Before they knew it, Cody was there regarding them with a curious smile. "Hi, you two. Did you walk in together?"

"Actually, we planned the whole thing. We saw each other, coincidentally, in the parking lot and said, ooh, let's play a joke on the matchmakers by walking in together. Keep your eyes open. You never know what we might do next just to fool you!" Miley raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, regarding Cody with a cool smile.

"What did you do with this woman?" Cody said to Lilly. "I haven't heard her speak more than two sentences in a row for years!"

"My sides are splitting. Have you ever considered stand-up?" Miley glared at Cody.

Lilly looked innocent. "All I did was take her to dinner."

"Keep up what you're doin' hon." Cody winked at Lilly, who smiled in response. "Can I get you something?"

"The usual," said Miley.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Okay. Any snacks, tonight?"

Lilly put her hands on her stomach. "Oh, no, please. I'm stuffed after that dinner. I couldn't eat another bite."

"A rare occurrence."

Lilly hit Miley playfully on the arm. "I heard that and I'll make you pay for it!"

Miley grinned as Cody chuckled and returned to the bar. "Thanks for dinner, it was nice."

Lilly wasn't used to straightforward, honest remarks from Miley, but instead of teasing her about it, she said, "You're welcome. Thank _you._ You're a pretty fun date, yourself."

"You shouldn't come to that conclusion so soon. The date isn't over yet."

"You mean you have more surprises in store for me?"

As Miley was about to respond, she heard a loud bellowing coming from near the pool table. "Miley!" It was Tracy VanHorn, waving and making her way over to their table.

"Oh, joy. She's gonna try and get me to come to her party next Saturday."

"A party? Sounds like fun."

"Have fun, then. You were invited."

"You won't be there?"

"I _hate_ parties."

"Miley? You're coming to my party, right? Leslie, I know you'll be there, you're not such a sourpuss like Miley here."

"That's a great way to encourage me to come to your party, by insulting me. And her name is Lilly. Lilly. L-I-L-L-Y. Okay?"

"Okay." She drawled out her response with mock annoyance. "Forgive me for the faux pas."

"Tracy, that's okay." Lilly smiled warmly. "I'll come to your party and I'll even convince Miley to come, too."

"Ha! Good luck with that one! See ya there!" She headed for the bar.

"And how do you intend to convince me to go?"

"I have my ways." Lilly got a cryptic look on her face.

"Like what?"

"Being that I'm a young, single, gay girl and I'm going to a presumably gay party, there will probably be other young, single, gay girls there, too. So, I'll probably get picked up if I go alone." Lilly rolled her eyes dramatically.

Miley laughed. "Yeah, right. You don't look like the type to allow herself to get 'picked up'."

"You never know. A girl gets lonely sometimes." Lilly directed a teasing look to Miley.

"_Alone, alone, all, all alone, Alone on a wide, wide sea! And never a saint took pity on my soul in agony_."

Lilly thought hard for a moment. Then, "Coleridge. 'Rime of the Ancient Mariner.' It's going to take a lot more than that to stump me." She regarded Miley challengingly.

"Okay. _She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies—"_

Lilly laughed. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"Sorry."

"S'all right."

"_Wild Nights-Wild Nights! Were I with thee Wild Nights should be Our luxury_!" Miley gazed expectantly at Lilly, not quite able to believe they were really doing this.

"Oh, that's a good one. Dickinson, of course. _Futile-the Winds-To a Heart in port-Done with the Compass-Done with the Chart!"_

Miley lowered her voice. "_Rowing in Eden-Ah, the Sea! Might I but moor-Tonight-In Thee!"_

Lilly's body had a reaction to Miley reciting poetry and she wished they were in a more private place so she could explore this. Since she couldn't, she said, "I love how she uses metaphors, don't you?"

"Yep." Miley was trying somewhat unsuccessfully to control her reaction to the poetic rapport she shared with Lilly. She admitted to herself that it was more than just an interest in poetry they shared. The question was whether or not she would allow herself to explore what they could have together.

Cody came back with their drinks, and left quietly. Miley took a sip of her rum and coke and welcomed the refreshing coolness as it slid down her throat. Gazing back to Lilly, she suspected her friend had come up with a quote of her own, from the look on her face.

"I've got one for you that you're not going to get."

"I highly doubt that." Miley looked smug.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Here it is. _Tell me, love, how to speed time now, How to slow it then, when I call your name."_

Miley felt a shiver go through her as Lilly recited from the love poem. For a brief moment, it seemed as if she was addressing Miley, herself. And then she racked her brain, trying to come up with poet's name, but couldn't. She didn't know. "You got me."

Lilly smiled. "I don't think they teach that one in any of our English courses. It's Minnie Bruce Pratt. It's a lesbian love poem."

"I figured. I'd like to hear the rest of it."

"I don't know the whole thing by heart. The book's at my house."

"Maybe sometime when I'm over studying for grammar or something."

"Or I could bring it over to your place."

"Sure." The implication being that they'd have more privacy at Miley's apartment because she didn't have a roommate.

"Tomorrow night?"

"La Roux, whenever you like." Hearing a familiar song, Miley spoke before thinking. "Dance?" She held out her hand to Lilly, who took it with a smile.

Miley felt self-conscious as she walked to the dance floor with Lilly. Certainly, her friends would harass her for this. She never danced with her "story idea dates" so everyone would know something was up. But she wanted to feel Lilly in her arms and if it involved embarrassment, she'd survive it. It was only a dance anyway.

Lilly's arms tightened around Miley who responded by holding her closer. Focusing on that moment, her thoughts centered on Lilly alone as her eyes closed in contentment. When she opened them again, Lilly gazed up at her. She bent down, their lips meeting slowly at first, with the kiss soon turning passionate. As Lilly's mouth opened beneath hers, thoughts of where they were fled and the only thing that remained were her feelings for Lilly.

Feeling a soft tongue thrusting into her mouth and hands caressing her back caused Miley to moan. Knowing a further public display could get embarrassing, she tore her mouth away from Lilly's reluctantly. Before Miley gently pulled her back into her arms to finish the dance, she heard a chuckle escape from her dance partner. Miley flashed her a devilish look as they melded into each other again.

As the song ended, she and Lilly sat back down. "Thanks for the dance," said Miley.

"Thank _you_."

"Don't tell me I've finally got you speechless."

Lilly gazed into the blue eyes she was coming to adore. "You should know by now there's only one way to get me speechless."

Miley leaned over and captured her lips swiftly. She couldn't get enough of that sweet mouth. As Lilly pulled her head closer, she felt her tongue seeking entrance again. She wished they were anywhere but the bar. When they parted, Lilly directed a purposeful gaze at her. "Let's go back to my place so I can read that poem to you."

"Right." They made a hasty exit from the bar.

**Chapter Six**

"So, as a date, what would you rate me on a scale of 1 to 10?" Lilly drove down High Street, heading back to her apartment. Miley sat silently beside her, lost in her own thoughts, not vocalizing any of them.

"So far...I'd give you about a 5." Miley grinned to herself, knowing she was asking for trouble and loving it.

Lilly flashed Miley a mock glare and returned her eyes to the road. "Just a 5? That's it?"

"Yep. Until we get back to your place. Then we'll see if you can up your rating." Miley couldn't help it and snickered.

"And how would I do that?"

"Um..." Miley found herself unable to come up with a suitable one-liner.

"You...are...bad. But, keep in mind, I don't have sex on the first date. We're going there to read a poem, that's it."

"No sex? You can just take me home, then."

Lilly slapped her on the arm, teasingly, but recognized an opportunity. "Are you saying you want me, then?"

"Oh, yeah, I want you...to take me...to your place and read me that poem." Miley glanced over at the strawberry-blonde, who smirked and shook her head slightly.

"You are _such_ a tease. What am I going to do with you?"

"Read me a poem."

"I should warn you. This poem's kind of sexy. It might turn you on or something."

Miley laughed to herself at that comment. She had _already_ been turned on during dinner, at the bar, and even right then in the car. Sometimes all she had to do was _think_ about Lilly and her heart would begin to beat faster. "You mean an _intellectual_ type of turn-on, right?"

"No, I mean a sexual one. Is that going to be a problem for you?" They were stopped at the light, giving Lilly an opportunity to glance over and stare intensely into blue eyes that gazed back with surprise and excitement at the same time.

Miley feared their playful banter was turning serious. She always handled sarcastic flirtation a lot easier than direct declarations. It was easier that way. But Lilly had a way of drawing things out of her. The threatening part didn't come from Lilly. It came from herself. "No."

"I see I've got you back to monosyllabic responses." Lilly grinned at Miley.

"You asked a close-ended question. What did you expect?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question, then?" Lilly's eyes twinkled as her brain began to formulate a new question.

"No, no, please don't."

"How would it be a problem for you if I were to read you a sexy poem at my apartment in my bedroom?"

At the sound of Lilly's voice and the tone her words were conveying, Miley felt a pleasurable sensation in her lower body. Trying to ignore the distracting feeling, she remembered Lilly was waiting for an answer.

"I guess it would depend where you were in relation to me."

"Hmm?"

"Are you on the bed? Am I in a chair? Or standing? Are we both on the bed? It would also depend if we were touching or not."

"Would it depend on what I was wearing?"

"Definitely."

"How about this? You're lying on my bed, and I'm sitting in front of you, with my back to you, reading, and I'm wearing what I have on now sans the jacket."

Miley smiled at Lilly's use of the word 'sans' in regular conversation. "We're not facing each other? Do I have my arms around you?" Miley couldn't think of why Lilly would be reading and not facing her.

"If you want, but you don't have to. That is, if it would be a problem."

Miley voice lowered. "I could handle that."

"Good."

When they pulled into Lilly's driveway, Miley heard her date groaning. There were two cars in the driveway which meant Lilly would have to park on the street. Apparently, Courtney had decided to have friends over that night.

"I don't care about her having her friends over, most of them are nice, but that looks like Dave's car and he gives me the creeps."

Miley frowned. "Why's that?" She and Lilly exited the car and strolled slowly toward the front door.

"He likes me. But it's more than that. He asked me out twice now. He just won't take a hint." She shivered. Dave was extremely annoying.

"You want me to tell him you're mine?" Miley said it jokingly.

Lilly felt the sultry reverberations of Miley's voice seem to trail all the way down her body. She knew Miley was joking, but secretly wished she wasn't. "How about you just beat him senseless?"

"All right. No problem. Just point him out when we go in and I'll take care of it." Miley grinned mischievously at Lilly as they reached the front door. Lilly's emerald eyes stared back at her with mirth. She unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Courtney, Dave, and her two other friends, Brenda and Ken were sitting around drinking beer and watching the MTV show, "Loveline." Miley glanced with distaste at the television and the show she considered to be quite atrocious. "Hey," Lilly said to Courtney, and grabbed Miley's jacket sleeve in an attempt to guide her upstairs.

"Do you two want to watch "Loveline" with us?"

"Thanks, but I consider Dr. Drew to be a pseudo-intellectual shrink who caters to his annoying comic sidekick while they both give out bad advice to a bunch of losers. But, thanks." Miley grinned to take the edge out of her statement.

Courtney smiled back at Miley, impressed with her forthrightness. "Actually, I agree with you. _I_ just watch it to make fun of it."

"C'mon, let's go to my room." She took off her jacket and threw it over a chair.

"What do you got against Dr. Drew? And why are you guys going upstairs for?" Dave, who was seated on the couch, had leaned over to get a look at Lilly's friend. He was shorter than Miley and fairly stocky with a crew cut and beady, little hazel eyes.

Miley clenched her jaw and looked dispassionately at Dave. "Answer to the first question: The man is clearly fixated on the family and children and allows this fact to cloud his judgment when giving advice. Answer to the second question: none of your business."

"Lilly, your friend's a real charmer. Where'd you dig her up at? Oh, and what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Dave, leave her alone," said Courtney. She was tired of Dave asking Lilly out since clearly her roommate wasn't interested.

"This is my friend, Miley, and we met at...school. We're in the same BritLit class. And, I have other plans for tomorrow night and _any _night you choose to ask me out. Okay?"

"When are you going to quit playing hard to get?" Dave took a sip of his beer, his sixth of the evening. It was clear he was drunk, a fact that was not lost on Miley. She held in her ire and responded.

"Playing hard to get carries with it the implication that she really _wants_ to go out with you,

which she clearly doesn't." Miley was unable to hide a slight smirk. Picturing Lilly with the likes of Dave was quite funny, actually.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Dave stood up a bit wobbly.

"Had a little too much to drink, Dave?" Miley knew she shouldn't taunt him, but he was the kind of person she despised most in the world. Dave was the type that let alcohol lower his inhibitions, which Miley didn't consider necessarily bad per se. It was the fact that his comments were offensive to others in the process that made her feel contempt for him.

"Sit down and quit bothering my roommate and her friend." Dave looked over at Courtney, frowned, and sat back down.

"Goodnight, you guys," said Lilly nervously as she grabbed Miley's sleeve and steered them both upstairs.

When they got to Lilly's bedroom, Miley took off her jacket and draped it over a chair. She had harbored an interest in her friend's room when she had been over to study, but hadn't stayed long enough to get a chance to see it. Being understandably curious about the woman she found so attractive, she took the opportunity to explore it, as Lilly searched for the book. It was a decent sized room, but there seemed to be too much in it for the space allowed. She was only slightly surprised to find that everything in Lilly's room was far from neatly arranged. She had books, a lot of them, and she had bookcases, too; three of them. The only problem was that she couldn't defy the laws of physics by fitting all of her books into such a limited space. Consequently, Miley noticed more than a few stacks of books sitting over in the corner by the window. She smiled to herself. At least Lilly had made an attempt to keep them pretty much in one place. In the other corner of the room was a neatly made bed, looking as if it was being kept separate from the disarray of everything else. Miley couldn't blame her. If nothing else had much order, at least a place of rest ought to, right? The walls were covered in various prints of which her eyes scanned rapidly. One of them was Monet's waterlillies and she paused in recognition, gazing at it for a second. Lilly had some family pictures on top of a bookcase. Miley considered asking about them, but didn't want to pry.

Before she knew it, Lilly had turned around with the book in her hand. "Found it. Sit down, you look like a deer caught in the headlights. My room's not that scary, really."

_Oh yes it is, feeling the way I feel._ "Take off your shoes and hop on the bed, just like we talked about. There's really nowhere else to sit anyway." Lilly grinned shyly at Miley who looked warily back and began unlacing her boots. As she was doing this, Lilly sat down. "By the way, thanks for defending me."

"No, problem. That guy's a jerk."

"Why, because he wants to go out with me?"

Miley looked cautiously at Lilly. "Not just that. It's because he keeps asking when you've made it clear you're not interested."

"And he likes 'Loveline.'"

"Exactly."

"You want to hear the poem now?"

"Sure do."

"Okay." Lilly sat in front of Miley, who settled back against the pillows. When Lilly turned around to face her, to get permission to lean back against her, the gaze of Miley's blue eyes distracted her. She almost forgot about the poem to pursue more interesting things. But, soon Miley's arms came around her with slight trepidation, and she leaned up against her comfortingly. "I need to find the page it's on."

Miley began to get impatient waiting for Lilly to find the right poem. "Is that the right book?"

"Yes. It's just that, well, this poem isn't like I remembered it. Actually, all I really remembered was the line I quoted you..."

"And the problem is?"

"It's a little more, uh, graphic than I thought."

"Well, you said it could be a turn on."

Lilly turned her head sideways, but didn't look into Miley's eyes. "I was just teasing, Miley." She blushed. Fortunately for her, Miley couldn't see it.

"Should we get into a less intimate position, then?"

Lilly liked the position they were in too much to give it up so quickly. "No. I'll just read it. I promised you, after all."

"That you did, La Roux."

Lilly smiled at Miley's use of the nickname. "It's called, 'When I Call Your Name.'" She began to read.

_July is over, four hot weeks_

_Of August, two long weeks in September,_

_And then I'll be in your bedroom, in your bed,_

_Nibbling your pink earlobe._

Miley laughed. Lilly turned around and looked at her directly. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. 'Nibbling your pink earlobe.' It just makes me get a vision in my head. I get these visual representations in my head from words...not _all_ words, just things that make an impression on me." Miley shrugged.

"And I would very much like to hear about that, but can I finish the poem first?"

Miley gave the zipped lips sign, as Lilly turned back around, hiding an amused smile.

_Even in the city, our day will be_

_Luscious, your hair black and twining_

_In my hands like the wild muscadine grape._

"Muscadine grape? Is that really what it says?"

Lilly sighed. "Yes, that's really what it says."

"Oh. Okay. Go on."

"No, no. Comments please? You know you want to."

"Well, there's a comparison between 'black and twining hair' and a 'wild muscadine grape.' Black hair is like a grape. I just don't get how hair is like a grape, but maybe I read too much into things..."

"Maybe you need to be educated about muscadine grapes, then. Don't think of just a single grape, think of a grape_vine_. Your hair twining in my hands like a grapevine twines. You see?"

Miley took a moment to consider this. She admitted she wasn't looking at the big picture. "Yes, I can see what you mean. I wasn't seeing it that way. I often have a hard time with poetry."

"Maybe you should try hearing the whole poem, before you start critiquing it." Lilly's voice carried with it a definite hint of teasing.

"Yes. Please continue."

_Scuppernong brown, your -_

"What kind of brown?"

"Scuppernong. It's just a variety of muscadine grape. Or the name for the muscadine grapevine." Lilly resolved herself to the fact that Miley would keep interrupting in spite of herself. It didn't really bother her, though. She found her interest in the intricacies of the poem to be surprisingly alluring.

"Okay. Sorry, I did it again."

"That's okay."

_Scuppernong brown, your nipples will be full_

Lilly felt Miley giggle, but surprisingly, she had no comment for the line in its entirety.

_Against my mouth. We will look through_

_Barred windows at night for the harvest moon._

_Equinox soon will diminish the light._

Lilly leaned back further into Miley's embrace and felt her arms tighten slightly. She sighed with contentment, but felt excitement also.

_Tell me, love, how to speed time now,_

_How to slow it then, when I call your name._

"I like it," said Miley. Her mouth was inches away from Lilly's neck, and she convinced herself to ignore this fact.

"Once I explained it to you."

"Thank goodness I have you to tell me these things."

"Without me you wouldn't even have the poem."

"True enough."

Lilly let the book drop to the floor and turned around to face Miley. Of course, when she did, she was faced with those eyes. They sat facing each other for a few seconds, before Miley broke the silence. "It's pretty late. I should go." She started to rise but Lilly's hand stopped her. "You don't have to leave so soon. I could read you another poem." After she said this, she leaned over closer to Miley, so that their lips were only inches apart.

Miley stared into suggestive green eyes. She wanted nothing more than to comply with Lilly's suggestion. But she didn't think they would end up just reading another poem and didn't want to rush things. Nevertheless, when she felt her friend's lips meeting hers, she didn't pull back. Lilly gently coaxed Miley down onto her bed, exploring her body as they kissed. When they parted for air, Miley panted. "So where's the next poem?"

Lilly gave Miley a shy look, and tried not to look as mortified as she felt. "Sorry I just attacked you."

"That's all right." They still held each other, Lilly on top looking down at Miley. She reached forward and brushed a strand of hair out of Miley's eyes. They both grinned out of recognition that this was what they both wanted. "But, remember," Miley continued, "You don't have sex on the first date."

"To tell you the truth, I've _never_...had sex."

"You're kidding, right?"

Lilly grinned shyly and buried her head in Miley's chest. "I kid you not."

Miley put her arms around Lilly and rubbed her back slowly. "But you're so...so-"

"Flirtatious?"

"I just wouldn't have thought you were."

Lilly laughed. "I just never met anyone I liked that much, to do that with, you know."

"I didn't, either. But that didn't stop me." Miley rolled her eyes.

"What about Terry?"

"Just a crush. There's a very definite distinction between a crush and love. It wasn't clear to me

back then."

"So what's the difference?"

"Crushes go away, love doesn't."

"Oh." Lilly found herself, for once, at a loss for words with Miley.

"I have to go now." Miley hoped she had inserted enough clues into her speech to clue Lilly in on what she was trying to say.

"How come? I'd really like to hear about these pictures you get in your head."

"If you'd like to do something tomorrow night, I could tell you."

"Are _you_ asking _me_ out on a date now?"

"Yep."

"I accept."

"That was quick."

"I don't think much when it comes to you."

Miley grinned. "You better start, then. How else will you fend off my advances?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Miley slowed her hand from its position on Lilly's back. Soon, the massage ended entirely. Several things flashed through her mind as potential responses, but she couldn't settle on one. "Sometimes we can't always have what we want," she said. _Like what I want right now_. "I mean, you want to be sure, right?"

"Sure?" If Lilly had been thinking more clearly, she would have known what Miley was asking. But, as was usually the case, her closeness was distracting.

"Well, since, you've never..."

Lilly laughed. "Oh, right." She refrained from telling Miley she had never been more sure about anything, because she was afraid of scaring her off.

"I should probably go, then." Miley sat up. She put her boots on and stood. Lilly gazed back at her with interest, but remained on the bed.

"I'll drive you back."

"That's all right. I'll just walk."

"No you won't." Lilly stood up. "It's too late for you to walk. Besides, it's raining. Look."

Miley glanced out the window, and grunted with disgust. "Great. Parties and rain," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"The two things I hate the most."

Lilly grinned and took her arm. "Next week I'm going to fix your hatred of parties. Tonight, I get to work on the rain. C'mon."

Miley allowed a shy smile to appear as she gazed at Lilly. And she wondered why this younger, less experienced woman made her feel so nervous.

As Miley got closer to her apartment, a comfortable silence settled between her and Lilly. With anyone else, it would have made her uncomfortable. She watched out the window as the rain began to fall a bit harder, not depressing her as much as it usually did. The side streets were pretty much abandoned at that time of night, making it peaceful. Shortly, they pulled into Miley's driveway and it was time for words.

"Strange that's it raining in January." Miley had enjoyed herself so much that evening that she didn't know how to say goodbye.

"That doesn't happen very often."

"Yeah." Miley made a definite internal effort to maintain complete control of the situation. If she couldn't, it was almost certain that she would be inviting Lilly inside...for the night. And she wasn't entirely certain that her friend would refuse. "Thanks for a fun evening." She looked deeply into Lilly's eyes and smiled. There was the glow from a nearby streetlight and it highlighted her features, making them seem almost angelic.

"So, I'm okay as a date?"

_The best I've ever had_. "Yes."

Lilly grinned and leaned over for a goodnight kiss, but before she reached her destination, she hesitated. "Wait. I think we should do this right."

"And how would that be?"

Lilly opened the door to her car and got out, motioning for Miley to follow her. Both women could feel the rain, as it pelted them softly. Miley frowned. Lilly reacted to that by reaching over and pulling Miley toward her. "I know you hate rain, but I know you like this." She reached up and brought Miley's head down to meet hers. Their lips met softly and sweetly, but passionately. When they parted, Lilly was surprised to see an almost gaping grin on her friend's. "What rain?"

Lilly laughed. "The rain that's beginning to get us both sopping wet. And if I don't leave soon, I'll be too wet and cold to leave."

"And I'll have to provide you with sanctuary for the night." Miley's arms were around her.

"Yes, which would mean my virtue would be compromised. We couldn't have that." Lilly's arms tightened around Miley and she hugged her soundly.

"No, we couldn't have that." Miley hugged her back and placed a chaste kiss on her head. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Lilly happily gazed back at Miley, releasing her with reluctance, and returning to her car.

Miley stood in the rain, getting increasingly drenched, until Lilly was out of sight. Then, she went inside and wondered how to get over her. Locking the door behind her, she considered why she always felt an odd relief when Lilly was gone. The relief didn't stem from a lack of interest in Lilly. It was the exact opposite. Miley had a difficult time dealing with feelings she had never had before and didn't know how to voice. She draped her wet jacket over a chair in the kitchen and sighed with confusion. _And I said I'd call her._

Miley found herself sleeping in the next morning. Saturday was one of two days she had an opportunity to do this. She had barely opened her eyes when the phone rang. Snuggling deeper back into the covers, she tried to ignore it, but had neglected to turn the sound down on the answering machine. Soon, she was treated to Jackson's voice. "Hey, Miley. Are you there? Are you up? I'll give you some time, if you're not." Groaning, Miley reached over the edge of the bed and picked up the phone on the floor. "Hello."

"Not up yet?"

"I'm awake. Just not technically up." Miley yawned and made no attempt to hide the fact.

"Why don't you stop by later? I want to talk to you about grandma and that whole situation. We'll chat."

Miley was surprised at his request. "All right. I'll be by around 1:00. How's that?"

"See ya, then. Later."

As Miley hung up the phone, she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Jackson almost never initiated the handling of family problems.

When Miley arrived at Jackson's later, she wasn't surprised to see that his friend, Spiccoli, was visiting. Jackson and Spiccoli had been friends since high school, and although he was seemingly content to drift from place to place, and live off of other people, this fact never seemed to bother Jackson. Miley, however, held nothing but utter contempt for the man. And she didn't appreciate the way he habitually used her brother, either. But Jackson was a grown man and could make his own decisions. She stayed out of it.

"Hey." Miley entered the living room, where Jackson and Spiccoli were seated. She took a seat on a chair and noticed that his friend was drinking beer.

"Hey, Miley, long time, no see. I've missed ya." Miley didn't have much of an opportunity to see Spiccoli much, due to his unpredictability.

"Good to see you." She lied.

Miley turned to Jackson. "How's grandma?"

"Oh, she's fine. How are things with you?"

"Are you still sneaking her vodka?"

"Where did that come from?" Jackson's eyebrows crinkled into a frown.

"Sorry, but it's a logical question don't you think? And you did ask me to come over to discuss the situation, right?"

"Everything's fine with that. Trust me. I just hadn't seen you in awhile and wanted to visit"

"I see." Jackson couldn't ask his sister to come over just to chat, he had to make up a family crisis to draw her out. Miley sighed.

"So, Miley are you still writing a novel?" Spiccoli's condescension wasn't intentional but Miley picked up on it. Miley put a smile on her face, instead of the glare she wished she could project.

"Yep."

"Why so tight-lipped about it?"

Miley laughed to herself. _Because the few times I have mentioned it, I've gotten a combination of confused stares, inappropriate questions, and just plain ignorance, coupled with a complete disregard for me and the work I do_. "It's not complete."

"What's the plot?" Jackson asked.

"I told you before, I was having a bit of trouble with that." Miley didn't add that her last visit with Jackson had hurt her feelings and she had no desire to bring up the subject of writing again. Often, she wasn't sure if her feelings really were hurt, only that they ought to have been.

"Is it about, you know, women, being together?" Spiccoli knew about Miley's sexual orientation, and seemed tolerant, but never missed an opportunity to sneak the subject into a conversation.

"There are women characters, yes, but if you mean-"

"Any sex in it?"

"There are women characters, and yes, some of them have love relationships with each other." Miley wondered why she was bothering to explain. She already knew what the response would be.

"Graphic stuff?" Spiccoli laughed. He didn't mean to be lewd, but it came across that way to Miley. Somehow, she always got the feeling that he saw her as a lesbian and not a person. And it really pissed her off.

"Only as it pertains to the plot." Miley muttered this last statement under her breath, hoping the subject would be dropped. She felt as if she was in a battlefield and had to come up with a good defensive maneuver.

"Miley, I don't know why you worry so much about this writing thing. I know you. You'll come up with something. Will you just take your time and quit dwelling on it?"

Miley smiled tightly. The really strange thing about it, was that Jackson thought he was being supportive with statements like these. And he was doing the exact opposite of what he intended. She actually snickered. "Your friend is the one who asked me about it, and I told you. What do you want me to do? Lie?"

"No, but if you can't do it right now, so what? Forget about it for awhile!" Jackson smiled over at Spiccoli, who nodded in agreement.

Miley shook her head slowly and hid her rage. "Look, I don't want you to try and fix it, I don't want you to think I can't do it, I don't want your opinion, and I don't want your approval. All I want is for you to tell me that you know I'll get past this, and you know I can do it, that's it!" She stood up and headed toward the door to the porch.

"Again my volatile sister...are you impressed? I used a big word!" Jackson laughed.

"See ya." Miley was out the door and heading to her car with a strange sense of deja vu. Hadn't she done the very same thing about a week before? _And I don't have any intention of repeating it anytime soon...if ever._

When she got back to her apartment, Miley noticed the answering machine flashing. There were two messages and she didn't feel like hearing either one. Nevertheless, she hit the play button. The first one was from Susan. "Give me a call as soon as you get in. I need your help with grandma. Bye." Miley grimaced. With all that had happened at Jackson's, she felt her temper beginning to flare. "Dammit! Can't I have one peaceful week-" Miley paused from her tirade as she heard the soft tones of Lilly's voice. She was surprised, because _she_ was supposed to call Lilly. "Hi. I know I was supposed to wait for you to call me, but I couldn't. I'm not very good with delayed gratification. laugh Give me a call back if you want. It's about 2:00 now. Bye."

Hearing her voice calmed Miley. But she didn't want to subject Lilly to her bad mood by going out with her that night. It hadn't been that long since she had last seen Lilly and she was convinced she needed more time to get over it. "Might as well get it over with." Picking up the phone, she dialed Lilly's number. After a few rings, she was treated to the sound of Lilly's voice. "Hello. Truscott-Thoreau residence."

"Courtney's last name is Thoreau?" Miley realized she hadn't even announced herself.

"Hi, Miley." Lilly smiled. "Nope, I just thought it sounded cool. But, probably, only English major types, such as yourself, will get it."

Miley laughed. "Right." Miley suddenly felt a pain in her chest at having to stand Lilly up. _But I can't. Not tonight._

"Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Oh." Lilly tried not to let the disappointment show in her voice. "Anything wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing wrong. I just have to study."

"On a Saturday night? Am I being stood up?" Lilly said it lightheartedly, but inside she felt crushed.

"I just can't tonight, Lilly. I'm sorry. Can I call you tomorrow?" Miley desperately wanted to extricate herself from the conversation, but Lilly made it difficult.

"Sure. See you later, then." Lilly held back a sigh.

"Okay. Bye." Miley quickly hung up before she changed her mind. She wondered why her heart felt so heavy, but not for long.

Later that night, after a day filled with writing a paper and studying for grammar, Miley decided to venture out to the bar. She needed to talk with a friend and hoped Cody would be there. Of course, there was also the chance that she would run into Lilly, but she pushed that possibility from her mind. As she stepped inside, she heaved a relieved sigh. There was Cody at the bar, and no sign of Lilly. Allowing herself a small grin, her heartbeat slowed a bit from its earlier nervousness, and she walked down to the end of the bar and sat down. In a few seconds, Cody was there. "The usual."

Cody came back with a rum and coke and regarded her friend with a mischievous smile. "Well, well, well, trouble in paradise? I'm surprised you're not here with-"

Miley took a long sip. "Don't."

"You and Lilly seemed to be getting along fine last night."

Miley finished her drink and motioned for another one. "That's the problem."

Cody came back with a second drink. "Okay, girl, you're going to tell me right now, why that's a problem."

"It's too intense, you know? I need a bit of superficiality."

Cody frowned. "You need what?"

"Let me try to explain. I get really nervous around Lilly. My heart starts beating faster, my palms get sweaty, and I start feeling things I've never felt with anyone before. I just can't deal with this."

"Then you can't deal with the fact that you're falling in love with her."

"No way. I'm not going there."

Cody leaned over and grasped Miley's chin gently, looking her straight in the eye. "I've got news for you. You're already there. Deal with it." She grinned devilishly.

"I hate when you do that."

"What?" Cody's look was all innocence.

"Get that smug look on your face that says, 'I'm older, I'm wiser, I know all.'"

"I don't know _all_. Just most!"

Miley chuckled. "Then maybe you can advise me. I stood her up tonight. I mean, I canceled our date. I guess that was wrong, huh?" Miley looked expectantly at Cody, hoping for some guidance.

"Sometimes you are honestly like a babe in the woods, Miles! Yes...that was wrong. But you may get a chance to make it right sooner than you think."

"What? Why?" Miley looked at the door and spotted Lilly, Eileen, and Tate coming in the door. "Oh, shit! If she sees me, she's going to think...hide me!" Miley put her head down on the bar as far as it would go, hoping Lilly and her friends would go to the far side of the bar and she could sneak out. Before she knew it, though, a familiar scent was made itself known to her senses. "You obnoxious drunk," the voice said. "And this early in the evening. You should be ashamed. Get your head up off that bar, before you get thrown out." Lilly smiled broadly at Miley, trying to hold back a laugh.

Miley, realizing she was caught, slowly brought her head back up and looked at her tormentor. "Hi, La Roux." Miley raised her eyebrows and tried to put on her best innocent face. It wasn't working.

"Don't you 'Hi, La Roux,' me, Miley Stewart. You stand me up and then come to the bar. Ha!" She focused her green eyes on Miley with purpose and enjoyed seeing her squirm.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this, anyway?"

"For starters, I thought maybe I'd try to find a woman who won't cancel on me."

Char, who had been sitting nearby, and listening surreptitiously to the proceedings, recognized her cue. Leaning over toward Lilly, she gazed at her with intent. "I've been told I'm a great date. And I _never _cancel." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

To Miley's surprise, Lilly turned away from her and regarded Char. "Thanks, Char. But I enjoy a good challenge and I think I've found it." She smiled at Char, who snickered and returned to her drink.

"Is that what I am to you? A challenge?"

Lilly walked right up to Miley, who was still seated at the bar. She stood between her legs, which were parted from sitting on the stool. For once, she didn't have to look up at Miley. Their faces only inches apart, Lilly finally spoke. "I don't think _you_ are in any position to ask questions."

"I guess not." Miley tried not to be affected by her nearness, but it didn't work. Lilly looked very good. She had on black button-fly jeans and a dark green sweater that brought out the light red tint to her hair. She wore her hair down and it flowed around her shoulders, to rest above her breasts. When Miley realized she had been staring, she looked back into her eyes and shrugged. "I, um-" Not knowing what to say, she gave up and stared at the floor.

"You like what you see?"

Miley looked back up, mesmerized. "Yes."

"Too bad. You're going to have to work for it this time." Giving Miley a last, long, lingering smile, she turned away and went to join her friends, who were seated at a table.

Miley watched her walk away, her mouth gaping open. She was used to being the pursued. Now, she had to do the hunting. She wasn't all together sure she liked that prospect.

"Honey, you better shut your mouth. That's starting to look unbecoming."

Miley looked up at Cody with shock, and then as things began to register again, she closed her mouth and turned around toward the bar. Downing the rest of her drink, she rolled her eyes. "Cody, I believe I've just gotten a taste of my own medicine, as they say. And I don't like it one bit."

"That one's a spitfire, she is."

"And then some."

Miley stewed quietly for awhile, while Cody waited on some of the other patrons. She noticed Mikayla and her entourage heading in the door and groaned. Right behind them, came Danielle, who made an immediate beeline for Lilly. Miley ground her teeth together in irritation.

_This is turning out to be a lovely evening._ Grimly, she reflected on the fact that all she had to do was keep her date with Lilly and she wouldn't be a part of this turmoil. Presently, Cody came back with a new drink for her friend. "Are you going to sit there and stew all night or are you gonna go get your woman?"

Miley glared at her. "She's not 'my woman.'" She returned her gaze to Dani, who was now seated next to Lilly and her friends.

"Okay, fine. I'm dropping it."

"Cody, do you think I intentionally seek out conflict?"

"Yes! And you're damn good at it, too!"

"Gee, thanks."

"You'll get only the truth from me."

"I know." Miley smirked. "That's why I should quit talking to you."

"No, that's why you'll _keep_ talking to me and you know it." Cody flashed her a smile and went to the other end of the bar to take an order.

Miley was happy to return to her brooding self, and sighed heavily when she spotted Joannie coming over. "You, too? Can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Joannie brought her hands up and mimicked a cat, complete with claws and beady eyes. "MEOW! What's wrong with you? That chick, Dani, moving in on your territory?"

Miley put her head down on the bar with a sigh. When would the torture end?

"I got just the way to get revenge. Pool. You and me against, uh, blondie, what's her name-"

"LILLY."

"Yeah, Lilly. Against Lilly and Dani. We could beat the pants off of 'em! How about it?" Miley didn't see it, but Joannie motioned to Jackie Daniels, with a nod of her head. Jackie began making her way over to Lilly's table.

"Yeah, we'll make that little tramp pay for stealin' your woman."

"She is not 'my woman.'" Miley groaned in misery. When would be a good time to escape unnoticed?

"Not anymore. We've been watching...everything. We know exactly what's going on, me and the girls." As Miley lifted her head, she looked over to the women seated next to the pool table. There sat Sue, Jen, Tracy, and Jackie who had just rejoined them. When they saw Miley glancing over, they all gave her sympathetic looks.

"This is like some kind of grotesque nightmare. I _knew_ there was another reason for me not wanting a girlfriend, besides my brooding disposition and loner tendencies."

"And what's that?"

"The fact that all of you seem to be along for the ride, too!"

Joannie appeared to consider this. "Yeah. How can we resist? It's the classic, 'opposites attract', thing, you know? The sweet, young, inexperienced, thing finds herself strangely drawn to the tall, dark, brooding, older woman hardened by time and too many failed relationships!"

"I haven't had that many relationships. And I'm only three years older than she is. Sheesh!" Miley finally raised her head up wondering if she ought to be offended.

Joannie smiled and took her arm. "C'mon, let's play pool." For some reason, Miley allowed Joannie to drag her over to the table where Jackie Daniels was standing next to Dani and Lilly. She told herself it wasn't because she had a desire to be near Lilly.

"All right, let's get this over with." Miley couldn't help but deliver a glare in the direction of Dani. Lilly observed this with interest.

"Miley, you don't sound very enthusiastic," said Dani.

"I just agreed to play to help out my friend."

"You're not here because of the scenery?" Dani smiled at Miley, in an attempt to convey that she knew exactly why she was there.

"Sorry. You're not my type." Miley grinned tightly.

"Oh, I know what your 'type' is." Dani threw a glance in Lilly's direction. Lilly remained silent, watching the proceedings. She didn't think it would be a good idea to interrupt the two.

"Probably 'cause it's the same as yours."

"Maybe, but I follow through with my dates. Can you say the same for yourself?"

Miley flashed a questioning look at Lilly. Surely she hadn't told Dani about the date cancellation. She wasn't the type to succumb to bar gossip, was she? She had been wrong before about other people. What made Lilly any different? Lilly shook her head slowly to tell Miley that she hadn't said anything. Against her better judgment, she believed her, but there was still a nagging doubt in her mind.

"Why don't you sheath those claws before you scratch somebody." At this, Lilly laughed out loud, which caused Miley to laugh, too. But Dani was not amused.

"Why don't we settle this with a game?"

"I don't think so." Miley changed her mind, quickly, upon realizing that Dani wanted to "fight" her for Lilly. She wasn't into that kind of thing. In fact, she despised that kind of thinking and everything it stood for. If Dani wasn't careful, Miley was prepared to tell her exactly why.

"How about, the winner gets Lilly?"

"Excuse me?" Lilly recognized her cue to enter the conversation. This is starting to get way out of control, she thought.

Miley walked over to where Dani was standing, so that their faces were mere inches apart. She tried with great effort to control the ire she was feeling. "Don't ever suggest anything like that, even jokingly, ever again. Got it?"

Dani would not be defeated so easily. "Don't play the intimidation card with me, Miley. I know a lot about you. Remember, Terry? I went out with her last week and got an earful about you. You're all talk and no action, right?"

"Feel like testing me?"

"I don't think you're worth it." With that, she stepped back, and snickering, went over to join Mikayla and the entourage.

Miley exhaled strongly and glanced over at Lilly, who was speechless. Joannie, who decided she didn't want to face her friend's wrath, had made a hasty retreat a few seconds before.

"Miley, Jackie told me it was you and me against Joannie and Dani. It wasn't?"

Miley laughed, partly to relieve the tension she felt and partly because it was funny. "No, it wasn't."

"So, Joannie and Jackie set this whole thing up as some kind of competition?"

"Looks like it."

"I suppose they thought they were helping you?"

"Yes. They don't seem to think I can handle you." Blue eyes gazed cautiously into green ones that were beginning to twinkle.

"I've been trying to get you to handle me since we met." Lilly giggled, almost shyly. She couldn't help it that she had always been an obnoxious flirt.

"So I still have a _chance_ at handling you?"

"Not if you keep running away from me." Lilly reached over and took Miley's sleeve, maneuvering her into a nearby booth. Their conversation was getting too personal to take place at the pool table. Not with all the nosey bar-types lurking around in the shadows. When they were seated, she waited for Miley to speak. After about ten seconds, she realized that she was going to have to reinitiate talk, because Miley wasn't going to. Although she often found it frustrating dealing with her, there was simply no place else she'd rather be or anyone she'd rather be with. Somewhere along the line, the deep attraction that she felt for Miley from the moment she laid eyes on her, had turned into something more profound. Lilly realized that she was falling in love with her, and probably already had. And although now probably wouldn't be the best time to discuss that, it _would_ be a good time to clear the air about Danielle. If she knew Miley, she was probably still wondering and stewing about it. "You know I didn't say anything about you canceling our date, right?"

"Then why did she imply it so strongly?"

Lilly shook her head a little in exasperation. "I'm supposed to be the inexperienced one, here. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist or even someone with as little experience as me to pick up on the grapevine at this bar. A lot of these women are gossips, and I know this is going to surprise you, they actually _like_ it when someone's having a hard time with a date. Then they can chatter about it all night and it diverts attention from themselves. You know, Char may come on pretty strong sometimes, but I don't fear that she's talking about me behind my back." Lilly directed a warm smile toward Miley, who was listening intently, unabashedly gazing into those verdant eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can read people. I suspect, actually, that Char is just a softy inside and just needs someone to come along and respond to that."

Miley allowed a small grin to surface. "Someone like you."

"I've already got it kind of bad for this other chick. She's dark, she's brooding, she's infuriating, but I rather like her."

"Sounds like a real loser to me. Not worth your time." Inside, Miley hoped Lilly would refute what she said, but a part of her felt more comfortable pushing her away than trying to get her to stay. She knew enough to know how abnormal that was. She just didn't know why or how to change it.

"Oh, she's definitely worth my time. She's a very talented writer, she's into poetry, she's a good dancer, not to mention a fantastic kisser."

"So what are you sittin' here with me for?" Miley's quip broke the tension and they both laughed.

"I can't believe this!" Lilly glared at Miley.

"What?" Miley's look was all innocence.

"I said you would have to work for it this time, and here I am giving you the out again. Not fair." Lilly folded her arms and feigned indignation.

For Miley it was a sheepish look. Then she recalled just who it was she was dealing with and turned her look to a smug one. "That's just how irresistible I am. All the women are the same, you know. They can't help themselves."

"Oh, yeah, they're all lined up at the door trying to get to you. It's gonna get ugly before it gets better." Lilly smiled with relief. She had finally brought the real Miley out again. The problem was making sure she stayed there.

"You might have to hide me."

"You could hide in my bedroom." If the lighting in the bar had been better, Lilly might have seen the blush that colored her face.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Fringe benefits."

"Such as?"

"Well, first of all, you get to sleep with me. And, I did say _sleep_, so don't get any ideas...you know I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know, I know. I wonder why I stick around."

Lilly lowered her voice a bit. "Because all this teasing and taunting will make it that much better when I finally give in."

Once again, Miley was amazed at Lilly's ability to affect her with mere words. Not being able to resist any longer, Miley leaned over the table, until their lips met gently. It wasn't a kiss filled with passion, but was meant to reassure. As Lilly brought her hands up to Miley's face, to prolong the kiss a bit, the two of them heard cheering and clapping. Where it was coming from, they weren't really sure, being more occupied with each other at that moment. When they parted, however, Lilly chuckled softly. Miley gave one last look to Lilly and then her head was down on the table again...for the second...or was it the third time that evening? She had lost count. Joannie, Tracy, and the rest of the gang were cheering elatedly. Miley covered up her head with her arms and whined. "Why me? Why me?"

Lilly just continued to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Seven**

"You realize that at some point you're going to have to raise your head up again, right?" Lilly regarded Miley with amusement as her own laughter subsided. The gang seemed content to leave them alone for the time being, their goal accomplished. Miley, however, remained hiding, arms crossed and lying on the table, her head buried in them.

Miley's head rose slowly as she sensed the worst was over. It was a pleasant sight that met her as she looked at Lilly, who wore a small grin on her face. "You're enjoying this too much."

"And if I am, remember this was all your fault anyway."

Miley raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise. "And just exactly why is it my fault that the gang was sitting over there, and probably still is, gawking at my personal business?" She glanced at the pool table and surrounding area briefly, but quickly enough to see Joannie, Jackie, and the others look away as if not wanting to get caught spying. Lilly missed none of this.

"All you had to do was keep your date with me and none of this would have happened." Lilly's face held a challenge to it, even as her eyes twinkled.

"It all gets back to that, doesn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely, and I'm not letting you forget it anytime soon. Don't think one little kiss is going to smooth things over just like that."

"Why not? I thought the sensitive types like you always fell for that kind of stuff!" Miley snickered, finding her comment to be highly amusing. The problem was her companion didn't.

"Oh, really, is that what you thought now? You're in for a rude awakening."

"That was a joke."

"I know. That's the problem." Lilly looked away from Miley, contemplating her next move. She could ignore her potential girlfriend's avoidance issues and have a pleasant evening with her. Or she could see if Miley was willing to test the waters, and go out beyond the shallow end. "Look, I came with Eileen and Tate and I haven't seen them in awhile so I'm going to go back and join them. When you're ready to confront why it is that you're making jokes about hurting my feelings, then give me a call." Lilly stood and waited for Miley to stop her, but she made no move to do so. "Bye, then." Miley glanced down at the table, no longer caring to look at the disappointed green eyes. She watched as Lilly went back to her friends, and wondered what she could have done to get her to stay. Presently, Cody came over and sat down. "Things were looking good. What happened?"

"I happened. I open my mouth and before I know it, I've screwed things up. There's a reason we silent types are silent, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Fear. You just need more practice expressing your feelings, that's all."

"But every time I have a feeling, I push it to the back of my mind, and a sarcastic comment comes out. I think I hurt her feelings."

"Apologize, then."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"How about, 'I'm sorry, Lilly, for hurting your feelings.'"

Miley shook her head and stood up. "Thanks for the advice, but I think I've done enough damage for one evening. See ya later."

"Bye, kiddo." Cody watched Miley leave, and sympathized with the pain her friend felt. Then she rose and returned to the bar.

The rest of the weekend was a total blur to Miley. She thought about calling Lilly several times, but all she did was think about it. When she considered the possible things she could say and how they might come out wrong, the fear always won.

When Tuesday came, she was surprised to find her stomach was on edge at the upcoming meeting with Lilly in class. She skipped breakfast because she was too nervous to eat. Telling herself that she had to regain control soon, she headed out, confronted with weather that was anything but inspiring. Miley hated snow almost as much as rain, and there was plenty of it that morning. In spite of this, she got to school early and decided to catch up on the novel she had to read for American Literature.

Lilly went to school early, hoping to get a chance to talk to Miley before class. Although it didn't really surprise her, she was disappointed that her friend hadn't called her over the weekend. Sometimes she wished she could get inside the frustrating woman's mind for just five minutes. Lilly longed to understand her, but it became increasingly difficult to chase someone who found it easier to run. And it became downright depressing when she considered that most people did what was easier.

Lilly peeked into the classroom. She was pleased, although nervous, to see Miley sitting in the back reading. Her side faced the door and her feet were propped up in an empty seat, so she didn't sense Lilly's approach. She focused intently on what she was reading, and Lilly stopped a second, just to watch her. She felt the familiar pounding of her heart upon gazing at Miley, but was reluctant to break away too soon from watching her unobserved. It was a pleasure she didn't get much of a chance to indulge in, and Miley looked so cute with her brow furrowed and her eyes rooted in one direction. "Are you going to just stand there, or come on in and join the fun?"

Lilly jumped upon hearing the familiar voice. Miley had sensed her the entire time. Pushing aside her embarrassment, she grinned and entered the room, sitting down next to her friend. "Hi. Whatcha reading?"

"She's still talking to me. That's a good sign."

"That's one of the longest titles I've heard in a long time. Is it a classic or mainstream, current, balderdash that I'll find on the New York Times bestseller list?"

Miley grinned and gazed up at Lilly in her own adorable, shy way. Lilly's heart fluttered. "It's a classic. In fact, it's Melville's timeless classic, 'Moby Dick.'" Miley snickered and turned to regard Lilly. "And hi, yourself. Why are you here so early?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"You could ask..." Miley flashed her a devilish grin. "Let me read this to you. I want to know what you think. Have you read 'Moby Dick?'"

Lilly groaned. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Okay. '_Man and wife, they say, there open the very bottom of their souls to each other; and some old couples often lie and chat over old times till nearly morning. Thus, then, in our hearts' honeymoon, lay I and Queequeg-a cosy, loving pair_.'"

"How sweet, and they're both men." Lilly gave Miley a short wink and a small grin.

"Exactly. I find it interesting that in class we don't discuss it in regards to the potential homoerotic subtext."

Lilly giggled. "You can't be serious!"

Miley got a sly look on her face that barely managed to veil her sarcasm. "Well, when you think about it, the _friendship_ between Ishmael and Queequeg happens very quickly. They just meet and are suddenly best friends. Sounds a lot like love at first sight to me."

"And do you believe in love at first sight?"

"You're digressing."

"So."

Miley put up her hand. "I'll answer that...later."

"Yeah, sure you will." Lilly gazed guilelessly at Miley.

"No, I will, but what I wanted to say was look at the words that are used. Words like 'married', when Queequeg says that's what he considers he and Ishmael to be..."

"Yes, but 'married' has a different meaning in his culture and he says so."

"I know, but I'm talking about just the wording, in and of itself, taken out of context-"

"If you take it out of context, it can mean anything you want!" Lilly laughed.

"Right, but look at the other words that are used. 'Hearts honeymoon' and he compares them to old couples." Miley got a smug look on her face. "I think there could be something there. I mean, subtext is about what's below the surface, waiting to burst forth. I'm suggesting a reading of 'Moby Dick' whereby Ishmael and Queequeg are lovers and we're given these obvious hints in order to throw us off, to makes us think it's too obvious, you know? All these blatant marriage metaphors. Ha! I see right through it!"

"Why don't you write a paper on it, then?" Lilly knew Miley was joking, but had no doubt she could actually write a convincing and properly academic paper on the subject.

"Because as it is, I'll never even get the book read. I'm on page 48 and there's..." She flipped to the end. "478 pages."

"You have the whole quarter, right?"

"True, but my attention span wanders after about an hour of reading this. You know if you've read it."

"If I recall correctly, it takes 24 hours to read the whole book. So, just read, um..." Lilly paused as she did the calculation in her head. "20 pages a day, for an hour. And you can space it out, so that you don't have to read every day. Since you have 14 weeks left, and you've already started, just read for two days a week, one hour for each reading period. And you should probably only have to do that for the next 11 weeks, so you'll be done in plenty of time for the exam. Does that make it sound easier?"

"Yes, it does. Thanks." Indeed, Lilly's calculations, if followed carefully, would make it possible for her to finish the book on time. "Even though I don't deserve your help." Miley had steered around the subject for long enough.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Wait. I just need to say one thing. I'm really sorry for what I said. And that it hurt your feelings. I never want to do that. Sometimes, things come out the wrong way with me. I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything else. Thank you." Lilly was touched by Miley's words and wished they had time to discuss it further. Since they didn't, she figured it best to change the subject. "By the way, you never answered my question about love at first sight."

"I know." Miley drawled it out teasingly.

Lilly settled back into her seat and prepared to pursue the subject later.

In a few minutes, the class had settled down and the instructor came in. Miley looked at her with surprise and trepidation. It was her grammar teacher, Dr. V.M. Addison. What was she doing here? And where was Parnell?

Dr. Addison had dark, shoulder-length hair and looked to be in her late forties. Today, she was wearing one of her signature outfits that always looked to Miley like a riding outfit. Dark black boots came up to her knees, where tan trousers met them. A white, banded collar shirt and a short, black blazer complemented this. "Why is Dr. Addison here?" she whispered to Lilly, who shrugged having no idea. Miley considered Dr. Addison a menace in grammar. The woman was always calling on her when she wasn't prepared and Miley had no desire to have her for any other classes. "Looks like she just came from the racetrack." Lilly couldn't help but laugh, because, indeed, she looked like a jockey.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm taking over this class for Dr. Parnell, who had to go and do some, oh, research, or some such nonsense. I'm Dr. V.M. Addison for those of you who don't know me...and for those of you who do...well, I'll be calling on you first so be ready." Dr. Addison laughed, but to Miley it was an evil cackle. She slipped down into her seat, trying to hide behind the student in front of her. Lilly looked over at her in amusement, and then glanced up front again. Dr. Addison had a grammar book, not the BritLit text. Seeing the professor catch her eye, she smiled. Lilly had taken grammar with her. "Lilly? Didn't you already take grammar?" The woman looked genuinely confused.

"Dr. Addison. Yes, I did. But this is British Literature."

"British _what_? You're kidding!" The professor scowled.

"We were reading, 'The Passionate Shepherd.'"

"You're sure this isn't grammar?"

"I'm sure."

"It appears I've been duped again. They told me it was grammar...what do I know about British Literature? Would anyone like to read Homer's 'Iliad' in Greek? I can do that!" The class laughed and Miley smiled to herself. A teacher who doesn't know squat about the subject. She could deal with that. She got out her notebook and began to write. This class would be a breeze.

"Thanks, Lilly. And the poem was...?"

"'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love', by Christopher Marlowe. It's on page 767."

Miley cringed. She absolutely despised that poem.

"Thank you. Well, class, since I am less than prepared today, I don't have a text. So, would someone like to read the poem for us?" Dr. Addison scanned the room and spotted none other than her reluctant grammar student, Miley. "Miley, would you read it for us, please?"

Miley's jaw clenched and she had to remind herself not to grind her teeth together when she became agitated. "I'm just observing today." She faced Dr. Addison, smiling brightly, hoping that her charming wit would spare her the agony of reading the poem aloud.

"How about observing _the poem_ and sharing it aloud with the class?"

By this time, Lilly's attempts to hold in her amusement failed. She laughed, but quickly clamped her mouth shut, and put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep it that way.

"Something funny, Ms. Truscott?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, then, Miley the class is waiting..."

Miley glared at no one in particular and began to read. "_Come live with me and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove..."_

After class, Miley was still grumbling. She didn't care to read aloud, anyway, and certainly not cheesy, love poems. Love poems were okay, but cheesy ones were off-limits. "Oh, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lilly asked her as they strolled along the sidewalk outside Denney. It was snowy and cold, but sunny and an altogether pleasant day. And this state of the weather was causing Lilly's mischievous side to surface. Miley frowned in response.

"You read that beautifully."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, _really,_ Miley," she continued in a dramatic voice. "When you said, 'Come live with me and be my love,' I was ready to drop everything right there and follow you!" Lilly laughed.

"So that's all I have to do to get you, is just recite a cheesy, love poem?"

"And quit canceling our dates!"

"Touché."

"Would you do it?" Lilly got contemplative look on her face as another idea came to mind. "In fact, I think you owe me. I think you should read me this poem to make it up to me for breaking our date."

Miley thought for a moment and decided that, yes, she would do it. "Yes, I'll do it. And then we're even. Deal?"

A huge smile came to Lilly's face. "Deal."

"Why don't you come over tonight? If you're not doing anything. We can study grammar. Or rather, you can help me study. The first exam's next week."

Lilly nodded. "Okay. I'll bring dinner. What do you like?"

"Chinese. I like-"

"No, no, don't tell me. I plan on surprising you." She grinned with purpose.

"Why does that scare me?"

Silently appreciating the pseudo guarded look on Miley's face, Lilly steered things back to the other subject. "So...do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Huh?"

"My question from earlier that you promised you'd answer."

"Oh. Um..." Miley was coming to learn that Lilly didn't forget anything.

"Lilly. Hi." Miley was saved from answering when a friendly looking woman with blue eyes and light brown hair approached them. They stopped walking to talk to her.

"Hi, Jodi. How are you?" Lilly had dated Jodi briefly a few months before. She liked her well enough, but there was no chemistry between them. And Jodi's overly aggressive advances in spite of this fact had turned her off. They hadn't remained friends, but not for lack of Jodi's trying.

"Just fine. I called you last week. Didn't you get my message?"

_I got all five_. The woman couldn't take a hint. "My roommate sometimes forgets to give them to me." Lilly wondered where this conversation was going. And hoping that it went there soon. "This is my friend, Miley. We've got to get going. Nice to see you." Lilly gave her a friendly smile, hoping she'd leave.

Jodi was taking in the splendor that was Miley. Miley didn't notice however, because she was staring at the ground, not having anything to add to the conversation. "Nice to see you, too. I'll give you a call."

"I've been busy lately with school and I probably won't have time to do anything."

Jodi smiled, almost condescendingly. "We're just talking about a phone call, Lilly. I didn't propose marriage or anything."

Lilly didn't know how to respond to that. Her experience didn't often involve coming up with clever one-liners to deal with rude people.

That got Miley's attention. She casually draped her arm around Lilly. "No, but if you did, I might have a problem with it." She put on her best glare. Lilly tried not to laugh.

"Ah. I see what you mean when you say you've been busy. And I can't say that I really blame you." Jodi looked Miley up and down once more, smiled leeringly, and sauntered off.

Miley and Lilly both laughed. "She's not bad looking, actually," Miley said. "It's just…when she speaks."

"Yes. She was checking you out big time, you know."

"Really? You think I'd have a shot with her?" Miley grinned as they began strolling again, heading to Lilly's car. A light snow was falling.

"I think I still want my chance first. If that's okay."

They reached the car and Lilly leaned against it waiting for Miley's answer. "Still?"

"Still."

"Yeah, that's okay." Miley felt warm inside, in spite of the cold. "So, see you tonight?"

Lilly smiled and licked her lips with pleasure. "Oh, yeah. Can't wait for that Chinese."

"Always thinking of food."

"That's not all I think about."

"And what else do you think about?"

"You and me in a clinch."

Miley felt a bolt of pleasure go through her and began to feel heated in spite of the weather. And in spite of their public surroundings, she reached forward and put her arms around Lilly, not too tightly, but securely. "Like this?"

Lilly's arms tightened around Miley and she nestled her head under the taller woman's neck. "Yeah, just like this."

Miley laughed and settled her head upon Lilly's before having an unnerving thought. _What am I turning into?_ Giving her a last squeeze, she pulled away with an unsure look on her face, but hid it before Lilly could notice by grinning. "Later, Lilly." Miley gave a short wave and began walking in the other direction. It left Lilly wondering if what they had planned was a date or a study session. There was always something to ponder when it came to Miley but that was how she liked it.

"Hi, grandma." Miley sat comfortably at home, after having skipped grammar class. One day of Dr. V.M. Addison was quite enough for her. She called to see how Mamaw was doing. In the past few days, they hadn't talked much and Miley knew her grandma got lonely sometimes, being alone all day. Rosey was there, but sometimes a human voice was nice, too.

"Hi, sweetie," said the familiar friendly voice. But it also sounded strained and haggard.

"How are things with you and mom?" Miley neglected to add that she hadn't returned Susan's latest message of the previous Saturday. Miley tried not to feel guilty about it, but she did. In any case, Susan hadn't called back, so it couldn't have been an emergency.

"Oh, about the same. But she doesn't know Jackson's been sneaking me vodka again...as if he should have to! I'm a grown woman and I'm not hurting anyone. If I want to have a drink, what's wrong with that?"

Miley didn't ask how Mamaw felt, even though she didn't at all sound well. The truth was, Miley didn't want to know. The thought of her grandmother becoming ill was something she wouldn't face. _Grandma will always be around, because I couldn't imagine what it would be like if she wasn't. And if it's something I can't imagine, then it's not going to happen_. "Nothing." It was a lie, but she couldn't tell Mamaw how she really felt about it. If she told her the truth, Mamaw would only get angry and refuse to speak to her. And that was simply unacceptable. When Miley was young, Mamaw took her to school for awhile because Susan worked third shift. The 12-year-old youngster didn't think it at all odd when Mamaw stopped at a bar at eight in the morning to have a couple of drinks; even though Mamaw was heading to work after dropping Miley off at school. She didn't even think it was odd that every morning they would stop and get two donuts for Miley at Krispy Creme. Mamaw had told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Susan about the morning bar stop. Years later, a more older and cynical Miley felt that the donuts were a bribe. It took time and maturity for her to understand that it wasn't normal for people to drink before work and it wasn't normal for a grandmother to ask her granddaughter not to tell her mother something. Miley's adulthood had brought on many revelations.

"Oh, well, enough about that." Mamaw coughed a bit and continued. "How are things with you? Do you need any money?"

Miley smiled. Even though all Mamaw received for income was a meager social security check, she always helped out Miley when she needed it. "No, I'm doing okay, but thanks."

"And what about your little girlfriend, Lilly? How's she?"

"Oh, fine." Miley didn't want to talk about Lilly. "But she's not really my girlfriend. We just went out once."

"I want to meet her."

"You do?"

"Yes, and then I can judge for myself about you two. Since you won't tell me." She knew Miley well, and that meant understanding how introverted she was. "Just bring her by. You don't have to stay all evening, I just want to meet her. Promise you'll do it soon."

"Sure, grandma."

"Good. Take care, Miley. I love you."

"Me too. Goodbye." Miley knew she should call Susan later and ask how Mamaw's health was, but she was afraid of what the answer would be. She suspected that when her grandma became seriously ill, she wouldn't live long. After a lifetime of abusing her body, she figured it would just shut down one day, and if that day was coming soon, she wanted to put it off...to deny it, even.

Later that evening, Miley tried to focus not on the fact that she hadn't called Susan, but on Lilly coming over to study. She thought about her feelings often and always came to the same conclusion; Lilly was too good for her, too open, too giving, too everything. But that didn't stop the secret fantasy she had that involved Miley being exactly what Lilly needed and deserved. What she didn't realize was that Lilly was always two steps ahead of her. She had already figured it all out and was waiting patiently for Miley to follow.

Since it was just a "study session," Miley had on a Nine Inch Nails T-shirt and old faded jeans, which sported a gaping hole in the left knee. Since she owned a pair of slippers but always seemed to lose them, she wore socks. She was listening to a new radio station that she felt had great promise. It was an oldies station, but it wasn't _old_ oldies, it played music from very late sixties, all the way through the seventies, with a bit of early eighties thrown in. Just what Miley liked. The only drawback was that since it was a new station, it didn't have the funding to play a wide range of music. Consequently, Miley had listened to the theme to "Fame" at least 25 times in the last three weeks. Chuckling to herself, she began to sing, "_Fame! I'm gonna live forever...I'm gonna learn how to fly...HIGH! I feel it coming together...people will see me and..."_ Her singing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Miley opened the door to a smiling Lilly, her hands full of Chinese takeout. "Were you singing?"

"Nope." Miley took one of the bags from her and placed it on the kitchen table.

"So, what did you get? Shrimp eggrolls, I hope?" Miley looked to Lilly like a little kid let loose in a candy shop.

" 'Hi, Lilly. It's so nice you came over to help me study and you know what? It's nice to see you!' " Miley looked up from the food to take in Lilly thoroughly for the first time since she came in. Lilly grinned and took off her jacket. "You look great." She was only wearing a dark blue sweater with a grey border around the collar and jeans, but Miley knew that she was staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Appreciatively glancing at Lilly's body, she continued to stare for a moment, suddenly feeling speechless.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Did you want to do something?" Lilly sensed that Miley was experiencing a conflicting feeling, mostly because she was herself.

"Yes, this." And then she reached forward to pull Lilly into her arms, but before their lips could meet, Lilly put a hesitant finger up to Miley's lips. "I was wondering. Is this a date or a study session?"

"That depends on what it is you'd like to study. It could be both, you know." Miley grinned mischievously. She continued to hold Lilly in her arms.

"What if I'd like to study every inch of your body?"

"Well, then-"

Lilly kicked herself for her flirtatious nature that popped out at the most inopportune of times. "What I really was trying to tell you was that I have a rule for this evening."

"A rule?"

"Yes. No kissing until you read me that poem. Then I'll know you're serious about our deal...about _me_."

Miley was familiar with vulnerability enough to recognize it when she saw it. "Fair enough. I think we should eat now." Miley relinquished her hold on Lilly, albeit reluctantly.

"You do, do you? Don't worry, I have no plans to capitalize on the obvious double entendre just sitting there waiting to be used. And I did bring shrimp eggrolls." Lilly grinned.

Miley smiled. "And that really good sweet orange sauce, too?"

"Of course."

"And the hot mustard?"

"The hottest."

"You really know what I like."

"Yeah, I do. And I'm going to give you exactly what you want...eventually."

"Right. But not until I read the poem." Lilly didn't reply. Instead, she opened one of the bags and took out a shrimp eggroll, dousing it with hot mustard and placing it against Miley's lips. She opened her mouth and took a bite. "Oh. That's hot." There was something so ambiguous about Chinese hot mustard. It gave both pleasure and discomfort at the same time. Miley had never been able to rationalize it and didn't even try. She chewed gratefully.

"So are you." Lilly's voice was sultry, but then she laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

Miley finished eating her eggroll, and then focused back on Lilly. "Don't be a tease."

Lilly laughed, finding it amusing that Miley was calling _her_ the tease.

Miley got a cautious look on her face. "Thanks for bringing dinner. Let's eat and then I can read you the poem."

"Let's eat fast. I really want to hear you read that poem."

Miley sighed, imagining herself reading the dreaded poem aloud to Lilly. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you like me?"

"Of course. You're the gay girl-next-door, after all."

"Right." Lilly reached forward and took the soup she had ordered out of the bag. She took the lid off and Miley smelled the aroma.

"Wow." Miley said in response to seeing the hot and sour soup. "Thanks. I love soup and I especially love hot soup, as in spicy hot."

"Good." Lilly smiled. "I got us Kung Bao chicken, do you like it?"

"Never had it."

"Then I can introduce you to something new."

"Like what?" Miley raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"And rule number two," Lilly began, backing away from Miley. "No flirting until after the poem. Flirting would only lead to kissing, you know."

Miley laughed. "All right. Whatever you say." These "rules" that Lilly came up with revealed a new side to her friend that Miley found extremely attractive.

They decided to eat in the kitchen. Miley's kitchen was actually quite large for the small apartment that she lived in. There were three windows that let in a great deal of light and it was a pleasant room. The kitchen table was inherited from Mamaw, who no longer needed it, living with Susan. Consequently, it was shaky because of its age. A couple of legs had been replaced, but the shakiness was still there.

Miley left the stereo on in the living room and the sounds of the oldies station drifted into the kitchen as the two began their dinner. Lilly was holding two cookies in her hands, both wrapped in plastic. "Our fortunes for after dinner." She grinned mischievously.

"Great."

"I brought some white zinfandel, too. You interested?"

Miley nodded and produced two wine glasses from the cupboard. She was vaguely conscious of the song playing on the radio, "Keep It Comin' Love," by KC and the Sunshine Band. She got a couple of napkins and sat down as Lilly poured the wine and handed a glass to her. Miley looked down at the table shyly.

Lilly smiled. Miley began eating the chicken and looked back at her, shaking her head to indicate that she liked it. The two ate for a few minutes in companionable silence until Miley got a simultaneous look of fright and surprise on her face. "Ah!" Hardly able to move, she motioned for Lilly to hand her the wine. The younger woman complied immediately and watched as she downed the glass and motioned for more. As Lilly was refilling her glass, she realized what had happened. Miley had never had Kung Bao and hadn't known about the hot peppers that were included in the dish...the hot peppers that weren't supposed to be eaten. Drinking down a second glass of wine, Miley felt nice all over and the hotness of the peppers had been alleviated. "I can't believe how hot those peppers were," she eventually said.

Lilly got a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry. I should have told you about that. I didn't think about it...you're not supposed to eat the peppers."

"Maybe not, but now that I have, I feel great." Miley smiled.

Lilly laughed. "That's only because you downed two glasses of wine to counteract the effects of the pepper."

"Or maybe because I'm with you." Miley grinned shyly at the admission. "Well, now I can finish dinner safely? Or is there anything else you should warn me against."

Lilly was still feeling her heart's reaction to Miley's admission. "I could warn you against me."

"Really? And why should I be warned against you?"

"Because when I see something I want, I don't give up until I get it."

"Watch it. You said no flirting." Miley grinned.

"That's not flirting. That's just me telling you something about myself. If we're going to get through this dinner until the poem, you're going to have to distinguish between mere admissions and me just being an obnoxious flirt...not that I'm going to give you an opportunity to point out any flirtations again." Lilly took a sip of her wine and gazed back at Miley, noticing that she wasn't speaking, just thinking. _What's going on in that head of hers?_

Miley considered what Lilly had said. She had never had a woman pursue her quite like Lilly did and certainly not one who was a virgin. Not that her lack of sexual credentials necessarily guaranteed timidity, but Lilly's method of pursuit almost always indicated experience. At least in the women Miley was used to dealing with. Of course, it was possible that she had experience, but had just never made love. Miley felt confused by the scenarios going through her head, especially in light of having met Jodi earlier that day. "Lilly, can I ask you something?"

Lilly looked momentarily surprised by Miley's question. "Sure."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Lilly thought for a moment. "What's your definition of 'girlfriend'?

"I don't know." Miley thought hard for a moment. "Maybe...someone you're in love with?"

"I've had girlfriends, but I've never really been in love."

"Oh."

"Just crushes, you know."

"Right. I know. So, what would she be like?"

Lilly looked momentarily perplexed. "What would who be like?"

"Never mind. Let's just finish eating."

"Miley." Lilly knew she was asking a substantial question and then downplaying it. "Are you asking what the woman I fall in love with will be like?"

Miley turned away. When she looked back at Lilly she was staring into startlingly verdant eyes. "Yes."

Lilly looked pensive. "Okay. Let me think about this." She paused then, almost too long for Miley's comfort. "She would have to be smart, considerate, and caring...have a really good sense of humor, and preferably be a creative type. That would be nice. And if she was beautiful, that wouldn't hurt, either."

"So, you've never met anyone like that yet?"

Lilly recognized it as the loaded question it was. But how to answer it was another thing entirely. "Up until a couple of weeks ago...no." She would have to teach Miley that if she were going to ask, then Lilly would answer. And honestly.

Briefly, the insecure part of Miley wondered who it was. Kicking herself for drinking the wine instead of grabbing a glass of water, she knew she should change the subject fast. _Alcohol always makes me more open...that's why I should stay away from it. _Miley merely gave Lilly an enigmatic look and began eating again.

Lilly respected her reluctance to continue and said nothing further. The conversation through the remainder of the dinner was fairly ordinary, not getting personal again. Lilly knew that Miley felt more secure discussing things that were already known and decided. Realizing this, she didn't invade her space, although she knew that eventually she would have to break through the barriers to Miley's isolation.

Later on, they retired to the living room to begin studying. Miley was still distant and Lilly still animated in spite of it. When they sat down on the couch, Miley grabbed for the grammar book and opened it. Lilly held the fortune cookies in her hand, holding them up in front of her face with a grin. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Miley groaned. "Oh, great. Now my whole future and ultimate destiny will be revealed, right? Inside of a mere cookie."

"No, but you might have some...fun...reading it. I know you have a big problem with fun, but I think you can handle it." She tossed her one of the cookies.

Miley caught the cookie and began unwrapping it. "I don't even like fortune cookies...they have no flavor."

"That doesn't matter...what matters is what's inside."

"I feel a metaphorical statement coming on..."

Lilly laughed. "Nope. Just a reminder. To make it more fun, you need to add "in bed" after whatever your fortune is. Okay?"

Miley looked incredulous. "What? Why?"

"Don't tell me you've never done that."

"Nooo, I've never done that."

"There's a first time for everything." She giggled with pleasure at Miley's discomfort. Not that she enjoyed seeing her so uncomfortable, but in a way it was cute. "I'll go first." Lilly unwrapped her cookie. Reading it quickly, she grinned and looked back to Miley. "Accept the next proposition you hear...in bed!" She started laughing as Miley gave her a look and shook her head slowly, with a bit of a smile.

"That's worded strangely, don't you think?" Miley's sense and awareness of the way words went together caused her to automatically replay the phrase in her mind several times and it didn't seem to make complete sense.

"How so?"

"It says, 'accept the next proposition you, hear,' not 'receive' or even 'get'. The implication being that you should accept any proposition you hear, even if it's not directed at you...and if you were to do that, I would think the person who was actually offered the proposition might get a little bit peeved...don't you?" Miley stated all of this quite calmly and matter-of-factly. Lilly noted that she wasn't at all being facetious. And she had to admit that Miley was absolutely right.

"You're right." She thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "That's why, especially in this case, it's fun to add 'in bed.' Because, if you do, you can assume that there are only two people in bed together and if one hears a proposition, then it must have come from the other person, being directed toward the first."

Miley grinned mischievously. "Is this your way of telling me you're not into threesomes?"

"Disappointed?"

"I have a difficult time dealing with just one person."

"Knowing you, I could imagine." Lilly's teasing was affectionate.

Miley rolled her eyes, held up her cookie, and shook it. "I'll open mine now." She read it and scrunched up the paper. She put it quickly in her pocket, looked back at Lilly and shrugged.

"Oh, no you don't." Lilly leaned over closer. "What does it say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If you don't let me see it right now I'll tickle you until you give it up! And I'm not kidding." She moved her hands threateningly toward Miley.

"You want me to 'give it up?' Why didn't you just say so? You know I'm always ready, willing, and able!" Miley grinned evilly and backed up farther against the couch as Lilly moved over closer. They weren't touching yet.

"The flirting rule! Now you broke it! Just let me see it...please?"

Miley's blue eyes looked into Lilly's green ones with purpose and resolve. "No...way." She stated it firmly. And before she knew it, Lilly had pounced on top of her and begun tickling her. Miley tried to hold in her laughter and even tried to fight back a bit, but all her efforts were futile. Lilly ended up on top straddling Miley and pinning her arms over her head playfully. "Okay, okay! I surrender! Please stop!" She descended into helpless laughter and Lilly joined her. When they stopped tussling, both were breathing heavily. Lilly's position on Miley's stomach caused her to feel very pleasant sensations in the lower part of her body. Miley felt something similar, especially when Lilly moved her legs slightly to allow her to move closer. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, as Lilly felt her breasts brush against Miley's. She leaned forward to kiss Miley and then something made her remember the rule; it must have been her stubbornness. Releasing Miley's arms, she sat up and moved away with a heavy sigh, holding out her hand. "You're not going to make me break my resolve. Hand it over." A flushed and heavily breathing Miley dug the fortune out of her pocket and gave it to her. She began to read. "The love of your life will appear in front of you unexpectedly!...in bed." Lilly giggled.

Miley sat quietly, still debating after their close encounter, whether or not to try breaking Lilly's resolve, but decided against it. "You know, the word 'appear' is rather deceiving in that one."

"Are you gonna critique every Chinese fortune we read?" Lilly had never gone out with anyone who paid such close attention to words as Miley did. She found that part of her alluring.

Miley shook her head. "Well, how many are we going to read tonight? By my calculations, we only have two fortune cookies, thus two fortunes, thus I'll only be critiquing two...right?"

"You are so arrogant." Lilly enjoyed Miley's arrogance and found it attractive, but she wasn't going to let her know that...yet.

"I just state things as they are."

"Right." Lilly smirked.

"You don't think so?"

"I didn't say that."

"Okay. Here's a good example. This party of Tracy's. I'm not going and do you know why?"

Lilly sank back on the couch. The song, "Fire," by The Pointer Sisters began to play. Lilly giggled. "I'm sorry, this song is so hilarious!"

Miley grinned in recognition. "_I'm ridin' in your car_..." She began to sing in a lampooning way. "_You turn on the radio...you're pullin' me close...I just say no...I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar..."_

"_'Cause when we kiss...oooh...FIRE!"_ Both Miley and Lilly sang this part together. And then both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Since Miley could never resist the urge to make fun of silly lyrics, she continued to sing and Lilly continued to laugh. "_Late at night...you're takin' me home...you say you wanna stay...I say I want to be alone...I say I don't love you..."_ Miley gave a fleeting glance at Lilly whose eyes were focused on her, in spite of her laughter. "_But you know I'm a liar..."_

"_Cause when we kiss...oooh...FIRE_!" Both women collapsed into a fit of laughter as the song continued. Miley held her stomach, as she laughed so hard, she could hardly speak.

Lilly stopped laughing before Miley did. "You know, it might not be that funny...I've had kisses that were like fire."

"Oh, really? Who is it? I'll kill 'em!" Making fun of the song had propelled Miley into a goofy mood that she didn't often find herself in. Lilly found it refreshing.

"Are you going to commit suicide, then?"

Miley did a huge double take and settled her eyes upon Lilly. "No, but I really don't think we should go there, right now, with the kissing rule and all."

"I know." Lilly got a guileless look on her face. "You wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"No, it's you who would have the problem. You almost kissed me after you tickled me. Admit it!"

"And you almost kissed me back!"

"Why does that not make any sense, when we're talking about something that never happened?"

Lilly grinned, hoping to steer the conversation back to the party and away from kissing before what was left of her resolve was gone. "My point exactly. So why aren't you going to the party?"

"Because, honestly, I don't see any reason for parties. All I see at parties is a bunch of people getting drunk, looking for someone to take home, or promoting their status as part of an entity." Miley gave Lilly a look of utter disgust and settled back onto the couch.

"An 'entity'?"

"You know, those inseparable couples...kind of like Eileen and Tate sort of...no offense meant, I know they're your friends."

"None taken...I just don't know what you mean."

"There are some couples, actually like my friend from work, Jake and his boyfriend, Derek. They can't do anything apart. They're always together, no matter what friends they see. It would be unheard of for Jake to just go out with me without Derek. I just think it's dysfunctional to be that dependent on one person."

"It could be. I see what you mean." Lilly began to get a better understanding of Miley's insecurities by her admission.

"What it amounts to is what if that person dies or leaves. They're not around anymore and then what happens to the person left?" Miley shrugged. She hadn't meant to reveal that much but felt comfortable with Lilly.

"That's the risk we take when we give our heart to someone. If we don't risk it, we never experience the joys of...loving someone."

"I suppose, but I'm still not going. I have no intention of sitting there all night listening to that drivel. Oh, and I forgot to tell you another thing I despise...the gossip."

Lilly grinned and had no intention of trying to persuade Miley to go. "Okay. I'll try to have a good time without you."

"I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'm quite capable of managing without you. It's just that I'd rather not."

Miley picked up a nearby pillow and pelted Lilly with it. A startled Lilly retaliated by picking up the pillow near her and bopping Miley over the head with it. A fierce pillow fight ensued, with Lilly emerging the victor. "I see you've found a new way to avoid things."

"I'm not avoiding anything. Just havin' some fun!" Miley grinned evilly. She held Lilly at arms length and decided to get daring. "My grandma wants to meet you."

Lilly looked shocked. "She does?"

"Yeah, so think about it, okay?" Miley looked away, indicating that she didn't want to continue the subject further.

"Okay."

"Good, let me know."

"No. I mean, okay, I'll meet her."

"Oh. Cool. She's a really neat lady." Miley looked away, slightly surprised that Lilly agreed so quickly.

"I have no doubt." Lilly smiled.

Lilly helped Miley with her grammar for a couple of hours. They reviewed the ten sentence patterns again, and this time Miley got them all correct. Lilly tried in vain to eliminate the flirtatious tactics she used the last time they studied. Her friend pointed out to her several times that she was breaking the flirting rule, but she just smiled and said it didn't apply to sample sentences used for studying purposes. Miley said that she couldn't make "addendums" to the rules, but Lilly insisted she could, because they were _her_ rules. Near the end of their study session, one of the sample sentences practically screamed at Miley to break the kissing rule. "Some teacher you are. Trying to get your student to kiss you all the time."

"Excuse me? I don't have to _try_ to get you to kiss me. It's what you want and you know it."

"You don't know what I want."

Lilly leaned closer to Miley so that their shoulders were touching. "Oh yes, I do." Her voice lowered and took on a sultry edge.

"And what's that?"

"You want to keep your part of our deal."

"Huh?"

"Hello? Paybacks for standing me up. You recite the infamous poem, 'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love.' Remember?"

Miley paused to try and clear her head. "I was hoping you'd forget."

"But if I forgot, we'd never be able to break the two rules I made. And besides, I never forget-"

"Anything. Yeah, I know."

Lilly smiled, pleased with herself, as Miley reached for the BritLit anthology. She opened the book, where Lilly had strategically placed the bookmark; right to "The Passionate Shepherd." She began to read.

"Wait. One condition."

"What's that?" Miley glared slightly at Lilly.

"You can't lampoon it, you can't parody it...you can't make fun of it. You have to read it seriously."

"Oh, joy. I should have known you'd say that."

"Yes, you should have." Lilly grinned.

"But, how can I? You know what the poem is...it's completely cheesy-"

"For our time and place, yes, but it has its place in the realm of pastoral poetry. In any case, a good orator will make it good...right?"

"I don't know where you got that idea, but I'll try." Miley picked up the book and read it the way she felt Lilly wanted her to.

_Come live with me and be my love,_

_And we will all the pleasures prove_

_That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,_

_Woods, or steepy mountain yields._

_And we will sit upon the rocks,_

_Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,_

_By shallow rivers to whose falls_

_Melodious birds sing madrigals._

Miley began to laugh. Lilly gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing okay so far, right?"

"No, you're not, because you stopped and laughed. The deal was for you to read it through to the end...seriously." Lilly raised her eyebrows and tried to avoid smiling. The truth was that she was just curious as to how far Miley would go to please her.

"Okay." She continued with the poem.

_And I will make thee beds of roses_

_And a thousand fragrant posies,_

_A cap of flowers, and a kirtle_

_Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A belt of straw and ivy buds,_

_With coral clasps and amber studs_

_And if these pleasures may thee move,_

_Come live with me, and be my love._

Lilly sighed audibly. "That was beautiful. You did a wonderful job. And now I have a reply for you."

_If all the world and love were young,_

_And truth in every shepherd's tongue,_

_These pretty pleasures might me move_

_To live with thee and be thy love._

"Oh, no you don't." Lilly had just gotten Miley to recite to her an extremely passionate pastoral poem and now she was offering the reply from the nymph, the object of the shepherd's affection. "You know damn well the nymph's reply comes over as cynical." Lilly grinned with pleasure and continued reciting.

_Thy gowns, thy shoes, thy beds of roses,_

_Thy cap, thy kirtle, and thy posies_

_Soon break, soon wither, soon forgotten-_

_In folly ripe, in reason rotten._

Miley realized Lilly was joking around, but she had a serious thought when considering the shepherd and the nymph. "So, what does this mean? You're the nymph and I'm the shepherd?"

"More like _you're_ the nymph."

"Well, maybe I can become more like the shepherd."

"Nah. The shepherd likes the nymph just the way she is." Lilly smiled.

Miley didn't reply, just gazed back at Lilly. "It's pretty late." Miley glanced at the clock. It said 1am.

"I'm sorry. You have to work tomorrow don't you?"

"Don't remind me." Miley grimaced at the mere thought.

"Where do you work, anyway? You never told me."

Miley hated it when people asked where she worked. Gigantic was not exactly the most glamorous of retail establishments and the service left something to be desired. "It's a store called Gigantic. We sell cheap junk. My job is to put it out."

Lilly's face brightened in recognition. "Hey, I shop there! They have a lot of good deals. But there's this one woman up front who's really mean. I tried to return something once, but I lost my receipt. She was pretty scary."

"Don't tell me. Bleached blonde, beady eyes, too much makeup, string for hair..."

"Yeah, that's her."

"That's my boss. She's completely incompetent."

"Yes. So, I take it you don't like working there?"

"That's an understatement. The job is boring, the management doesn't communicate, and they constantly expect us to work these obscure shifts. The only reason I've stayed is that the company pays for part of my tuition and I couldn't stay in school without it." Miley didn't feel like discussing work anymore. It was depressing.

Lilly thought for a second and then grinned at Miley, who was beginning to frown. "I could call up and ask for the manager and tell them I had some great customer service from someone named Miley. I could make up a whole story about how you helped me."

"I'm sure you could, but it wouldn't matter. They don't like employees who threaten them in any way. And me doing anything well is a threat to their authority...even though they're all twenty years older than me." She shrugged. "But thanks for the thought." She smiled at Lilly.

"Okay, then...okay. How about this? I call up and complain about this boss of yours. I'll tell them she treated me abominably and I'm never shopping there again." Lilly's eyes lit up at this prospect and she got an adorable, devilish look on her face.

Miley laughed. "Two problems with that; first, they wouldn't know what abominable meant and second, it's normal for her to treat people like crap. They wouldn't think twice about it!"

"I tried."

"Thanks." Miley usually didn't tell anyone about work, but was glad she told Lilly, who was inexplicably able to make her laugh about it.

"So, you kickin' me out now?"

"No. You can stay here if you want, but I expect certain things from my overnight female guests." She snickered.

"That sounds interesting. What do you expect?"

"No snoring and no blanket hogging."

"Well, I don't know if I snore or not, but...wait a minute. You're not suggesting we sleep _together_, are you?" Lilly gave a pseudo suspicious look to Miley.

"I have a big enough bed, there's no reason why we can't sleep together." Miley's response was delivered in her usual rational tone, but inside she began to feel nervous at the prospect. "And anyway, I kept my part of our deal and read the poem. So, anything's allowed to happen now. Flirting, kissing, whatever..."

"Oh, I see what you're getting at. You just want a kiss." Lilly leaned closer.

"That's not what I said."

"I've come to realize you don't always say what you mean."

"You have?"

"Yes. And sometimes what you say is in fact the opposite of what you really feel." Lilly was so close that Miley could feel her breath on her face. It was soft and sweet, just like Lilly. She took a moment to study Lilly's verdant eyes, and thought how pretty they were. She had never seen quite that color of green before. Shaking her head to clear it, she began to feel her body responding to the close proximity of this woman. And she felt her rational side take over, telling her to back off. Her mind flashed into the near future and the scenario that arose in her head made her feel uneasy about sleeping with Lilly. "You take the bed, _again,_ and I'll take the couch. I already changed the sheets." She smirked.

"Scared of me, huh?" Lilly wondered why Miley had changed the sheets on a Tuesday, though.

"Yes. Maybe just a little." Normally, she wouldn't have admitted that much, but since knowing Lilly, some of her actions had been anything but normal ones. "There's something for you to wear on the bed. Goodnight."

Lilly chose not to explore Miley's admission, but to file it away for later. "Now wait a minute! You changed the sheets and you already have something for me to wear. Did you plan this?"

"No, _I'm_ not the one who _plans_ things," she began, raising her eyebrows to indicate she hadn't forgotten Lilly's previous scheme to spend the night with her. "I just like to be prepared. And when I knew you were coming over to study, I realized you might stay late and might even stay all night. That's all."

Lilly was surprised at Miley's actions, but impressed as well. "Okay, but you're the one who has to work, so you take the bed." When Miley tried to protest, Lilly held up her hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She acquiesced, then, but with reluctance. Lilly fleetingly wondered when the last time was that someone had taken care of her. Miley fell into the role of caretaker easily, but didn't seem to be as eager to be taken care of herself.

Lilly leaned over and gave Miley a goodnight kiss. It was short and friendly almost, but contained a hint of restrained passion in it. Although Miley might have prolonged it, she realized it wouldn't be a good time for that kind of exploration. "Didn't want you to have to go to sleep without that kiss you've been waiting for." Lilly grinned mischievously.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Lilly that although it was a nice kiss, she was hoping for something more passionate, but she remained silent. Best not to go there now. She grinned at Lilly and rose, going to her bedroom. Returning in a few seconds, she threw a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at her, which Lilly gratefully caught. "Thanks." Looking at the T-shirt, she laughed. It was the 2Q2BSTR8 shirt.

Miley shrugged and feigned indifference. "It's just...you, I guess." She allowed a small grin to surface. "Goodnight."

"G'night." As Lilly watched Miley return to her bedroom, she entertained a thought of following her, but that's all she did. She hoped that sometime soon she would be able to act on her frequently entertained thoughts involving the dark-haired, enigmatic, English major.

**Chapter Eight**

Miley drowsily awakened upon hearing the alarm. She glanced at the clock and then closed her eyes again. It said 4am. Her routine allowed her to sleep off and on for thirty more minutes until she really had to get up. Recalling that Lilly spent the night on her uncomfortable, lumpy couch, an idea occurred and she forced herself to rise. She quickly used the restroom and then went to the kitchen to make coffee. Glancing into the living room, she saw that her overnight guest was far from comfortable. Lilly was lying on her stomach, her left arm draped over the edge of the couch. Her right arm was unnaturally positioned on top of the couch. She seemed to be squirming too. And the blanket was lying on the floor. Looking closer at her companion, Miley wasn't sure if she was asleep or still trying to get there. She felt a flash of regret at not letting Lilly sleep in her bed. Why should she be uncomfortable all night just because Miley was wildly attracted to her and afraid of things becoming too physical? With a sigh, she went over to the couch and knelt beside Lilly. Her eyes were still closed, but when Miley gently touched her shoulder, she stirred and they opened. A half grin. "Hi."

"Hi." Lilly's hair was tousled and her T-shirt was pushed up her stomach quite a way. Miley grinned. Lilly was very cute in the morning. "I've got to get ready for work. If you want, you can sleep in my bed."

Lilly yawned. "It's about time you asked me into your bed."

"But we've only known each other for two weeks. That would be scandalous."

Although still exhausted from tossing and turning on the couch all night, Lilly came up with a suitable reply. "Somehow, I think I'd get over that aspect of it pretty quick." She gave Miley a lazy grin and yawned.

Miley's only response was a short grin. "C'mon." Before she knew it, she had been guided into the bedroom and tucked in. "You can just hang out as long as you want, doesn't matter to me." As Miley began to rise, she felt a hand on her arm. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

"I had this dream last night and it was about your story...you know, the one that you write at the bar, and well...I was wondering. What's your story about? The one you were writing the night we met."

Miley sat down on the bed. She knew Lilly would ask eventually, but hadn't prepared herself for the question. "I don't have a lot of time."

"In a nutshell, then."

Miley grinned and turned away. It wasn't yet dawn and the dark shades in her room added to the feeling of concealment. She was glad it was dark and that Lilly couldn't see the slight blush that colored her cheeks. "Actually, you'll laugh...it's about two English majors who fall in love." She laughed uneasily.

"It is, really?"

"Yeah, it is really."

"That's not what I expected."

Lilly could see Miley's smile, even in the darkness. "Right. But I have to get ready for work. I can tell you more about it later, if you like." She stood up and headed for the door.

"I like." Lilly settled back comfortably into the bed, letting her thoughts wander briefly before falling into a deep relaxing sleep.

The day passed quickly for Miley. She divided her mental musings between thinking about her story and devising topics for conversation starters at parties. She still didn't intend to go to Tracy's party, but felt it was a useful mental exercise nonetheless. So far she had come up with several things to chat about that avoided the label she hated the most...small talk. _Why do people slow down for cops? A cop can be coming in the other direction and everybody slows down. Do people really think that cop's going to do a U-turn and stop them for speeding? More likely she's heading for the donut shop. Or he. And what is it with the cereal aisle in grocery stores anyway? All those cheesy toys they have displayed at every four-foot section that cost three times as much as any toy in the regular toy aisle. Do retailers really think parents are going to shell out their hard-earned money for that crap? And what is with these bowls that come with built-in straws? How lazy has society become anyway? Now we're too lazy to pick up the bowl and drink the milk left over from our cereal? And this new yogurt that comes complete with a collapsible, easily assembled spoon. What the hell is that? We can't bring our own spoon along with our lunch?_

Miley was making a bale of used cardboard as she had these thoughts. As the stockers emptied their cartons, they placed them into a machine called a baler and when it filled up, the cardboard was extracted from the machine and sold to a company that recycled it. All the job really involved was opening up the machine, threading some wires through the bottom to the back of it and up through the top again. Then the wires were tied around the bale to keep the cardboard in place and the whole thing was removed from the machine onto a pallet so it could be moved. Miley didn't mind volunteering for this because she could hang out in the stockroom for fifteen minutes and avoid customers. There was also something that appealed to her sense of creativity about making a bale. Every bale was unique. And she could always devise new ways to twist the wires together; she could even crisscross them if she chose to. Although the one time she had done that her boss, Slone, wasn't very pleased. So Miley hadn't done it again.

After she had threaded the wires to the back, she stood and moved to the back of the machine. Her thoughts began to wander again as she began threading them back through. _And what is with those coffee filter extractors, or whatever they're called?_ Miley had been surprised once when she had picked up a package of coffee filters only to find a free filter extractor inside. It was a small piece of blue plastic that resembled a mini set of tongs except it had little white rubber pieces on the end, presumably to allow the device to adhere to the filter. It was about three inches in length. _When I tried to use one it didn't work. The filters were stuck together so tightly I had to use my hand to get one anyway. The whole process took much longer trying to use the device than simply not using it. Where's the sense in that? _Miley didn't have much patience for useless things. Working in retail, she was exposed everyday to ridiculous items that people didn't need. People were constantly spending their money on useless junk. _Why? Why? Stop the insanity! _She came back to the front of the machine and began to twist the wires together. _What kind of tie today?_ She decided on the neat, small, twist that took longer but made the bale more secure. _And I like how it looks._

With great effort, she let her mind go blank for a few minutes tying the wires swiftly. She would have to go wash her hands when done, because the wires were extremely oily and turned her hands black. When she was on the fourth wire, her thoughts went to Lilly. _I told her what the story was about. Mistake. What's she going to think now?_ The truth be told, when Miley saw Lilly that first night at the Grotto, she began writing a story about a young vivacious woman who has an encounter in a bar. There wasn't really any point to it. To Miley it was just a writing exercise with a real, live, subject. Only later, when she discovered that Lilly was an English major did the idea occur to make the protagonists English majors. And then, the more she got into the story, she realized that her characters really liked each other a lot. _I got this grand idea to write a love story. Where did I get that idea? I don't really mind well written love stories, but didn't ever think about writing one...until I met Lilly. Strange._ As she finished tying the wires, she stood and turned toward the controls on the machine. It was at that moment that her boss, Madeline Slone, approached.

"Um, Miley, what are you doing?"

Miley turned around. _What does it look like I'm doing?_ "I'm making a bale." Miley stated it matter-of-factly with little intonation in her voice. It was necessary not to let any irritation show.

"It's too small and you tied the wires wrong again." Slone's beady, little eyes bored into Miley's blue ones.

"So...what did you want me to do? I can either complete the bale or I can untie all the wires and see if I can force the door shut again, which is unlikely. Or if your problem with it is more that the wires are tied wrong I can just untie them and retie them the way you would like them to be tied. On the other hand, if it's more important that the bale be bigger, I should probably stick to my second option, which probably won't work as I've said." Miley stated all of this in a dispassionate voice, but she could see Slone's face getting red as she spoke. She didn't intentionally set out to piss off her boss, it just happened.

"Oh, just finish it!" Slone stomped off in the other direction. Miley couldn't help but smile.

Lilly ended up sleeping in at Miley's for three more hours. She didn't really have anything planned that day, except studying, so when she got up and saw that Miley's kitchen was a bit messy, she decided to tidy it up. One thing led to another, and eventually she had cleaned the entire bathroom, mopped the kitchen floor, and vacuumed and dusted the living room. She finished around 1:00 and left Miley a note:

_Hi. Now don't get mad. I just wanted to_

_do something nice for you, since you gave up_

_your bed for me and all. (Although you might_

_have decided to do that last night...ha, ha)_

_I'll see you tomorrow at school or you can always_

_give me a call._

_Love,_

_La Roux_

Lilly grinned when she got a mental picture of Miley coming home, seeing what she had done, and reading the note. _She'll get that dumbfounded look on her face that says, "what the hell happened?" and then she'll go into a mock glare, but eventually allow a small grin. Too bad I can't be here to see it._ Lilly considered hanging around until Miley returned, but didn't want to invade her space.

When Lilly got home, she was surprised to see Courtney on the living room floor scrubbing it vehemently. She had a scowl on her face and looked agitated. Lilly approached her. "Spill something?"

Courtney sighed disgustedly. "You're lucky you weren't here last night...where were you, anyway?"

"At Miley's." Lilly sat on the couch.

"Oh. Josh decided to have a last-minute party...here! He brought about ten people over here, people I didn't even know."

Lilly laughed. "Have you ever heard of the word, 'no'?"

"Yes, I just have a hard time using it! Anyway, they spilled beer and I'm trying to get the smell out of the carpet. It's awful!" Courtney leaned down and put her nose to the rug, sniffing with fervor. Scowling, she began scrubbing again.

"I think we should make a rule. No more beer in the house."

"Ha, ha! And I'd have no more friends!"

"Sure you would. They'd just be quiet, reserved types who like to stay in the background and not get boisterous."

Courtney laughed. "That almost kind of sounds like _your_ friend."

"Miley?"

"Yeah, her. I've only met her a couple of times but that's how she comes off." In between scrubbing, Courtney would periodically bend down to sniff the rug.

"She is a little shy, kind of. But she's different when you know her."

"Bring her over again. I'd like to get to know her better. You two _are _dating, right?" The whole time Courtney talked she was still scrubbing the floor and so Lilly couldn't see her eyes.

The first thing that registered with Lilly was shock. She had never discussed her sexual orientation with Courtney. Not because she didn't trust her, but because it never came up. True, Lilly's best friends were Eileen and Tate, an openly lesbian couple that had been over to the house a few times and Lilly never showed an interest in the opposite sex, but still...how had Courtney figured it out?

"You could say we are...how did you know?"

Courtney stopped scrubbing and sat on the couch next to Lilly. She appeared to contemplate this for a few seconds. "The main thing was that you turned down the irresistible Dave. I mean what more could you want in a man than that? And he's very talented. He can drink anyone under the table and he can crush a beer can with one hand!"

Lilly began to laugh at Courtney's banter. It relieved her to know that her roommate wasn't going to have a problem with it.

"Seriously, I suspected it for awhile, but then the night I met Miley I knew."

"How?"

"You and she have chemistry, you know? It's very obvious." Courtney shrugged, not being able to explain further. "So, now that I know, we can do girl talk, right?"

"Sure." Lilly felt like Miley for a second, with her monosyllabic responses.

"Lilly! How serious is it?"

Lilly thought about her question for a second. "We've only known each other for a couple of weeks. I-I don't know. But I think about her all the time." Lilly's voice quieted as she made the last admission.

"Okay. I have an idea. You bring her over for dinner, I'll invite Josh and we can double date. Then I'll get the real lowdown on you two."

"I don't know if I could get her to do that. She's not much into social stuff."

"Oh, I think you'll find some way to convince her."

Lilly grinned mischievously, contemplating the possibilities.

Mamaw had called Miley at work that day and asked if she could stop by and take her to the store. So, after work, she and her grandma got lottery tickets, cigarettes, and vodka. Miley tried to dissuade her from getting it and suggested beer instead, but Mamaw was adamant about it, so Miley gave in with reluctance. Susan would be furious when she found out. She was not looking forward to the impending confrontation with her mother, but couldn't refuse her grandma. She was continually torn between the two of them and the only way to eliminate that feeling would be to distance herself from both of them which she was unwilling to do. Miley thought about when she was a child and would spend the weekends with her grandma. Every weekend they would go to the store and Mamaw would buy her a toy. Of course, the young girl would have to endure sitting in a bar for hours. But Mamaw's kindness to her granddaughter usually always outweighed her weaknesses...usually.

When she finally returned home, it was to a sparklingly clean apartment. Shaking her head with amusement, she thought about how Lilly never failed to surprise her. Reading her note, she smiled and said aloud, "Now, La Roux, why would I be mad? I hate housework!"

She dialed Lilly's number. After a couple of rings she heard a voice say, "Shakespeare's den of iniquity. Dark lady speaking. Can I help you?"

Miley held in a laugh. _Does she come up with these spontaneously or plan them?_ "This is the rival poet. Is Bill in?"

"Wouldn't you rather speak with me?" Lilly lowered her voice into a seductive tone.

"That depends on what you're offering."

"How about a fun filled evening of frivolity? Petrarch is having a party. If you came, you, he, and Bill could discuss sonnet styles..."

"English, Italian, they're all the same to me. And anyway, I'm not much for parties, unless they're private. I might be interested if it was our own little party...just you and me."

"Oh, really? But what would we talk about? I'm just the dark lady, not a poet."

"And that is a problem...why?"

Lilly stopped for a minute. Was Miley turning into a flirt? Could it be possible? Tempted to remain in character and continue their discourse, she nevertheless reverted back to her real persona. "It's not a problem at all, but...you surprise me."

"And why's that?" Miley was grinning broadly in spite of herself.

"So flirtatious. And more bold about it."

"We're on the phone. It's easier."

"Ah."

"Lilly, thank you for what you did."

"No problem. I like doing things for you."

Miley didn't know how to respond to that. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Her mom had done things for Miley her whole life, her grandma practically begged to do her laundry for her, and her brother helped her out financially when he could. But no woman ever said that she liked doing things for Miley with no ulterior motive. And somehow she knew Lilly had none.

Sensing that Miley was uncomfortable, Lilly changed the subject. "Courtney knows I'm gay."

"She does? Did you tell her or-"

"She guessed."

"It must be because you're so butch."

Lilly laughed. "Actually, it was because of you."

"Because _I'm_ so butch?"

"Nooo...it's probably going to embarrass you, but I'll tell you anyway. The couple of times she's met you, she's sensed a...chemistry, between you and me. That's what she said."

"Hmm..."

"She, uh, was really cool with it. She even suggested you and I having dinner with her and her boyfriend, Josh. But I said-"

"Sure."

"Sure...what?"

"I'll do that."

"You will?" Lilly's voice was filled with incredulity.

"Why not? It won't kill me, right?" Miley couldn't believe what she heard herself saying. It had suddenly become important to her to please Lilly.

Lilly laughed. "No, it won't kill you. I promise. And it's only for a few hours..."

"You don't have to convince me. I already said yes."

Lilly decided to change the subject before Miley changed her mind. "So what about the party?"

"Still not goin'."

"Aw." Lilly tried to communicate a pout over the phone but failed miserably. "And I thought you would decide to go."

"You're such a nag."

"I'm pouting."

"I don't care. That won't work."

"What will?"

"Nothing, nada, zip."

"How about bribery. Seafood?"

"Nope."

"Chinese?"

"Forget it!"

"Sex?"

"Hmm, now that depends. Who with?" Miley snickered.

"What do you mean, 'who with?' You're impossible! I hope you have a nice, sedate, lonely Saturday evening...alone. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I intend to." Miley sounded smug, although a part of her almost wished she could go to the party with Lilly. But parties just weren't her thing. The phone conversation with Lilly ended, and she found herself feeling uncharacteristically lonely.

Miley saw Lilly Thursday at school, but she didn't bring up the party again. Usually, women she dated tended to be needy and nagged her until she gave in. _Sounds like some of my family members._ Miley didn't want to admit it, but Lilly's decision not to pursue the matter made her want to go to the party. Her seeming indifference had a reversed psychological effect.

Miley spent the day Saturday catching up on schoolwork and writing a bit of her story. There was one particular part that was giving her problems, so she left the computer and headed into the living room to contemplate it. She glanced out the window and noted that it was sunny, but probably freezing cold. _It looks lovely outside, but if I go out I'll freeze. _She didn't know why but that made her think of Lilly. She rubbed her eyes with irritation and sank onto the couch. _Why do I always think in metaphors?_ She was almost glad when the phone rang.

As usual, the answering machine clicked on. "It's your mother, Miley. Pick up the phone." Miley started to do so, but then stepped back and waited. Susan didn't sound happy. "I found your grandmother with a bottle of vodka again. Jackson must be buying it for her. You're going to need to talk to him again for me. I can't believe he would do this. Bye."

Miley sighed. "The continuing turmoil of my loving family." Miley didn't think about how angry Susan would be if she discovered that it was she who let Mamaw buy alcohol. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she returned to the computer room.

"Cody, I'm surprised you got the night off." Tracy VanHorn, social animal that she was, was enjoying being in her element immensely. Spotting the bartender in a far corner of the spacious living room, she immediately approached her.

"Even career bartenders like myself get nights off." Cody smiled and quickly scanned the room. The CD player was squawking out an early 80's, Boy George song. Most of the people there were from the bar, but there were several she didn't recognize. It was around 9:30 and there were already about 30 people there. The house was immense and Tracy had it suitably decorated with 80's paraphernalia. Various pictures of rock stars adorned the walls and there were streamers and balloons everywhere. On the coffee table, Cody spotted a Rubik's cube...an unsolved Rubik's cube.

"Mabel took pity on you, huh?" Tracy took a sip of her punch. "Don't forget to try the punch. It's an old family recipe and it's just to die for!"

"Okay, but what's in it?"

"Secret." Tracy grinned devilishly.

"So, whose house is this again?" Cody moved over to the large table that contained an assortment of snacks and not cheap ones. Among the treats were shrimp, crab cakes, eggrolls, and spinach dip with an assortment of vegetables and crackers. That could wait until later. She was interested in the punch.

"It's my stepdad's. He's out of town this weekend and gave me the keys!" The house was impressive. It was a four bedroom, three story dwelling with a two-car garage and a swimming pool in the back. And a hot tub inside. The floors were all natural wood and obviously shined and well maintained and the place was lavishly decorated. Expensive hand-blown glass pieces were scattered about and several rare art prints decorated the walls. Tracy left everything as it was for the party. If something happened, it happened, she had told herself. That was just life.

"And naturally he gave permission for you to have a wild party." Cody poured herself a cupful of the green substance. It actually didn't smell too bad. "Green," she commented, sniffing it gingerly.

"That's the lime sherbet." Watching as Cody took a sip, Tracy's eyes got a look of anticipation. "Well?"

Cody swished the cool fluid around her mouth before swallowing. Definitely vodka, but well hidden. "It's good. My compliments to the bartender."

"Thanks, hon!"

Cody's brow creased and she regarded the substance cautiously. "I'd be careful with that stuff. It tastes great and goes down too easily." She chuckled under her breath.

"That's the whole point!"

Lilly accepted Eileen and Tate's offer to ride with them to the party. She knew she could have continued to bug Miley about it, but decided to feign indifference instead. She suspected pestering Miley would be a waste of time and it wasn't in her nature to do that kind of thing anyway.

When they arrived, Tracy immediately swooped over and led Lilly to the infamous Murphy's punch. "I hope it's not anything like 'Murphy's Law'," said Lilly, sniffing the beverage with caution. Tate and Eileen went off in search of Joannie and the pool table.

"It's divine, I promise hon." Tracy watched as she took a rather large sip. Lilly's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head slowly up and down with approval. "Ooh, you were right, this _is_ good."

"I told you. And now for the real question. Where's your datemate? Miss-I-am-a-reclusive-dark-brooding-English-major, hmm?"

"Home I suppose." Lilly poured herself another cup of Murphy's punch.

"And you didn't convince her to come? I thought you were going to."

"I guess my powers of persuasion aren't as good as I thought."

Tracy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let me give you some advice with that one, dear. She needs to be forced into almost everything. Miley never learned how to have fun. You have to make her have fun. It's the only way with her."

"I'm not at all comfortable with the word 'force.'"

"How about persuade, entice, suggest, then?"

Lilly smiled at Tracy. She had actually become quite fond of her, even if her methods seemed a bit rambunctious. "I see your point but in the end, Miley will do what she wants to do."

"You don't get it do you? She has to be _shown_ what she wants. Oh, she knows, deep down somewhere but she needs an instigator, a catalyst, you know?"

Lilly giggled, imagining herself as that instigator or catalyst.

"Here, have some more punch, hon. The night is young!"

Not knowing that she had a natural non-tolerance for alcohol, Lilly acquiesced because the punch tasted so good. It tasted almost like Kool-Aid. "Oh...sure, why not."

Jake and Derek arrived fashionably late at around 10:30. Not expecting to see Miley they scanned the room, looking for a familiar face. They saw Oliver lurking in the back by himself, drinking an MGD, and looking rather forlorn. "C'mon, let's see what's up with Oliver," said Jake.

"You're looking rather contemplative this evening, Oliver." Jake smiled at the young man, who was known to be moody on occasion.

"Oh, hi. I was just thinking that maybe Miley's got the right idea."

"About?"

"Miley's at home right now all by herself and I'm here at this party all by myself. What's the difference?"

"You're not by yourself. We're here." Derek rolled his eyes at Jake's attempt to make him feel better and began scanning the room. Soon, he spotted Char and an unfamiliar woman sitting in the back of the room singing to each other. "What's Char doing?"

Oliver looked disinterestedly at the two women. "Oh, that's the flower lady from the bar. Angelique, I think is her name. Apparently, she hit it off with Char. They're singing..." The young man paused for a second to determine the song. "Oh, yes. Now it's Chaka Khan's 'I feel for you.'" He shrugged. Derek laughed and Jake grinned. "Hell, you should have been here when they were singing Mister Mister's 'Broken Wings.' That was a real hoot. "

"You're a veritable fountain of 80's music trivia," Jake commented.

"I did a little research to impress partygoers...by the way, stay away from that punch. That stuff's potent."

"What punch?"

"The great Tracy VanHorn hasn't introduced you to her family's secret recipe of Murphy's punch?"

"Nah, we haven't seen her yet."

"Judging from what it's done to sweet, innocent Lilly, I'd steer clear of it."

"Lilly Truscott? The girl Miley went out with?"

"Yeah. Her. Oh, no, now they're singing 'Head over Heels' by the GoGo's." Oliver cringed visibly.

"Which one is she?"

Oliver pointed out Lilly, who could be seen sitting in a circle surrounded by several women and at least two drag queens. "Oh, she's the one reciting all the poetry." He snickered.

Jake laughed. "You really only came here just to watch people, didn't you? You're more like Miley than you realize."

Oliver only looked at the floor and grinned.

Lilly attracted quite an audience. It all started out innocently enough. She had been chatting with Jen about school and they discovered a mutual affinity for poetry. It wasn't like the affinity she and Miley shared. This mutual interest mostly involved Lilly reciting and Jen listening. But Lilly didn't mind and it took her mind off of Miley, which she had been trying to do unsuccessfully all night. When Danielle came over and sat next to her, Lilly didn't protest, not wanting to make a scene. But she did feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Lilly recited several classic poems and as she was trying to think of another one, Jackie Daniels spoke up. "Do you know any lesbian ones?"

"Several." Lilly continued to drink the punch, but was starting to feel a bit different. _Hmm, I hope I'm not getting drunk._

Dani put her arm around Lilly. "Why don't you recite one of those for us?"

Lilly felt pressured and her head felt a bit fuzzy. Consequently, the only one she could think of was the poem she read to Miley after their date. She'd memorized it the day after, because they both liked it so much. As she recited, she thought about Miley and how she missed her. _So much for the poetry distracting me._ Eventually, she got to the final lines, _"Tell me love, how to speed time now, how to slow it then, when I call your name_."

The group applauded and Lilly decided she was finished reciting poetry for the night. As she turned around and began to stand up, she noticed a tall, dark, figure standing near the corner, leaning against the wall. Her arms were folded and she simply stood looking at Lilly curiously.

Lilly's heart leapt into her chest. She felt a range of emotions that spanned the gamut from surprise to happiness to irritation and back again. How long had Miley been standing there?

When Dani noticed that Miley wasn't making any move to approach Lilly she touched her arm. "Can I get you some more punch?"

"I don't think so. I think I've had enough." Her eyes never left Miley's who continued to stare. "Will you excuse me, please?" As the rest of the group broke up, Lilly approached Miley gingerly and watched as a small grin surfaced on her face. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. How did you sneak in here without me seeing you?" Lilly stepped forward a bit and almost stumbled right into Miley, who caught her effortlessly. She put her arm around Lilly and laughed. "You haven't been into Tracy's punch, have you?"

"Oh, no. Just drunk on life." She giggled uproariously. Sensing that Lilly needed a little help to keep standing straight, Miley put her arms around her, holding her from behind. She whispered into Lilly's ear. "I thought that was our special poem. And you shared it with all of them." Lilly leaned back into Miley and felt like she was floating. "You smell so good."

"Let's sit down." She took Lilly's hand and guided her over to the couch, which was surprisingly unoccupied. Lilly put her head on Miley's chest as a strong arm encircled her, pulling her close. "It was the only poem I could think of...they wanted a lesbian one."

"Yeah, I know, I was there the whole time, remember?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was enjoying watching you. And...didn't want to interrupt."

Lilly considered that for a moment. "So why did you come? I thought you hated parties."

"I do hate parties, but when I considered my options for what to do this evening, rationality won out."

Lilly lifted her head up and gazed into Miley's eyes. "And what were your options?"

Miley looked over to the table and spotted the Rubik's cube. Removing her arm from around Lilly, she picked it up and began playing with it. "I could sit at home and brood, the idea of which I actually found quite appealing, try to write my story which I have a mental block about, or go to the party which could be a chance to get some great material. It just seemed to make the most sense to come to the party, considering the options."

Lilly nodded her head and hid her disappointment that she didn't figure into the options. "I still want to know more about this story." Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly. She looked embarrassed.

"Hungry? Stay here and I'll bring you something. I saw a few delectable treats over there. This isn't a Chex Mix party, apparently." She set the puzzle down on the couch and took off.

As Miley was grabbing some crab cakes and shrimp, she heard a bellowing noise. "Mileyyyyy!" It was Tracy and she was heading over to the table.

"Hi, Tracy. Great party."

"'Hi, Tracy. Great party.' Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Believe me, I'm trying not to." She glanced over to the couch to see Dani approaching Lilly and sitting down beside her. Miley glared daggers their way. Couldn't that woman take a hint?

"You can't leave little miss cutie pie alone for a minute can you? You better claim her soon, hon, before somebody scoops her up!"

"You make Lilly sound like a piece of land."

"Excuses, excuses! Now go on back over there and mark your territory!" She gave Miley an affectionate shove.

When Miley returned, Dani was chatting and Lilly was looking uncomfortable. Miley realized that her younger friend was too polite to tell her to leave. "Danielle." Miley handed the plate to Lilly whose eyes widened with pleasure upon seeing the shrimp and crab cakes.

"Miley."

"You mind if I ask you a question?"

Dani looked suspicious. "No, I suppose not."

"I was just wondering why you had the gall to think Lilly would want to talk to you when you tried to win her in a pool game. That's all."

"What?"

"You know, you tried to win her like she was a prize. That's really low. And what's really sad is that she's too polite to tell you that. But you know what? I'm not." Miley kept her voice low and unwavering with her eyes boring straight into Dani's. And then she simply motioned with her hand for Dani to leave.

Dani stood up, glaring at Miley. "You'll pay for this, Miley!" She stomped off, hoping to find Mikayla and the entourage.

Miley plopped down next to Lilly who was chewing contentedly on her shrimp. She picked up the Rubik's cube and began to play with it again. "Why do all the women say that to me? 'You'll pay for this!' I did nothing but bring the truth to light."

"People don't like dealing with the truth." Lilly dipped a piece of shrimp into the cocktail sauce and offered it to Miley who took it between her lips and began chewing. "Great shrimp," she murmured happily.

"That's your reward for standing up for me."

Miley swallowed the shrimp. "Is that all I get?"

"Is that all you want?"

"No, but you're drunk."

"I know. Isn't it great? I don't think I've ever been drunk before. All my feelings feel...exposed, on display!"

Miley laughed but also felt a sense of sadness. She knew first-hand what the abuse of alcohol could do to people. And here was Lilly, saying it was great. "So you've never made love before, you've never been drunk before...what else haven't you done?"

"Lots of things and I want to do them all with you." Lilly leaned over and put her hand on Miley's face, caressing the soft skin she found there. Barry White could be heard crooning in the background. _I've got to keep you pleased in every way I can. Going to give you all of me, as much as you can stand. Make love to you right now that's all I want to do. I know you need it girl and you know I need it, too. 'Cause I found what the world's been searching for, here, right here my dear I don't have to look no more..._ "Oh! I just love Barry White!"

"You're crazy! Barry White. Hey, that's 70's. I guess Tracy kept her promise to me. But I didn't think it would be Barry White." She chuckled lightly, but kept staring into Lilly's green eyes. Lilly leaned closer for a kiss, but Miley could see Oliver approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Lilly, this is my friend, Oliver." Lilly, who had been focused completely on Miley shook her head and turned to greet the young man. Oliver held out his hand. "I know _of_ you, but I don't think we've actually met." He smiled warmly and shook Lilly's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Oliver."

"You have impeccable timing." Miley smiled at her friend, glad to see him but perturbed that it interrupted her kiss with Lilly.

"Sorry. I was just about to head out but couldn't resist the urge to meet this very special, lovely woman who has attracted my friend's attention. And now that I have, I shall be off. Lilly, I would very much like it if you and the big, brooding one-"

"Why does everyone always call me that?" Miley frowned.

Oliver cleared his throat noisily. "Would have dinner with Michael and myself sometime soon."

"Michael?"

Oliver shrugged. "My latest."

"Oh. Cute?"

"Not bad. And he works at The Garage. Free beers and no cover." He smiled gleefully.

"Must your 'companions' always provide you with some free service?"

Oliver grinned evilly. "Nope. But it doesn't hurt, right? Goodnight, ladies. Enjoy your evening." And he was off.

"He certainly is charming."

"He's a good friend. A bit complicated, but we all are to a certain extent."

"And you'd know complicated when you saw it, huh? Now where were we?" Lilly leaned over but before she could capture Miley's lips, two more visitors interrupted them. "Jake, Derek, this is Lilly." Miley completely took her hands off of Lilly and gave up.

"Hi. We are really so happy for you two." They almost said it in unison.

"Happy? Why?" Miley was confused.

Lilly ignored Miley. "Nice to meet you both."

"What do you mean, 'happy, why?' You can be so dense sometimes, you incompetent boob." As Jake said this, Derek just rolled his eyes and prepared for Jake to be his typical, nosy self. Jake extended his hand to Lilly who shook it. "I work with Miley."

"Oh. I hear it's an interesting place to work."

"That's an understatement or too big of a compliment for the place, I don't know which. But we have fun, don't we?" He glanced at Miley and their eyes locked.

"Stop the odiousity!" They both said it in unison and then laughed. Derek shrugged his shoulders, sighed and gazed at Lilly sympathetically. Obviously, they were witnessing an in-joke between co-workers.

"You had to be there, I guess," said Miley meekly.

Lilly grinned. "Probably, but I'd like to hear the story behind that one."

"I'm sure you'll get it out of me eventually."

"Well," Jake said, "I think Miley has finally found someone to keep her in line. Goodnight to you both. We've got to leave."

"Bye." Miley watched her friends go. "This is so cool. I've managed to avoid the small talk." Miley smiled with delight.

"And what's wrong with small talk? It can be very revealing, you know."

"I can think of a lot more revealing things than small talk."

"Oh, really? Like what?" The alcohol had lowered Lilly's inhibitions to the point where she no longer felt apprehensive about entering Miley's personal space. She leaned over and kissed Miley's neck and felt her breathing catch. She didn't stop until she reached her lips and then her tongue entered Miley's mouth and she felt her moan. They parted and Lilly placed her hand at the top of Miley's chest to feel her heartbeat. "Your heart's beating fast."

"It's your fault."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Um..."

"Miley, Lilly?"

The women both looked up to see none other than the infamous Dr. V.M. Addison standing before them. To Miley, it was some sort of warped, reversed, poetic justice, vindicated upon her for not being the best grammar student she could be. And for not being into British Literature. Of all the people to interrupt a private moment with Lilly. Lilly, however, even in her inebriated and embarrassed state, managed to be pleasant and friendly. She smiled brightly at the professor as she casually removed her hand from Miley's chest.

"Dr. Addison, how nice to see you. I wasn't aware that you knew Tracy."

"Oh, I'm an old friend of her stepdad. And when he let me know she was having a party, I couldn't resist stopping by to see what damage would be done." She chuckled lightly, giving no indication that the situation she had intruded upon had at all affected her. "So, what are you two up to?"

Lilly chimed in promptly. "We were just discussing Freneau...right?"

Miley, who was still in a state of confusion, embarrassment, and mortification, nodded silently. She reached for another piece of shrimp and chewed on it to have something to do other than to come up with something to say.

"Certainly you could come up with a more stimulating topic than that. I know. How about another recitation of 'The Passionate Shepherd?'" Dr. Addison laughed.

"We're not in school now." Miley regarded Dr. Addison for the first time.

"Sentence pattern?" Dr. Addison meant for Miley to name the sentence pattern of her statement.

Miley put her hands on her head and buried it in the pillow on the couch.

"I think it might be pattern one," she heard Lilly whisper.

"See you girls in class!" And with that, Dr. Addison was off to mingle with the other partygoers.

After Dr. Addison was well out of earshot, Miley and Lilly looked at each other and exploded into hysterics. "So, what do you think the V stands for?"

Miley appeared to consider the question carefully. "I think Vicky. Definitely Vicky. Like, Dr. Vicky Marie Addison."

"Not Veronica? Or Violet...or Vivian?"

"What do you think of Vega, Vanessa, Venus, Verbenia, Viola, Virginia, or Volupia...that one means sensual pleasure. Yep, I'll bet that could be it, too. She's a woman of mystery anyway. And then she shows up at a gay party. Hmm."

Lilly was too busy laughing at Miley's long list of V names to comment. "How did you know all those?"

Miley shrugged. "I'm a writer. It's my business to know a lot of different names. I have this great, little book with over 20,000 names in it. That's where I get them."

"Ah." Lilly smiled and glanced down at Miley's hands, which had been working the puzzle almost non-stop since she had picked it up again.

With no bravado, she set down the solved Rubik's cube. "You want to get out of here?" Miley didn't want to know what would happen next if she hung around at the party and she didn't think she could handle much more stress in one night...or much more embarrassment.

"I came with Eileen and Tate. You could drive me home if you want."

"All right. Let's get out of here...but let's finish the shrimp first."

After Lilly let her friends know that Miley was driving her home, they headed for the door. "Leaving so soon?"

Miley turned and was startled to see Mikayla and Terry standing together, blocking her way. "A match made in heaven," she remarked.

"I never thought you were one to resort to cliches," said Terry.

"If the shoe fits..." Miley couldn't help but smile upon hearing Lilly's laughter at her remark.

"Thought I'd give you some advice about your new girlfriend, Lilliam." Terry had obviously had both too much punch and too much of Mikayla's influence.

Lilly actually laughed at the mispronunciation of her name. But Miley didn't. "Her name is Lilly."

Mikayla chimed in. "Lilliam Witless, right?"

Lilly glared at Mikayla, not seeing the humor in that one.

Looking at the two women she had once dated, Miley had only one comment. "Remind me never to date again."

Lilly took hold of Miley's arm. "You could just date me, if you want. Then you wouldn't have to worry about dating anyone else."

Miley glanced down at her, but said nothing.

"Have fun with your little girl-toy, Miley. But, eventually she'll see what you're really like."

"I'm surprised at you, Terry. Still carrying a torch after all these years?" Miley tried to make her voice sound light. If she didn't, her anger would show and she didn't want to give Terry the satisfaction. She had a lot of nerve making such comments after she had dumped Miley and left town.

"Nah. I never was in the first place. But I just like to watch out for sweet, young things like her."

"Interesting. You never watched out for me when I was a sweet young thing."

As both Mikayla and Terry glared back at them, Miley said, "Now do you see why I hate parties?"

"I actually do now. And remind me to have a talk with you about your taste in women." Lilly grinned at her companion.

"It's improving. Don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely. Let's go."

As Lilly and Miley exited the house, she could feel Miley's arm around her shoulders almost tentatively. Her consumption of the shrimp and crab cakes had improved her ability to focus on her surroundings, even if it didn't improve her ability to maneuver in those same surroundings. "You souse!" Miley snickered, unable to stop herself from teasing Lilly.

Lilly slapped Miley in the stomach playfully. "Hey, that's not fair! I didn't know how potent that punch was." They continued down the steps to the front porch, with Miley guiding her, not in a condescending or overbearing way, but as more of a security blanket. If Lilly stumbled, she would be caught.

"I know." When they reached the car, Miley realized that Lilly would either have to ride in the backseat or climb over the driver's seat. Deciding to give her a choice, she looked to Lilly questioningly.

"What?" Miley simply raised her eyebrows and gazed at Lilly guilelessly. The streetlight illuminated Miley's blue eyes in just the right way for them to have an effect on her, causing her to almost forget about the broken lock on the vehicle's passenger side door. "Oh." She laughed. "I almost forgot. I can climb over, no problem." Lilly plopped into the driver's seat and Miley gazed at her with amusement as she tried to get the upper part of her body into the passenger seat first, which left her sprawled over the gearshift with her legs trapped beneath the steering wheel.

"It usually works better if you put your feet and legs over first."

From her uncomfortable position, she managed to twist her head around to face her friend. "Are you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to give me a hand?"

Miley grinned evilly and began clapping, howling, and whistling. "Sure. You deserve a hand after contorting your body like that!"

"I think you're enjoying this!" Lilly grunted. Her position was beginning to make her right foot cramp.

"Why would I enjoy seeing a young woman with brains, talent, and beauty get sloshed and then get herself stuck in a vehicle because she tried to climb over in a completely illogical way?"

Lilly didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted. She decided on flattered. But nonetheless, she directed a glare in Miley's direction.

"Okay, okay." She moved forward, intending to help but stopped. "I think if you just start over you could get over easier. Just come out-"

"I can't!"

"All right, all right." Miley leaned down into the driver's seat, thinking how funny the two of them must look to anyone watching. "This isn't going to be easy. I'm going to try and pick you up a bit, and when I do _you_ are going to have to move your legs up and over to your seat. Okay?"

Lilly laughed. "That sounds like fun."

Miley moved the driver's seat back as far as it would go to give them more room. "Just think of the fun we'll have trying to get you back out."

"Oh, I know, umph-" Before Lilly was altogether prepared, Miley had embraced her from behind around her torso and pulled up. It was a rather intimate position due to the lack of space. For a brief moment, their bodies were tightly pressed together. Lilly was somehow able to concentrate enough to pull her legs up and over the gearshift and onto the floor. Before their maneuver was completed, however, Miley's hands accidentally slipped down to caress Lilly's hips.

"Sorry." Miley gazed over sheepishly.

Once Lilly was settled into her seat, she gazed over at her companion with mirth, and ignored her apology. What a great opportunity to torment her. "So, was it good for you?"

Miley realized that she could play openly with Lilly because, simply put, she was still drunk and absolutely nothing was going to happen between them. "Oh, baby, I've had it better."

"Give me another chance, then. I'm new at this."

She pointed at the seatbelt and Lilly had the sense to immediately reach for it to put it on. When she had difficulty doing it, Miley did it for her. Then she directed a sultry smile toward her and started the car. "So, what do you want? Lessons?"

"You mean love lessons? Sure if you're offering."

"Oh, honey, I think it's you who will be doing the offering." As she pulled into the street, Miley began to reconsider this kind of conversation while driving.

"Oh, really? And just what do you think I'll be offering you?"

"Your body, your heart, your soul." Miley grinned a little and refused to look in Lilly's direction.

"You must be really good."

"I haven't had any complaints."

"None?"

Miley appeared to think for a second. "There was this one woman who didn't share my...appetites if you know what I mean."

Lilly played innocent. "Um, no, what do you mean?"

Miley finally glanced over and met the mischievous green eyes of her companion. She knew that Lilly wasn't that naive. And that it would be a perfect time to end the conversation. "Okay, that's enough of that. I think we're almost at your place anyway."

Lilly remained silent and considered why her attraction to this woman seemed to grow every time Miley clammed up. The more reclusive her friend became, the more Lilly wanted to break through that isolation. _I must be one of those women who like the hard to get types. If she threw herself at me, I'd probably take three steps back and bolt. On second thought, at this point, I probably wouldn't._ Gazing over at Miley and taking in her delicate features and strong hands on the steering wheel she felt her heart begin to pound. _Nope. Definitely not._

When they reached Lilly's house, she invited Miley in and they discovered that Courtney wasn't home. This relieved Lilly. She feared they would come home to find a group of her roommate's friends and she didn't feel like having them all see her drunk. Miley was still helping her maneuver around and although Lilly's coordination was improving a bit, she didn't say anything, enjoying the touch of her friend too much.

After Miley helped Lilly off with her coat, she insisted on helping her to the bedroom and she didn't argue. As they got in the door, Lilly plopped onto the bed with a sigh. Miley stood in the doorway. "I guess I'll leave now if you're okay."

"Um...Miley could you help me undress please?" Lilly gazed at her with such a sincere look that Miley almost didn't suspect any underlying motives in the question.

"Uh, what do you need? Your shirt unbuttoned or-"

Lilly laughed. "If it makes you too nervous I can try and do it myself."

"I'm not nervous." Miley walked over to the chair sitting in front of Lilly's desk and picked up a nightshirt draped over the back. "You want this?"

Lilly nodded. This was starting to get interesting. Miley came over to the bed, nightshirt in hand, and laid it on the bed. With a guarded look on her face she reached forward but then stopped. "Can you sit up?"

"I don't think so." Lilly's eyes looked back at Miley challengingly.

Miley almost grinned, but held back. She was convinced Lilly was playing with her. _Two can play that game._ Swiftly she reached over and unbuttoned Lilly's blouse, never breaking eye contact. "How hot do you keep it in here anyway?" After four buttons, she leaned back and took off her leather jacket, letting it lie on the floor. Returning her attention to Lilly, she finished unbuttoning the shirt, but did it agonizingly slowly. Too slowly for Lilly whose eyes remained riveted on Miley, who was beginning to turn a simple undressing into a seduction. "You'll have to lean up a little so I can take it off. Can you do that?" Miley's face was inches away from Lilly's and she never let her darkened blue eyes leave Lilly's green ones.

Lilly nodded as her breathing increased. She leaned up a bit and Miley helped her the rest of the way, slipping the blouse from her shoulders easily. Maintaining her eye contact with the now aroused young woman, she allowed Lilly to lean against her while she reached for the nightshirt. Not wanting to embarrass Lilly, whose upper body was now clothed in just a bra, she tried to speed the process along a bit. "Keep leaning against me and I'll put it on for you." Every time Miley spoke, her voice was a whisper, a sultry mixture of low, seductive intonations. Having avoided looking directly at a topless Lilly initially, her eyes eventually betrayed her and she glanced briefly down, just as she brought the nightshirt around her and Lilly slipped her arms into it. _Total lace. I had wondered. _"Have I got you speechless again?" Miley was buttoning up the flannel nightshirt.

Lilly was breathing hard. "I think so. And you didn't even kiss me this time."

Miley just smiled. _Play with me, will you? I'm the master at this game._ Without warning, she reached her arms around Lilly to unhook her bra, but found no clasp. She leaned back only to see a smiling look of triumph.

"The clasp's in the front."

Miley realized that if she put her hands anywhere near Lilly's breasts, it would be extremely difficult to remove them again. However, she wouldn't, _couldn't _let her win the game. "Oh," she said with nonchalance. Her hands moved under the nightshirt and very deftly undid the clasp, barely touching her friend's overheated skin. Within a couple of seconds, Lilly had slipped her bra off with a still attentive Miley helping her.

Lilly knew exactly what Miley was doing and that she was losing. She had never been so turned on by anyone and now wished that Miley had left. Or at least that she hadn't asked her friend to undress her.

"I'll get your pants now." Miley didn't wait for a signal from Lilly, she just leaned over and reached for the top button to her jeans. When she did, Lilly felt a sensation of heat that she hadn't previously, centered somewhere between her legs. She exhaled a little too loudly.

"No, no. That's okay. You've done enough, really. Thanks. I think I can get that." She tried not to pant, tried to control her erratic breathing.

Miley smiled with mock seductive intent. "Oh, no. I always finish what I start. And I did agree to...undress...you. Didn't I?"

"I'm sure you always finish what you've started, but undressing me isn't all you've started." Lilly mentally kicked herself for admitting it. _Face it, she beat you at your own game._

Miley almost sat back, but decided to remain leaning close to Lilly. The verbal banter was too much fun for her to give up easily. "Oh, really? And just what else have I started?"

"You made me want to feel you close to me, you made me want-"

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Miley felt it necessary to interrupt because things were starting to leave the realm of flirtation and get serious. And she didn't do serious.

"Sorry for what?" At Miley's words she felt a pain in her heart.

Miley grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'm just sorry but I can't deal with this right now." She turned and left the room.

Lilly felt her heart breaking and knew she had to make a decision and quickly. Should she follow Miley and stop her, thereby admitting that she wasn't really that drunk anymore or let her go and risk not seeing her for days? Jumping out of bed quickly, she headed out her bedroom door with determination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nine**

Lilly ran down the steps. "Miley, wait."

Miley turned around to see Lilly at the bottom of the steps; the same woman who couldn't even undress herself ten minutes earlier. "Feeling better?" The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"I think my little buzz wore off."

"Right. It stayed just long enough to manipulate me into undressing you." Miley remained standing at the door.

"Did you really hate it so much?" When Miley didn't respond, but just locked her gaze with Lilly's, she continued. "Why don't you sit down so we can talk."

"About what? About how you faked being drunk to toy with me?"

"What?" Lilly's green eyes widened. "That's not what I did! And even if I did, it wasn't as bad as what _you_ did!"

"I only did what you asked."

"That's not all you did. You made sure I got excited in the process."

"What's the matter? You can't handle what you've been asking for all along?"

"It's not me that can't handle it!"

"I can handle anything, even a little flirtatious tart like you!"

"That's what you'd like me to be, isn't it? You wouldn't find that so threatening!"

"I don't find you threatening. I don't know what you're talking about!" Miley turned around and reached for the door, but as she did Lilly went over and stood in front of it blocking her exit. "Get out of my way. We're having a fight and I'm leaving!"

"We're having a fight because _you_ say so? I say we're having a discussion and I'm not finished yet!"

"Fight!"

"Discussion!"

"_Major_ argument!"

"Disagreement!"

"You're impossible!" Miley's blue eyes were blazing with anger. She realized that she may have won the battle but Lilly was winning the war.

"Not half as impossible as you!"

Realizing that Lilly wouldn't move, Miley leaned forward and brushed her lips against Lilly's. Her intent was to get Lilly to move away from the door by distracting her, but it was she who became distracted by the feeling of arms reaching around her. The kiss deepened and Miley pushed her up against the front door. When Miley pulled back, it was only briefly and then her lips found Lilly's neck and she began to plant long, lingering kisses up and down it. Lilly struggled a bit, because it was expected, but her moans of pleasure that she couldn't help suppressing let Miley know her original plan was failing miserably. She'd have to stop soon, but at that moment everything felt too good.

She finally pulled back with Lilly still firmly ensconced in front of the door. They were both breathing heavily, having enjoyed the kiss, but neither one was through being angry. "Your meager attempt to get me away from the door failed miserably. Care to try plan B?"

"I don't know. Plan B might be a little too much for you."

"For me or for you?"

Miley's mind reeled. She had never encountered anyone that challenged her the way Lilly did. What they had been doing together was pleasant and although she had never been much for physical expressions of affection she enjoyed it. But it was so much more than that. It was so totally irrational that it left Miley feeling unstable, unsure, and always on the edge. And she desperately wanted to be safely secured far away from that edge. She wasn't even able to avoid the party. Oh, she rationalized her reasoning for going, but the only reason she went was to see Lilly. Lilly knew it and so did everyone else. "I have a confession to make."

Green eyes looked at her calmly. "Yes?"

"I knew you had sobered up."

"You did?"

"I have an alcoholic family member. I can tell if someone's really drunk or not."

Lilly blushed a bit. _Of course she'd be able to._

"I just want to know one thing. Why did you do it?"

"I have a confession, then. I wanted to see if you'd really help me undress or if you'd be too shy. I got my answer, although it was unexpected." Lilly kept to herself the fact that she had very much enjoyed Miley taking her clothes off her, even if it left her frustrated.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Honestly, no. I thought you'd just bolt, but you saved that for later." She smiled at Miley for the first time in minutes.

"I missed that."

"What?"

"Your smile. You do it often enough, that when you don't I miss it."

"Hmm. C'mere, sit down with me. Let's chat." Lilly held her hand out to Miley who took it gingerly, but allowed her friend to lead them to the couch. Once seated, they unlinked their hands.

"Now let's get a few things straight, Miley Stewart."

Lilly's habit of using her first and last names when annoyed got a chuckle out of Miley.

"I like you. I think you like me, too or I wouldn't even make the effort to discuss this. We've been playing games with each other that are a lot of fun. But the games have been turning real and that's where you seem to have a problem. I don't. So, you have to decide if you want to continue to play games with me only or if you want something more. I think we shouldn't see each other until you decide." Lilly exhaled, relieved to have said it finally.

"Where did you get all that wisdom at such a young age?"

"It must be a gift."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know. But you do and you have. Miley, I'm very interested in you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, yes." Miley sighed audibly. "I'm not that emotionally crippled."

"I don't think you are but I can't read your mind and when you don't say anything I don't know what to think."

"I've heard everything you've said, believe me, and I understand. Don't know how I'm going to get through that grammar exam without you, but I'll manage." She gave a short laugh, trying to expel the tension and pain she felt.

"I'll still help you with-"

"C'mon, Lilly. That's not going to work and you know it."

"I know." Lilly's voice was quiet.

"I suppose we shouldn't sit together in class, then."

"Probably not." The idealistic part of Lilly thought Miley would say that she didn't need any time and that she already knew.

Miley got up, wanting to get it over with. "I'll see you, then." She headed for the door and didn't look back at Lilly as she exited the house. After she got outside, the fierce cold bit into her face. It was like a portent, telling her she had made an unwise decision. Miley tried unsuccessfully to convince herself that her decision was the correct one on the short drive home.

The next day, Miley awoke with a headache. And that wasn't all that ached. Her entire body joined in as well. She was congested and her throat was sore. Susan called around 1 o'clock and the childlike part of Miley answered hoping to get some motherly sympathy.

"No, mom, I'm fine, really." Miley paused to cough. "I don't need anything, really."

"You don't sound good."

"It's probably my own fault anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Miley didn't elaborate on her belief that personal stress directly affected health. And after her encounter with Lilly the night before she was convinced it was the cause.

"Do you feel well enough to talk to Jackson on the phone, sweetie?"

Miley turned away from the phone and blew her nose. "About what?"

"About him buying vodka for your grandmother, remember?"

It was on the tip of Miley's tongue to ask her mother why she couldn't do it herself. "I don't want to get involved in that."

"This has to stop! And I don't know any other way!" Susan burst into tears.

Miley rubbed her head and reached for an aspirin. "Okay. I'll call him. Just don't cry please."

"Thank you. I hope you feel better."

"Yeah, me too." When Miley hung up the phone she felt like the dog of the family. What was the harm in telling Susan that she'd talk to Jackson even though she had no intention of doing so? It didn't matter who allowed Mamaw to get vodka. She'd get it one way or another.

"So, _what_?" Oliver Oken had stopped by Miley's with some Chinese hot and sour soup when he learned that his friend was sick. Actually he had brought her three pints, convinced that the spicy soup would burn right through her illness. As she sipped at her soup gratefully, the conversation steered to her relationship with Lilly.

"We're not seeing each other. She wants me to decide to stop playing games or something. I don't know."

"I like her, Miley. And I haven't liked _any_ of the women you've dated."

"None of them? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't tell your friend that you don't like their date, it's uncouth. You wait until the friend figures it out for themselves and then you give support."

"Oh. Yeah, right."

"I can tell she's the one for you. You shouldn't let her go."

"How do _you_ know? You've only met her once."

"I felt the chemistry, the connection, the rapport between you, the-"

"Okay, I get the point!" Miley felt cranky from being sick. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her non-existent love life.

"I have to go meet my date, girlfriend. Enjoy your soup." He headed for the door.

"Thanks, Oliver."

Monday was a cold, snowy day, the first of February. But nonetheless, Lilly took a walk down Forsythe and turned onto 5th Avenue. She pulled her scarf around her face and enjoyed the feeling of a light snow falling. _I must be crazy to take a walk in this kind of weather. But right now I'm simply too restless to stay in and too distracted to study. _Eventually, she ended up on Neil Avenue, the street where Miley lived. Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to stroll past her house, she turned around when she knew she was too close. As she was strolling back, a car pulled up along the street and stopped. A door opened and a long arm thrust something into the snow. From Lilly's position, she couldn't see what it was, but when the car took off speeding down the road, she approached it cautiously.

"Mew! Mew!" An orange tabby was walking in two inches of snow and failing miserably. Lilly immediately ran over to the small, abandoned animal when she saw it was a cat. She picked it up and cradled it to her. "Aw, it's okay, kitty." She saw that the animal was wet from the snow and felt a flash of anger at the people who had thrown it out of the car. How could people be so cruel? "Mew, mew!" Lilly petted the small head and felt the creature begin to purr. "It's okay, sweetie, I'll find a place for you to stay." She didn't think the kitten could be more than eight weeks old at the most. "But you can't stay with me. I wish you could but my roommate's allergic." Lilly smiled as an idea occurred to her. She began walking in the direction she had just come from.

Miley sat on the couch drinking from a bottle of Nyquil. She thought it was a waste of time to measure out the substance in the plastic cup when she'd probably take the whole bottle anyway. She hated being sick and sleeping was preferable to being awake and miserable. Nyquil always did the trick.

She picked up the remote and began channel surfing finally landing on the Springer show. Jerry was introducing his guests. _Why not? This show is like a really bad automobile accident. You can't help but look at it. _A woman came onto the stage that professed to be a lesbian. She had silky, long hair, lanky legs, and wore enough makeup to supply a bordello for a year. She was wearing a short, silver mini-skirt and pumps. "No way." Miley took another sip of the Nyquil, feeling the thick liquid coat her throat. _Hopefully, I'll be asleep soon and will no longer be subjected to this tripe. 'Miley, just turn the channel', her inner voice told her. I don't feel like it. Besides, there's nothing on at four in the afternoon except sitcom repeats. _Miley hated sitcoms because although some were funny almost all of them followed a pattern and a formula that she found too limiting.

"So, Leslie, what secret did you want to reveal today?" Springer was asking. Miley chuckled. Leslie was the name Tracy kept calling Lilly by mistake. Trying not to think of Lilly, she focused back on the show. "Well," began Leslie, with fake tears in her eyes. It was easy to tell when television tears were fake, Miley thought. The tears always streamed from the middle of the eye. Anybody who has ever cried knows that tears almost always fall from the sides of the eye. "I cheated on my boyfriend. I slept with-" She paused for dramatic effect, "my boyfriend's cousin's mother's brother's ex-lesbian friend." She began crying and Miley laughed. "_Ex_-lesbian? Why's she sleeping with a woman, then?" She shook her head and began to question her mental state at trying to make sense of the show.

"And let's bring her out, now!" said Springer. He motioned to the side of the stage. "Everyone, please meet Mo!" Miley groaned at yet another reminder of Lilly. She recalled the evening they had role-played over the phone, with Lilly taking on the role of a character named Mo. Out walked a woman with short hair and bulging muscles, wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off. She had a scowl on her face. Complementing her outfit were black leather pants and combat boots. "Char?" Miley laughed at her own perceived sense of humor. "Nah, no keys." She giggled. At least the show was making her laugh.

It was at that point that she heard a knock on the door. With a groan she got up and headed for the door, wondering who could be dropping by. Most of her friends knew she didn't like unexpected visitors. She looked through the peephole, and saw Lilly standing there. _I could just pretend I'm not here. Maybe she'd go away. But my car's out there. That probably wouldn't work. _Slowly she opened the door to reveal a snow covered Lilly standing there with a slight smile on her face holding a cat. "Hi."

"Hi." They stood regarding each other for several seconds. "Can I come in please?"

"Sure." Miley stepped aside as Lilly walked in, taking in her appearance. She had sweat pants on and a T-shirt. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she looked pale. On the coffee table sat the Nyquil, a bottle of aspirin and a glass of what was probably grapefruit juice. Miley sat back down on the couch as if it had taken all her energy to answer the door.

"Are you sick?" As she asked this, the kitten mewed.

"Just a little under the weather, nothing incapacitating. What's that and why are you here?" Miley didn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice. The only thing she hated more than being sick was being visited when she was sick. Oliver was just lucky he brought the soup when he came over. Aside from those consistent facts was that due to the current situation with Lilly, she had no desire to see her. At least not until she had figured out how to handle their situation and she definitely hadn't figured it out yet.

"Aren't we in a great mood." Lilly walked over to Miley and put the kitten in her lap. "Hey!" She protested the intrusion, but soon found herself petting the small creature. Soon, the kitten had fallen asleep on Miley's lap.

"I think she likes you. It's a mystery to me _why_, but-" Miley frowned and looked at Lilly for an explanation. "Look, I'm sorry to just drop by like this, especially since we're not supposed to see each other but I was taking a walk and found her, she's just a baby, look at her, and I can't take her with me because Courtney's allergic and I thought maybe she could stay with you until I find someone who'll take her? Please?"

"Sure." Miley was too exhausted and weak to refuse. Aside from that, Lilly was using those gorgeous green eyes to her full advantage.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. And now for the other matter. You look terrible."

"You really know how to flatter a girl." Miley coughed a bit. She was beginning to feel drowsy as the medication began to take effect.

"Who's taking care of you?"

"Do you see anyone besides me around? I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Sure you do. Everyone does. I'm going to go to the store and get some cat food and a litter box for our little bundle of joy. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I don't need anything." Miley grumbled out her words. The little kitten stretched and yawned contentedly. Miley rolled her eyes. The little monster was kind of cute.

Lilly grinned. Miley was sort of cute sick, in a helpless, pathetic kind of way. She glanced at the television. "What is this tripe you're watching?"

"I'll have you know that Springer is high quality tripe."

"Ah." Lilly watched a few seconds. "Oh, I see they've got lesbians on today."

"Please. They have lesbians on _every _da_y_." Miley's eyes remained glued to the television.

"But everyone knows they're not real ones." Miley nodded in amused agreement, and Lilly added, "I thought you didn't like TV."

"I only watch it when I'm sick."

"Which explains why you know that Springer has lesbians on everyday."

The blue eyes turned back to Lilly, whose own were twinkling mischievously. "You said you walked here?"

"Yeah." Lilly headed for the door, hiding a smile. She could take a hint.

"Take my car if you want. It's cold and there's no reason you should walk back to your place for yours. The keys are hanging on that hook by the door."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be back." Lilly grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

When Lilly returned a half an hour later, she was treated to the sight of Miley sleeping on the couch and the kitten perched on her stomach. It was so cute she wished she could take a picture of it. Smiling, she went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. A short time later, she had prepared the litter box and stowed it away in Miley's closet. The kitten was beginning to awake. "Perfect timing." Walking over to the couch she picked her up, being careful not to disturb Miley. "Okay, little cutie, let me show you how this works." She set the cat into the litter and the creature stood there for awhile, but then began to scratch. "I'll get you some food while you're becoming acquainted with that." When Lilly had finished filling two bowls with food and water, she heard the familiar mewing sound, as the little kitten walked out of the closet. Soon, she was munching contentedly. "Now that you're settled, I can go check on your friend on the couch."

Lilly found Miley still sleeping. Bending down and sitting on the edge of the couch, she put her cheek against Miley's forehead. Noticing that she had a fever, Lilly wondered if she should stick around for awhile. When the blue eyes suddenly opened, she leaned back with surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my feeble condition?" Miley smiled weakly. She was a light sleeper. It didn't take much to wake her although she was surprised that Lilly's touch was able to break through the effects of the Nyquil.

"You should be so lucky." Miley laughed lightly, but not with her usual fervor. "You have a fever, I think."

"Oh."

"I think I should stay here and make sure you're okay. I can-"

"No, that's all right. Can you just get the grammar homework for me from Dr. Vicky Marie Addison? I don't think I'll make it to school tomorrow." Lilly put her hand back on Miley's forehead. She touched her cheek briefly and gazed at the blue eyes that never left hers. Lilly realized right then that when Miley felt badly, she did, too. And she had an overwhelming desire to stay right there, taking care of her until she got better. But she knew she would have to respect her friend's wishes.

"Of course I can. I-"

"Thanks, Nurse Lilly." Lilly felt the familiar humor coming from her voice.

"I would be if you let me."

"Really, I'll be okay. Besides, you said we shouldn't see each other until I figure out my feelings and this definitely qualifies as seeing each other."

"But we're not _seeing _each other. I'd just make you some soup, feed it to you if you want, give you medicine, change your sheets, bring you lots of beverages-"

Miley couldn't help but laugh. "Wow. I should get sick more often with that kind of an offer."

"No, you shouldn't. I don't like this one bit."

Miley couldn't help but be touched by Lilly's concern, which she felt undeserving of. She looked back at her silently.

With reluctance, Lilly headed for the door. "If you need anything just call me. And if you get hungry anytime soon, I brought you two pints of hot and sour soup. They're on the kitchen table. It should stay hot for a little while yet."

Miley was silently amused, wondering if it was possible to eat five pints of soup in one day.

"Oh and your new little friend's litter box is in the closet. She's got plenty of food and water, so she's all set. You might try to think of a name, so we don't have to keep calling her cat or kitty." Lilly grinned.

"Or beast. Although I like that name." Hearing a mewing noise, Miley looked toward the kitchen to see the small animal wobbling out and into the living room. Lilly bent down and picked her up, heading toward Miley. She deposited the kitten on Miley's lap and the animal began to purr.

"Now, kitty, your job is to take care of Miley. She's a very good friend of mine and I don't want to have to worry about her. Okay?" In seeming response, the animal mewed. Lilly laughed. "Kitten's meows are so much cuter than grown cats, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Miley wasn't done being affected by everything Lilly was doing for her. She wondered if the strawberry-blonde had any idea how special she was.

"I'll see you later. Take care of yourself."

"Bye, Lilly." Miley sadly watched her leave. It would have been nice to have Lilly stay but she wasn't ready to face what the implications of that would be. Wondering if she ever would be, she stared at the little kitten that had fallen asleep again and joined her in slumber.

The next day, although she had to miss school, Miley was feeling better by late afternoon. She finished her third pint of hot and sour soup and took the cold medicine Lilly brought. She was also shocked to see that her refrigerator was restocked with food. She made a mental note to repay Lilly.

The little kitten was still nameless. Miley thought how silly that was when she was a writer who had a book with 20,000 names in it. Finally, since she was tired of calling her "cat" or "kitty", she began calling her Lilly. Miley told herself it was just temporary, until she thought of another name. But the more she thought about it, the more appropriate the name seemed. Picking up the kitten, she stared into her eyes and when the sunlight streaming in from the window reflected off of them, they almost looked green. The orange of the cat's coat wasn't quite the same tone as Lilly's reddish-blonde hair color, but it was close enough. The cat liked to talk a lot. In cat language, of course. The most notable similarity to Lilly was the cat's voracious appetite. This cat liked to eat and Miley had to remind herself to ask Lilly how many times a day a cat should be fed. Was five too much? The cat was small like Lilly, too, and she liked to torment Miley. She smiled evilly, picturing the look on Lilly's face when she found out.

At around 4 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it, surprise lighting her features when she saw Lilly standing there holding her backpack and smiling. "Hey. I've got a grammar practice test for you. Thought you'd want it." Noticing that Miley looked much better and less pale, she felt relieved. Thinking of her being alone and sick bothered Lilly.

"C'mon, in." As Lilly walked in, Lilly walked out...or rather ran. "Lilly, come back here!"

Lilly got an immediate look of confusion on her face. "Hmm?"

"Lilly, Lilly, here kitty, kitty!" The little monster hadn't gone far and upon hearing Miley's voice walked slowly back into the apartment. Lilly shut the door.

"Please don't tell me you named this cat Lilly!"

"Why not? It seemed appropriate." Miley burst into giggles.

"Why you-" Lilly slapped her on the arm. "And just why is it appropriate?"

"Well, she just kind of showed up out of nowhere, and she seemed to take a liking to me instantly, and she won't leave. And she likes to sleep in my bed." Miley grinned.

Lilly didn't know quite what to make of this. She needed to know more. "And what else?"

"She likes Chinese food and she's, um...soft and cuddly."

"Oh, really? I think I'm getting jealous." The kitten rubbed Miley's leg and mewed.

Miley smiled and her features softened a bit. She wondered where this conversation was headed.

"Does she like lobster?"

"I don't think she's ever had any."

"There's a first time for everything. Maybe you should get her some."

"She might not like it. The real thing often pales in comparison to the anticipation."

"Or vice versa. How will you know if you don't try?"

"I won't know." Sometimes the only way to answer a question was in a forthright way.

"That's right. You won't know." Sensing that their conversation was growing too intense, Lilly changed the subject. Unzipping her backpack, she took out the practice test and handed it to Miley. "Here you go. See you later. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Um, did you want to stay for a few minutes, or-"

"I can't. I've got a study group at 4:30." Lilly leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Besides, you've got Lilly to keep you company." Grinning at the unreadable look on Miley's face, she turned around and left.

"See you later." Miley looked at the practice test and went to retrieve her grammar book, but knew her concentration level would be very low.

Miley returned to work on Wednesday, feeling quite back to normal. When she got home, there was a whining furball waiting for her. She fed the kitten and watched her eat, rather enjoying the feeling of caring for something. Walking into the kitchen, she glanced at the answering machine, which indicated she had three messages. Hitting the play button and retrieving a 7-up from the refrigerator, she sat down to listen. "Hello girlfriend. Oliver here. I hope you're feeling more spiffy than when I last saw you. And I hope you made up with the little, red-haired, spitfire. laughter Call me if you need anything more. Ciao, babe." **click **"Miley, it's me. Call me when you get in. I know all about you buying booze for your grandmother. We need to talk." **click** "Hi, this is Lilly #1,the one that isn't a cat. laugh Just calling to see how you're doing, for purely caretaking reasons, of course. You know where to reach me if you need anything. Bye."

Miley thought it was funny that her friends inquired about her health, but her mother didn't. In any case, Susan sounded much too calm and that could only mean trouble. Sighing, she picked up the phone, dialing slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable as long as possible. "Hi, mom."

"Hello. When I found out you hadn't talked to Jackson I got suspicious. Then I had a fight with your grandmother while she was drunk on the vodka you bought for her and she admitted it was you! How could you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, mom. Thanks. And I didn't buy anything for her, she bought it herself!" Miley began to feel the usual tension building in her chest.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. You took her to the liquor store. You _allowed_ her to do it! I can't even trust my own daughter anymore."

"She's a grown woman who has a lot of years over me. Who am I to tell her what to do? To set limits on her activities. She asked me to take her to the store. I-I did try to persuade her to just buy beer-"

"That's noble! Why don't I just send her over there to live with you? That would be really good for your little lifestyle, wouldn't it?"

Susan never made comments about her daughter's sexual orientation. Miley reasoned that Susan was angry and wanted to get back at her and this was the tool she was using. Her mother didn't mean it. "I won't discuss that."

"Why not? I think you need to take a good look at your own life, before you start passing judgment on me and my decisions!"

"I'm not-" Miley began to formulate a rational response in her head as she always did, but stopped halfway through. "Have to go. Bye." She set the receiver down. There was no need to be rude to her own mother by hanging up on her. And there was also no need for her to expend the mental energy required to come up with a suitable response, when her mother treated her with such disrespect.

On Thursday, in spite of their earlier interaction, Miley and Lilly kept to their resolution and didn't sit together in class. But strangely each ended up sitting in positions that gave them almost perfect views of each other. The first couple of times their eyes met they looked down embarrassedly, each thinking the other had seen her staring, neither one understanding that they were both guilty of staring at each other. Eventually, both women realized what was going on. When class ended, Lilly, who had been sitting closer to the door, quickly exited the room, not wanting to encounter Miley further who considered going after her but didn't.

Friday night found Miley sitting at home with Lilly the cat. She sat in front of the computer, knowing what she wanted to write, but not knowing how to write it. Shaking her head ruefully, she picked up the phone, dialing the number of the bar. Cody answered. "Hi, Cody, it's Miley. Got a question for ya."

"Yep, honey, what is it?"

"I just need you to look around the bar and see if Lilly is there, that's all."

There was a pause for a few seconds and then Miley heard Cody's voice again. "No, I don't see her. You two have a fight?"

"No, just an agreement that we've resolved to stand by. I'll see you in a few." Miley hung up the phone, not privy to the confused look on the bartender's face.

Twenty minutes later, notebook in hand, Miley was sitting at the end of the bar, chatting with Cody. "So, let me get this straight. You aren't seeing each other because she says although the games are fun, she's tired of just that and wants more?"

"Yeah." Miley scratched her head. "I haven't an inkling of what she really means, though. But, I need to figure it out soon."

Cody shook her head in exasperation. "What exactly did she say, Miles?"

"I don't know. Something like, 'I'm very interested in you. Do you know what that means?' or something..."

"Do _you_?"

"Huh?"

Cody reached over and knocked her fist gently on Miley's head. "Do you know what it means when a woman says she's interested in you? A woman you've dated and presumably kissed?"

Miley averted her eyes. "I guess so."

"You _guess _so?"

"I think maybe she's become attached to me because we have the English major thing in common." Miley took a drink of her rum and coke and glanced back to Cody, who was shaking her head. "What?"

"What, what, what? I will spell it out for you. In fact, why don't I write it out for you. Give me that." Cody grabbed Miley's notebook and pen. Hurriedly writing, in a couple of minutes she was done and gave the notebook back to Miley. "Now you've got it in writing, my friend." Grinning, Cody went to the other end of the bar to help a patron.

Miley read what Cody wrote and sighed, labeling her as another meddling matchmaker among many.

She sought out Joannie and played a few games of pool with her, but remained distracted and irritated. Joannie tried to lighten Miley's mood with small talk but that only made her more annoyed. Eventually, she returned to the bar and the sanctuary of Cody. Sighing heavily, she asked for another drink and contemplated her plans for the remainder of the evening. Not knowing what she would do if Lilly did show up, she opened the notebook and read Cody's words again. "What are you looking at?" asked the bartender as she sidled back up to her, placing a drink on the bar.

"A great work of fiction."

"I don't think so." Cody glanced at the door. "Oops! Speak of the devil. I think it's your La Roux."

Miley's head shot around to see Lilly walking in and heading for the other end of the bar. She stared at her, hoping to make eye contact. Lilly ignored her. "Cody, Cody, c'mere." The bartender shuffled over. "I want to buy Lilly a drink." Shaking her head knowingly, Cody sauntered down to Lilly.

"Hi, Lilllaayy. That very attractive, chestnut-haired knockout would like to buy you a drink. What would you like?"

Lilly smiled. "Tell her thanks, but that's not what I want from her."

Grinning, Cody returned to Miley's end. "She said to tell you thanks, but a drink isn't what she wants from you."

"Ask her what she wants then."

"Why don't _you_?"

"Cody, please. It's a game we play. Please?"

"Okay, okay." Cody returned to Lilly's end. "She wants to know what you want."

Lilly smiled slyly and gazed down at Miley. "Tell her if she wants to know that, she has to come down here."

Cody dutifully returned to Miley. "She says you have to talk to her if you want to know."

"Cody, I think she's trying to reel me in."

The bartender chuckled. "I think so, too. The question is, will you let her?"

Miley got up and walked to the end of the bar. Sitting down next to Lilly, she regarded her carefully. "You know, you're not a very easy woman to pick up."

"And you're not very easy to forget, you heartbreaker." Lilly gazed at Miley and felt her heart pound.

"I thought you didn't want to play games anymore."

"I'm not." Lilly's voice was soft with a tinge of vulnerability.

"What about our arrangement? We probably shouldn't be speaking at all."

"I think it's okay. We can pretend we just met and that I was asking you a stereotypical question."

Ignoring the very real and obvious fact that it would be playing yet another game, Miley asked, "Okay, then. What question?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Miley smiled at Lilly's cleverness. Indeed, she had never gotten around to explaining as she had promised. "I don't even know if I believe in love."

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons. But where love fails in the real world, it never has to fail in mine." Staying within the role, Lilly gave a look of mock confusion. "I'm a writer, you see. I can create any world I want to and manipulate anything. I can always have a happy ending."

"And what are you writing about now?" Miley leaned on the bar and stared at Lilly. She smelled her perfume and the shampoo in her hair. Her closeness was mesmerizing. She had to remind herself to answer the question.

"It's a story about two people, two women who are quite different, but discover they have a lot in common and-"

"Oh, don't tell me. A love story." Lilly features softened.

"Yes, but it's not that bad really. I'm just having a problem with them getting together. I don't know how to write it." Miley sighed.

"You don't know how to write a love scene?"

Miley nodded, embarrassed. "Everything I write comes out overly melodramatic."

"Maybe I could help you." Lilly's eyes bore into Miley's blue ones.

"And how could you help me?"

"You could just make love to me and then write about what we did." Green eyes met blue and the recognition of what was really going on registered with them both. But neither said a word nor stepped out of character.

"That's an amazing offer but what if it isn't any good?"

Lilly leaned a bit closer and then whispered, "It will be."

Miley felt a heat beginning to burn inside her. "It happens in an unconventional place."

"Where at?" Lilly's curiosity threatened to overwhelm her as much as her quickly increasing desire.

"I can't give away all my secrets." Miley smiled mischievously and turned away. Things were starting to get way out of hand and it was past time to cool things down.

Lilly on the other hand, felt her desire quickly changing to anger. How many times would Miley do this push and pull act? And how many times would she fall for it? "What the hell do you mean you can't give away all of your secrets? As if you've even given away any! You know what? I'm through with you! Yeah, I actually am!" She paused for a second as if needing to convince herself. "I'm tired of being manipulated like one of your characters! Either you want me or you don't want me and the signals you're sending me are telling me you don't!"

"Are we still in character?" Miley had never seen Lilly really angry, and didn't know how to handle it.

"That was _not_ the right thing to say right now!" On the verge of tears and yet seething, Lilly got up and headed for the restroom, leaving a totally baffled Miley behind. Some of the bar patrons watched the scene and then noticing its ending, went back about their business. Miley was glad it was still early in the evening and most of the regular gossips weren't there yet. Rising, she followed Lilly, while trying not to make it apparent that she was following her.

"Lilly?" Miley walked into the empty restroom. There were four stalls but she didn't know which one her friend was in.

"I came in here to get my composure back and you being here isn't going to help."

Miley made her way down to the end. Lilly was in the fourth stall near the wall. The door was locked. "If you open the door, we can talk."

"I'm not opening the door. And since when have you ever wanted to talk?"

"Open the door."

"I'm through!"

"I'm not."

"What? Now that I'm no longer interested, you're going to chase me? That's really shallow."

"I don't think that's the case."

"That you're shallow?"

"No. That you're no longer interested."

"Still full of ourselves, I see!"

"No, just stating things as I see them. I've been known to do that."

"Right. When you actually _allow_ yourself to see them!"

"Are you going to come out of there or do I have to come in?"

Lilly wondered for a second if this was another game to Miley that she was intent on winning. If it was, she intended to win. "I'd like to see you try!"

Glancing down at the floor, Miley decided in a split second that she could fit through the opening in the bottom. It would take a little maneuvering, but it was possible. Moving her body gracefully to the floor, she let her legs slip through first and then crawled the rest of the way under. In a second, she was standing before Lilly in the confined space.Looking at Lilly's astonished eyes, she took another step forward until their bodies were touching.

"Can't give up the chance to win the game, can you?"

"Does _this_ feel like a game to you?" With that, Miley leaned down, capturing Lilly's lips swiftly with her own. Her arms enfolded Lilly who struggled a bit and then relaxed, but Miley had other ideas. Her tongue entering a willing mouth, she turned Lilly around and pinned her against the door. They parted after a few long minutes of heated exploration, both panting heavily, both forgetting where they were momentarily.

"No more games?" Lilly reached up and touched Miley's face, caressing it, thinking of how beautiful she was and of how she was so totally unaware of her allure.

Miley slowly came back to her senses and they told her that she was in a bathroom stall in a bar, and that she was considering doing things that probably shouldn't be done there. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I-"

Lilly pressed her body against Miley's, putting her arms around her waist possessively. Laying her head on the taller woman's chest and inhaling her sweet scent, she couldn't help but place a kiss on Miley's collarbone. "I don't want to hear that again." Her voice was a low whisper and it did very interesting things to Miley's mind, body, and emotions.

"We should get out of here."

"Why? We have so much to catch up on. and it's much more private in here than out there, don't you think?"

Lilly drew the dark head toward her, capturing Miley's lips. She pushed her tongue roughly into Miley's mouth and felt her moan. When they parted, she began to kiss her neck, all the while beginning to explore her body. Moving her hands to the top of her shirt, she began to undo the buttons, never breaking eye contact with Miley. "You never told me how you did on the grammar exam."

"No, I didn't." Miley's voice was strained, her rising desire for Lilly slowly taking control of her body. She reached out and ran her fingers through Lilly's reddish-blonde locks, her hand stopping to linger on her left cheek. She caressed it softly as she waited for Lilly's next move.

Lilly moved her hands underneath Miley's opened shirt, feeling the soft, flushed skin there. "So how did you do?" She kissed down her neck and planted kisses along her collarbone. Miley gasped.

"Did you like that? That's good, because you know I'm kind of new at this." Lilly maneuvered them around so that now Miley was against the door. As she did this her hands never ended their exploration of her stomach and they began to move upward to caress a breast. "Oh," was the only sound heard out of Miley before Lilly kissed her again, this time tantalizingly slow, with long thorough strokes of her tongue lingering deep inside Miley's mouth. The taller woman matched her stroke for stroke, as Lilly continued to caress her breasts in spite of the barriers of her bra. The entire time, Miley's hands had moved to Lilly's hips, softly kneading them. "So, how did the exam, go?"

It took Miley a moment to register that Lilly was asking an intelligible question. Panting, she tried to speak as the sensual assault on her body continued. "I think I did all right," she managed to breathe out with effort.

"Just all right?"

"I would have done a lot better if I had you to help me." Lilly's hands reached around Miley's back and unhooked her bra. Pushing it up and over her breasts she wasted no time in teasing a nipple with her tongue. "Ahh."

"I know you would've but that's okay because you have me now." Lilly was now down on her knees with Miley slumped against the door straddling her. Leaning forward she took her left breast in her mouth never breaking eye contact with Miley and began a slow, steady, sucking. Miley didn't think she had ever felt such pleasure and if she ever did again, it would come only from Lilly. Breaking away from her with effort, she tried to speak coherently. "We can't do this here. It's not-"

Lilly's hands moved over to Miley's jeans and unzipped them slowly. Leaning over so that her lips were right against Miley's, she stared into her eyes with unmistakable desire and love. "Will you stop fighting me? When will you stop fighting me?" And then her lips were crushing against Miley's who opened her mouth fully to take in all Lilly had to give. Somewhere in between her passion and her body's betrayal of it, Miley could hear Lilly reciting something. Although her hands were busily stroking Miley's firm stomach, she kept speaking. "_And yet I dream of dreams fulfilled and rest somewhere before this restless heart is stilled and all its fancies blown to air_."

As her lips reacquainted themselves with Miley's neck, she heard Miley breathing heavily but speaking in between pants. "Bliss Carman, 'The Vagabonds', ah. I can't believe you did that now!"

"And you've just proven how good you are." She nipped at Miley's ear.

"I haven't proven anything yet. You're the one who's good." Her hands began massaging Lilly's thighs as they stared at each other.

Lilly's breathing increased and she felt the familiar pleasurable sensation building between her legs. "C'mon, Miley, give me one, please."

"As if I could think." She leaned forward and kissed Lilly having been denied the pleasure of her lips for too long. It turned into another long exploration as she slowly moving her tongue inside Lilly's mouth in desperation. Lilly intentionally avoided letting her tongue connect with Miley's because she hadn't yet granted her request. They broke apart roughly. "You're such a tease."

"Just give me what I want and I won't be." Lilly's lips met Miley's neck and proceeded to plant small kisses beginning from slightly under her ear down to her collarbone.

"I think you've developed a fondness for my neck. Not that I mind."

"Among other things. Please? Just one."

Miley wondered how Lilly expected her to come up with a poetry quote when the young woman's lips were affixed to her neck sucking soundly and her hands were busy exploring regions a bit lower. In spite of her passion, though, she thought of one, hoping to impress Lilly who she figured didn't really expect her to think of one anyway. "_Divine am I inside and out, and I make holy whatever I touch or am touched from, _oh...oh, Lilly."

"Go on...ah...please."

"_The scent of these arm-pits aroma finer than prayer, this head more than churches, bibles, and all the creeds_."

Lilly backed away from Miley's neck to gaze into azure eyes now blazing with need. "Oh, you bad girl, how sacrilegious. It's Whitman, of course, 'Song of Myself.' Such an easy one."

"Thought I'd pick one from your favorite. Didn't mean for it to be that easy."

Lilly smiled, leaning over to whisper into Miley's ear. "Sometimes easy isn't all that bad." Seeing Miley's look of amusement at the double meaning, she laughed a little under her breath. "Honey, stand up a second." Miley scooted up a bit, trying to focus on anything but the heated sensations moving straight to her center. Lilly pulled her jeans down a bit and placed her hand right above Miley's underwear. She began moving her hand in slow circles all around the area. "I like your underwear. I should've known you'd wear black." Her lips moved back to Miley's neck and began sucking hard.

"Sometimes I wear red...oh...or blue or green, I like colors." Miley thought it odd that Lilly continued to talk. No one she had been with had talked much before. Miley felt a very pleasurable sensation begin to stir throughout her body. It was truthfully like nothing she had felt before and it was at the hands of this young, inexperienced woman. "Oh, you must be a natural, La Roux," she breathed.

"I think it's just you." Lilly slipped her hand inside Miley's underwear and made no move to take them off, but began to massage the area underneath. Miley closed her eyes, the pleasure almost too great for her to accept. _Is this really happening? And is it happening in a place like this? And do I want it to stop? No._ Lilly reached up and caressed the side of her face. "Open your eyes." Miley did as she asked and Lilly was treated to the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. "I want to hear you say it. Say it, please, Miley."

Looking into Lilly's verdant eyes and taking in all that was happening, Miley could barely speak much less know what she wanted. Closing her eyes again, she moaned as the caresses continued. Lilly leaned in close and she felt a warm tongue enter her ear softly. "Oh, that's good," Miley moaned. Lilly swirled her tongue around Miley's ear all the while continuing to stroke her firmly below. Miley's hands were around her the whole time, but she was far too distracted to do much. "I want to feel more of you, Lilly."

"I know. Tell me." She spoke in Miley's ear in a sultry whisper.

"I want you...so much." With those words, Lilly leaned back and kissed Miley soundly on the mouth, more of a reassuring kiss than one designed to spark further passion. And then Lilly slipped a finger inside her moving slowly in and out as Miley cried out softly. Lilly was both surprised and turned on at the wetness she felt. "I think you won this time, ah-"

"I think we both won this time." Lilly pulled down on the underwear to get better access. Miley was very helpful, pulling them down the rest of the way. "So eager," said Lilly. "I like that in my women." Miley laughed in spite of herself and her situation. "What women?"

"I'll tell you all about it sometime when I'm not so busy." Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and placed another finger on her. Unsure, she asked. "Do you want-?"

"Uh, huh." Taking in the light sheen of sweat on Miley's body and her flushed appearance, Lilly decided she was doing something right and that it was time to finish it. Miley was still leaning against the door with Lilly stroking her firmly, gently. Lilly loved the way she felt and the pleasurable sounds she was making. Deciding to get bold, she inserted a third finger and began to feel her lover tensing around her fingers. Moving slowly in and out, Lilly watched Miley's face contort in pleasure and ecstasy as she reached the edge and went over it. Lilly stayed inside wanting to feel what Miley did, until the waves had subsided and then bringing her hand up to her face, she erotically licked the digits, her eyes never leaving Miley's, who was still breathing heavily with a smile beginning to form on her face. The sight of Lilly doing this excited Miley all over again. Remembering they were still in a public place, Lilly quickly reached down and pulled up Miley's underwear and jeans. Miley was very little help at all but did manage to zip her jeans. She laid her head on Lilly's chest and the younger woman wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed her head. "I think I've just been made love to by a virgin."

Lilly stroked Miley's hair and started to chuckle. "And it was really good," she added. Then she reached up and kissed Lilly, this time their tongues meeting and connecting passionately.

"What did you expect? That I wouldn't do any research before undertaking such an arduous task?"

"Research? What research? And it wasn't that arduous, was it?"

Lilly began reaching around and put Miley's bra back in place and then began buttoning her shirt back up. "I would really love to discuss this in more depth, but I'd rather do it in a more private surrounding...you see," she leaned over and kissed Miley's neck sending instant shudders down her spine, "there are a lot of other things I'd like to do to you and I can't do them all here."

Miley pulled Lilly to her and kissed her. "Not half as many things as I want to do to you, La Roux."

"Let's go back to your place." Lilly had unabashed lust in her eyes.

Miley looked amused. "I wonder what they're going to say about us out in the bar. I'm pretty sure I heard at least two people come in while we were, you know..."

"They're probably cheering you on for deflowering me." She laughed. "Little do they really know." As they stood up, Miley put her arm around Lilly.

"Uh, huh. That _you're_ the beast, not me."

"That remains to be seen."

Miley merely flashed Lilly a mysterious smile. "Let's go." Suddenly, facing the reality of exiting the stall and indeed the restroom itself, she developed a sense of propriety. "We can't just both walk out at the same time, what if someone walks in? They'll think-"

Unlocking the door, Lilly stepped through it without further discussion. "Honey, I think everybody's figured it out by now and if they didn't they can always look at your neck." Lilly began laughing.

"My neck? Oh, shit!" Miley went over to the mirror. Sure enough, there was a hickey on the side of her neck. A big one. "I feel so cheap!"

Lilly leered at Miley appreciatively. She was quite sexy all disheveled. "I know. So do I. Isn't it great?"

Miley looked at Lilly finding that she had only one conscious, lingering thought at that moment. She hoped to indulge that thought very soon. "Oh, yeah."

Lilly and Miley looked at each other and collapsed into hysterics. They had just succumbed to the ultimate stereotype: the bathroom tryst.

**Chapter Ten**

Lilly walked out first and Miley followed behind, remembering that she had left her jacket and notebook at the end of the bar and would have to get them before they could leave. "I have to get my jacket," she whispered into the strawberry-blonde's ear.

"Okay. I'll meet you outside." Lilly winked at Miley and walked to the end of the bar she'd been sitting at, grabbed her own jacket, and exited quickly.

Several people sitting at a table nearby started laughing. Glaring and scowling, Miley made her way back to Cody and her jacket. As she grabbed the notebook, she put on her jacket and made a beeline for the door. "Um, honey?" Cody.

Turning back around, Miley sighed heavily. "Yes?"

Cody flashed Miley a lascivious smile. "I take it you two made up?"

"You could say that." With a slight grin, she began to head for the door but turned back. "Thanks, Cody."

"Anytime, hon." Cody watched as Miley headed out the door.

Miley walked out of the bar and began looking for Lilly, but before she could look long, she was embraced from behind. Small hands moved their way up her stomach under her jacket and moved to caress her breasts softly. "What took you so long?"

"I was just looking for my date. I don't think you should do that. She might not like it."

Lilly began a sensuous exploration of Miley's upper chest area, enjoying the effect it was having. "I don't care if _she_ likes it or not. Do you like it?"

"It might be more fun if you took my shirt off."

"That can be arranged."

Miley spun around with effort and kissed Lilly, pressing her up against the brick of the building. "How about at my place this time?" she breathed when they parted.

"Okay, but you might have to talk me into it."

"Believe me, I was counting on it."

"A verbal seduction. I like that idea."

Miley glanced around to make sure no one was around. "Or," she leaned up close to Lilly, cradling her head softly, "I could just give you what you gave me right here, right now." She proceeded to kiss Lilly soundly, not stopping until their tongues had enjoyed a thorough exploration.

"Too commonplace," breathed Lilly as they parted. "You'll think of something more creative than imitating what I did." Her hands caressed Miley's body as she spoke.

"I know. I can't let you win." Miley smiled evilly.

Growing tired of this extended foreplay, Lilly leaned in close and peered up into the blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Her voice was an erotic whisper. "I want to feel your body against mine, and I don't want any barriers...and I want it soon...I want to feel your bare skin against mine and I want to writhe in passion at your hands. Let's go _now_."

"You know, you kind of sound like one of those cheesy romantic novels." She snickered.

Lilly hit her playfully. "Oh, yeah? Like the one _you're_ writing?"

"Oh, no mine won't be cheesy, it'll be more..._realistic_."

"Hopefully, not _too_ realistic."

Miley leaned down and nuzzled Lilly's neck. "I don't know. I like the realism I've experienced lately." She leaned back up and gazed into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly couldn't help but be touched by the sentiment. "You do?"

Miley simply nodded. "Let's go."

It was still fairly early when they got back to the apartment. Miley opened the door cautiously, not wanting the kitten to fly out the door as she often did. Sure enough, the little furball was right there, but they managed to get in and shut the door before she escaped. "She always tries to escape."

"Just like her owner."

Miley felt nervous. Lilly the cat mewed and looked up at the humans for some attention, but at that moment their attention was riveted on each other. "Good one. And I am not her owner. This is only temporary." Little Lilly purred and rubbed up against Miley's leg. She sighed heavily and gazed down into Lilly's beautiful, green eyes. "So, what do you want to do? It's still early-" Miley felt it would be highly rude to just grab Lilly, take her into the bedroom, and slowly remove all of her clothes, although it was exactly what she felt like doing. Feeling her heart rate increase with her uncertainty, she took the opportunity to take off her jacket, which she flung onto a chair.

"We could watch TV." Lilly's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yeah."

"Or we could read poetry." Lilly took off her jacket and stepped closer to Miley. Reaching out, she took her right hand and brought it to her mouth. Taking an index finger into it, she slowly explored the finger with her tongue. "Or you could just kiss me."

Miley wasted no time bringing her lips down to meet Lilly's in a passionate kiss. It continued for a few seconds until they parted for air. "Now are you going to tell me about this 'research' you did?" Miley's low voice trembled from the desire welling up inside of her.

"I'd rather show you. C'mon." Lilly took Miley's hand and led her into the bedroom. Shoving her playfully onto the bed she looked down into blue eyes that stared back with uncertainty. She wasted no time climbing on top of Miley, whose arms came around her gently. "You know, La Roux, if you don't watch it, people are going to start calling you the butch in this relationship. I mean, first you seduce me in the bathroom stall, and now you've cleverly maneuvered me into the bedroom and pounced on me." Lilly chuckled and kissed Miley on the neck affectionately. "I guess you're going to have to start taking over then, hmm? Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation as the inexperienced, virginal, compliant femme now would I?" Before Miley could respond Lilly kissed her, this time longer and harder. Their tongues met as the two women began to explore each other's bodies in earnest. Soon, Lilly began undoing the buttons to Miley's shirt. "Deja vu," she murmured, as she listened to her lover moan.

Getting a brief flash of Dionne Warwick on the Psychic Friends Network, Miley exploded in laughter. Lilly had her shirt undone and was planting a kiss right above her breasts. The blonde glanced up with a confused look on her face. "What's so funny?"

"When you said that, it reminded me of Dionne Warwick, that's all." She continued to laugh.

"There's just no shutting down that mind of yours, is there?" Lilly began reaching behind Miley to undo her bra.

"I guess not."

"Don't worry. I plan on seeing what I can do about that." As Lilly pulled off Miley's shirt and bra with a little more enthusiasm than was probably necessary, she was treated to the sensation of a hot tongue teasing her breast. "Oh, that feels really good," Miley moaned, "but my mind's still turned on full throttle." Lilly moved her hands to Miley's jeans, unzipped them quickly and began pulling them down.

"You know what I think your problem is?"

"What?" Miley felt a tongue dart in her ear.

"You need to get with me." Lilly kissed her with passion and allowed her tongue to dart in forcefully to express her point.

"It's a problem that I need to get with you?" Miley asked after they parted. Her face showed a devilish smile.

"No, that you haven't gotten with me _yet_!" To make her point, Lilly tickled Miley's now bare stomach and watched with pleasure as she giggled uncontrollably.

"I _have_ gotten with you. Right?"

"Nope so far we just had an unplanned liaison in a public bathroom. That does not a relationship make." She smiled mischievously and Miley didn't miss her meaning.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?"

Lilly paused and appeared to seriously contemplate the question. "Not really. I thought I'd wait until after the sex and make up my mind. You know. See how it is first. But I'm getting kind of impatient now, so could you please get on with it?"

Miley exploded into laughter and Lilly followed. "Get on with it? Oh, by all means, I intend to get on with it." Miley grabbed her playfully and threw her on the bed so that she was now on top, her legs straddling Lilly's waist. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear, "I'm tired of you having all the fun." Before Lilly's shock had totally registered and her laughter completely subsided, Miley's lips had found her neck and she began a slow, steady sucking all the while enjoying the soft moans coming from her lover. Her hands moved to Lilly's blouse and she began to unbutton it, tantalizingly slowly. Feeling her own body responding to what she was doing to Lilly, she stopped momentarily, leaning back and looking into the green eyes now rife with passion. "Lilly?"

"Hmm...?" Lilly was speechless, her body tingling all over from Miley's attentions.

"I didn't think you were going to turn me on this much."

Lilly laughed. Sometimes, she didn't know whether to take Miley's admissions as compliments or not. "You didn't think I'd turn you on?"

Miley kissed her. "Oh, no, that's not it. I just didn't think anyone could ever make me feel this good." Lilly leaned up and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. Their eyes met and Miley reached forward and almost gingerly undid the front clasp to Lilly's bra. "Memories…" Miley's laugh ended when Lilly swatted her playfully. She leaned over and gently began to massage Lilly's right breast while her tongue found the other one. Listening with pleasure to the soft moans coming from Lilly, she remained staring deeply into her green eyes the entire time. Leaning back, she exhaled loudly, as her eyes remained riveted on Lilly who panted softly. "I think I've built up this moment in my mind so much that I can't believe I'm touching you."

"You've touched me before."

"But I've never touched your breasts." She smiled shyly almost, but kept her hands firmly on Lilly.

"So," Lilly felt her heart pounding. "What do you think of them?"

"I'm finding it hard to think at all."

"Then why bother trying?" Lilly placed her hand gently on Miley's cheek and drew her back down. Another heated kiss ended. "So is this lesson one?" she asked.

"Lesson one?" Miley reached down to unbutton Lilly's jeans and began pulling them off. Lilly squirmed a bit, attempting to help. When they were completely off, Miley began placing kisses on her stomach.

"Of the love lessons you promised. Remember?" Lilly stroked through strands of silky, dark hair. Miley sighed in pleasure and made no attempt to move beyond her current actions.

Miley glanced up. "I didn't promise you love lessons. You just asked." She began to stroke Lilly's legs marveling at how toned they were.

In spite of her rising excitement, Lilly managed a small laugh. "Okay, fair enough. But just, ah, theoretically, if you were giving them, what would the first one be?"

Weren't they supposed to be making love? Why all the talk? But Miley admitted to really enjoying it. It added a dimension that was missing from her other relationships. A new level of excitement and mental stimulation that she found appealing. She moved up slightly and took each of Lilly's hands in her own, guiding her arms over her blonde head and pinning her down. "Lesson number one would be, how to get your lover prone." She moved her hands back to Lilly's breasts and began kissing her collarbone in earnest.

In spite of her body's response to Miley's skillful attentions, Lilly couldn't let go of their dialogue. It was too much fun. "And just how would you...ah...do that?"

Miley looked back up and twinkling, devilish blue eyes met green. "Apparently very easily." She laughed.

"You calling me easy?" Mock indignation laced her words.

"What if I am?" Miley had been denied the pleasure of Lilly's lips for too long. How long had it been? Two minutes? Three? As she kissed Lilly, her tongue slipped out, attempting to gain entrance. But Lilly kept her mouth shut tightly after Miley's last remark. Briefly frustrated, but formulating a plan, she turned away and began planting long, sensuous, affecting kisses on her neck. This continued for a few moments until Lilly's breathing heightened considerably and her soft cries of pleasure increased. At that point, Miley moved back to her mouth that was by that time completely open from the panting. Dipping down with alacrity, her tongue smoothly entered Lilly's mouth and they shared a long kiss, their tongues moving together, and their craving for each other escalating. They parted at last, after what seemed like minutes but was only a few seconds. Both breathing heavily, they stared at each other, Lilly recognizing the usual triumphant smile forming on Miley's face.

"Okay, okay. So I _am _easy. So what?" At this, they both collapsed into giggles.

"Nothing wrong with easy. Nothing at all." Miley remained leaning over Lilly, but her eyes began to turn serious.

"I suppose that's how you like your women, right?"

"What women? There are no other women. Just you."

"There aren't?"

"No. You're the only one."

"I am?"

Miley rolled off of Lilly and pulled down her jeans. Repositioning herself near her, the only barrier remaining was their respective underwear. Refraining from making any further attempts at seduction, Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly almost tentatively, waiting for her next comment. But none was forthcoming. They shared a mutual small grin, as their eyes both traveled southward. "The underwear." They said it in unison. Both tried to stifle another laugh, because this was making love, right? It was supposed to be dramatic and passionate, not funny. But what Lilly and Miley were both coming to realize was that sex was funny, very funny in fact. A very funny thing to do.

Finally, as they both reached for their own underwear, Miley stopped. "Lesson two would be how to undress your lover. Shall I?"

"Yes...please."

Miley leaned over and placed an almost chaste kiss on Lilly's cheek. The gravity of what they were about to do suddenly hit her. She slowly reached forward and began pulling Lilly's underwear off. Apparently, she did it too slowly for Lilly who reached down herself and pulled it off the rest of the way. As Lilly threw the underwear against one of the bedroom walls, she pulled Miley's head back down and kissed her soundly. They came up for breath presently. "Too slow, huh?"

Lilly nodded. "And don't worry about me being a virgin." At Miley's surprised look, she continued. "I know you are. But don't be." She tenderly caressed Miley's face and kissed her softly. "I'm right where I want to be with the person I want to be with. I just...I love you."

Miley's eyes widened a bit and her heart began pounding. "Hey, La Roux..."

Lilly's fingers were instantly at her lips. "Don't say anything." They stared at each other for what seemed like a short eternity. Lilly's next words were whispered against Miley's lips. "I don't want anything to ruin this moment."

"Nothing could ruin this moment because you're a part of it." She remained still until Lilly took her hand and kissed it. It was only then that Lilly realized that Miley was shaking.

"Why are you shaking? I'm supposed to be the virgin here."

"I've never felt like this before."

"Then we have our own special feeling together because I've never felt this way, either." Words failing her, Miley leaned forward and kissed Lilly again, feeling her mouth opening. For the first time she allowed herself to revel in how good it felt to feel her body against Lilly's. The sensation of flesh on flesh was something she had felt before, but not in this way. This time it was different. She felt a sense of belonging and rightness she had never known before. It both scared and excited her. She let herself succumb to the feeling of Lilly's tongue in her mouth. It was so soft, so sweet, and so inviting. And she tasted so wonderful. She had to have more. They parted breathlessly, and Miley spoke with a slight smile on her face. "I think something's-"

Lilly nodded her head vigorously. "Off, now." Not waiting for Miley to take off her underwear, she reached forward and pulled them down. Before Miley knew it, Lilly had maneuvered herself on top again and was kissing her passionately. "You feel so good," Lilly panted in between kisses. "Please don't tell me this is a dream..."

"Sorry, but it _is_ a dream. It's _my _dream come true."

"A dream come true is a dream no more."

"That sounds like one of those famous quotations." Miley moaned as she felt Lilly's lips on her neck and hands on her breasts.

"Not yet, but maybe someday." They both laughed at this.

"I can see it now. 'This quote was inspired by Lilly Truscott's first foray into sensual pleasure'. And-"

"And that foray was long delayed because Lilly's talkative lover couldn't shut up long enough to-"

"Me? Talkative? Come now." The double entendre inherent in her own words was not lost on Miley. She flipped Lilly over regaining the top position, and allowed her hands to explore regions a bit lower than she had previously.

"Ah." Lilly smiled and closed her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

"I wonder if you'll stop flirting at the ultimate moment of passion," Miley whispered, as she allowed her hand to slowly massage Lilly. Dipping her finger in briefly, she felt the wetness of her arousal.

"Why don't we see? Ah, that feels so good." She felt Miley's finger slip in again and begin stroking her slowly, softly. "So," she began in between pants, "how many women have you done this to?"

"What?" Miley sat back in exasperation. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who had trouble shutting down her mind during sex.

Regretting that her inquiry had caused Miley to stop, Lilly looked guilty. "I was just wondering-"

"La Roux, can we make a pact?" Miley leaned down and gently kissed the tender skin between Lilly's breasts, reveling in the heartbeat she felt speed up.

"Yes." Her reply was breathless.

"No more talking."

"Awww-"

"I mean it. You promise?"

"So if I don't promise you'll quit what you were doing?"

"Yep."

"Does this mean you aren't going to answer my question?" Although Lilly gazed at Miley guilelessly, she could still detect a mischievous glint in the young woman's eyes.

"Yes. That's what it means." Miley tried to look stern but realized she was failing miserably. "From right now...this moment...no more words, Lilly, I mean it."

"Ooh, I like it when you take charge." She laughed.

Miley put her hand over Lilly's mouth. "Now what did I say?" She could feel Lilly about to speak and continued quickly. "Don't answer that!" In spite of the mock glare she received, Miley knew she could have some fun with this. "Now," she began, as her hands moved over Lilly's hips, massaging them thoroughly, "You can moan, you can cry out...you can even scream if you want. Just no talking." She leaned down and planted kisses along the bottom of Lilly's stomach. Working her way up, her lips eventually found a breast. Flicking her tongue out, she teased the nipple for a few seconds before placing her mouth firmly around the breast and sucking with ardor. "It'll be worth it, I promise," she whispered. A short moan was the only response, as green eyes locked with blue. Miley knew instantly she would be paying for this later. And she wholeheartedly looked forward to it. She then treated Lilly to an in-depth exploration of her body, her mouth and hands seeking out places she had always wanted to go. Her fear seemingly fled, and in its place was a burning desire to please this woman who offered her love freely, for reasons Miley was still trying to understand.

Keeping her eyes riveted on Lilly's, her hand once again found the source of her desire as she continued stroking. "You feel wonderful," she couldn't help telling her.

"Wow, that's so different." Lilly averted her eyes, knowing she'd be in trouble for breaking the pact.

"What's different?" Miley didn't want to tease her about breaking the pact. Truthfully, she had missed the sound of Lilly's voice and welcomed it.

As Miley continued her slow stroking, Lilly found it hard to focus on coherent thoughts. "Oh...oh, ah...from when I've touched myself." Lilly couldn't hold back and laughed.

Miley grinned widely, amazed at this woman's ability to be forthright, even while making love. "That's good, isn't it?" She could feel Lilly getting closer and increased her thrusts a little. "Just tell me if there's anything you want me to-"

"You're doing just fine and yes, that is good." Lilly's breathing became labored at that point and although her intellectual thoughts were beginning to flee with the pleasure she was feeling, one fleeting thought remained. A request, actually. "There is something I want."

"Anything." Miley continued to touch her, enjoying the feeling of warmth and wetness exuding from Lilly, who was so open, needing, and giving. She was many things all at once.

"Please kiss me. Please?"

Now panting herself, Miley leaned up until their lips connected gently. She deepened it slightly, enjoying the feeling of Lilly's soft cries entering into her mouth as their tongues met. This continued until Miley felt Lilly's release around her fingers. She had never felt anything so sweet. Staying with her until the contractions subsided, she kissed her forehead and then her mouth gently. Lilly's eyes were closed and she was smiling broadly. "Can I talk now?"

"You talked before." Miley stroked her hair, and chuckled lightly.

"I know, but-" She flung herself into Miley's arms. She returned the embrace, holding on tightly. Lilly wanted to profess her love again, but decided against it. She had done it once and that was enough for now. "That was so good." She leaned back and kissed her lover passionately. "When can we do it again?"

Miley felt her body reacting to Lilly. "No time like the present, right?"

"So, that's all there is to it? That's what the big hoopla was about?" Sometime later, after Miley and Lilly had enjoyed a thorough exploration of each other's bodies, they lay together quite sated. Miley had her head on Lilly's stomach and her arm wrapped around her. With a chuckle, she sighed contentedly feeling fingers in her hair stroking gently.

"Yep. That's all there is to it."

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd give me more lessons."

"What do I look like? A love instructor?"

"You could pass for one in a pinch."

"You think so, huh?" Miley turned over and met green eyes. She continued to rest her head on Lilly's stomach. Gazing up at her lover, the only thought she had at that moment was that Lilly looked like an angel that came to rescue her.

"Yep." In spite of her apparent nonchalance, her fingers began stroking Miley's face. Keeping her eyes focused on blue the entire time, she touched every facet of her face, ending with her lips. She felt Miley's breathing increase as her finger found its way into her mouth. Miley gave equal attention to Lilly's other fingers, sucking each one sensuously. "Oh, yeah, definitely in a pinch," she sighed.

"You have beautiful hands." She placed a gentle kiss on Lilly's palm.

"C'mere." Lilly took hold of Miley's face, and felt her lover crawl up her body, positioning her arms on either side of her. Almost not knowing how to react to such a sweet sentiment coming from Miley, she kissed her. Soon the kiss deepened, and soon after that they were both breathless.

"And beautiful lips." Miley traced them with her finger. "And beautiful eyes." She looked deeply into them. "In fact, there isn't an inch of you that isn't beautiful."

Lilly sighed with delight and buried her face in Miley's chest. "You better watch it. You're going to ruin your reputation as the taciturn loner."

Miley leaned back and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, damn. What a loss." They both laughed. A few seconds after that, a noise could be heard coming from the hall.

"Mew!" Lilly the cat hobbled into the bedroom. She stared at the bed and tried to jump up, but failed miserably. Miley exploded into hysterics. "You wimpy, little beast! You're too small to jump up!"

Lilly hit her on the arm playfully. "You're so mean. Making fun of a sweet, little kitten. Put her up here."

"Nah, I enjoy watching her pitiful attempts!" Miley snickered with glee.

"If you're not nicer to Lilly the cat, then Lilly the woman might not be so nice to you if you know what I mean." She had an evil grin on her face.

Miley scowled. "Mew! Mew!" She looked to the cat and then to Lilly. Soon, she scooped up the little kitten in her hand and placed her on the bed. The small animal looked around cautiously, taking in the new surroundings. Then she curled into a ball and fell asleep. "I'm _so_ sure. Withholding sexual favors for a beast." She sighed with mock disgust.

Lilly leaned over and climbed back on top of Miley with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You're more of a beast than she is, you know." Before she could respond, Lilly kissed her soundly, her tongue darting in and out of Miley's mouth passionately. "Again? You're insatiable." Lilly took her hand off of a breast she was beginning to massage. "Well, if you'd rather not-"

Miley put her hand back in place on her breast. "No, no. I didn't say that."

Lilly sobered. "It _is_ getting kind of late."

"Stay."

"All night?"

"It's not like you haven't before."

"Yeah. Well, right, but before we weren't-"

"Giving in to the undeniable cravings of the flesh?" Miley flashed Lilly a saucy grin.

Lilly smiled at the clever choice of words. "Right, but-"

"I want you to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. What do you think I am? Some heartless seductress who preys on young, innocent women and then throws them out of her bedroom when she's done with them?" Miley put on a mock look of indignation.

"No. I don't think you'd throw me out. You like me too much."

"I don't think I could ever throw you out."

Lilly leaned over for another kiss. Soon, they were engaging in another dialogue that led to another heated session of their new favorite activity.

"_You raise your face from mine, parting my breath like water, hair falling away in its own wind, and your eyes-green in the light like honey-surfacing on my body, awed with desire, speechless, this common dream..."_ Miley whispered the phrase from a favorite poem into Lilly's ear and watched as she awakened, her eyes blinking slowly. Lilly smiled.

"What a nice way to wake up."

"I always aim to please."

They were facing each other, not touching. "You pleased." Lilly leaned over and touched the side of Miley's face softly running her hand down her cheek.

Miley closed her eyes at Lilly's caress and considered how to proceed. Declarations of love were not her forte and they tended to imply too much. But she knew that Lilly deserved that if that's where they were headed. _Is that where we're headed? I have no idea. She told me she loved me, but it could have meant anything and she could have said it for any number of reasons. I could just ask her. Nah, no way._

"Can I ask you a question?"

It took a few moments for it to register with Miley that Lilly had spoken. She was lost in thought. "Sure."

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend, now?" Lilly didn't want to make any presumptions. She wanted the truth upfront.

Blue eyes gazed back at her pensively. "Do you want to be?"

Lilly smiled and shook her head slightly. "I think yes, after what we just shared, I would like to be very much." _Actually, way before we shared that._

"Is this the part you were talking about where you make up your mind after the sex?" Miley allowed a slight grin to surface.

"Exactly. And I've had all night to think about it, and my answer is yes."

"As I recall, we didn't do much thinking." Miley smiled that sexy grin Lilly adored.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought quite a bit." She leaned over and kissed Miley's neck and whispered into her ear. "I thought about what I wanted to do to you next, what I wanted you to do to me-" Lilly stopped to give more complete attention to the smooth, tempting neck she was sucking on.

"Umm, so is this...exclusive?" Miley found it both challenging and exciting to carry on a lucid conversation while being aroused.

Lilly tore herself away from Miley's neck to look deeply into her stormy, blue eyes. "As in we only sleep with each other? Yes, I want that, too."

Miley reached over and enfolded Lilly in her arms. She snuggled into them, placing her head under Miley's chin and smiled into her chest. "You sure have a lot of demands."

"I'm a very demanding woman."

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."

Lilly grinned. "Can we eat breakfast now?" She had a hopeful look on her face. Her stomach had been growling for the last half-hour.

"And yet another demand." Miley got up, grabbing a T-shirt and shorts from her dresser. She put them on quickly and headed for the kitchen. Coffee sounded really good.

"You look so different with clothes on." Lilly, now clad in Miley's dark green terrycloth robe, chuckled as she made her way into the kitchen. She was holding Lilly and petting the soft head. "I kind of got used to seeing you without them."

Miley stood at the oven preparing eggs and bacon. She allowed a small smile to surface, which Lilly couldn't see. "We could always set aside some time for them to be removed again." She started laughing and turned around to see green eyes gazing at her with amusement. Spotting the robe, she noted that it was way too big on Lilly, but it made her look very cute.

"But we have an exam to study for, remember?"

"Can't we study in bed?"

"Oh, right, and just how much studying do you think we'd get done?"

Miley grinned. "A great deal, I'm sure." She turned back to the oven and flipped the bacon, while continuing to keep an eye on the scrambled eggs. "We'd be in a much closer space. We'd be able to focus more. You know, when going over the quotes."

"And you wouldn't get distracted?"

Miley grinned evilly. "Oh, certainly not!"

"What if I was naked, would you get distracted, then?"

Miley appeared to think about that. "Only if you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Not while you were studying anyway." Lilly tried to appear the epitome of innocence. "I'm supposed to be an aspiring teacher, remember?"

"Yes and surprisingly you've taught me more than I thought you'd be able to." Miley raised her eyebrows.

"My research, you know-"

"You haven't told me about that yet."

"A girl has to have some secrets." Lilly poured two cups of coffee.

"If I recall correctly, you seemed to have a major problem with me and my secrets."

Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head with disgust. "That's because you were being pigheaded. I'm just being alluringly coy." With a mischievous smile, she deposited Lilly on the floor and went to the refrigerator for the orange juice. The little kitten mewed and went over to her bowl to eat.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Finishing up her cooking, Miley prepared their plates, setting them on the table. Lilly got the bagels as they popped out of the toaster. As they sat down, Miley spoke again. "Why is it that when I have secrets, I'm being pigheaded and when you have them, you're being alluringly coy?" Lilly poured two glasses of orange juice, not immediately answering. She glanced down at her eggs, smiling slightly. As she salted them, she looked back up to meet challenging blue eyes staring back waiting for an answer. "Because extroverts are allowed more cryptic moments than introverts."

"Oh, is that so?" Miley grabbed the grape jelly and put some on her bagel.

"Yep." Lilly smiled with satisfaction and began eating her eggs.

"And who made up these rules?"

Lilly snorted. "Me, of course. It only makes sense. We extroverts constantly wear our hearts on our sleeves. Sometimes, it can get a bit overwhelming, even for us. It's then that we need a secret or two to keep us balanced. See?"

Miley felt a sudden warmth that couldn't be explained by the hot coffee trailing down her throat. She didn't think it was possible for her to become more attracted to Lilly, but it happened whenever she turned an ordinary conversation into something thought provoking. "And about the pigheaded introverts?" As she bit into her bagel, her eyes never left Lilly's.

"You see, introverts are pigheaded because they never give an inch. Everything stays inside until it feels like they'll burst. That's why just as it's healthy for you to divulge some of your secrets, it's healthy for me to keep some of mine."

"I see." Miley got up and came to Lilly's side of the table, kneeling down and leaning very close to her face, their eyes meeting. "And there's nothing I could do to persuade you to...divulge...your secret?" Tangling her hands in Lilly's long, blonde hair she bent her head back gently and kissed her neck softly.

Lilly's breathing increased. "Well, um, there could be something...maybe."

Miley kissed the other side of her neck, this time lingering longer. "Do you like grape jelly?" She

whispered it into Lilly's ear, feeling as well as hearing her sigh. Miley enjoyed the effect she had on her. Reaching over to the jelly, her hand scooped out a generous amount of the tasty substance, which she proceeded to smear onto Lilly's neck. As she began to lick and bite at it tantalizingly, she recognized the familiar soft moans coming from her lover. The taste combined with Lilly was heavenly.

"Ah, that's going to be so...messy." But Lilly eagerly surrendered to Miley's lips and tongue which were making it very hard for her to think coherently.

"But so delicious." She kissed Lilly thoroughly on the lips, then, enjoying the sensation of her tongue combined with the grape jelly.

They parted both panting. "You're crazy," said Lilly.

"You made me that way." Miley's mouth found Lilly's neck again and lapped up the rest of the jelly. Soon, her hands wandered underneath the green robe, beginning to explore as her lips found Lilly's again.

When they parted, Miley breathed heavily and her body tingled. She definitely wanted to take their conversation where it was apparently heading. "We haven't even finished eating yet."

Lilly got up from her chair in a rush, pushing Miley on to the kitchen floor with fervor. "I don't care. I know what I want and at the moment it's not eggs and bacon."

Miley almost laughed but before she could, Lilly's lips found hers again, locking them in yet another passionate embrace. Miley reached up and undid the belt to the robe. Surprisingly, she didn't notice any discomfort at being prone on the hard surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Eleven**

Lilly sat on the couch trying unsuccessfully to study for the British Literature exam. She and Miley decided it wouldn't be the best idea for them to study together. It would be entirely too distracting. They had already skipped breakfast due to their newly awakened passion. Trying to study would be futile.

Reading over a poem by Sir Thomas Wyatt the Elder, she sighed with disinterest. She liked to read the stanzas out loud, being able to internalize more that way. On the exam, she'd be required to identify a quote by listing the title and the author as well as telling what the significance of the quote was. _"My Lute, Awake! Perform the last Labour that-" _Groaning, she gave up trying to read the poem. Nothing was making an impression anyway. Lilly flipped through the pages, but it seemed like every poem she came to was suggestive and reminded her of Miley_. _"The Ecstasy"_,_ by John Donne. "That's it! I've had it! I can't study anymore." She slammed the book closed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Courtney, ever the social animal, came barreling down the steps to answer it. Still clad in her robe, her hair was a bit disheveled and she quickly tried to fix it. Noticing Lilly sitting on the couch, a brief flicker of surprise crossed her face. "When did you get in?"

"A few hours ago." It was almost 2 o'clock and Lilly grinned at her roommate's state of dress that late into the day. _Must have been a long night_, she thought wryly.

Figuring it was one of Courtney's friends, Lilly opened the book again and decided to give it another shot. Trying to block out the voices at the door, she nonetheless looked up when a few seconds later Courtney closed the door and was holding a long box in her hands. It was obviously a delivery of flowers. Her roommate stared at her expectantly, heading over with the package. "I see someone got flowers. How sweet. Aren't you going to open them?"

Courtney plopped down next to Lilly and grinned with delight. "Why would I open up _your_ flowers?"

Lilly's eyes widened. "Mine? No way! Give it here quick!" Opening the box, her eyes were treated to a dozen yellow roses with one sweetheart red rose in the middle of the bunch. "I can't believe she did this."

Courtney was getting impatient. "Open the card! See what it says!"

Lilly looked at Courtney amusedly. "You're almost more excited than I am." She opened the card and read, _"Thanks for a fun evening. L., M."_ Smiling a bit, she put the card back into the envelope.

"That is so romantic!"

"Hmm..."

"What do you mean, 'hmm'?"

"I wish I knew what she was trying to say." As an afterthought, she added, "we slept together last night."

Courtney laughed. "I already figured that out. You don't come home last night and when you do, you have this big thing on your neck!"

Lilly almost blushed. "It's called a 'hickey.' And quit trying to change the subject."

"So what's bothering you about this, then?"

"Miley and I had a very exciting, passionate very sexual night and morning together and all she says is, 'thanks for a fun evening.' And she can't even write 'love.' Why do people always do that? Write L. when they mean 'love. It's not like 'love's' that big of a word that it needs an abbreviation. I never got that."

"So you don't know how she feels?"

"No, I don't and it really bugs me, you know? I know I shouldn't worry about it and I told myself it wasn't going to be a problem but I told her I loved her, and she didn't tell me. So, what are these flowers supposed to mean? All I am is a good time?"

Courtney put her hand on Lilly's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sure that's not it. Why don't you call her?"

"What if this is her way of saying, 'I really like you, but-"

"Somehow, I don't think so. Let me put these in water for you and you give her a call, okay? And if things don't go your way we'll get a gallon of mint chocolate chip and talk."

"Thanks." Lilly watched her roommate go into the kitchen. Picking up the phone she dialed Miley's number and got the answering machine. After leaving a message, she tried to concentrate on her studying again.

"Flowers. I sent her yellow roses." Miley gave up the idea of studying. Instead, she found herself over at Oliver's. He was getting ready for "Drag Queen Night" at the bar and was trying on outfits as they talked. Presently, he was sporting a long, golden wig and a short, strapless, black dress. Miley tried not to laugh as Oliver began placing two balloons into his dress to serve as breasts.

"Oh, that's good girl. You gotta keep 'em happy. But you know, the only time, and I mean the only time I ever sent anyone flowers I was really in love. Are you-?"

Miley threw her hands up in the air. "Of course! Yes, yes, yes, okay? I've thought about this and the only conclusion I can come to is that yes, I am!"

"Ah. Young love. It's so sweet."

Miley groaned.

"What do you think of my boobs?" Oliver thrust his chest into Miley's face. The balloon size he used made his false appendages look like a size D.

"I must say, you are really stacked, sweet thing." Getting a mock lecherous look on her face, she reached over and with both hands "fondled" his balloons. "But a little too pliant, methinks!"

"Hey, stop that! I'm not that kind of girl!" He backed up in mock horror. "And besides, what if little Lilly found out? It'd break her heart!"

"Yes, I'm sure it would break her heart if she found out I was fooling around with a drag queen." They both laughed at the utter absurdity of her statement. "What is "Drag Queen Night," anyway?"

"Oh, it's simply divine! Everyone who's ever wanted to be a drag queen but didn't have the guts-"

"Sounds like a book title. 'Everyone Who Ever Wanted to be a'_-"_

Oliver frowned and glared at his friend. "Do you want to know or not?"

Obediently keeping her mouth shut, Miley gestured for Oliver to continue. "Like I was saying, anyone who never had the guts to go out and strut her stuff can do so this one night, and do it in relative anonymity, since everyone there will be dressed up."

"You mean, you can't get in unless you're in drag?"

"Of course not! That would ruin the whole idea!"

"But aren't the real drag queens going to get offended?"

"Oh, certainly not! It's the highest form of flattery."

Miley looked skeptical. "Just like being spoofed on Saturday Night Live? Is that kind of what it's like?"

Oliver clapped his hands and pointed his index finger at Miley. "Exactly, my friend." _Miley can be so dense sometimes._

"Hmm."

"So, do tell. What did you put in the note? Something like, 'My darling, Lilly. Last night was so perfect and you were so divine that I can do nothing but pledge my eternal love and devotion to you forever. With every bit of love I have in my heart, Miley.'" As he said this, his eyes turned intense and he swayed his arms dramatically through the air.

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed in mock disgust. "Nope, I just told her thanks for a fun evening." She shrugged.

"You told her what? That's it? Haven't I taught you anything? Now we're going to have to do damage control, girlfriend!"

"I was just being honest. It _was_ a fun evening." _And morning._

"You were just being honest, you were just being _honest_?" His voice rose considerably in pitch and tone. "Love isn't about HONESTY! Don't you know anything?" Shaking his head in disgust, he began formulating a plan to help Miley.

Miley laughed. She almost thought that Oliver believed what he was saying and that was the scary part. "I felt other things, too, besides it being a fun evening, I just didn't say."

"You didn't say, you didn't say! You _never_ say! You're going to have to say soon, girl, or you'll lose that one! I had her pegged right when I met her. She's the type that needs commitment, I can tell." He took off the wig and began looking for another one. _I just don't make a good blonde_.

"Of course, you would know. Being that you have such a vast experience with relationships and all. When was your last one?"

Oliver thought for a moment. That moment stretched into several. "Um, 198-, just kidding. It was 1993! So there!"

"Oooh, six years ago! I apologize for doubting you."

"That six years is by choice, I might add."

"Of course." Miley smiled knowingly.

"We're getting off the subject here. What are you going to do to make this up to her?"

"Make what up? I sent her flowers, for godsakes! She should be _thanking _me!"

Oliver shook his head, that was now sporting a bright reddish-blonde wig, and patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "You don't get it do you? What you wrote on the card is incongruous with sending the flowers. Do you realize that people send flowers for all kinds of things? Not just because they're in love. People send them to congratulate, for holidays, for weddings and for funerals and I'm sure there's other reasons, too. Now, unless you make it clear in the card what your intentions are, the person receiving the flowers is liable to be confused."

Miley thought for a second. It almost made sense in a twisted sort of way. "Do you think Lilly might be confused?"

"If the sender is confused, the recipient will be, too, most likely. Correct?"

"Maybe. Let me ask you something. A theoretical situation. You've dated someone for three weeks, and then you have sex in a bathroom stall in a bar-"

"That _was _you?"

"What? How did you know? I didn't tell you!"

"Jackie Daniels came to The Garage last night and was telling some story she heard from someone about an encounter going on in the bathroom at the Grotto. She said the rumor was that it was you, but I defended you saying you were too rational and in control to ever do something like that!"

"Oh, terrific." Miley put her head in her hands. "The infamous grapevine is in full force, I see. I'll never be able to go back to the bar again."

"Are you kidding? They were lovin' it! Everybody was applauding you for finally getting la-"

"Stop. Please." An even worse thought occurred to Miley, one that outweighed her own embarrassment. "Did anybody mention Lilly's name?"

"No."

"Good. I wouldn't want her to be embarrassed. Or unwittingly develop some kind of reputation."

"Sounds like you care." He smiled warmly and reached for a pair of high-heeled shoes. As he put them on, Oliver winced at the tightness. "Ah! These are way too tight."

"If it sounds like a queen and acts like a queen-" She grinned evilly.

"Ha, ha. Now tell me the theoretical situation." He pulled the tight shoes off.

"Okay. You dated the person for three weeks, you have an unplanned sexual liaison, you go home together and make love for most of the night and part of the morning, then you decide neither one of you will get any studying done if you stay together that day so she goes home, you send her flowers and you write what I put in the card. If you're Lilly, what do you think?"

"I think, 'Oops. She's backing off and trying to be nice with the flower gesture, but she doesn't really want to start anything.'"

"But I had them put the red sweetheart rose in. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Yeah, it makes it look like you sent a dozen yellow roses, that symbolize friendship, by the way, and then made a nice gesture with the smaller red rose. It looks like you're saying, 'we should just be friends.'"

Miley sighed in frustration. She now wished she had never sent the damn flowers. _I should have known better than to make a stereotypical, romantic gesture. I should have known it would backfire. I should have known!_ "All right. What should I do?"

Oliver pressed the speaker button on his phone so Miley could make a call and they could both hear it. "She's probably called you by now. Call and hear her message. That way, I can tell for sure how much work we need to do."

Frowning at her friend, Miley nevertheless did as she was told. There was a message from Susan apologizing for their last conversation, a message from work telling her that her shift had been changed to 4am for the week, and at last a message from Lilly: "Hi, Miley. These roses are beautiful. Thank you. Uh, I needed to talk with you. Well, we'll just talk later. deep sigh Bye, bye."

"Uh, oh. Big trouble, girlfriend, big trouble!"

"What? She thanked me, she said she wanted to talk to me which is obvious because she called and she said we would talk later which we will. And she said 'bye.' I don't see the problem."

Oliver rolled his eyes with drama. "Don't you know how to read between the lines? This girl is hurting. Didn't you hear the _sigh_?"

"Sigh, sigh? What sigh? What are you talking about?" Miley was a patient person, but Oliver thoroughly tested her ability to maintain her temper. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Do I have to play it again? Right before she said 'bye' she sighed, indicating a struggle over what kind of closing to use. Do I say, 'I love you, I miss you, I hope to talk to you soon, do I call her honey, sweetie, love kitten-'"

"Love kitten?" Miley looked aghast.

"Okay, drop the 'love kitten!' I'm trying to make a point here, girlfriend!"

"All right, so since I've screwed everything up so badly, what should I say to her?"

"Say nothing! Yet. I know exactly what you need to do." Oliver grinned and raised his eyebrows. Miley knew that he was up to no good, but that she'd probably go along with it anyway.

Later that evening, after Lilly and Courtney had eaten ice cream, made a crockpot of chili for dinner and talked about relationships, the strawberry-blonde found herself answering yet another knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a young man standing there...with a box of flowers. Shaking her head in disbelief, she opened the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Lilly Truscott." He handed her a clipboard and she smiled at him and signed it.

"You're a very popular woman today. Is it your birthday?" He smiled pleasantly at her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's not my birthday. I think I must have an admirer."

"He's very persistent." He took the clipboard back from her.

"Thank you." Choosing not to tell the deliveryman that he had the wrong gender, she took the box inside, but before opening it, looked at the card first. It said, _"_Last night was special. So are you. Love, Miley." Smiling broadly this time, she opened the box to see a dozen red roses. "Courtney! Get down here!"

After a few moments, her roommate came barreling down the steps. "What? What happened?"

"She sent me red roses this time."

"_This_ time? Geez," Courtney sighed. "Why can't I find a man like Miley?"

Giggling, Lilly handed the box to Courtney. "Would you mind...please? I have a phone call to make."

_"Oh, cruel time! Which takes in trust our youth, our joys, and all we have, and pays us but with age and dust; who in the dark and silent grave when we have wandered all our ways shuts up the story of our days."_ Miley recited the stanza from Sir Walter Raleigh's poem, with no enthusiasm. "How depressing," she said aloud. "Why did I become an english major?"

Hearing the phone ring, Miley perked up. She walked over to her answering machine as it clicked on. _"_Good evening. You have reached Miley's Den of Lesbian Desire. If you are anyone but Lilly, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you. If you are Lilly, don't leave a message. Just hang up and come over immediately. The Den requires your presence. Ciao." Beep. Click. Hangup. "Hope that was her."

In less than ten minutes, there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole to see Lilly standing there. "Who is it?"

"Is this Miley's Den of Lesbian Desire? I don't have the wrong place do I?"

"Yes it is and no you don't."

"Can I come in?"

"Is your name Lilly?"

"Yes, and I think I have something you want."

Miley opened the door. "Like-?"

"Like this." Lilly stepped inside, and was instantly enveloped into Miley's arms. Their lips met forcefully as she felt her lover's tongue inside her mouth while she straddled Miley's thigh. Strong arms picked her up and lips found her neck. "Why don't you...come...inside?" she heard Miley say. As Lilly was drawn in, she sensed her lover shutting the door with her leg.

"If you insist." They collapsed onto the couch.

"I want to show you something." Their bodies writhed together, the heat between them increasing.

Green eyes stared into blue. Lilly's frustration showed in her actions. She held onto Miley, breathing heavily, both wanting what was being done to her and knowing that they should be talking, not ravishing each other. "What?"

"This." Miley maneuvered herself underneath Lilly and gazed into her eyes. She kissed her and Lilly responded ardently, wondering if she wouldn't come from that alone. Miley's hands found her breasts through her shirt and fondled them. Her lips found Lilly's neck and she heard a welcoming sigh as they feasted on a familiar place.

"Wait a minute, wait." Lilly tore her neck from Miley's lips with reluctance.

Miley tried to get her breathing under control. "What's wrong?"

"We are not doing this. I came over here to talk, not just jump into bed."

"We're not in bed." She kissed Lilly on the neck.

Lilly glared at Miley, not at all impressed with her tendency to be literal. She climbed off her lover and sat at the other end of the couch. "Because I don't want to feel like our relationship is just about sex."

"It's not." Miley sat up on the couch and looked over at Lilly, hoping they weren't about to have a revealing conversation, but fearing they were about to. "I'm sorry. You're just...so attractive to me. I can't keep from touching you. Please don't think it's just about sex."

"Is that all I am? Just attractive to you?" The tone of her voice was not accusatory, but honestly questioning.

"Oh, no. You're much more than that. You're my grammar tutor!" Knowing that it wasn't the right response, Miley averted her eyes. When Lilly didn't respond but sat watching her, with a hint of a smile on her face, Miley took that as a sign that she wasn't angry. "Did you like the roses?"

That got the smile to grow broader. "The first or second bunch?"

"Second."

"I liked the first."

"Better than the second? Why?"

"The first bunch was more you. The second bunch was like somebody stepped in and said, 'this is how to be romantic, Miley. Now do it right this time.'"

Miley looked at the floor. "Oliver said the flowers and the card were ambiguous." He didn't know that the yellow roses were supposed to tie in with a theme she had in mind. They were the same color as the rose Lilly gave to Miley at the bar.

"Yes, but that's you, right?"

"Ambiguous?"

"Not exactly, you just don't wear your heart on your sleeve. But I know you care."

Miley smiled. "Shall we try to get some studying done, now?"

"Let's."

Miley laid on her back, a floor pillow supporting her head, with her eyes closed, trying to concentrate. Lilly sat on her lover's stomach, her legs straddling Miley's torso. This studying arrangement worked well. It suited their desire for physical contact, while precluding anything physical happening due to Lilly's rules. They were clear on this subject. The only touching allowed was the touching made necessary by Lilly's position. And they had to study for at least three hours, not including breaks. Lilly even went so far as to deduct the time used for bathroom and snack breaks. Miley avoided eye contact as much as she could. That always got her into trouble.

Flipping through her notes, Lilly located another quote. "_'But, ah,' Desire still cries, 'give me some food.'"_ Miley looked up into her companion's green eyes and grinned. "That's from 'Astrophil and Stella', but it's not on our study list."

"So what?" Lilly put her notebook on the floor. She leaned down closely to Miley, face to face, so their lips were almost touching. Miley put her arms around her and moved their bodies together, rubbing against her playfully. She could feel Lilly's pelvic area grinding against her own. It caused familiar sensations to course through her body.

"Oops," Miley chastised, as Lilly's hands moved to her hips, "I think you're breaking the touching rule."

"It's been three hours. Time's up." Lilly's lips captured Miley's in a passionate kiss. Soon, her hands moved to Miley's shirt to pull it out of her jeans, but a hand stopped her.

"Just leave our clothes on." Miley whispered the request into Lilly's ear.

"But I want-"

"Trust me. You'll like this." Miley brought her hands around to touch Lilly's breasts through her shirt. The sensation of what lay beneath her shirt and bra was arousing to Miley as she melded her body into Lilly's and kissed her neck.

After a brief look of confusion, Lilly gave into the sensations their fully clothed activity created. She stared into Miley's eyes, as their bodies moved together. She felt hands move to grasp the backs of her legs tightly, as they both felt their arousal heighten. Miley's lips moved back to meet hers once again, then, and their tongues met hotly. Only a few moments later they were both on the edge and almost came together, Lilly beating out Miley by a few seconds. Panting and still aroused they collapsed together on the floor. Miley spoke first.

"You're amazing." She held Lilly close, enjoying the feeling of their entwined bodies.

Still gasping, Lilly spoke with effort. "That was incredible. We didn't even strip. I never knew it could be done that way."

"There are lots of ways to do it." Miley grinned.

Lilly turned her head up to gaze into azure eyes. "Feel like showing me?"

"Yes." Remembering that they had more studying to do, Miley began to feel guilty. But that didn't stop her lips from seeking Lilly's again. As the kiss deepened and their mutual arousal returned, Miley reached behind her lover and grabbed her butt playfully. The grab soon turned into a tickle. Lilly began to laugh. "Ticklish? There?" Miley laughed throatily.

Lilly laughed again. "It's even worse when my jeans are off."

"Naturally. I guess we'll have to take them off then."

After another heated kiss, they parted, Lilly trying in vain to retain her self-control. "We should study some more, you know."

Miley kissed Lilly's neck, slowly, torturously. "Study your body? I'm for that." She moved her hands around to the button-fly of Lilly's jeans, giving a mock growl. "These take forever to unbutton."

"It's better that way." Lilly panted. "It heightens the anticipation."

Miley undid one button. She ran her hands across Lilly's back and kissed her again.

"Ah, oh, that was good, but we should finish studying first or we might not get to it."

"You don't think?" Miley nuzzled Lilly's neck and breathed in her scent with pleasure. Her hair always smelled so great. "What shampoo do you use?"

Lilly had begun grinding herself into Miley a few moments before. "What?" She couldn't focus on thinking.

Miley undid two more buttons. "Is it Pert? It kind of smells like that, but it's different." She slipped her hand inside Lilly's jeans and began massaging the area above her underwear, enjoying the sound of her moans.

"Uh, huh. Yeah." Lilly's only thought centered on her desire for Miley to rip her clothes off.

"It smells great." Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek before moving her kisses lower and managing to fulfill Lilly's unvoiced desire.

Some time later, Miley was awakened by the sound of a telephone. She opened her eyes with annoyance and noticed that it was dark outside. Lilly rested half on top of her and Lilly was lying at the foot of the bed purring softly. The phone rang twice, and the message clicked on. Not taking notice of it, she preferred to stare at her beautiful, slumbering lover. _"_Good Evening. You have reached Miley's Den of Lesbian_-"_

"Oh, shit!" She was up like a shot, trying to gently but quickly ease Lilly off of her and onto the bed, while barreling into the kitchen. Not bothering to grab her robe, she ducked down as she approached the machine, the blinds from her window being open. _"_Desire. If you are anyone but Lilly-"

The whole commotion woke Lilly up. "What? What is it?"

"The message!" Miley bellowed from the kitchen. "I forgot to change it back!" Reaching the machine in good time, she pressed the on/off button. The message continued to play anyway. _"_please leave a message and I'll get back to you. If you are Lilly, don't leave a message. Just hang up-" Desperately, she pressed the on/off button a second time. It still continued to play. _"_and come over immediately. The den requires your presence. Ciao_."_ Finally remembering that she was supposed to press the stop, not the on/off button, she glared with irritation at the machine and listened as it beeped. She sighed with relief upon hearing Oliver's voice. "Hi, girlfriend. I'm at the bar. Just thought I'd check on your progress. Nice message. snicker Not really my style at all, but I'm sure your babe will appreciate it. Gotta go. And please remember to change that! I could have been your mother, Miley!" After an overly dramatic sigh, he hung up. She could hear laughing coming from her bedroom.

"No laughing! It's not funny!" She pressed the record key. "Call back later. I'm busy. Thanks. Bye." Feeling a chill coming on from her nudity, she bolted back into the bedroom and under the covers.

Lilly was still laughing. "It's very funny. That's what you get for being so clever!"

Miley looked over at her quite naked companion and graced her with a mischievous smile. "And this is what you get for laughing!" With no further warning, Miley pounced on Lilly and proceeded to tickle her without mercy. As Lilly's laughter subsided, Miley's tickling turned to slow caresses. Lilly ran her fingers through her long, chestnut hair and pulled her head down to lay on her chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Miley's arms tightened around Lilly for a small hug. "Did I tell you I have to work at 4 in the morning?"

"That's inhuman. You would have to get up at-"

"3 in the morning." Miley laughed.

"Why so early?"

"Our freight processing...isn't."

"Do you enjoy it at all?"

Miley moved out of her arms and leaned up against the pillow. It was past ten o'clock, and if she had any intention of being awake the next day, she should have been in bed at seven sleeping. Normally, she wouldn't consider not going in. The first time she called off in a couple of years had been the Monday before. But the place she was in at the moment was so compelling that she began to consider it. Lilly made her feel safe. She wasn't quite ready to leave that safety yet. "I used to convince myself that merchandising was somehow artistic. I used to enjoy it a lot. But after awhile, I realized that everything I created was very soon torn apart. There's no immortality in the retail world." She chuckled lightly.

"Is that what you want? Immortality?"

"No. I just want somehow to know that everything inside of me isn't worthless." Miley shrugged and wondered what had caused her to voice such thoughts.

"Look at me." She turned her gaze back to Lilly. "I'm sure someday everyone will know that. But until then, would you settle for me?"

"That wouldn't be settling." Lilly smiled gently. She marveled at how time and again, Miley revealed so much through saying so little. She fell back into Miley's arms, then, but instead of sleeping they talked.

In spite of her true desires, Miley forced herself to get up and go to work. She and Lilly had talked for almost an hour the night before and they didn't get to sleep until almost 11:30. She was exhausted in the morning, but didn't regret her evening with Lilly. She was beginning to fulfill many roles for Miley, the least of which was lover. Although the lover part was incredible, the role of friend was just as important. Being lovers would have been devoid of all substance without their growing friendship. Lilly also began quite unknowingly, but simply through her actions to function as a teacher. She taught Miley that expressing emotions didn't always have to hurt. It was quite an unconscious revelation to Miley who slowly was beginning to internalize the idea.

At around noon that day, Miley was called to the manager's office. Wondering what they wanted, she made her way back to find both Madeline Slone and the store manager, Nelson Johnson in attendance. _Nelson Johnson._ _What kind of parents would name their kid that? It's almost as bad as naming your kid William Williams or Jacqueline Jackson or David Davidson or..._

"Um, Miley, what were you doing?" That annoying buzzing sound dragged Miley right out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she realized it only _resembled_ a buzzing sound. It was just Slone. "Packing the defects on a skid." _Like you told me to do an hour ago. What did you think I was doing?_

"I need you to record about 10 adcasters by the time you leave. Here's a list of the items and the sales." Nelson handed over the list to Miley as he spoke. She groaned silently. Adcasters were short, brief advertisements that played on the store's PA system. When Nelson said "record" what he really meant was that she needed to write and record ten of them. This would take a bit of time and she hadn't finished skidding the defects yet. Staying over was out of the question because she had some last minute studying to do for British literature, and a nap to squeeze in as well. She had been doing the adcasters for years, and it was always the same. Thirty minutes left of her shift and they'd ask her to do them.

"I'll need more than a half an hour to do these."

"You can stay over. We need these done," said Slone. Her beady eyes bore into Miley's, who never could figure out the color of them. It almost seemed to Miley that each eye was a different color. A scary thought and one that she quickly abandoned.

Miley grinned. Obviously, being an english major meant that she was the only possible candidate to do the adcasters. Probably the only literate one. The only one who could write, the only one who could speak. _Should have told them I was an engineering major. Nah. They'd just ask me to fix the baler when it breaks!_

"I can't. I have an ex-"

"I'll let you out early on Friday. Or you can come in later. Becker's on my case because we don't have any ads playing." Becker, the district manager, was an anal retentive, pain in the ass. Miley sighed. Becker couldn't help it. Those must simply be the qualities looked for when hiring district managers. Because every district manager she had ever worked with had no common sense and lived to make everyone's job more difficult. Taking pity on her boss, she finally replied.

"Sure. The defects-"

"Um-" When Slone said "um" it carried with it a connotation of annoyance, superiority and tyrannical intentions. She was annoyed at life to begin with, wanted to flaunt her self-created superiority, and enjoyed acting the tyrant. So, her "um" wasn't stumbled over in the normal way. It wasn't used to mask her inability to form thoughts into words (although she did have this problem as well). She actually made it into a word. A word that meant, _You are lowly hourly employee scum and I will see you one day scrubbing the stockroom floor with a toothbrush!_ "Um," she repeated for emphasis. "You can finish those Friday."

"Okey Dokey!" Upon saying that, Miley had a fleeting thought of how irrational her behavior often was at work. When she heard herself saying things like, 'okey dokey' it only reminded her.

As Nelson and Slone left the office, Miley sat down at the desk and perused the list of items. A 12-pack of toilet paper, grape jelly _(Now what does that remind me of?),_ personal massagers _(Just a cover for vibrators.),_ foam cups _(How unenvironmentally conscious!),_ boy/girl diapers _(Does that mean they're for hermaphroditic children? Hmm, I may have to inquire about that one.)_ Non-wet roll-on deodorant _(I can't believe it actually says 'non-wet!'),_ condoms _(In the adcaster? They asked for it!),_ douches _(This is like a dream come true!),_ ladies bras _(Ooh, baby! I'll have fun with this one!),_ and men's bikini briefs. Miley smiled with glee. This list was a veritable fountain of lewd material just waiting to be exploited. She picked up her pen. I know. I can tie them all into a common theme. Smiling again, her eyes took on an evil glint, and she began to write.

Miley decided that if she was going to tie all the ads into a theme, she could do it by using a common character. One the shoppers would identify with. Being that the Gigantic "mascot" was a hare _(It looks like a hare to me and it's pictured next to the official store logo), _she called the character, O'Hare. Now, the customers could join O'Hare as O'Hare (she let the character remain genderless, to add more mystique_)_ shopped the store.

An hour and a half later, having completed writing and recording the adcasters, Miley found herself back in the manager's office as not even the second ad played. She had almost made it out the door when she heard the page. Returning to the office, she saw Nelson looking perplexed, and Slone seething with rage (kind of like she usually looked but with a red face). "Who is this..._O'Hare_?" Slone asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

Miley took one breath and began slowly. "O'Hare is a character I created for fun to tell the shoppers about the items. I felt that if I introduced myself by a name, the shoppers would be more likely to listen, first of all, and, secondly, if they liked me, maybe they would take my advice about buying the items. See?"

Nelson squinted his eyes. "So..._you_ are O'Hare?" He couldn't hide the confusion on his face. Not that he was even trying. Slone continued to stare at Miley with contempt.

"No. I'm not O'Hare. O'Hare is a character I created." _So far, so good, Miley._

"But in the ad, you say, 'Take it from me, O'Hare.'"

Miley tried to hide her sigh of frustration. "Right. I just portray O'Hare, so I would say that. Does that make sense?"

"But nobody's going to know who he is anyway!" Slone interjected with ire in her voice.

_At least she understands the character part._ "Um, no. O'Hare isn't gender specific. O'Hare is simply...O'Hare!"

"What does that mean? Do you know that people are coming up to me and asking who he is? I'm sick of their prying questions!" If it were possible, Slone's face would have turned redder.

"After only one announcement?"

"Yes!"

"That's great! See, that's my whole point. People were listening. They were listening enough to ask you."

"Miley, I understand that part." Nelson, if not the brightest man, could usually be reasoned with. If things were explained to him at least twice he almost always understood. "It's this drag queen announcement." He indicated Miley's adcaster notebook that she left lying on the desk, in her haste to leave. "We read your announcements and some of them I'm not sure about." As if on key, that very announcement began to play: _"Hi, shoppers, it's just me, O'Hare again, with more great deals! Check out our ladies department this week where we've got a special on bras. That's right! This week only you can get an UltraFlex sportsbra with extra lace for only $1.99! So pick a few up today for the man, woman, or drag queen in your life while they last! As always, thanks for shopping Gigantic and remember you'll only get the truth from me...O'Hare!"_

"Um, that is barbaric!" _Barbaric?_ "Men don't wear bras! It's, it's...OH!"

"Were I not to include men and drag queens, it would be excluding a portion of our customer base."

"I think you should turn that one off, though." Nelson tried to look apologetic.

"Sure."

"I thought drag queens were men," said Nelson.

"They are, but they also have egos. I wanted to cater to that by naming them."

Filled with rage, not unlike her usual state, Slone confronted Miley. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Miley projected her best smug look. "Just about everything, yes." _Would you rather have an imbecile for an employee,_ she added silently.

"Um, um...Miley I want you to turn off the massager one, too!"

"Aww, that was my favorite." Miley allowed herself to grin then. As if on cue, the announcement began to play: _"O'Hare, here. Ohhh, I just hate the feeling of sore muscles at the end of the day. And all that built up tension that simply can't be eliminated in the workplace. That probing, deep-seated feeling that no amount of willpower can defeat. That all encompassing need for utter physical bliss that the demands of a post-college, entry level accounting job tend to create...sigh So you know what I did? I went to Gigantic and purchased a personal massager! Today for only $3.99 you can get the travel size and for only $7.99 the mega size! Get 'em while we got 'em and feel your tension drift away! Take it from me...O'Hare!"_

Nelson snickered. Slone slapped him on the arm. "Stop that! That announcement is obscene!"

"Only from a certain point of view," said Miley. "I realize that the target audience may be a bit narrow, but-"

"That's very creative, but I'm afraid you'll have to take that one off, too." Nelson shook his head trying to convey sympathy. He was the type that hated to disappoint anyone.

"Sure." Miley stood patiently, waiting for them to continue. How much more of her work would they tear apart? Deciding not to stand by without a good argument, she continued. "But I must state in my defense, such as it is, that my announcements promote the item, and also get people's attention. You can't deny that."

"No, it's just the way you do it-"

"They're awful! Especially the one about the condoms!" Slone looked aghast.

_Funny, I thought she'd relate to that one._ As if on cue, the announcement began. Miley began to worry about the perfect timing. It was eerie. Almost unreal. _"Hi, it's me O'Hare again. Picture this: You're out on a date and things turn interesting. It begins to rain, but you don't have any protection. A little wetness won't bother you, but you don't want to get drenched, right? Of course not. Make sure you're always covered by shopping Gigantic. This week only we have a special on condoms! Only $2.99 a pack! And remember, it's not cool to get caught in the rain! Take it from me...O'Hare! As always, thanks for shopping Gigantic!"_

"I know," Miley began. "A little heavy on the metaphor. I could kill the metaphor if you like." She spoke matter-of-factly as if they were in a negotiation.

"Kill them all!" Madeline Slone's screech could be heard as far as the breakroom, which was located a considerable distance from the manager's office. Miley had to fight to keep from shivering at her brutal tone. It was all quite scary. Time to go home for the day.

After she got home, Miley took a nap and by the time she awoke there was a message on her machine. It was Lilly asking if she was in the mood for Chinese. A starving Miley had agreed enthusiastically. They had eaten their dinner, chatted about the day, and then retired to the living room as Miley related each and every one of her announcements to Lilly except one.

After Miley had stretched one too many times trying to ease her sore muscles, Lilly took over. "Turn around."

"Why?"

Lilly grinned at her clueless lover. "Better yet, take your sweater off and turn around. I'm going to give you a shoulder massage." Miley admitted to herself that it would feel great and did what Lilly asked. Feeling the small but adept fingers probing into her aching flesh was like heaven. She moaned with pleasure.

"That feels great. Thank you."

"I live to bring you pleasure." Lilly laughed. "What about the jelly one? You didn't tell me that one."

Miley had a difficult time thinking due to the pleasure she was feeling. "I'll try. Let's see." She thought a moment and then switched into O'Hare mode. "Hi, there shoppers. It's me, O'Hare again and have I got a deal for you! Do you feel like enhancing your sexual pleasure? Want to hear your lover moan while reaching unknown heights of ecstasy? We've got just the thing here at Gigantic! This week only, pick up a jar of Gigantic brand grape jelly! It's not only great with peanut butter! Take it from me…O'Hare!"

Lilly laughed and swatted Miley playfully. "You did not say that! You're awful!"

"I most certainly did!" Miley feigned indifference. "That's the one that almost got me fired!"

"As if. Not even _you_ would allow an announcement like that to play!"

"That's what you think!"

Lilly stopped her massage as Miley turned around to face her. "Admit it now, oh great guru of advertisements! You're in a real vulnerable place here, you know." It was true. She was topless and could very easily be tickled senselessly.

"Nope! Never." Miley smiled evilly as Lilly tickled her stomach and pushed her back as she started giggling. Then she jumped on top of Miley and straddled her stomach while continuing the torture. "I think you're really enjoying this. You aren't even fighting this time."

"Why wouldn't I enjoy your sweet hands all over my naked torso?" The low tone of Miley's words caused Lilly to shiver involuntarily. Their eyes met and locked as Lilly moved her hands to the sides of Miley's face.

"All you had to do was ask." Their lips met softly as Lilly settled her body on top of Miley's. She felt strong arms settle around her as their tongues moved together slowly, passionately.

The sound of the phone ringing was the only thing that brought them out of their exploration. They parted and Miley listened as the answering machine clicked on. "Call back later. I'm busy. Thanks. Bye."

"I see you also forgot to change your flippant message." Lilly laid her head on Miley's chest and chuckled.

"It's still appropriate. Seems I'm always busy when you're here lately." She tightened her arms around Lilly and sighed as the machine finally beeped. It was Mamaw. _"_Okay, you old grump. Sorry you're busy. laughter If you and your little girlfriend want to come by tomorrow, please do. I really want to meet her. Hope to see you tomorrow, sweetie. Bye."

Lilly looked into Miley's blue eyes that were trying unsuccessfully to avert themselves. "So, are we going, sweetie?" Lilly's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Oh, no. Not two of you." Miley groaned.

"Well, you get to call me La Roux."

"That's a nickname!"

"Pet name!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Okay," said Miley. "I give up." She kissed Lilly.

"Good." Lilly smiled. "Are we going?"

"If you want to."

"I told you I would like to meet your grandma."

Miley nuzzled her neck. "My mom might be there, too."

Lilly moved her neck to give Miley better access. "Uh, oh. Is this where you take me home to meet your family?" Miley began planting kisses up and down her neck.

"Sure."

Lilly sighed with pleasure as Miley added to her actions by pulling her closer and massaging her back. "Your grandma seems like such a nice lady."

"She is." As Miley kissed Lilly again she thought fleetingly of the fact that Mamaw was a nice lady, but only when she was sober. _Let's hope she's that way tomorrow._

As the kiss ended, Lilly ran her fingers through Miley's hair and got a devious look on her face. "So, Miley, why did your grandma call me your girlfriend, hmm?"

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

Miley's answer was to kiss her again quite thoroughly, but Lilly broke away with effort.

"Won't work." Lilly laughed. "But that's okay. I'll let you off the hook like I always do."

"You make me sound like a fish."

"Nope. A fish would be easier to reel in!"

"Ooh! Touché! You are too clever for me, darling!" _God, did I just say that? How did that slip out? I sound like a drag queen!_

"What did you just call me?" Lilly began moving her hands downward to Miley's hips.

"Um…darling? But it was my drag queen impression."

Lilly playfully punched her arm. "You are _so_ unromantic!"

"Then why are you with me?"

_Because I'm so in love with you I can hardly breathe when you're near me._ "I like unromantic women. I like the challenge."

"Hmm." Miley sensed that wasn't necessarily Lilly's first choice for an answer. As she felt warm hands begin to wander her body she wondered if she could ever give Lilly what she needed. Her responding heartfelt kiss to Lilly attempted to convey everything her words couldn't.

**Chapter Twelve**

Miley opened her eyes drowsily; her attempt to stretch instantly thwarted by Lilly's very solid, warm, and welcoming presence lying almost on top of her. Instead of stretching, she tightened her arms around the still slumbering woman, breathing in the always-pleasant smell of her hair.

As her mind gradually came into focus, she could hear something in her head. Not that it was any surprise to her. She always heard so many things in her mind at so many different times and in so many different ways, that as a child she had suspected schizophrenia as the cause. Some minor research had led her to the conclusion that she was simply weird, not schizophrenic. And adulthood had labeled her mental musings as imagination. This time, though, it wasn't imagination. It was the jitters she got before an exam and it was manifesting itself by running the opening lines to "Goblin Market" over and over again in her head. Hoping to shut off the poem brandishing mechanism in her head, she began to recite aloud: _Morning and evening, maids heard the goblins cry: "Come buy our orchard fruits, come buy, come buy: apples and quinces, lemons and oranges, plump unpecked cherries, melons and raspberries, bloom-down-cheeked peaches," _She paused. "Bloom-down-cheeked. I love that." Glancing over at the clock, she frowned briefly and continued her recitation. "_Swart-headed mulberries, wild free-born cranberries, crab-apples, dewberries, pine-apples, blackberries—"_

"Is it time for breakfast?" a very sleepy voiced asked. Lilly's tousled, strawberry-blonde head rose to gaze at Miley inquisitively. All that was registering at that moment was the sound of various fruits being recited. It made her hungry.

Miley glanced over at the green eyes, now fully open. She leaned over, her lips finding a neck. "Uh, huh. This is breakfast." She proceeded to explore the soft area underneath Lilly's chin with small but lingering kisses, ending her journey by licking at the pulse point at the bottom of her neck.

"Uh. That's _your_ breakfast. Where's mine?" Lilly felt her body's response to Miley and shivered. It was a very pleasant way to wake up.

"Right here." Miley cupped Lilly's face in her hands and kissed her thoroughly, their tongues meeting sweetly in mutual exploration. When they parted, Lilly moved over to completely lie on top of Miley. They stared at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Lilly got a very thoughtful look on her face, as if she was seriously considering something. "You know, I must say that was the best sex I ever had last night."

Miley snorted. "It's the _only_ sex you ever had!"

"Not with _you_!" Lilly moved her hands down to Miley's stomach as if threatening to tickle her.

Miley quickly grabbed both of her hands and held them, a devilish grin on her face. "So what are you doing? _Rating_ it each time? Sheesh!"

"No. But it's definitely improving." She deadpanned the remark.

"Improving?" Miley released Lilly's hands and began tickling her. Soon, Lilly was on her back and pleading for mercy. As spasms of laughter overtook her lover, Miley whispered into her ear. "Like it was _so _bad at first. I feel so sorry for you!"

"You should!" Lilly knew that remark was inviting even more trouble than she had already started, but didn't care.

"I would really love to continue this conversation but I think we're gonna have to get going. Seeing as that it's already 7:15." Miley knew that if she didn't stop tickling Lilly, they would be even later than they were already going to be.

"7:15?" Lilly instantly jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock in horror. "That's means we only have 30 minutes to get to the exam!" She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

Miley remained characteristically calm. Being late for an exam was significantly better than developing grotesque, incurable sores over 90% of one's body right? Shrugging, she rose and stretched languorously. "I suppose this means we'll have to skip the shower?" she called after Lilly, not really expecting her lover to hear or respond. "I _hate _skipping showers."

"I thought you set the alarm for six." Miley's car sped toward the university. She was trying to purge her mind of poetry by listening to the Rolling Stones. She hated walking into an exam with poetry running through her mind haphazardly and that's what often happened. So she began a ritual that involved singing songs in the car on the way to class. That way her stress level subsided and her brain felt clearer. "_Is there nothing I can say, nothing I can do to change your mind, I'm so in love with you—"_

"Miley?" Lilly moved her hand in front of her lover's face with annoyance.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you set the alarm?"

"_I'll be your savior, steadfast and true, I'll come to your emotional rescue, I'll come to your emotional rescue_—"

"Will you quit singing that song and answer me?"

Miley sobered and turned down the volume. "Yes. I set the alarm for six. There are a few possibilities as to what happened, but we'll only be 10 minutes late, 15 at the most anyway."

Miley's lack of concern over their impending tardiness calmed Lilly considerably. "I want to know what the possibilities are." She requested it more because she liked to hear Miley talk and reason out things than because she really cared.

"You would." Miley allowed herself a brief glance at Lilly's now twinkling green eyes. "Anything for you. Here we go. Possibility one: the alarm went off, but we were really tired and turned it off quickly and fell back into a deep, winter slumber. Possibility two: the alarm clock is crap and malfunctioned. Possibility three: you and I were in the throes of such a deeply passionate embrace that we neither heard nor cared about the alarm, the exam, or getting out of bed at all."

Lilly laughed and joined in. "Possibility number four: I was too busy giving you that big love bite on your neck to notice and you were too busy enjoying it to hear."

Miley pulled into the parking lot. "Oh, no. Did you get a chance to-?"

Lilly flashed her lover a cocky smile and displayed the left side of her neck, which was no longer blemished by the hickey that Miley knew was there. "Liquid makeup. And of course I got a chance to put it on. You think I want to go around looking like a cheap hussy?"

In spite of the embarrassment Miley knew she would soon be subjected to, she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh. You mean looking like _I_ look, right?"

"You really need to tell that girlfriend, uh, that woman of yours to control herself better."

"I would, but she really has no control. She's so into me she can't help herself. I can hardly blame the poor wench. I am pretty irresistible." Snickering, Miley pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

"Poor wench? I'll show you who's a poor wench," said Lilly, placing her hand possessively on the side of Miley's neck and smoothly guiding her lover's lips to her own. Her kiss was teasing, but long and deep letting Miley know that she wasn't the only one that was irresistible.

Miley took several deep breaths, trying to regain the composure that Lilly's kiss had stolen. "First you're complaining about being late, now you're making us even later." Miley's tone was chastising, but her sexy grin told Lilly she was joking.

"Don't press your luck, you veritable fountain of sarcasm, you." Lilly's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she grabbed her backpack.

"Yes, but that sarcasm's good for something." Miley got out of the car and watched with amusement as Lilly scrambled quickly over the driver's seat. She locked the door and they began walking together…fast.

"Oh and what's that?" Lilly sprinted ahead.

"It got me one hell of a kiss," came the whispered reply from Miley, who had easily caught up with Lilly. She smirked in response and Miley winked at her. And then they both took off running toward Denney hall, ignoring the stares they were getting.

"I hate being late." Lilly was grumbling as they finally entered the building. The halls were cleared of students, which confirmed their tardiness. Miley, walking along calmly, had to jog to catch up with Lilly who was actually beginning to sprint down the hall.

"It's not like the classroom's going anywhere."

Trying to ignore Miley's lackadaisical attitude, Lilly nonetheless did not spare her lover a scathing glare as they finally reached the room. As they entered the quieted classroom, Miley began to mockingly shake as if out of fear and saw this as a prime opportunity to tease Lilly. "_I loafe and invite my soul_," she whispered. "_I lean and loaf at my ease observing a spear of summer grass._"

"Shhh."

"Apparently, Ms. Stewart, you've been loafing _too_ much." Miley's devious smile ended upon being faced with her nemesis, Dr. V.M. Addison. Dr. Addison picked up two exams, handing one to Lilly and then to Miley. Miley smiled at the professor, trying in futility to charm her into lenience. "Good morning, Dr. Addison." With an even brighter smile this time, she took the offered exam.

Dr. Addison smirked slightly and Miley winced as the professor's eyes obviously spotted something. Something large and purplish-blue in color on Miley's neck. "Have too much fun last night, Ms. Stewart?" To the professor's credit, she whispered her teasing comment low enough so that no one else heard. This fact, however, didn't stop the blush that immediately appeared on Lilly's face. The professor had seen them at the party after all.

"Oh, that." Miley rolled her eyes with nonchalance. "Cat bit me."

Dr. Addison leaned closer to the two women, her eyes sparkling impishly. "Funny how a mere cat bite makes your friend blush so."

As a thoroughly embarrassed Lilly took off in pursuit of a seat, Miley tried hard to contain the laughter welling up inside of her. It was quite amusing after all. Smiling to herself, she sat down deciding that appearing to be a cheap hussy was fun after all.

Later that afternoon, Miley found herself, in spite of her great anxiety, taking Lilly to meet her family. She wisely chose to stop at home and dig out the one turtleneck sweater she owned. She hated turtlenecks but sometimes they came in handy. It just wouldn't do to be sporting a hickey in front of one's relatives.

As they pulled in the driveway, Miley found herself shaking. She had taken a couple of aspirin for the nausea she felt but it wasn't having any affect. She tried to clear her mind of all the things that could go wrong but her mind wasn't cooperating. Overall, she felt quite ill.

As they headed to the front door Lilly spoke. "I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"I guess I'll have to dump you and date somebody new, then." Miley glanced at Lilly challengingly.

Lilly punched her on the arm. "Good luck finding somebody to put up with you!"

"I would definitely need it." Before Lilly had a chance to react to Miley's sober response, her lover had stepped forward and opened the door, which was unlocked_. The faster we get this over with, the better._ Peeking her head in, Miley was greeted by an enthusiastic Rosey, who jumped off the couch where she was sitting next to Mamaw and bolted over. "Hi, grandma."

"Hi, sweetie."

Miley decided to do the introductions first, before assessing the situation. "This is Lilly." As Lilly began to step forward to shake Mamaw's hand, Rosey positioned herself right in front of her and jumped up in a friendly, playful way. Lilly laughed and began petting the animal's soft head. The dog soon settled down having gotten some attention.

"Meet Rosey, my other sweetie. Rosey, get down now! You're not making a good first impression."

Lilly smiled at Mamaw and politely reached forward after placating the dog. She shook Mamaw's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Stewart."

Miley's eyes darted to the coffee table in front of Mamaw nervously. Sure enough, a glass of liquor was sitting on the table and this time it wasn't vodka, it was whiskey. "Please, please call me Mamaw."

Lilly chuckled. "Okay."

To further test the situation, Miley approached her grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you, grandma." Her breath reeked of whiskey. This hadn't been her first drink. _You can't even stay sober to meet my girlfriend._ "We can't stay very long," she announced as she and Lilly took a seat on the loveseat across from Mamaw. At Lilly's look of confusion, she added, "We've got an exam to study for."

Lilly wondered why Miley lied, but felt it best not to ask. There was a palpable tension in the air and although she didn't know what had started it, she had no desire to add to it.

"You? Study? I didn't think you did. Isn't that why you've been in school so long?" Mamaw chuckled as if it was a joke, but Miley clearly didn't take it as one.

"Ha. Ha." Inside, Miley was seething. She was quite used to attacks that were masked as jokes. And quite tired of them as well.

Lilly, for her part, felt her protective instincts kicking in. She immediately saw through the veneer of humor. And then she spotted the whiskey on the table. "Miley's actually a more diligent student than I am. I tend to want to goof off a lot." She smiled at the elderly woman, in an attempt to make the conversation lighter and to shift the focus from Miley.

"You must be a lousy student then, if she beats out you!" Mamaw exploded into hysterics and Miley laughed lightly. Lilly wondered why she accepted this kind of abuse.

"I've been helping Miley study grammar. She's picked it up very quickly. She's doing a great job." Lilly looked at Miley as she said this and thought she saw a flash of appreciation in her blue eyes.

"Grammar? What's there to study with that? Grammar's easy!"

_Oh, no. Now she's done it._ Miley knew instantly that her lover was going to come up with one hell of an answer to that one.

Lilly took a deep breath and began. "Well, first a mastering of the ten sentence patterns is necessary, followed by an understanding of modal auxiliaries which are extremely important to understand in order to grasp the verb-expansion rule. After that, it's necessary to master completely expanded determiners, expletives, nonrestrictive modifiers, relative clauses and pronouns, and _do_ transformations. And none of that even begins to take into account phonology, which in my opinion should be a required study along with grammar. Studying things like alveolar stops, labio-dental fricatives and affricates. Yes, Miley's doing quite well with it all." Lilly smiled sweetly and secretly enjoyed the look of utter confusion on Mamaw's face. Miley remained silent, but Lilly almost thought she heard a small groan coming from her.

"My, my, it appears you've picked a brain Miley. Congratulations. Maybe she can support you when you insist on sitting at home and writing." Mamaw laughed and Miley followed suit. Inside, though, she was beginning to feel deeply hurt.

"I'm not a brain, Mrs. Stewart. I'm just someone who really enjoys the study of English grammar. And as for supporting Miley, I would be happy to do it if it was financially possible. I want her to do what she loves to do." Miley cast a startled glance at Lilly and met the sincere green eyes looking back.

"I said you could call me Mamaw, dear."

"Yes, I know." Lilly knew her mouth was probably getting her into big trouble, but the alternative was to sit passively and allow the woman she loved to be attacked by her own family member. It was an alternative she refused to embrace.

As if on queue to break the uncomfortable silence, Susan came in the back door. Miley tensed involuntarily, knowing what was coming next. And dreading the fact that Lilly had to be there to see it. In a few seconds Susan entered the living room holding a bottle of Seagram's in her hand.

"Hi, mom. I'd like you to meet…my friend, Lilly." Ignoring the introduction and Lilly altogether, Susan focused on Miley alone. It was obvious what she was thinking.

Her mother had such a dour look, that Miley felt an instinctual need to lighten things up. "Mom? You haven't started drinking have you?" Miley's brow furrowed to simulate mock suspicion. Mamaw and Miley both laughed. Lilly remained silent, wanting to stay out of the impending family argument if possible.

"Shut up, Miley. You're not cute anymore. I can't believe you would bring this poison into my house!"

Miley instantly sobered. "Then don't believe it."

"What am I supposed to think? You're sitting here, she's drinking that, and there's a bottle in my kitchen. I know how to put two and two together."

"Apparently you do. Let's go, Lilly." Standing up, she headed for the door, expecting Lilly to follow, but the strawberry-blonde remained standing in front of the couch. _Here's the part where I break my resolution to stay out of things._

"Not going to defend yourself, huh?"

"No. Let's go."

In the meantime, Mamaw and Susan had begun a heated argument about the whiskey. As usual, Mamaw was defending her right to drink however much she wanted and Susan was telling her to stop or get out. They both completely ignored the presence of Miley and Lilly.

"Lilly, let's go." Miley knew the only way to stop the pain in her stomach was to leave. What was Lilly waiting for?

"Um, excuse me!" Lilly pitched her voice a bit higher than usual to get Susan's and Mamaw's attention. They went silent for a second and looked at her, Mamaw angry with her for interrupting and Susan wondering who she was.

"Just to set the record straight, Miley didn't bring the whiskey. I think it's really unfair of you to treat her this way. Nice meeting you both." Then she turned to join Miley who was waiting impatiently at the door, but not before one final bellow from Susan.

"Don't tell me about my daughter. I think I know her a little bit better than you do. Who are you anyway? Her latest fling or another one-night-stand that she uses to come up with plot ideas for her writing? Hmm?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, if you had allowed yourself to be introduced to me, you would have seen that I'm someone who cares about your daughter very much. And you wouldn't have had to ask that question." Another glare was all she got from Susan who turned from her and began arguing with Mamaw again.

When they returned to the car, Miley was the first to speak. "So…what did you think? They're very warm, friendly, and outgoing. Just like me, huh?" Miley started the engine and they began the short trek back from German Village.

"I don't think they're anything like you."

Miley forced herself to laugh through her hurt. "I'm really sorry they treated you so rudely. It was a bad idea to take you over there."

Lilly put a reassuring hand on Miley's thigh. The blue eyes met hers. "Well, since taking me over there didn't work, how about taking me somewhere else? Like my bedroom."

Miley laughed. "You endless flirt."

"No. I'm not flirting. I'm serious. I want to hold you right now."

"I want that, too." Miley was touched by the concern showing in Lilly's eyes. It almost made her forget about the latest family incident as the tension in her stomach dissipated. Taking Lilly's hand, she brought it to her lips, placing a kiss upon it.

When they got back to Lilly's house, Courtney was cooking for her boyfriend, Josh. She invited them to dinner and to Lilly's surprise, her lover agreed. They retreated to Lilly's bedroom when Courtney said dinner wouldn't be ready for another half-hour.

"You must really be hungry," Lilly teased. She was lying with her back against the headboard of her bed, reclining into the pillows that rested there. Miley's head lay against her chest, Lilly's arms protectively around her. She moved her hand to Miley's dark hair and began to gently stroke it, loving the touch and feel of the soft, beautiful strands.

Miley's breathing was even and relaxed, at last returned to normal from the earlier altercation. She listened contentedly to Lilly's steady heartbeat and speculated if she was in heaven. It certainly felt like it. "Why?"

"Because you agreed to dinner with Courtney who you don't know that well and Josh, who you don't know at all."

"Well," Miley placed her hand on Lilly's thigh and stroked it gently. "The way I see it, I know you and you know them, so I think I'll make it through."

"I think you will, too." Lilly smiled and gave Miley a small, reassuring hug. Her feelings felt raw and exposed holding her lover like this. She longed to tell her how she felt but realized now would not be a good time. She was too vulnerable at the moment and telling her how much she loved her would only make her more so.

"You know what will happen now?" Miley considered raising her head to look into the green eyes, but decided it would be easier to discuss these things in her current position.

"What?"

"Probably tomorrow I'll get a message on my machine from grandma saying she's sorry Susan ruined our visit, and would we please come back and to give her a call. And then I'll get a message from Susan saying she's sorry Mamaw ruined our visit and for the things she said to you about me, that she really does want to meet you and she really doesn't have a problem with me being gay and to please give her a call. It's always the same thing. They…hurt me…and they think an apology will heal it." Miley's breathing began to catch and she tried to keep from crying. It always embarrassed her to cry in front of other people. It even embarrassed her to cry alone.

Lilly tightened her arms around Miley and began to feel contempt for a family that would so heartlessly dole out this kind of emotional abuse. Her feelings of ire calmed down when she considered the seriousness of the illness that wasn't being dealt with in Miley's family. She felt compassion for them, even while they hurt Miley. "Honey, if you want to cry, go ahead. You might feel better."

"It makes me feel ashamed to cry." There was no way she could look at Lilly now.

"You've never cried with _me _around." She lovingly continued to stroke Miley's hair and moved her hand down to her cheek where she could feel a single tear beginning to fall.

Miley felt her composure dwindling as her breathing sped up. "I can't risk my big, butch image by crying in front of you." She attempted to laugh, hoping to stifle down the impending tears that she could feel coming. It didn't work.

Lilly's voice was soft and quiet. "Well, then, pretend that we live in the Middle Ages and I'm your knight and you're my maiden. I just rescued you from an evil lord's attempted abduction. Now you're resting at my manor and I'm comforting you. We're sitting in front of a warm fire and you're sipping some tea. You feel better but you're still upset. I know this, so I hold you in my arms and you begin to cry. I think it would be all right for you to cry in that case."

Miley was touched at Lilly's attempt to spare her embarrassment, growing speechless as wracking sobs began to overtake her. The last time she had cried it had been with her grandmother. Now she was crying _because_ of her grandmother. She held tighter to Lilly as the tears fell down her face. She heard words of comfort as gentle fingers brushed away her teardrops. She clung to Lilly for several minutes until finally the tears stopped and her composure returned. Feeling Lilly's hands still in her hair, she wondered how she had lived without this woman's touch. She lifted up her head and gazed into green eyes full of compassion. "Funny," she began with a small smile, "I wasn't ashamed this time."

Moved by Miley's display of vulnerability and her willingness to share it with her, Lilly merely smiled and brought her lips to Miley's for a kiss. And then she pulled Miley back into her arms where she held her in silence until it was time for dinner.

Dinner was pleasant and Courtney turned out to be a nice host. After about 20 minutes of friendly conversation with both Lilly's roommate and Josh, Miley felt more comfortable around them. When discovering that Miley wanted to be a writer, they responded positively and demanded an autographed copy of her first book. That got a genuine smile out of Miley who immediately promised them both.

Eventually, the conversation turned to the subject of Valentine's Day, which was in five days. Miley absolutely _hated_ Valentine's Day. She found all the hoopla over love to be quite nauseating and hypocritical. People rushing to the greeting card shops at the last minute to purchase cards. And what for? If showing love meant buying a piece of thin cardboard folded in half with a cheesy verse written inside, then what was the point of love at all? She truly didn't understand it.

"So, what are you two doing for Valentine's Day?" Courtney had a romantic streak in her and she very much enjoyed the holiday and the gift giving it inspired. She also hoped that by asking, it would stir Josh's memory. Hearing the question, Josh groaned. Miley followed suit.

"I suspect we have a couple of kindred spirits, here." Lilly flashed a small smile to Miley who sat across from her at the table.

"I just don't see any point to Valentine's Day," said Miley dispassionately.

"Hear, hear!" Josh was beginning to like Miley more and more.

"And why not?"

"Are you sure you want to ask her that, Courtney? I'll just bet she'll come up with some long diatribe about how Valentine's Day is just a commercial holiday invented so greeting card shops can make tons of money off the hopeless romantic saps that feed into the disgustingly sweet drivel about finding your one, true love." Lilly gazed back to Miley who was regarding her with amusement.

"Thanks, La Roux. I couldn't have said it better myself." With a pensive look on her face, she continued. "Well, of _course_ I could have, but you did okay!"

"Are you a Leo? That's some ego on display there." Everybody laughed at Courtney's teasing banter. Miley didn't really mind it. It made her feel more at ease.

"If you've got it, flaunt it I always say."

"Libra," said Lilly. Lilly recalled discussing their birthdays the other day, which naturally lead to a mentioning of their astrological signs. Neither Miley nor Lilly knew much beyond what sign they were, however. This wasn't the case with Courtney.

"Libra. Uh, huh. I can see it."

"Oh, no. Here she goes," said Josh. He grinned good-naturedly at his girlfriend and sat back preparing for Courtney's in-depth analysis of all that was Miley.

"Do tell more." Lilly grinned evilly at her lover, as Miley cringed. She hated parties, British Literature, Valentine's Day, and _Astrology_.

"Libras hate displays of intense emotionality and prefer detached, intellectual discussions of life."

"That's me." Miley nodded her head smugly.

"And…Libras tend to use passive aggression instead of confronting things openly. Like provoking others to act, rather than acting themselves."

"Moi?"

"Yeah, _you_!" Lilly directed an intense but teasing gaze toward Miley.

"Example?"

Courtney and Josh observed the banter between the couple with amusement. They seemed very comfortable with each other.

"Like last Saturday," Lilly began, immediately noticing the flustered look that appeared on Miley's face. "We ran into each other at the bar. We ended up actually having this discussion in the bathroom…"

"Right. Good example. All my fault. I'm just passive-aggressive. I'll try to work on that." Miley delivered her words quickly, hoping Lilly would abandon that train of thought. She wasn't going to mention them being in the stall together was she?

"The bathroom? How did you end up in there?" asked Josh.

"Oh, well, you see—" Lilly paused as she noted the look of unease on Miley's face. Grinning broadly, she started to continue

"Why does _anyone_ go to a bathroom?" Miley laughed uneasily.

Courtney and Josh looked confused.

"Actually, when you're in a bar, the bathroom is a great place to talk if you need quiet…and privacy." Lilly looked over at the now squirming Miley and winked.

"Oh, I agree," piped in a totally oblivious Courtney. "Sometimes when I go out with my friends we escape to the bathroom to talk about guys and stuff. I know _just_ what you mean."

"What guys?" asked Josh.

Courtney laughed. "The guys my friends are dating." She rolled her eyes with mock disgust.

Directing a dangerous glare toward Lilly, Miley decided to change the subject. "So, what are Sagittarians like?"

"They're nearly perfect. There's hardly anything they can do wrong. They devote their lives to pleasing others, expecting nothing in return. They'd give the shirt off their back to—"

Courtney and Lilly exploded in laughter, while a confused Josh got a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, I get it. Lilly's a Sagittarian." That only made them laugh harder.

"I think I'm being ganged up on by two roommates." Miley allowed a small grin to surface upon seeing both Lilly and Courtney get innocent looks on their faces, complete with fluttering eyelashes. She shook her head, accepting the teasing good-naturedly.

When they finally found themselves alone together in Lilly's room, Miley wasted no time getting revenge. She picked Lilly up bodily, threw her on the bed, and proceeded to tickle her without mercy. "Stop! Oh, please. Please, please." Although Lilly laughed uncontrollably, she enjoyed the feeling of Miley's hands on her body. Trying to tickle her lover back, she discovered, was futile. Miley was simply too fast and Lilly had already lost her composure over being so unceremoniously dumped on the bed and pounced upon.

"This is apparently the only way I can teach you to behave." Miley whispered her words into Lilly's ear and felt her tremble. She stopped tickling her after a few seconds and relaxed into the pillows, laughing as she did so. Lilly tried to catch her breathing, and slumped down feigning exhaustion. Believing Lilly to be worn out, Miley was caught unaware when she felt swift hands on her stomach that tickled her ruthlessly. With a yelp, she soon found herself being straddled by a triumphant Lilly who held down her arms. The look of utter astoundment on Miley's face caused Lilly to laugh. "You're not going anywhere unless I let you." She raised her eyebrows, her grin wily.

"Oh, really? I'm bigger than you. I could get you off of me easily if I wanted to." But Miley made no move to do so.

"Do you want to?" Lilly leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"Not really." They enjoyed a long, thorough kiss during which Miley took advantage of Lilly's distraction to flip her over on her back and pin her arms over her head. "Now you're _my_ prisoner." Miley chuckled and began to kiss Lilly's neck in earnest.

"And what do you do to your prisoners?" Miley moved her body against Lilly's, her hands exploring.

Lilly felt a hot tongue enter her mouth. "I discipline them." Miley's hands came up to the top of Lilly's sweater and began unbuttoning it.

"What kind of discipline?" Lilly moaned as Miley's lips began to travel down the front of her neck.

Not wanting to interrupt what she started, Miley nonetheless allowed herself a glance at the clock. She scowled. "I have to go soon. I'm still on that early shift." Groaning with frustration, she began to pull away from Lilly.

Lilly was breathing heavily, the fire begun by Miley not anywhere near being put out. "You can _not _leave me like this."

Miley's eyes raked up and down the now aroused body of the woman she couldn't get enough of. "Oh, I don't intend to. But I do need to go home since I have to work so early. You up for continuing this at my place?"

"I'm up!" And she was, heading out the bedroom door to run downstairs and grab her jacket, not even remembering to bring a night bag. Miley ran after her.

A couple of hours later, a very contented Lilly was reading what Cody wrote in Miley's notebook the previous Saturday. An equally contented Miley was lying across from her, waiting for her reaction. She figured that Lilly's response would give her some insight into how she really felt. And she was becoming more and more curious about how Lilly really felt about her.

Young Lilly (two Lillys were too confusing) was trying to knock a ball of yarn off the bed with limited success.

"Cody's very insightful." Lilly wanted to wait for Miley's input before she commented further.

"Yes. She's a neat lady."

"I like her a lot."

Miley picked up Young Lilly with one hand and hoisted her above her head. The little kitten squirmed a bit and then mewed. She brought the small animal back down and set her upon her chest, where she began to claw. "Oww." Miley groaned but didn't remove her.

"Sweetie, don't do that." Lilly leaned over and pulled the kitten's clawed feet free of her lover's chest. "You can just move her, you know. You shouldn't have to experience pain just because she's a cat."

"It's her nature. I don't mind."

"I _do_ mind." Lilly looked into Miley's blue eyes. "I don't want anything to hurt you."

Miley averted her eyes from Lilly's. "You can't protect me from everything."

"No, but I'll protect you from what I can."

Miley smiled as the little kitten settled herself onto her chest and slept no longer clawing. She gazed into Lilly's green eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Miley felt the little kitten purring and sighed. She was a cute little beast. _Maybe I'll keep her_. "So, um, what do you think?"

Lilly put the notebook on the floor and stared back at Miley with guileless eyes. "About what?"

"About what? About what you just read!"

"I don't know. You tell me." Lilly's eyes twinkled at Miley.

"No. You tell me."

"All right, I'll tell you." Lilly took a deep breath and tried to fight down the very uneasy feeling she was now getting in her stomach. _Here goes nothing._ "I think Cody is right-on…at least the part involving me."

"You _think_?" Miley reminded herself that she had asked for this. It was _her_ overwhelming curiosity that brought them to this point. Picking up the sleeping Young Lilly, she placed the animal at the foot of the bed where she yawned and fell back into slumber.

"I _know_."

"Hmm."

"What do you mean, 'hmm?'" Lilly threw an exasperated look to Miley who was now ceremoniously taking it upon herself to cover her face with a pillow. "Oh, no, you don't." Lilly reached over and grabbed the pillow off of Miley's head and then bopped her with it. Miley's eyes remained closed, but a huge smile was beginning to form on her face. "Let me tell you something. Something I don't think you're aware of." She straddled the prone form of her lover and then leaned down close, their faces almost touching. Miley kept her eyes closed. "I would have slept with you the first night I met you."

"Damn!" Miley opened her eyes. "I _knew _I should have tried something!"

"You are so awful!" Reaching over, Lilly grabbed the pillow and hit her again, but Miley didn't fight back, she just laughed.

Miley sobered. "But you didn't even know me."

"You're wrong. I knew you the first time I saw you."

Miley reached up and touched Lilly's lips and then drew their bodies closer together. She could feel the familiar surge of adrenaline that close intimate contact with Lilly always caused. She knew it was something she wanted to feel for a long time, but her cynical nature wouldn't allow her to openly embrace the concept of instant connection. "Let's see. They saw each other…across a crowded room—"

Lilly groaned. "_Please_ don't go there."

Seeing that Lilly was serious, she fell silent. Miley had learned from past mistakes that sometimes her mouth got her into trouble and this might very well turn out to be one of those times.

Lilly laid her head down on Miley's chest to rest it snugly in the crook of her neck and felt strong hands stroking her hair. Her voice became quiet. "I meant what I said when I told you I loved you, you know."

"Hmm." Several people had told Miley that. And most of them probably didn't mean it. The word was frequently bandied about. It was very rarely put into congruous action.

Ignoring Miley's noncommittal response, Lilly continued anyway. _No sense in doing things half-assed, right?_ "I'm so in love with you, I can't think." She chuckled softly. "I know I probably flunked that BritLit exam. Lucky that's not my concentration."

"But we studied for it all night." It was true. In spite of the two English majors' mutual desire to pursue more stimulating activities, they had studied quite thoroughly.

Lilly gazed into darkened blue eyes that were watching her closely. "True enough, but all I could think about the whole time was getting your hands on me. That tended to cancel out just about everything that went into my brain." Embarrassed a little, she put her head down again.

Miley considered this. "Hmm." She suddenly felt a need for distance from Lilly, but didn't know why. Anyone else's heart would be soaring with happiness over such an admission. Miley could only feel suffocation and fear. And love. The question remained as to which one would dominate. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lilly felt strong arms tightening around her for a hug.

"For feeling that way about me."

When the embrace ended, Lilly drew back and looked into Miley's eyes. They seemed to be trying to say something without words. "You don't need to thank me for loving you. It's not something I chose. It's just what I feel. I don't have any control over it."

"Yeah, I know." _Neither do I_. And that was the one thing that frightened Miley more than anything.

Lilly and Miley were both pleasantly surprised to discover on Thursday that they both had passed the exam. Just passed it. Luckily, there would be the rest of the quarter to bring their grades up. Lilly was thrilled that she scored a point higher than Miley and didn't let one opportunity to mention it slip by. Miley defended herself and her great mental reserve of poetry quotes by telling Lilly that she must have been thinking about her way too much during the exam. Although they hadn't spoken about their feelings for each other since Tuesday night, and Miley hadn't made any declarations, Lilly noticed that she had been more open in expressing affection for her. The comment about the exam was just one example.

As for Valentine's Day, Miley flatly refused to attend the party thrown at the bar. Lilly tried to use her powers of persuasion to convince her to go, but it was just like Tracy's party. The answer was always no.

As expected, Miley received the obligatory calls of apology from her family. She accepted with grace, but decided to distance herself from them for awhile. Being hurt was something she no longer had to endure because she had a choice. Her resolution was to set permanent limits with them.

Sunday evening saw the Grotto bristling with action and decorations. Lilly sat at the end of the bar, sipping a Coke and chatting with Cody. She took in the unfolding scene. Large three-dimensional red hearts hung from the ceiling. Red, white, and pink helium-filled balloons floated throughout the bar. Most of the people in attendance were wearing red or pink. Lilly had on white jeans and a soft, red cassimere sweater, accented with red hoop earrings. Less noticeable were the heart-spotted white socks she had on underneath her shoes. She chuckled to herself at the razzing she would get when Miley saw them. Taking another sip of her Coke, she glanced up to see Cody coming her way. The bartender was dressed as Cupid; complete with arrows stored on her back.

"Cody? You didn't by any chance shoot Char and Angelique did you?" She indicated the former predator Char who was sitting at a table near the dance floor with the flower girl, Angelique. Char was feeding her chocolates and their gazes never left each other.

"No, I didn't have to!" Directing a wry grin in their direction, the bartender scooped up two empty beer bottles and disposed of them. "You know what Miley would say about this, don't you?"

Lilly held up her hand. "Wait! Let me take a shot." She crinkled her brow as if in deep thought and then her features took on the best imitation of a dispassionate Miley. "'I really don't see the need for such a sugary sweet display of affection in public. When people don't do those kinds of things in private, it makes me think they have an agenda. That agenda being to force their relationship down my throat. I _hate_ entities!'"

Cody burst into laughter and Lilly followed. "Honey, you are good! Where is the elusive Ms. Miley anyway? I know she hates Valentine's Day, but now she has you."

Lilly smiled. "I think she still hates it. But, I'm hoping she'll show up since we didn't make plans."

"She'll show up. She _always_ shows up. This is my theory. I think Miley likes the attention she gets for showing up late. She doesn't know she likes it, but deep down I think she does."

"You may be right." Lilly glanced around the bar and spotted several people she knew. Joannie and Jackie Daniels were playing pool, Mikayla and Dani were in the midst of their latest scheme, Tracy was attempting to stir up new controversy, and Oliver was near the back just lurking around brooding. She spotted him and waved. In a few moments, he had joined her at the bar. "How's it going, Oliver?"

He sighed. "Same old, same old. None of my boyfriends want anything more than sex."

"Maybe someday you'll find someone who does." Lilly smiled encouragingly.

"What makes you think I want someone who does, girlfriend? I was just saying that all my boyfriends just want sex. I didn't say I had a problem with it." He grinned leeringly.

Lilly laughed. "Ah. Okay. Sorry I misunderstood you."

"S'all right. I'll forgive you just this once. You waiting for tall, dark, and brooding?"

"You know, I could use the same terms to describe _you_."

"You might." He paused and ordered a drink. "Miley and I _are_ a bit alike. Except she wants more than sex in a relationship."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Cody brought over a whiskey sour for Oliver. "Thank you my darling!" He took a sip as the bartender sauntered off. "She told me."

"She did?" Lilly didn't want to pry information out of Miley's best friend, but she was understandably curious about things her lover had not yet revealed.

"Sure." He said it nonchalantly and reached for some popcorn. It was tinted pink. Rolling his eyes and grimacing, he popped some into his mouth. _They really go overboard for some of the V-Day hoopla. _"Not in so many words, but she told me she loves you."

"She what? What did she say exactly?" Lilly wasn't proud of encouraging Oliver to betray his friend's confidence, but she had to know.

Oliver was almost touched by Lilly's curiosity. Ordinarily, he would never give away any of Miley's secrets, but this wasn't just anyone. Lilly was the woman his best friend was in love with. And aside from that, Oliver liked her. With Miley finally having a likeable girlfriend, Oliver's life would be easier as well. "Okay, let me think a minute here. What did she say, what did she say." He remembered exactly what Miley said, but the sadistic part of him enjoyed Lilly's trepidation. _Okay, Oliver, stop it and put her out of her misery. _"Ah, yes. I told her the only time I ever sent flowers to someone was when I was in love. And then I asked her if she was. She said something along the lines of 'Yes, yes, yes, of course I am. I've thought about this and it's the only conclusion I can come to.'"

"That sounds like Miley all right."

"She's nuts about you, okay? Don't worry about it." He grinned at her and then his ever-travelling eyes spotted someone he knew on the other side of the dance floor. "Gotta go, girlfriend. I'll catch ya later!"

As Lilly watched him go, she felt her mind going to pieces. Would Miley ever be able to express her feelings for her verbally? And did it really matter that much? She realized there were no easy answers to these questions. Her eyes scanned the bar again. She noticed that Deb and Kristy were sitting on other sides of the bar. Kristy had just kissed another woman and it was very clearly a romantic kiss. She remembered the night that Miley had told her about their "pickup" ritual to keep their relationship stimulating.

Noticing where Lilly was looking, Cody spoke in a low voice. "They broke up."

"Hmm." Miley told her they were the token couple of the bar. They weren't supposed to break up. "I think I'd avoid Valentine's Day at the bar if I were them, but to each her own."

"That's what I say, Lilllaayy. It's sad, though. They were together three years."

Lilly nodded but didn't say anything.

Lilly visited with several other people before Miley finally made an appearance. She stifled down a laugh as she saw her lover enter the bar clad in a red blazer, pink shirt and black jeans. _I suppose she had to sneak black in there somehow. _Lilly was genuinely surprised that Miley indulged the inclination to wear red on Valentine's Day. It seemed like she was carrying something, too, but Lilly couldn't make out what.

Miley's eyes didn't meet hers. Instead, she went straight for the bar and got a drink. Then she went over to the other side of the bar and sat down at a table by herself. Lilly's eyes remained riveted on her.

Miley made sure to find a table with an excellent view of Lilly so she could easily get her attention. She glanced up at Lilly to see the strawberry-blonde smiling at her with interest. Miley merely grinned in response and remained seated.

Lilly watched as Cody went over to Miley's table. She could see her lover handing a couple of things to Cody, but couldn't make out what they were. She did detect a smirk on Cody's face as the bartender sauntered back to the bar. In seconds, Cody had placed a glass of red wine in front of her, along with a large red rose and a note folded in half. "Compliments of the rival poet from Shakespeare's den of iniquity." Cody shook her head and walked off. She had no idea what she had just said to Lilly, but those had been Miley's instructions. She figured it was an English major thing.

Lilly glanced to Miley whose eyes had never left her. Casting her lover a suspicious look, she opened the note and read: "I was just sitting here minding my own business when my eyes set upon the loveliest vision they ever had the fortune to gaze upon. Would you like to bring your beauty and splendor a bit closer and relieve the waves of loneliness that wash over and through me every time your eyes leave mine?" It was signed, The Rival Poet. Lilly started laughing and looked over to Miley who was smiling at her and getting that adorable expression on her face that seemed to say, "Who? Me?"

Lilly sniffed the rose, enjoying the fragrance. Picking up her glass of wine, she started over to Miley's table. Her heart sped up as she wondered what Miley had planned. "Are you the rival poet who requested my presence?"

"Oh, yes." Miley flashed her a saucy grin.

"From the den of iniquity?" Lilly remained standing.

"Uh, huh. Please, have a seat."

"I don't know if a woman of my virtue can allow herself to associate with a complete stranger who claims to be from a den of iniquity. No offense meant."

"No disrespect is meant, La Roux, but then why did you come over at all?"

Lilly arched an eyebrow at Miley, but chose to ignore her use of the nickname. She sat down and took a sip of the wine. "Yum. This is good." _If she can slip out of character, so can I._ Meeting Miley's eyes, she reverted to her role. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh, and who would that be? An old lover perhaps?"

"No, my current lover." Lilly sniffed the rose again and smiled almost shyly.

"What's she like?"

Lilly thought briefly and then brought the rose to her lips for a second. "Absolutely impossible." She smiled devilishly.

"Good one."

"Thanks. I thought so." Leaning over, she kissed Miley on the lips. "You look very nice this evening."

"What? You're not going to make fun of me?"

Lilly snorted. "Are you kidding? My girlfriend who says she hates Valentine's Day, shows up at the bar I'm at, picks me up in a very sexy way, gives me a rose, and a romantic note. And to top it all off, she's dressed in red and pink and looking so good that I can't take my eyes off of her. Why would I make fun of that?"

Miley gazed down embarrassed. "I see your point." But, when she looked back up, her gaze was devious. "I'm pretty good at picking up chicks. Glad you like my technique."

Lilly laughed and hit her on the arm. "Sometimes I think you'd fit in better at a sports bar! You could just sit there with all the jocks and talk about picking up chicks!"

"Nah. That'd be boring. No women." Miley winked at her. "I noticed you called me your girlfriend. I think I like that idea." Miley looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Oh you do?"

"Uh, huh. There are just too many logical reasons _for _you to be and no compelling enough ones for you _not_ to be."

"And what would these reasons be?"

"Number one: you're really hot." Miley snickered. Being bad was so much fun.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. Anything else?"

"You like poetry and literature and stuff. And you're a grammar guru. That could help me with my writing career, you know." Miley paused as if she had to think really hard to come up with something else.

"And-?"

_I know I am going to get slapped for this one, but I don't care!_ "You're pretty good in bed." Miley smiled broadly and raised her eyebrows lecherously.

"_Pretty_ good?"

"Well, sweetie, you're still new to this stuff. I don't blame you!" Miley tried to duck as Lilly leaned over and slapped her across the head teasingly.

"She finally calls me 'sweetie' and she's being a lech! I think I _will _ship you to a sports bar!"

"Okay, you're _great_ in bed." Miley reached over and squeezed her hand to reassure her that she was just being facetious.

"That's better." When Miley didn't add anything, Lilly inquired further. "Is that it?"

"No, there's more." Miley took a deep breath. _No use in doing things half-assed._ "I think we fit together well."

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

"I mean, you…fit inside my heart. Somehow you know me. And you make me happy."

"You make me happy, too."

Miley felt a fullness in her heart that was unknown before Lilly. "So, ya want to be my Valentine, then?" She grinned crookedly and tried without success to avoid feeling silly.

"I thought you felt that Valentine's Day was a cheesy, commercial holiday with no redeeming value."

Miley nodded in the affirmative and grinned. "I still think that. But I want you to be my Valentine anyway."

"Okay, then, it's settled. One Valentine coming up. Just let me know when you want me."

"Oh, I will. Count on it." Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly deeply. When they parted, Miley's gaze fell upon Char and Angelique who were still feeding each other candy but were now licking chocolate off of each other's fingers. She sighed in disgust. Cody came over with new glasses of wine for them both and chuckled upon seeing what Miley was watching. "What do you think of them, Miles?"

Miley frowned. "I don't see the need for such a disgustingly sweet display of affection in public. When people don't do those kinds of things in private, it makes me think they have an agenda to try and force their relationship down my throat. I _hate_ entities!"

Cody looked at Lilly and winked. They both exploded into hysterics. "You were close, Lilllaayy. Very close. Almost word for word. Not bad, honey!" She headed back to the bar.

"What was _she _talking about?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Do you mind if we go? I want to be alone with you right now."

Miley leaned over and whispered into Lilly's ear. "If you want to be alone, the bathroom's only about ten feet away. What da ya say?" She snickered.

Lilly looked over at her lover, wondering if she was serious. Miley motioned with her head toward the bathroom, to indicate she was. "I'll consider it. But only if you use the door this time."

"Deal." They laughed as Miley felt a wave of contentment wash over her. She also felt relief that she wouldn't have to defy physics to crawl under the door again. Her back was thankful.

**The End**


End file.
